The Fire behind the Ice
by Dreamsandimaginations
Summary: Both royal families of Arendelle and The Southern Isles have a child with quite similar powers, and the parents decide for their children to meet. Follow Hans and Elsa through their lives as they are trying to cope with their abilities, and each other. [Fire!Hans/Elsa]. New chapter "No one to blame" is now up!
1. The First Meeting

**The first meeting.**

"Come on Hans!" scolded his mother as she held a ferm grip on her youngest son towards the entrance of the castle"We don't want to be late!"

 _You mean, YOU don't want to be late_. _Why did he have to babysit a child, a girl no less?!_ The youngest prince huffed, thinking himself already as an adult compared to the princess of Arendelle. 2 years, after all, was for him a great difference in age.

"Johannes, stop hopping!" snapped his mother when she saw her child becoming restless. "And smile for goodness sake!"

Hans winced when his mother used his full name. He knew things were serious when she did that. As the king of Arendelle and his daughter walked down the plank of the boat, he mustered up a smile towards the two.

"Your majesty!" smiled his mother warmly as she courtised before him. "Welcome to the Southern Isles. I hope your travel was safe?"

"Thank you." answered the King politely. "The voyage went very smoothly." Hans swallowed when he saw the King's eyes on him. He was so tall… The child immediately felt intimidated. "And you must be Hans no doubt." Smiled the King to the young prince. "Quite a strapping boy already!"

"Thank you sir" answered Hans as he bowed his head. The prince bit his lip as he did the gesture. _Hopefully he had done it right?_ Although he didn't like to babysit the princess, he didn't want to shame his family name either.

"Hans, I'd like to introduce you to Elsa, my eldest daughter"

Hans nearly made a face; _so he had another, younger red-faced cry-baby as well? God, lets hope he never meets her!_ The prince's eyes travelled from the King's to the princess, who was ushered forward by her father. At the same time, the prince felt his mother's hand push at his back as well. He nearly snapped at her; _he was a man, not a baby! But again, they were with guests. It wouldn't be proper to act towards his mother in front of them…_

"Now, Hans, introduce yourself" spoke the Queen to her son.

This time, the prince couldn't conceal his displeasure when Elsa extended her hand. He had to kiss her hand. He didn't want to speak with her; let alone touch her...

Meanwhile the young crown princess felt her annoyance rise with the minute as she held her hand extended to the prince. _Just get it over with already!_

Quick as lightening, the prince took her hand and pressed a kiss on it. _Yuck._ Immediately after, Hans swiped his mouth clean and stepped backwards again. "Pleasure to meet you my lady." Grumbled the young prince. He could already feel his mother's displeasure – no doubt he would get a preach about his manners later on.

"Likewise" nodded Elsa as she courtised a bit wobbly before the prince. His hand was warm – not like her father's hands, but scorching hot. She immediately retreated them once Hans had placed a kiss on it. Her father said that he would help to control her powers. Elsa nearly rolled her eyes; _she had her gloves! She didn't need to be with this brat!_

"I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer." Grumbled Hans under his breath.

 _He looks conceited._ narrowed Elsa her eyes when she took his arrogant stance in.

 _What a total bummer._ Hans felt his fingers grow hot from both his anger and annoyance.

 _If I get lucky I get chicken pox._

"The children seem to get along quite nicely." Smiled the queen as she let Agdarr inside.

"We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks" agreed the King as they sat down.

"Stop following me!" growled Hans once they were out of their parent's watch. He pushed Elsa away from him. "I'm not your maid!" His reputation with his brothers was ruined thanks to her. _If only she wasn't here…_

An idea clicked inside the prince's head _. If their parents saw how they didn't got along with each other, perhaps the deal would be put on hold. Then, he didn't need to babysit her every summer. his brothers would stop teasing him._ Hans smirked proudly for thinking of such a great plan. When neither adults looked, the prince let a small flame descend on the queen's tiara.

Elsa yelped when the tiara began to get too hot on her hair, and she threw it away, blistering her fingers by the hot metal.

"You need to teach me to control my magic!" retorted Elsa as she ran behind the prince. Her short legs couldn't keep up yet, and the princess huffed heavily. "Not bully me!"

"I can do whatever I want. Just because you are the crown princess doesn't mean everything in the world evolves around you!" answered Hans, not caring if the princess couldn't keep up with him. Elsa narrowed her eyes, and let frost appear under the prince's feet, causing him to fall on the ground "AH!" Hans rubbed the sore place on his head and turned his glowing eyes towards the princess. "You little wrench!" spat the prince, not yet fully understanding the true meaning of the word. He knew it was something insulting – he had heard his brothers say it once, and the young child just copied the word from his siblings whom he admired so.

Fire burst out of the prince' hand towards the princess, who skilfully ducked from his attack. However, the fire didn't miss its target – the books Elsa had brought with her, caught fire instead. Not soon after, the table close to the books, and the curtain next to it, burst into flames as well.

No!" Elsa waved her hands, and the fire immediately stopped when frost began to cover the burning area, making the whole room steam from the smoke. While Hans opened the window to let the toxic gas out, The princess ran towards the table to pick up her books – the pages were crisped, some of them even black. Elsa's eyes filled with tears and she stood up to face the prince who had caused this.

"You burned my books!" screeched Elsa angrily. To a child, their possessions were truly precious and the young princess tackled the prince down, causing his vest to be coated completely with frost. After beating each other up for a few seconds, Hans managed to get the upper hand.

"Well, you shouldn't have annoyed me!" spat Hans as he threw the toddler down a bit too harsh.

"ah!" Tears sprung in Elsa's eyes when she felt uncomfortably on her arm and her lip began to tremble.

 _Oh god…_ Hans let a deep breath out. He knew what was coming next. _Three… two…one…_

The princess began to cry and the prince covered his ears to shut her whailing out.

"Hans, what's going on here?!" the door burst open and both the king of Arendelle and his mother came in, taking in the situation.

"Nothing mother." Spoke the prince with an innocent face. "I… we… lost a bit control of our magic" spoke Hans with a small voice when he saw the slightly burned table and curtain.

The queen looked to the crisped books and the frost on Hans' vest. "Oh my… Let's get you both patched up."

Hans nearly smiled when they both were let out of the room to the nurse. _Perhaps now their parents would see that they weren't meant for one another_. "so… I guess the deal is off then?" spoke the prince with a hopeful voice. Elsa's eyes too, lit up at the foresight of not being with the prince anymore.

"Nonsense boy" smiled Agdarr. "It seems you both need more practise to master your emotions – by being with each other, you can counter the other's magic in case something goes wrong"

Both children groaned in annoyance and their eyes locked, speaking the same message.

 _I hate you._

 **Sidenote:**

 **This is BEFORE Anna's accident. Hans is 23 in the movie, Elsa 21, and Anna 18. Meaning that Anna only 2 years old when Hans and Elsa meet.**

 **The story was inspired by "the swan princess".**


	2. The Boiling Point

**The Boiling Point.**

When Elsa was led out of the room by her father, the friendly mask the King had put on disappeared. "Elsa, what did you do?" asked the man sternly to his daughter. "We are mere guests here – do you realize what could have happened if anyone else saw you? Both the Southern Isles and Arendelle could be sentenced for witchcraft!"

The man didn't meant to lash out to his daughter – it was his concern and own fear that drove him to do this. He didn't want to give his daughter the feeling that everything was her fault… he just needed her to understand how dangerous the situation was. What wouldn't the outside world do when they heard of Elsa's abilities? What if they took her away, or worse… what if they took his whole family hostage and killed them? Agdarr sighed and blinked his tears away. He needed her safe, not only from them... but from herself as well.

"I'm sorry papa…" spoke the girl softly. She hated to see her father so distressed. "Its just…" Elsa bit her lip, contemplating if she should tell her dad or not. "I don't like Hans. He burned my books because he didn't want to teach me."

Agdarr stayed silent as he took his daughter's words in. He would talk with Queen Adrianne later about the behaviour of her son – now, his daughter needed his support. "Oh, snowflake…" sighed Agdarr as he cuddled her against his chest. "Its alright. You don't need to like him… Just make sure, that you don't let anyone see your magic alright?" asked Agdar as he gently stroked Elsa's hair.

"But… he made me so angry." Retorted Elsa with clenched fists.

"You know, what I do when I get angry?" mused Agdarr with blinking eyes.

"No?" asked Elsa curiously.

"I get a pillow, and press it against my head." Grinned the King. "And then, I scream in it, like…" the King took Elsa's pillow and a muffled scream came out of his mouth.

The crown princess chuckled and dried her tears of her cheeks. "Thanks dad."

"No problem" smiled the King as they hugged a last time. "Now, go back to bed, snowflake. Sleep well" After a last kiss on her forehead, the King walked out of the room, leaving the door a little bit open.

"Sleep well, Daddy" murmured Elsa.

The young father sighed deeply and stopped in the middle of the hall. The weight of not only his kingdom, but his daughters' safety as well, wore heavy on his shoulders. He had hoped that Prince Hans would be able to help his daughter… but apparently he was just as out of control as Elsa.

 _Perhaps,_ mused the king as he strode to the throne room, _it wasn't such a good idea to let them meet. With two wielders of magic so close together, the truth has a much bigger chance of coming out._

 _But then again… the betrothal had already been set between their two countries when Elsa was born. It was way before either Hans or Elsa had shown these strange abilities, that they had both signed the contract. They couldn't go back on their word now…_ The king sighed again and rubbed his tired head, before striding towards the throne room.

"What really happened out there Johannes?" asked the queen with a slither of ice in her voice.

Hans looked down to his shuffling feet. "I… I got angry and set her books on fire. Look mother, I don't want the princess here!" spoke the boy his frustration out. "I don't want to teach her. I hardly can control mine, so how can I even help her?!"

"You will _try_. For both the kingdom's sakes."

"Yes mother" answered Hans with a small voice.

"Good. You are dismissed" spoke the queen to her son. As she saw him leave, she noticed a shadow behind the curtains. The queen stiffened on her chair, but relaxed when she recognized the King of Arendelle. "Your majesty…" nodded the woman in respect.

Agdarr strode forward, and stopped on a respectable distance from her throne. "It seems our children aren't quite as smitten with each other as we had hoped" began Agdarr.

"Indeed." Admitted the queen. A silence hing in-between the two as both tried to find the right words. "But it is only the first day. In time, when they get to know each other…" The queen' sentence lingered.

"Perhaps." Spoke Agdarr his insecurity out. "But what if they don't want to? They are only children, not adults. They don't yet understand the gravity of the situation. Maybe, we should have waite-"

"We can't, Agdarr." Interrupted the queen. "Everyday, Hans' power grows more and more ferocious. He nearly turned the dinner room into ash in a fit of anger. I suspect Elsa's abilities expand just as quick?" The silence of the King was confirmation enough for the queen. "We can't let them do this on their own anymore." Pressed the queen on.

"We can't let them in the same room with the risk of destroying the whole castle…" retorted the King. Both royals winced at the mere thought of it.

"My third son… Lars… He has always been interested in Magic." Spoke the queen after a long silence. "He doesn't have the abilities like Hans or Elsa, but he has the knowledge. Hans especially is quite fond of him. Perhaps, with an extra supervisor who can relate to them, it will keep them more in check."

"Can he be trusted?" Adrianne nodded at his question, and Agdarr bit his lip. He didn't like that so many people knew of their secrets. But he didn't exactly have a choice if he wanted to keep his daughter safe… "Very well" decided Agdarr. "I'll let Elsa introduce herself to him." The two royals smiled now that they had found (hopefully) a solution to their children's problems.

* * *

The next morning, both children were summoned to the library. The two gifted children both arrived at the same time and an awkward silence lingered.

"Hi." Spoke Elsa. Disappointment came over her when the prince didn't even look at her. She was trying to be nice to him, but he wasn't exactly helping with being so distant to her! "I was talking to you!" snapped Elsa when Hans walked further on to the door.

"Lets go inside shall we?" spoke Hans as if nothing had been said before. The young boy blinked confused when he saw not his mother, but his older brother Lars. "Lars! What are you doing here?" spoke the prince surprised. His hands became sweaty, and steam began to circle from his skin – no one besides his mother knew of his secret. He couldn't afford to blow it now!

"Its after all still a library, Hans. Everyone is allowed in here." Answered his brother as he put his glasses and book away.

Hans began to hypervilate, and his heartbeat quickened as he felt his control slip away – he could already feel the heat down his hands. In just a few seconds his hands would be on fire, and then his brother would make him out for a evil wizard and put him on the stake and –

And then the heat was gone. The young child blinked surprised at the sudden coldness around his hands and he looked down, to see white frost vaporize on his heated skin. Hans glanced to Elsa, who kept her eyes on front.

Hans quickly turned his head back to his sibling. "Yes, off course you are allowed" spoke the prince smoothly. "Its just I didn't expected to see you here, but our-"

"Mother, yes" interrupted Lars with a weak smile. "Its alright, Hans. She told me everything… about both of you." His eyes travelled to Elsa, and then back to his brother.

"Really?" Elsa's eyes lit up. "Then you can help us with our po-ah!" Elsa winced when Hans gripped her wrist.

"What did mother exactly say?" retorted Hans suspiciously. It could be a trick to lure them out so they would show him their powers.

Lars' grin went wider when he noticed his sibling's distrust. "Very good, Hans. Elsa, next time don't answer so freely to strangers. You never know what their intentions truly are." Lars' eyes focused back on Hans. "Mother informed me that you could wield fire, and you Elsa, ice." Still, the man noticed that his youngest brother didn't trust him yet. So, the man knelt down to his brother's level and whispered something in his ear.

Hans' eyes widened at his brother's words, before turning to Elsa. "Its fine." spoke Hans, as he let his body relax.

"Now that we all know each other…" grinned Lars as the tension diminished. "I would like to see some magic in the air." The man noticed the two children getting uncomfortable. "Now, now, don't be shy. Hans, you first!"

Hans blushed from embarrassment. "So.. what do I need to do?"

"Anything you want." Smiled Lars encouragingly.

The child went forward and made a small flame in his hand.

"Good. Now try to vaporize it."

With a shush, the flame went out.

"Very good Hans. Now try again, but with a much bigger flame."

"Bigger?" spoke Hans with wide eyes. "Lars, I can't control it when the flames are too big!"

"Its just the same principle like you did before Hans." Answered Lars.

"But…but… its huge!" protested Hans.

"That is because you think its large" corrected Lars. "Its all in the mind set. You just need your imagination to make it so."

The prince looked sceptical to his brother before trying again. The boy's hand trembled when the flame became larger by the minute.

"Alright, Hans, now extinguish it." Ordered Lars.

"I.. can't" brought Hans out as he saw the flame grow out of control.

"Don't think of it, Hans. Just imagine it smaller." Spoke Lars in the same calm voice.

With irregular breathing, the prince closed his eyes to concentrate. For a moment, it seemed to work as the flame died slowly out.

"You did it" applauded Elsa excited. "You d-" the girl screamed when the boy's hand went on fire once more, and this time, much intenser and brighter then before. Instinctively, the young princess' hands went up, ceasing the young boy completely in a block of ice – safe for his head off course.

Hans' breathing went too quick now – his body didn't seem to cool off this time. On the contrary, it became hotter by the second and the ice melted off his skin like it was nothing. He had to get away from here.

"Hans! Wait!"

Even his shoes couldn't stand the heat anymore – his feet burned right through them. He ran even faster now, as he felt his clothes smoke from his overheated body. Water… he needed water! Without caring if he would break his back on the sharp cliffs or not, the boy jumped down into the ocean sea.

The air disappeared from his lungs when he made contact with the water and pain filled his body from the harsh fall. With a gasp, the young prince came back up the surface, clutching his throbbing stomach. By the time he reached the shore, he was too exhausted to bring himself back to the castle. And so, Hans stayed down the sand, as the waves rocked back and forth on the tide. For a moment, the child wondered to himself if he could just let himself be swept away by the ocean. It would end it all: the secrecy, the paranoia, the distrust…

"Hans! Are you okay?!"

The child's eyes snapped open to see the princess of arendelle glance worried to him.

"I'm fine."

"You sound as if it is a bad thing" asked the child confused while Hans stood up.

"You really don't get it do you?" gritted Hans his teeth. "I loathe this!" screamed the boy frustrated as his hands caught fire once more. "I loathe you, I loathe everything! I don't want to be a freak!" Oh there were so many things he wanted to say to her, so that she would understand what he felt. But she had only become _just_ a child right now.

The secrecy, his slippery control, the fear to hurt someone again, the anxiety to get caught, the bullying of his brothers and the stress to do good for his kingdom became too much for the young boy to handle. "Just go already!" yelled Hans as he pushed Elsa away. He needed to be alone right now; right now her naiveté and innocence sickened him to the core.

It wasn't her fault off course. She was still left in the dark. And that was what infuriated the boy even further: because he remembered those times, those o so fond times.

"Just GO!" yelled the prince at the top of his lungs. Fire licked down his arms, and the sea-water around his feet began to boil.

Elsa stumbled backwards when fire rolled to her, and she fell on the ground. "I'm sorry, I just want to help!" spoke the princess confused. "I can help you, to control your powers like bef-"

He had heard those words way too much and it only fuelled his anger more. They all promised that "they could help". So they could give him hope, only to snatch it away afterwards.

"GET OUT! I don't want you here you monster!" snapped Hans with tears in his eyes. The boy's chest went up and down and he looked impassively as the weeping princess run back towards the castle.

With a scream, the boy knelt back into the wet sand and wept till he fell asleep.

 **Whuw, this was intense to write!**

 **Just a sidenote:**

 **\- Hans is already older, and understands the gravity of the situation. Namely, that people can mis-use them and their powers, that they can threaten their families etc. Not only that, but Hans has already seen the destructive dangerous side of his powers, while Elsa hasn't. The main reason why he tries to be so distant to Elsa, and why he snaps to her at the end, is because he loathes who he is. He doesn't want to be like this and tries to hide his "freakiness" as much as possible. Since Elsa has now become a part of his "freaky" side, he associates Elsa with his powers (and therefore, transferring the hate of his powers onto her as well) You have to remember: Hans and Elsa are still children in this story.**

 **\- As for Agdarr and Adrianne: they may seem cruel to their children to force them into such isolation, but they only do what they think is right in order to protect them. They are just as afraid as their children.**


	3. The Breaking Point

**The Breaking Point.**

Agdarr turned arround when the doors of his chamber flew open; he nearly wanted to scold the person, when he recognized the small, blonde hair of his daughter sprinting towards him. "Hey, hey snowflake!" asked the king shocked as he took her in his arms. "What is wrong?"

"I tried, Papa." Sniffed Elsa as she clinged to her father's vest. "I tried to be nice to him, but he just keeps hurting me!" the young princess clenched her fists and tears sprang back in her eyes as her burned hands began to sting.

Agdarr took his daughter up in his arms, and strode angrily towards the throne room. One time, he could let it pass. A second time however…

"I'm sorry, daddy" whispered Elsa when she saw her father's angry face.

Agdarr blinked and turned his attention back to his daughter. "Oh, no Elsa.." sighed Agdarr. "I'm not angry at you. you did fine really." _Its just that boy needs some manners hammered inside his head_

"Is it true, daddy?"

"What sweetheart?"

"About the bad people, who want to take me away from you and mother" Spoke Elsa with fear visible in her eyes. "I don't want to go with them! I did nothing wrong, did I? I promise to be good father!" begged the girl hysterically as snow began to dwindle down the palace hall.

"Elsa! Elsa, look at me!" Agdarr forced his child to look him in the eyes. "We are NEVER going to let them take you away from us. You did nothing wrong. Its just that THEY think you did something wrong."

"Why?" trembled Elsa with huge eyes.

"Because you have a very special gift" smiled Agdarr as he took Elsa's hands in his. "They are jealous, some even afraid of what you can do. That's why I'm asking you to hide them. If they see you, they might make the wrong conclusions."

"What is conclusion?" asked the girl confused, as the word was still new to her.

"Its what they think of you." Agdarr stopped In the middle of the hall. "Don't forget who you are. Wear your gift like an armor. Then no-one can use it to hurt you."

"Like Joan d'arc?!" answered Elsa with huge eyes as she remembered the French soldier-maiden.

Agdarr chuckled. "Yes, just like Joan d'arc."

* * *

Hans kept his eyes down as both the King and the princess of Arendelle came inside the throne room. Although the heat never bothered him, he could feel the man's anger burn holes in his head.

"I asked you to help my daughter, so you can help yourself. Elsa may not fully understand it yet, but you do." Spoke The King sharply to the Southern prince. "Do you realize what we did in order to let the two of you simply meet?"

Hans swallowed. "Yes your majesty."

"Look the King in the eyes when spoken to, son" snapped Queen Adrianne, making Hans wince in shame and embarrassement.

Lars frowned at the harsh words of both his mother and the King's. True, Hans' hot-headed personality (pun not intended) had caused him to snap to Elsa. But as Lars watched, he noticed his brother's hands tremble. Smoke began to circle out of his clenched fists as his mother kept printing in how important the maintenance of his secret was.

And then it suddenly struck the third prince of the Southern Isles. He couldn't imagine how it would feel to have those abilities, but he could try to put himself in his youngest sibling's footsteps. If he had been imprinted his whole life to keep his powers a secret by his mother... Who was apparently the only person that Hans ever saw in his 7 years. Without any other point of view, the boy was completely relying on his trust in ONE single person. He didn't believe in himself. He believed only in his mother's words.

Good god...Wouldn't anyone go mad from paranoia? Lars' eyes travelled back and forth between his mother and Hans. The fact that this boy, a child no less, was so distrustful of his own brother… that isn't right. Perhaps this was the reason why he was so hateful against the crown princess of arendelle. Because if he didn't learn to trust himself, how could he ever trust another?

"Mother, may I speak?" interrupted Lars mid-sentence. Queen Adrianne blinked in surprise at her son, but nodded to give him permission. "I think Hans knows too well the gravity of the situation."

"What do you mean, Prince Lars?" frowned the King of Arendelle at his strange formation of words.

"I mean, your majesty, that he has been inprinted this mantra his whole life. When I told him you sent me, mother, Hans immediately acted suspicious towards me."Queen Adrianne gave a weak smile to her youngest son. Lars, however wasn't finished yet. "Doesn't this disturb you mother? That Hans can't trust his own sibling with his emotions, thoughts and secrets? Besides you, who else does he really know from our family?"

Lars now looked to the King of Arendelle. "And you, if I may speak so boldly, your majesty… Did Elsa ever met her own sibling? Did she make friends with the servants' children?"

The silence of the baffled King said it all. It was the Queen of the Southern Isles however who opened her mouth to retort to her third-born son. "Lars, we did it to protect them from-"

"The outside world, yes." Interrupted Lars his mother again. "But if you don't let them experience it, how can them even judge it for themselves?"

"They are CHILDREN!" barked Agdarr insulted by the prince's heavy remarks of their parenthood. "They don't know-"

"They AREN'T even children at this moment, because you don't ALLOW them to behave like one!" answered Lars as he waved to the wide-mouthed Hans and Elsa. "You insult them by talking as if they don't exist! Stop increasing their fears and paranoia, and let them BE who they want to be: children!" The prince breathed heavily from his speech and refrained his emotions from getting the upperhand. After regaining his control, the prince walked to the equally shocked prince and princess. "Come on you two." Murmured Lars as he ushered them outside the throne room.

"Lars, I forbid-"

"You told me to supervise them, mother. Then that is what I shall do." Said the prince stubbornly.

With a heavy CLUNK of the door, Lars shut both his mother and the King of Arendelle inside the throne room. "Now… who wants to get some ice cream?" grinned Lars to Hans and Elsa.

Confusion came over both the princess and prince's face when they heard the new word.

"What is Ice cream?" asked the two children at the same time.

 **I never thought I would like to write Agdarr's and Elsa's relationship so much. I mean, the father-daughter bond is rarely explored in Disney films… For those who wonder where Idunn, Elsa's mother is: She is still in Arendelle, nursing Anna…**

 **Originally, Lars was not going to be in the story… But I needed a catalyst in order to let Hans and Elsa grow towards one another, without the influence of their parents.**


	4. Melting the Frozen Heart

**Melting the frozen heart.**

Hans and Elsa looked with wide eyes around there new surroundings, and the young children clapsed their hands in one another to have some sense of familiarity. Hans' left hand clutched lightly that of his older brother, who led them through the huge crowd.

"Here you go" smiled Lars as he gave them both ice cream.

"So, what do we need to do with it?" asked Elsa as she glanced curiously to the little sweet.

"You need to lick it off course!" smiled Lars as he demonstrated the gesture.

Hesitantly both children began to try it out, and both their eyes bulged when the ice melted on their tongue. Elsa especially seemed to enjoy the cold threat and soon her mouth and chin was completely dripping with the melting ice.

Hans couldn't help but giggle a bit at the sight. The prince himself was much more carefull with his ice cream – he didn't like the cold that much, but he liked the taste of it. So, thought the prince, he was going to take his time to eat it.

"Oh…" Elsa's eyes went to the prince's ice cream, that began to melt past his fingers. "Hans, your ice is melting."

"Oh…" the prince looked disappointed to his disappearing ice. Thanks to his higher body temperature, it melted even quicker then that of Lars.

"Here let me help you" Before the prince could object, Elsa took his ice in her own hands. The young child concentrated and blew softly on the ice – freezing it once again into its hard state. "There" smiled Elsa proudly as she returned it to Hans. "Now it won't melt!"

"Really?" Hans looked sceptical from Elsa to the ice cream.

"Not unless I want it to" spoke Elsa with sparkling eyes.

* * *

The prince smiled as he contemplated the day out with Lars and Elsa. Night had begun to set in, but Hans needed the fresh air in order to think. Absentmindedly the prince took another lick from the ice cream. It was as Elsa said – it wouldn't melt for as long as he didn't eat it. At first, the boy thought it to be a joke that the princess would pull on him and that she would melt it later on. But no.

"Well, well who goes here so late at night?" Hans jumped at the sound and looked behind him, to see Rune and Rudi walk his way.

"It seems, Mother's favorite needs his space" spat Rudi – _or was it Rune?_ Thought Hans. He could never tell them apart.

"No, its alright, I'll… I'll go" spoke Hans quietly when he felt the hostility in the air.

"Oh, but who said we gave you permission Hans?" grinned the other twin. "You wouldn't disobey an order from your older brother would you?" Being both 12 years old, the two boys already thought themselves as men now that they had begun to learn sword-fighting. "Tell me Hans, do you love to sword-play? Perhaps you would like to join us?"

The boy's eyes lit up at the chance to get to know his brothers better. Lars had been so nice to him – Surely they too would be? And so the boy nodded enthusiastically. the prospect of getting to know his brothers better, made him forget all previous signs of hostility.

Both twins grinned misschieviously and took out their wooden swords. "Here, catch!"

Hans gasped in pain when the wooden sword planted itself in his stomach, making him nearly fall over in the process. Both brothers laughed at their youngest sibling, who tried to rise the heavy sword above his hip. With a clunk, the boy let the heavy point fall back on the ground.

"I can't lift it up" spoke Hans as his small arms hadn't yet that much strength.

"Now, now, Hans, you'll need to defend yourself" smirked Rudi as he lifted his own sword.

"But… I can't" retorted Hans with a small voice.

"Pity" answered Rune as they advanced towards the youngest prince. Before Hans could react, He felt a harsh blow on the head, so hard that he lost his balance. Stars danced before the kid's eyes as he tried to orientate himself again. Before he had the chance to do so, another blow came down, this time on the back.

"Ah, stop, stop, please!" whimpered Hans. "I don't want to play anymore! I yield, I yield!" the voice of the prince went high-pitched at his last word when another blow came down on his knee.

"Oh Hans… Princes never yield on the battle field" smirked Rudi as they kept going. _Spoiled little brat_ , thought the 11th prince. _He gets a crown princess at his lap, and he doesn't even blink an eye at the prospect of being king! When he got to that girl, he would show her how a real prince of the Southern Isles is supposed to behave…_

* * *

Elsa strumpled towards her bedroom – after such a long day out with Lars, the young princess was quite exhausted from the trip and all the new things she had witnessed.

"Ah stop, stop please!"

The young princess, not yet too tired, frowned when she heard Hans' voice. Perhaps it was her imagination… But immediately after, she heard him again: "I don't want to play anymore! I yield, I YIELD!" The princess looked from behind the corridor and her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Oh, Hans, princes never yield on the battle field"

Anger began to swim in front of the princess when she saw Hans being hit again. The young toddler had already been taught by her father about the value of justice and fairness – That was what a good ruler needed to be. Yet, these princes were beating up their own helpless brother!

Well, not completely helpless… thought the intelligent child as she watched the situation. Why wasn't he using his power to fend them off? True, they weren't allowed to, but this were his own brothers, and it was in self-defence.

If he didn't want to use his powers… then she could use hers instead. The blue eyes of the princess went over the situation and grinned when she saw a white drapery around the table. With a flick of her hand, she commanded the white cloak to be lifted up in the air.

Hans' eyes widened when he saw the white cloak come towards him and his siblings. "Rudi…" brought Hans out as a warning.

"What? Are you going to cower again like the loser you are?" mocked Rudi.

"Rudi!" Hans pointed to the white cloak and now the brothers instinctively looked behind their shoulders.

"AAAAAh!" both boys screamed and immediately took off in a sprint. "Mommy! Mommy, a phantom!"

Hans turned his head back to the phantom and made his hands ablaze. Just when he wanted to set the ghost on fire, a giggle took his attention. The prince frowned confused when he saw Elsa peaking from behind the corridor, almost as if she was…

Hans' mouth split into a grin when he noticed the white-blue glow around Elsa's hands. "it seems I have found our mysterious ghost" joked the prince as Elsa's smiling face came into view. "Why did you help me?" asked the prince immediately after in a more serious tone.

"It wasn't fair what they did to you" answered Elsa in her simple mindset.

"Thank you." brought Hans out. "For helping me out… Elsa."

Elsa blushed in embarrassment and smiled when she heard him say for the first time her name. "You're welcome… Hans."

* * *

In the end, Lars decided to give them lessons separately. In that way, neither children would get embarrassed when the other was looking, and it would boost their confidence. Off course when they were free, the prince tried to go outdoors with them as much as possible. Seeing how both were so alienated from the life beyond the castle, it would take a long time before they would be comfortable with people.

The Third Prince of the Southern Isles immediately noticed how Elsa seemed to flourish on their new expeditions. While Hans on the other hand… He was still quite shy and distant towards both him and Elsa. The prince knew however he couldn't, nor shouldn't push the boy into changing his attitude – it would only backfire. Lars grinned at his choice of words and concentrated back on the hopping game that they were anticipating in.

END OF YEAR 1.

* * *

 **So, Hans and Elsa are beginning to 'warm up' to each other. They aren't yet best friends, but the hostility between them has already disappeared. I don't want to make their relationship too rushed and I want to take the time to develop it.**

 **Next time, Hans will be 8, Elsa 6 and Anna 3 years old.**


	5. Opposites attract

**For those who think this is a rip off from "Bethrothal" from Freudianslip13… No, I have NEVER read It, and I don't take any credit for the writer's work.**

 _"_ _In marriage, like in chemistry, opposites often have an attraction"_

\- Letitia Elizabeth Landon -

* * *

"Snowflake!" yelled Agdarr from the castle's square. "You are going to be late for the boat!"

"I haven't packed yet!" yelled Elsa's voice back.

Agdarr's eyebrows went up in sheer amusement when he looked to the luggage that was being transported on the ship. She was making up excuses…"Nice try, Elsa. Now come down!"

"I haven't washed my hair!"

This time, the King growled in annoyance. Women…He would never understand them. "Well, then you shouldn't have stayed up so late to play with your sister!"

Idunn gniffled when she heard the growing impatience and annoyance in her husband's voice. "Now come on, Elsa you really need to go to your father" ushered Idunn her eldest daughter.

"But mama… I Can't leave Anna!" whined Elsa as she kept cuddling her sister. Anna cooed and tried to catch the snowflakes her sister was making for her. "She needs me!" As to emphasize her older sister, Anna stretched her little arms towards her when she was taken from the warm blanket on the ground.

Idunn smiled warmly to the crown princess. "She'll be fine, Elsa. Besides, don't you want to show Prince Hans your newest trick?" The queen saw Elsa hesitate, torn in seeing Hans again, or leaving her sister behind. "By the time you get back, she can already walk"

"Really?!" Elsa's eyes lit up like the lights on Christmas. "Then I can finally play with her?!"

Idunn nodded and Elsa flew her carefull in the nack, so her sister wouldn't get hurt in the queen's other arm. "Bye mama… bye Anna!" After a last kiss to both of them, Elsa ran outside the door to her father.

Anna, who didn't understand yet the sudden disappearance of her sister, looked with large eyes to her mother. "sno?" Again, the toddler stretched her arms up, and made little gripping movements with her fingers, expecting snowflakes that she could catch. She liked that game…

"No, Anna…" sighed Idunn as she began to cradle her daughter to sleep. "Your sister won't be here for quite a while. But when its winter, you get all the time in the world to build a snowman together."

"Sno?" That was a word that Anna already knew well (Besides 'mama', 'papa' and 'Ella", as she called her sister now). when her mother said it again, her mouth split open in a smile.

"Yes. Snow" grinned Idunn causing her youngest daughter to gurgle with pleasure. The queen stared back outside to see the ship leave with her husband and eldest daughter. _Bring them safely home…_

* * *

"So, what happens when you use cold on metal?" asked Lars to the two children. Besides controlling their powers, the prince also found it essential to educate them about their abilities. What good was all the control in the world, if you didn't know how to use it?

"It… won't do anything to it?" answered Elsa with an insecure face. When Lars shook his head, Elsa thought further on. "It… will fracture?" changed the princess her answer.

"Yes, very good!" smiled Lars as he put the hilt of the (unsharp) sword into Elsa's hands. "Now, lets see when it will fracture under your magic."

"Why?" asked Hans with a frown. "Cold is just cold is it not?"

Lars grinned at the question. "While you two wield the cold and the heat, it doesn't automatically correlate to the natural fracture point." Explained the brother with glimmering eyes. "I never had the chance to measure the exact difference however." Lars turned his eyes back to Elsa and apologized. "I'm terribly sorry, your majesty. Please, go on."

Elsa took a deep breath, and let the cold radiate through her arms. After 7 seconds, the sword broke and the shards fell down on the ground.

"Interesting…" murmured Lars as he crabbled something on his notebook. "Now…" Lars took another unsharp sword out and gave it this time to Hans. "Do you know the melting point of iron, Hans?"

"Uhm…" the boy's eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "1200 °C?"

"hum, almost" corrected Lars. "1538 °C to be exact."

Hans whistled in astonishement. "So now you want me to melt it?" asked the boy as he glanced to the sword in his hands. At 1538 degrees?! He doubted he could go THAT hot.. _but there was nothing lost if he didn't try it_ , reasoned the boy. After calming his breathing, the sword soon began to glow orange-red under the increasing temperature.

In just 10 seconds, the sword became nothing more then a simmering pool of harmless iron.

* * *

After their lesson, the two children were free to go. And as they talked amazed about the new things they had learned today, the frightened yet angry noises of a horse nearby made the two explore the situation.

"What is going on here?" asked Hans shocked when he saw the men point their sharp spears towards the young foal.

"Nothing, your majesty." Answered the stable master politely when he recognized the youngest prince. "This horse however isn't tame. I suggest you keep your distance."

"Why yes, off course he isn't tame" answered the young prince as he stormed towards the stable men. "If you were rattling your sticks at a dog, wouldn't he try to bite back?"

"Your highness, you can't-" the man shut his mouth when Hans' green eyes began to glow from anger.

"Let him go, now!" demanded the prince to the stunned men. Besides the frightened sounds of the horse, the stables went quiet. "Don't make me say it again." threatened the prince with a low voice. "NOW!"

AT the shout-out of the prince, the men obeyed instinctively. Not sooner after the horse realized the ropes and spears were gone, he began to buck and stagger on his two feet.

"Whoa, boy, easy, easy!" spoke the prince calmly as he held his hands in front.

The horse wasn't used to such kind words and gestures directed to him. Curious of this new human, the horse crooked his head to one side and slowly sniffed the boy's scent.

"Yes, that's it…" shushed Hans with a small smile as the horse carefully trotted towards him. "That's a good boy."

Now that, was something that the horse didn't like to be called.

Hans yelped when the horse bit at him, but yelled to the stable men to stand back when they wanted to reign the horse back in.

"You have quite a mind of your own, It seems" chuckled the prince as he stretched his hand back to the horse's nose. This time the horse let him touch. "I'm taking him." Decided Hans. He had asked his mother for his own horse at his approaching birthday, and she had approved. Saying that he could take any horse he wanted – so why not this one?

"He's so beautiful" spoke Elsa with open mouth as she approached Hans and his new friend. "He's yellow like a Sitron!"

"A what now?" frowned Hans at the strange word.

"A Sitron." Repeated Elsa. When she saw the prince's blank face, the princess made herself more clear: "It means Lemon in my language."

"Sitron…" murmured Hans as he stroked the horse's mane. The horse's flank vibrated against his hip, almost as if he was agreeing to it. "That's a beautiful name. What do you think?" Hans laughed when the horse nudged his head against his, giving his full approval to Elsa's suggestion.

* * *

"The… man walked on the bri-" Elsa frowned as she tried to read further on. "The bridge."

"Very good." Grinned Hans as he helped her to turn the page.

"Oh look!" Elsa pointed to the yellow horse, and Hans chuckled. "There is Sitron!"

"Yes… and what does it say under the picture?" pressed Hans on. He knew that Elsa wasn't so fond of reading; why would she, when she could create the stories herself with her ice? Both the King and Queen had pressed their daughter to learn it. But besides Hans no one managed to hold her attention for so long.

"Uhm…" Elsa bit her lip in concentration. "The… sol-dier… riedes"

"rides" corrected Hans.

"Rides" repeated the princess again. "to… the castle in order to save the pri-… princ…" Again the girl stuttered on the word. "Princies?"

"Princess"

"Yes?" Elsa turned her head to Hans, expecting a question from him. "What is it?"

"Wha…" Hans blinked and laughed. "No, Elsa. I was simply correcting you."

"No, you were going to ask me something."

Hans shook his head and pointed to the word Elsa had so much difficulty reading with. "Its not princies, princess, but princess." Now, the confusion became even greater for the young girl and Hans chuckled tiredly while rubbing his forehead. "It seems we both need a break."

Elsa's eyes lit up.

* * *

Hans stared in awe at the snowfall that the princess had created – it was so beautiful!

"Show me your trick!"

The prince blinked. Oh. Right. With slightly trembling fingers, the boy concentrated the fire inside his palms. The intensity of the fire grew the more Hans kept bundling it up into a ball. For a moment, the prince felt his body heat go too fast – the fire inside him became a burning inferno, hotter and hotter…

The prince closed his eyes and used the technique Lars had learned him. 1,2,3… breath in, breath out. 1,2,3… Breath in, breath out.

When his heartbeat was back to normal, he guided the fire outside his palm. As he watched, the prince's mind and magic began to interwine.

"Whoah…" Elsa's eyes went wide, and even Lars' eyebrows went up in sheer surprise – a large phoenix began to spread its firey wings across the whole room, making cinder dwindle down from above. After circling around the whole room, the phoenix too dissolved into ashes.

"That was amazing!" yelled Elsa as she ran towards Hans to take him into a hug. "Do it again, do it again!"

Not sooner after the phoenix was gone, Hans felt his head spin and he stretched his hands out as he desperately tried to regain his balance.

Lars quickly caught his brother when he saw him lose his feet on the ground. "Wow, easy there Hans. I got you." spoke the sibling as he helped the boy on a chair. A mixture of pride and fear began to slip into the older brother's mind as he saw Elsa bring his brother's heated temperature down.

to make a living creature out of a pure element, was something that took YEARS for many experienced wizards to perfect. And yet at only 8 years old and without any practise, Hans had achieved this skill. Lars shuddered slightly – but not from Elsa's radiating cold hands. Hans was not even in his prime yet. And neither was Elsa for that matter.

What if they became teenagers? With the hormones spinning out of control, with their growing insecurity for who they were, the fear of becoming an adult… One outburst and they could lay waste to the whole Southern Isles.. or even beyond.

* * *

"We've found them!" The doors flew open and the group of cloaked men turned around.

"Them?" asked the leader at the head of the table. Had he heard it correctly? "Plural you mean?"

"Yes, sir. Two." Gasped the newcomer from both excitement and the long run towards their hide-out.

"Which element?" asked the man shortly before the room would be in an uproar of surprise and joy.

"Water and Fire, sir."

Now, the room couldn't keep themselves quiet anymore: the two rarest alements in such close distance to one another?! This was two birds in one stone!

"QUIET!" The room immediately obeyed his command and the man's eyes travelled back to the messenger; who had apparently more to tell judging by his face. "What else?"

"Their Awakening was at 5 years old." Five?! Their joy immediately turned to shock and fear.

"Haakon, I can't brainwash them if their gift is already so strong." Spoke one of the members concerned.

"Surely you can't-" tried another member, but the first boldly interrupted.

"Has your memory gone so soft, Sigvald? Or have you forgotten how well our last mission went with that Polynesian Princess 200 years ago?" sneered the man. "Water, and the same age of Awakening as these two! She obligerated half of our men!"

"Thank you Gustav, we don't need any reminders." Spoke the man at the head table. "Back then we were foolish and arrogant to be so open. But now… our names are buried in history. They don't know who we are, and what we can do."

The man waved his hand, and the crystal boll in front of him showed both the Southern Prince and the Ardellian Princess. "If moses doesn't want to come to the mountain…" murmured the man with a smirk. "Then the mountain will come to him."

 **The plot thickens! Please review and comment!**


	6. Where there is smoke, there is fire

**Where there is smoke, there is fire.**

"Wohoo!" screamed Hans excited as Sitron jumped over the horde. After a year of taming him and getting him used to a rider, the young prince was finally permitted to ride him.

"Not too fast Hans!" warned Lars concerned when he saw the horse race onwards.

"And don't press to hard with your feet on his flank!" observed Jurgen, the 6th prince in line. As a captain of the guard, the man was an expert when it came to horseriding. When Hans was far enough, Jurgen leaned his head towards his older brother. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Not now!" sissed Lars as Hans rode back into view outside the trees. "He's only just begun to loosen up. If you tell him.."

"If you don't, what then? What if he finds out?" snapped Jurgen, who barely kept his voice down. Although he didn't know about Hans' abilities, the prince saw how distrustful their youngest sibling was. His paranoia would only grow when Lars held back such a large secret. "He'll be worse off then before when you withhold the truth!"

"Withold what?"

Both brothers turned their heads towards the oblivious yet the suspicious boy.

"Don't withhold your reigns, Hans" answered Jurgen smoothly. "the horse-"

"Sitron!" corrected Hans immediately.

Jurgen sighed by Hans interruption but let it pass. "Sitron can get hurt on his teeth when you pull too hard."

"Oh…" Hans looked downwards to his young friend. "I'm sorry buddy."

The horse rumbled with his voice making his stomach shudder in acceptance of the boy's apology. As Hans dismounted him to clean both him and his friend up, Jurgen gripped Lars by the arm to take him into the shadows.

"I assume you haven't told him either about the boat-event?" accused the younger brother as he stared into Lars' eyes. "Good Lord Lars! No wonder the boy didn't want to trust any-"

"Yes, Yes, I know!" interrupted Lars as guilt and shame began to cloud his mind. "Its just… I need the right moment, that's all."

Jurgen kept his gaze upon his older brother, as to contemplate if he told the truth or not. "Alright, Lars" spoke Jurgen after a long silence. The prince knew how much Lars cared for their youngest sibling, and he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Just make sure you don't wait too long."

Lars watched his brother take the next shift on the castle gates, and rubbed frustrated into his hair. He knew he was stalling the inevitable. In just a few weeks Elsa would return. And no doubt she would tell Hans what had happened to her.

And the clever boy that Hans was, he would immediately know that Lars kept it a secret. Since all the messages and reports from Arendelle came directly to him…

Lars let out another sigh. And a report, certainly an assassination attempt to the young princess of Arendelle, was not something small to forget…

* * *

"Come here, come here! The finest wine from France!"

"Sir, don't you want to taste this?"

"The best krumkakes are only here!"

The young princess stayed close to the Steward as the people yelled and laughed on the town's market day.

"You're alright Elsa?" asked the Steward to the young girl. He pinched her hand to assure her that he had a good hold on her little hand; in this crowd, it was easy for a small child to get lost.

Both the King and Queen were on a diplomatic mission to the Northern Isles – but that didn't mean that the parents wanted to lock their daughter up. Kai had loyally served the royal family for many years. The King had trusted his daughter's secret to him, making him Elsa's supervisor during her parent's absence.

"I'm fine, sir" Nodded Elsa as she took a few deep breaths. The technique that Lars had learned both her and Hans, worked amazingly well.

The academic educated man that Lars was, knew how stressfull students could be for an exam. A trick to get his nerves under control was to concentrate on your breathing. It helped to get the heartrate down, and calm the mind. So, reasoned the man, why shouldn't it work the same way for Hans and Elsa?

Kai smiled to the girl he saw as his own daughter and let her to the middle of the square so they both could get some breathing air. "So, what do you want to see first, Elsa?" It was far too informal, the Steward knew that. But he couldn't exactly use "your majesty" or "your highness" in a crowd full of people. They would storm immediately to the (still a little shy) girl. By treating her as a commoner, she would manage to not only see but to know the life of the common people.

"Uhm…" Elsa bit her lip and pointed to the juggler on the left.

Kai chuckled; everything that moved, interested the young princess. After the act, the girl began to practically drag the Steward around the market. "that clown was so funny!" laughed Elsa.

"Indeed." Kai frowned when he noticed Elsa's happy face disappear. "What is it, Elsa?"

"Anna…" mumbled the girl sadly. "I wish she could see all of this…"

Kai sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Yes me too. But your mother wants to make sure she doesn't run off… you know how quick she is."

Elsa smiled at the thought of Anna outrunning her parents.

"Now, I'm afraid I need to talk to the parlour master, Elsa." Apologized the man as they reached the person he wanted to see. "It can take a little while."

"Alright Kai." Promised Elsa with a smile. After that, Kai turned his attention back to the parlour master, speaking in an completely unknown language of the girl. It sounded Norwegian and Danish ad the same time… Soon, Elsa's mind was throbbing with the rapid pace of the conversation. Like every 7-year old girl, she grew bored quickly and began to hop around. When that didn't keep her attention anymore, the crown princess began to look around her surroundings.

"Hot chocolatemilk over here! The best in town!"

Elsa's ears made her turn her head towards the little stand… oh, she would love a cup! Hesitantly Elsa looked back and forth between Kai and the merchant. Well, she was still in sight.. and her father had given her a llttle bit of pocket money that she could spend…

"Well, hello young lady!" smiled the merchant when he noticed the fascinated girl in front of his stand. "Can I offer you something?"

"Uhm… I would like chocolate milk please" asked Elsa politely.

"Wait… oh your majesty!" The man bowed as quickly as he could when he recognized the princess of Arendelle.

"Please rise, there is no need here" spoke the girl as she helped the man up. "I'm in disguise and tend to keep it that way."

"Yes off course." Nodded the man a bit nervous to be so close to royalty. A lightbulb went off into the man's head and he went to the back of the store, taking a new bottle of milk with him. "I have a small cask of the finest milk your grace, from the Netherlands."

"You are truly kind, sir." Answered Elsa as the man poured the chocolate into the warm milk.

Kai frowned when he heard vaguely the word "princess" on the left side and he turned around, to see a merchant talk to Elsa. Princess? How could he know she was the princess? She had commoner clothes on, no one should be able to recognize her so quickly! A feeling of dread came over the man and he excused himself from the parlour master to storm towards the merchant. "Wait!"

At his shout, both looked up to the Steward. "Is something wrong?" asked Elsa puzzled to her supervisor.

"I too like to taste the chocolate milk" said Kai. "Can you open the cask?"

"The whole cask?" asked the man surprised. "but sir, I can't open it without the milk getting-"

Elsa narrowed her eyes. It was a very simple request. "Do as he says" commanded the princess as her eyes flickered shortly to Kai. She didn't know what his intention was by asking such a request…but she intended to find out.

The man smiled to the girl and did as she told.

"Now pour" demanded Kai. "All the way from the bottom."

Again the man did it silently and stretched the new cup to the Steward, who accepted it. "Sweet isn't it my lord?" spoke the man when Kai sniffed on the drink. "Try it."

Kai's eyes flickered back to the man. That scent… he knew that. At it wasn't because of the milk's sweetness… "You first" offered Kai the drink back to the man.

"Me? I'm afraid I'm not worthy of it"

Elsa's eyes narrowed on the nervous man. Why wouldn't someone drink their own goods.. if there wasn't something wrong with it? "You will drink." Commanded the girl sharply as she kept her gaze locked on the man's.

The man took the cup back from Kai and brought a toast out as both Elsa and Kai watched intensively. Just when the cup nearly touched his lips the man pushed Elsa aside and ran off.

"GUARDS!" roared Kai who managed to catch Elsa before she hit the ground. "Guards get that man!"

Unknown to Elsa, Kai made a bunch of royal guards infiltrate anonymously amongst the market place. They now came forward and within seconds they had pinned the man on the ground, while Kai let a shocked Elsa back to her chambers.

* * *

Lars sighed as he turned his mind back into reality. True, assassination attempts on royal houses happened all the time…. But what didn't seem right to him was that the attempted murder on the two gifted children happened in the span of a mere 2 months. Well, in Hans' case you couldn't exactly say it was an attempt to kill him, as it looked more like an accident – but Lars believed otherwise. This was WAY too convenient…

The prince's mind travelled back to what might have happened and shuddered at the thought…

"Sleep well, Hans."

"You too, Lars. Although with the storm on sea, I don't think we'll get much sleep tonight" said Hans as he turned off the lantern. After everything had gotten dark, the prince's eyes stared up to the ceiling while he listened to the thunderous waves around him. Lars had told him it was normal for the time of the year… But still. He would stay up all night just in case…

In just a matter of seconds, the exhausted boy fell asleep.

For a few hours, all was quiet in the cabin. Yet, a smoke-like substance circled through the wooden door towards the young sleeping prince. From the moment it vaporized into the prince's nose and mouth, the prince's eyes snapped open, revealing them to be glazed and unfocused.

As in a trance, Hans stood up and walked out of the cabin towards the deck. The clappering sound of the wooden door being loose, made Lars half-awake. "Hans?" frowned the prince as he saw his brother's bed empty.

The young prince however was too far into his dreamstate. "Come on Hans!" laughed Elsa as she took his hand. "Come play with me!" Hans felt himself loose his balance and found Elsa helping him up. In reality, Hans was walking on the stairs while keeping himself up on the wobbling boat. "Watch out silly!"

"Hans!" Lars went with his hand around his eyes to make himself see clearer and slammed the door of their cabin open. Where was he?!

The youngest prince of the southern isles meanwhile, was dancing on the edge of the boat. "Come and join us!" yelled Elsa as she jumped first. Hans looked downwards to see not only Lars, but his mother as well. When Elsa went down the water surface, both the prince and his mother shielded their eyes from the water.

Still, hesistation lingered into Hans' mind. This was VERY high. Was it even safe to jump?

"Its alright darling, you won't get hurt!" assured his mother when she saw his hesitation.

Alright… thought Hans as he looked down. If she said it was safe… Elsa made it fine down there too..

"NO!"

Hans frowned when he heard some muffled screams behind him and he turned his head slightly towards the sound. No? When Hans looked back down the lake his heart stopped.

"YEEES…"

The prince screamed when dark hands gripped his wrists like a vice, pulling him closer towards the cliff.

"AFTER I TAKE YOUR POWER, I'LL BURN EVERY SINGLE ONE YOU LOVE TO ASHES!" The prince' body stiffened in fear when he saw his mother change into a large omnious unhuman figure with glowing red eyes…

Hans put his feet as tightly as he could on the ground and tried to free himself… "Let me go!"

"Hans!" Lars took hold of his brother before he could fall into the stormy sea below and both of them fell on deck. "Hans wake up!"

"No, no don't!" yelled Hans as he strubbled against his brother's hands. "You won't have me!"

"HANS!"

The prince gasped as he finally snapped out of the dream. "Lars?" trembled the young boy. "Lars… he wants to take me!" screamed the boy hysterical of the nightmare. "He wants to see you all killed!"

"Hans, Hans… look at me!" spoke the 3th prince through his sibling's hysterical outbursts. "It was all a dream… It was nothing…" Lars trembled as he put his brother against his chest, masking his view from the slippery dark hands that disappeared into the seas below…

 **Dun, dun, dun! Happy Halloween everyone!**


	7. I just can't wait to be Queen

Elsa is 7, Hans is 9 years old.

 **I just can't wait to be Queen.**

"Where is he?" The doors of the study room burst open by the angrily trembling hands of King Agdarr.

Idunn and Kai stayed silent however at his question – right now, the King was far too furious about the murder attempt on Elsa.

"Kai, where. Is. He?" Bit Agdarr as he stood chest to chest with the man.

"Agdarr calm down" spoke Idunn, making her husband turn to her.

"Calm down?" snapped the King. "He tried to murder Elsa! I swear if I get my hands on him, I'll chose the air out of hi-"

"AGDARR!" bellowed Idunn as she placed her hands on Elsa's ears. To speak such language in front of her child…

The shoutout from his wife made Agdarr aware of his eldest daughter being present and his face softened at her frightened face. The King knelt besides her and took her into a hug. "I'm sorry snowflake" whispered Agdarr as he kept shushing her.

"Daddy… can I sleep with you and mommy tonight?" sniffed Elsa.

Technically the child was already too old for being with the queen and king in bed – but these were no normal circumstances. Elsa needed to feel safe again, reasoned Agdarr, in order to heal from this event. "Off course you can snowflake." The King looked to Kai. "Kai, can you let Gerda make some hot chocolate for Elsa?" aElsa's smile dimmed and Agdarr could kick himself on the head when he realized his mistake.

"No, no chocolate!" winced the child. "I want tea instead!"

"Tea it is then" spoke Idunn this time, while she secretly glared to her husband. Really? Spoke her eyes. You couldn't be more tactical about this?

While Idunn took Elsa towards her bedroom, the King turned his attention back to Kai. "Let me see him." Spoke the King more calmly then first time. He knew it was wrong to let his emotions get the upperhand. Praise his wife for stopping him earlier – no doubt he would had no success forcing the man to talk. Conceal don't feel, thought Agdarr as he descended with Kai down to the dungeons.

Still… it was difficult for his fingers to not wrap them around the bastard's neck. He was a king, but first and foremost also a father. Just the thought of what could have been, made his blood boil. "Open the door." Commanded the King to the positioned guard, who obeyed immediately. Agdarr strode in and faced the responsible marketer.

"Well, well, well, the King himself comes to pay me a visit. I should feel honoured now" mocked the man.

"Its not meant as an honour." Retorted Agdarr just as sharp as Elsa's ice. "Why did you do it?"

"You think your daughter is the only one in this world with magic?" spoke the man as if he didn't hear Agdarr's question.

Agdarr however stayed silent – he knew the man was tempting him to speak about Hans, the Trolls or even the Fairies he had encounted.

"You should have let me do the job. It would have been a mercy"

"Explain to me how a child's murder can be merciful. I really want to hear your excuses" said Agdarr as he folded his arms.

"haven't you heard anything I said?" bit the man. "They will never stop hunting your daughter or Prince Hans. And when they have them, a quiet death will indeed be a mercy."

"Who's they?"

"If I say names, they will know what I did."

So, this man had disobeyed his superior's orders, realized Agdarr. "Why don't you want to say names? I could give you a quicker death then hanging" said the King.

The man smiled wryly. "Names possess power, your majesty."

"Come again?"

"Its what we are within our deepest soul." Explained the man suddenly absent-minded. His eyes flickered back to King Agdarr. "The attempt on prince Hans has failed."

King Agdarr looked in shock to the man. Who… and what could he exactly do, to be so secure in everything? The man narrowed his eyes. "You are a telepathic, are you not?" Even before he spoke, he already saw the comfirmation in the prisoner's eyes. "You can manipulate people's thoughts."

The man nodded. "They have noticed me, and they know what I've done and told. I don't have much time left to tell you everything and I can't help to protect your daughter" said the prisoner quickly as he answered Agdarr's unsaid questions. "They seek power, while they should already be satisfied with what they have." Comfirmed the gifted man. The man stiffened however when he heard another question in Agdarr's mind. "I can't…"

 _"_ _How can I be of any use to protect my daughter if I don't know who am fighting against?"_ begged Agdarr silently.

The prisoner's eyes quickly glanced around the room, hastily as if he felt the end was near. "Very well. Look into my eyes."

Blue stared into grey, and the information came flooding into the King's mind at such a rapid pace, he sank to the ground while he clutched his head.

 _Protect the boy as well. The darkness touched him, and therefore has the chance to corrupt him._

 _What are their gifts?_

 _7 elements, one to bear for one person. Or so it was at the beginning. Over the centuries, some of them managed to gain as far as six out of 7._

 _7? What kind of elements?!_

 _Water, Earth, Fire and Air should be known to you. Mind, Aether and Light are the lesser well-known._

 _What do they call themselves?_

 _In earlier days, we called ourselves the Heptagon order._

Not sooner after that, a blinding light made Agdarr avert his eyes – and when the King managed to look again, the man lay dead on the ground.

* * *

As for not to forget everything, the King wrote everything down in his dairy and put it behind lock and key. After that, Agdarr sat down and wrote to Lars to tell every tiny detail about this Order that seemed to keen on their gifted family members. Just when he put his seal on the document, a small girl's voice peaked his ears.

"Hi daddy!" The king turned around with a smile when he saw Anna come his way.

"Anna! How was your day out with Gerda?" The King didn't want to keep Anna inside either – The Heptagon Order was after Hans and Elsa after all. Still as a precaution, the father kept stationing anonymous guards everywhere she and the maid went.

"Great!" smiled the girl happily as she clutched her teddy bear to her chest.

Oh… Agdarr's eyes flickered to the sleeping dress that she wore. That was right. He had promised Anna that she could sleep with him tonight, WAY before Elsa's near assassination attempt. "Anna…I'm afraid you can't sleep with me tonight" said Agdarr sad. It pained the father to see Anna's excited face crumble.

"Why not?" asked the girl disappointed.

Agdarr sighed. He couldn't explain the reason to her – No doubt Anna would get scared too. Besides there was already enough panic as it is. The less people knew, the better. "Elsa doesn't feel quite good" lied Agdarr uncomfortable at his youngest child. "Possibly for the next following days as well."

"Oh. I understand" said Anna with thin lips. Elsa, Elsa, always Elsa! She could go play with friends, she went to other countries, she could sleep with mom and dad whenever she pleaded… The girl stormed out of the room before her father could call her back. She shouldn't feel this way, right? She loved her sister, and Elsa loved her in return… Yet her parents always put HER on first place. Anna kicked very un-princesslike her chamberdoor open, causing Elsa to startle.

"Anna? Everything okay?"

"I'm fine." Snapped Anna as she hid her crying face. She shouldn't feel jealous… and yet she was.

* * *

The child's mind was truly amazing, noticed both Lars and the King. Perhaps the memories were too scary to think about them. Perhaps, because a child can easily forget things, it was by mere luck.

At least, this is what THEY thought. What neither parties didn't realize was that by not telling the truth, the children didn't mention it to one another because they didn't want to scare the other person.

And the lack of communication would have much dire consequences, for everyone…

* * *

"Lord Duke! Guess what?" spoke Elsa excited as she ran out of her father's study room. For an hour or so, The King had taught the crown princess about the recources, the regions and different cultures on Arendelle's map. To make it more educational for his daughter, the King had made it a little game: Elsa had to guess each banner and motto from the 15 High Lords in the country. Each time she was right, the King would give her a little candy as praise. Elsa took another chocolate out and popped it in her mouth. For a moment, the princess hesistated to take another one, but in the end decided against it. She would keep a few for Hans when he arrived.

"I despise guessing games" grumbled the duke of Hyvergen annoyed by the child's excitement.

"I'm going to rule all the land that father showed me!" said Elsa proudly as she looked outside.

"So, his majesty showed you the whole kingdom" said the Steward who hid his hatred look towards the child when she looked back to him. "Did he tell you what was on the northern borders?"

Elsa sighed disappointed; she couldn't answer the question. "No… He said I couldn't go there."

The man nodded at the crown princess' words. "And he's absolutely right, its far too dangerous to go there. Only the ice harvesters go there."

"Well, I can harvest Ice too!" spoke the princess a little offended by the man's words. She flickered her hand, and snow appeared in her little hand to emphasize herself. "What is out there?" pressed the princess on.

"Your majesty, I'm only looking out for your well-being. I can't tell you when the King won't either." Spoke the man uncomfortable.

"Why not?"

"Your highness, I swore to honour your father's every word. A glacier is no place for a princess to- oh no!" groaned the Steward when he realized he had spilled the secret.

"An Glacier?!" Elsa's mouth split into a grin at the mere thought of it. "Wow!" She had to see this! Why wouldn't her father let her? She could manipulate ice and snow all around her; there was no danger when she went there.

"Your majesty…"

Elsa's eyes widened when the Duke of Hyerbergen gripped her by the shoulders. "Swear you won't go there. Your father can have me fired for this!" said the man stressed as he shook the girl at her arms.

"I.."

"Promise me!"

"Yes off course!" spoke the girl quickly to get out of the man's grip.

The Duke sighed relieved. "Thank you your highness. I'm forever in your debt." The man swiped his head clean from the sweat that began to trickle down his forehead. "Now, you run along and have fun… This will stay our little secret, between us." Said the man one last time to drill it in the girl's head.

Elsa nodded and ran off, her child's mind immediately forgetting the warning thanks to the excitement of the discovery. A Glacier at the Northern borders! She had to tell Hans immediately! The princess ran to his room, to see Hans' pack out his belongings.

"Hi Hans!" smiled Elsa, making the boy look up.

"Elsa!" grinned Hans as he ran towards her to take her into a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you. How was your voyage?"

Not sooner after she asked, the prince's face contorted into a grimace. "I was seasick for a few days" spoke the prince as the not so fond memories returned. "And my legs still feel a bit wobbly from being on the ship for so long, but it will wear off after a good walk."

"I know the perfect place to go." Grinned the princess. "I know a really cool place –"

"So what is this really 'cool' place?" asked Queen Idunn respectfully at the doorway.

"Oh..uhm. the waterfall uphill." Lied Elsa with a straight face. Those lessons with her father on keeping your face blank, really paid off!

"The waterfall?" asked Hans disappointed. What was so great about a bunch of water? "What's so great about it?"

Elsa took Hans' arm and leaned in with her face to his ear. "I'll show you when we get there" growled the princess to shut him up.

"Oh…" Hans grinned too when he saw Elsa's mischief reflect from her eyes. "Lars, can I go with Elsa?"

"That's okay for me" gave Lars his permission. His eyes travelled back to the queen-mother. "That is if your mother agrees as well."

Idunn looked hesitantly to her daughter and the Southern prince. "Well…"

"Please?" pleaded the children when they noticed her hesitation.

"Its alright for me too." Smiled Idunn, causing both children to cheer and jump around. Ash and snow began to swirl around the two as their excitement shot out of the roof (not to be taken literally). The queen however stayed worried for her daughter's safety and decided to add another condition. "As long as the Duke of Weaselton goes with you."

The two children skidded to a halt when they heard the Queen mention the old man. "Oh no not the Weasel…" groaned Hans in annoyance.

"Come on you two!" spoke the Duke as he walked in front of the two children. "Like an agile peacock, stretch your legs! The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."

Hans reigned Elsa in, so they would have a word in private. "So where are we really going?" sissed the prince curiously.

"A Glacier."

"WOW!"

"ssssh!" shushed the princess him down so the Duke wouldn't notice their secret talk. "The Duke" pointed Elsa to their supervisor.

Hans snorted at the princess' worry. "He can sleep right through Ragnarok Princess. So, how are we going to ditch the weasel?"

"I'm not sure yet, but if we manage to get into a crowd…"

"We need an diversion first. He can still catch us…"

The Duke looked around to see both children whisper to one another and stopped in his tracks. When the two managed to catch up, the Duke couldn't keep his joy in anymore. "Oh, the little seeds of romance blossoming in the Nordic fjords! Your parents will be absolutely thrilled; with you being bethrothed and all."

"Be-what?" asked Elsa confused at his difficult word.

"Intended. Affianced." Summed the Duke up, resulting in the same blank faces as before.

"Meaning?" frowned Hans with raised eyebrows.

"One day, you two are going to be married!"

Immediately both children's faces grimaced at the mere thought of it – it was worse then eating Lutefisk!

"Ew! I can't marry her!" pointed Hans to the girl next to him.

"Yeah, he's my friend. It would be way too weird" added Elsa immediately after.

Hans looked disbelievingly to the princess. She saw him as her friend? A smile tugged at the prince's lip and he nearly wanted to retort, when the Duke rambled on.

"I'm terribly sorry for you two turtle doves, but it has already been decided by your parents! You have no choice. Its an 'very old tradition',-"

Elsa mimicked the Duke exactly when he said those last three words and Hans gniffled at her impression.

"-That has been going on for centuries."

"Well, when I'm queen that will be the first thing to go" smirked Elsa.

The Duke laughed at the princess' answer. "Not so long as I'm around." As the King's head advisor on the Council, he maintained the traditions and made sure everything ran smoothly in the Kingdom during Agdarr's absence. That was, until Elsa came of age off course.

"Well, in that case you are fired" shot Elsa back.

"Uhm, nice try, m'lady but only Arendelle's ruler can do that!" huffed the Duke.

"Well, she is the future queen" said Hans when he saw that Elsa couldn't retort to him.

"Yes!" grinned Elsa as she crossed her arms in victory. "So you have to do what I tell you!"

"Oh not yet you don't!" yelled the Duke with his shrill voice as Hans and Elsa turned their back on them. "And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you are shaping up to be a pretty pathetic queen indeed!"

Elsa scoffed at his words. "Not the way I see it."

"I'm going to be a mighty queen,

So enemies beware!"

"Well, I've never seen a queen with her feet

dangling from her chair!" retorted the duke as he pricked in Elsa's chest. The young princess didn't listen to him and began to walk on the reeling of the bridge.

"I'm going to be the main event,

Like no queen was before!

I'm brushing up on looking down  
And taking all the clothes from the store!"

Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing" murmured the duke as he tried to follow Hans and Elsa through the busy castle' square.

Hans helped Elsa on his horse and before the Duke could do anything, the two rode off out of the gates.

"Oh I just can't wait to be Queen!"

"You rather have a long way to go, young lady so if you think-" yelled the Duke as he mounted his own horse.

"No one says do this" interrupted Elsa.

"Now when I said that, I –"

"No one says be there!" grinned Hans as he turned Sitron to the right.

"What I meant was..."

"No one saying stop that" rolled Elsa her eyes at the Duke trying to catch up to them.

"Look, what you don't realize..."

"No one saying see here!" sang both children at the same time.

"Now see her-"

SPLAT! The duke flew over his horse down the Fjord water, while Sitron just rode on.

"Free to run around all day"

"Well, that's definitely out..." grumbled the Duke as he heaved himself on the shore. He was getting way too old for this.

"Free to do it all my way!"

The prince led his horse skilfully to the high mountain-fjord, while Elsa held his arms around his chest.

"I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart"

pointed the duke his finger as he ran besides the horse. Not soon after though, the Duke ran straight into a lantern pole, making his glasses shatter.

"Queens don't need advice  
From little hornbills for a start"

The princess laughed as the Duke tried to regain his feet on the ground. The Duke however had enough.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out

Out of service, out of Arendelle

I wouldn't hang about- AAAAH!" The Duke again fell down on the ice spots that were left from the ice market earlier this morning.

This child is getting wildly out of wing…"

"Oh I just can't wait to be Queen!"

Hans looked behind him to see the Duke getting stuck into the traffic on the market. "We lost him!"

"I'm a genius!" complimented Elsa herself.

Hans' eyebrows went up. "Hey genius, it was my idea to ride through the market!" answered the prince as they dismounted Sitron.

"Yes, but I pulled it off" said Elsa.

"Oh really?"

Elsa screamed when Hans let ash dwindle down her hair and dress. "Hey!"

WHAM! Immediately after, the prince was buried under a giant pack of snow. After some sputtering the prince glanced to the innocent looking girl. "If that's how you want to play…" The prince picked the girl up, who began to writtle in his arms. Soon Hans lost balance with the fierce girl and a sick feeling in his stomach made him clear that they became air-born. As they rolled downwards the hill, the two were deaf for Sitron's worried whinnies for his master.

"Wow!" As Elsa shook her dizziness away, she poked the prince next to her. "This is it!"

"Elsa wait up!" spoke Hans a bit hesitant while the girl crawled skilfully on the icy stones.

"Come on silly!" Hans' hand froze when he heard Elsa say that phrase, just like the one in the dream. "Hans?"

"I'm fine" shook Hans his head. He couldn't tell her – she would be freaking out once again. No doubt her father would reprimand him once more.

Finally they managed to reach the summit and both dusted off the snow of their clothes while admiring the view.

"I wonder if a Jotunn is in there…" wondered Hans as he thought about the Frost giants of the Nordic legends.

"There is only one way to find out…" Elsa ran towards the ice, but was stopped when the Duke came into view.

"The way you will go, is straight back to the castle!" snapped the Duke who took the sea-weed out of his hair while lecturing the princess. Both Hans and Elsa groaned now that the fun was over. "We are way too far at the northern borders."

Hans smirked. "The Weasel is scared" mumbled the prince as he rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand do you? You are all in grave danger!" warned the Duke.

"You should listen to him" commented a new voice. Both Hans and Elsa turned around and their eyes widened when they saw themselves surrounded by 20 cloaked men.

"Finally someone with common se-" the Duke's words died on his lips when he felt the tension and hostility in the air. "Hold on, who are you? What is the meaning of this?"

"This is nothing of your concern." Said another devoid of emotion. "We don't need you." The way he said it, made the duke seem an insect to him. "We just need the two children. Leave while you still can."

The Duke scoffed and took out his sword. "If you want them, you may try."

"So be it." With a mere wave of a hand, the Duke was blasted away.

Hans and Elsa looked with shocked and fearful eyes towards the cloaked men. Do something… thought Elsa. Help him, defend yourself! Yet the girl found her feet do the opposite – she didn't want to hurt them, she didn't want to fight… but she didn't want to get captured either!

Suddenly a sword pierced itself through one of the men's chest and everyone looked to the scary sound.

"Go!" yelled the duke who took the sword back out as he pushed both children away. "Get out of here!"

The two children obeyed immediately as their instinct and need of survival kicked in – they ran till they hypervilated.

"STOP!" brought Hans out as his legs protested. "Stop!"

"Do you think we lost them?" breathed Elsa heavily as they looked around.

"I think so… where is The Duke?" asked Hans when he noticed the man's absence.

The Weasel, as the children called him, was busy being tied up. "No…no please not the toupee!" yelled the Duke when one of the Heptagon members held a shard of ice against it, threatening to cut it off.

"Hey!" Everyone looked over their shoulder when they heard the prince. "Why don't you take someone your own size?" dared Hans to say.

"Like you?" grinned one of them who made a similar flame as Hans.

"Oh-oh…" Hans' eyes widened and both children ran for their lives when a colossal wave of flames rolled their way. Half-way though Hans turned around and raised his hands to stop the upcoming wave mid-air from crashing into them. With a scream, the prince redirected it back towards the man, who skilfully diverted them away from him and his fellow collegues.

While the prince could defend himself against one of them, he had forgotten to take the others into account. Hans roared from the pain when a rock hit his head. A second later, ice began to form under his feet, making him loose his balance.

"Hans!" Elsa ran back when she saw the prince in trouble – and as she ran, she could feel the weakened state of the glacier by the previous fight between Hans and the fire-master. Perhaps she could use that… "Stay away from him!"

The winds picked up by the princess' anger, and with a mere thought, the members were blasted away – the blast was so quick and unexpected they didn't have time for a counter attack.

CR-AA-CAAK!

With a loud rumbling sound, the glacier began to split in two by Elsa's command, creating an abyss in-between Hans and the Heptagon members. Another mere movement of her hand made the ice rise upwards on the edge, creating a large think wall as an extra barrier.

"This way!" Elsa helped the prince up, and they began to run again. Where to didn't matter, as long as they could get away from those creeps!

Once again a loud crack could be heard and Elsa looked behind to see the barrier being blasted to pieces – With a tornado, all the members were transported to the other side… "Oh no…" Elsa wanted to climb further on, when she lost grip with the rocks. With a scream, the princess fell backwards when one of the men took her by the feet, making Hans turn around in alarm.

"ENOUGH!"

He hadn't used this much power since… well, it was the first time he did this. Hans jumped downwards, and when his hand hit the ground, the rocks broke, the ice vaporized and the air died as the flames consumed it all.

A few screams made him vaguely aware that he might have given some of them third-degree wounds – he didn't care at this moment. The prince helped Elsa up and they ran towards the caves. He had heard they were a true maze. If they went there they could loose them, thought Hans desperately. They were so scared and so focused on their survival, that neither thought that they could get lost in there as well.

"We- AAAh!" Hans screamed when rocks began to rise around his body, chaining him to the ground.

"Let him g-aaah!" Elsa shut her eyes when a bright light shone directly in her pupils – she couldn't see, nor could she move or feel! "Hans! Hans where are you!"

"I'm truly impressed. Such talent and skill at such a young age…It's almost shame to take the magic from someone so powerful" commented Haakon who was responsible for the captivity of the two. "Power we need, but that free-spirited mind that you two possess…" the man sighed almost as if he was disappointed and both children grunted when the pressure was raised. "Now, now, don't strubble." Spoke Haakon amused at their attempts to free themselves. "You only make it more difficult."

The leader of the Heptagon Order turned his attention to Hans. "I could say that it wouldn't hurt…" spoke the man as he took out a dagger. Hans' eyes widened in horror. "But then I would lie." A small movement of his finger made the rocks around Hans' stomach disappear.

The Fire's Essence was always located in the stomach, knew Haakon as he began to cut through Hans' flesh. As blood began to dripple downwards, the man held a little statue in front of the prince, that began to glow with an red-orange aura the more blood was spilled. The difficulty to take someone's magic away was to keep the owner alive during the Bleeding. If he died too soon, the magic would die with it. Whatever happened when the owner died too late, was unknown. He hadn't witnessed, and he also hoped never to see it. No one ever lived to tell that tale…

It was all the more terrifying now that she could rely only on her ears. A shiver ran down her spine when she heard Hans' scream over and over. And when it would be done, he would be dead and then it would be her turn and –

Elsa calmed herself before she could hypervilate. Wait. Perhaps that was what she had to do! The child concentrated on her anger and her fear – her magic reacted immediately, fuelled by the owner's intense emotions.

Elsa's breathing quickened when the magic began to build up inside her, all while the screams of her friend continued. The blood pumped through her veins at an exhillerating rate, her heart went into overdrive and with a gasp, Elsa let it all go.

3 died by spikes through their chest.

2 died by a broken skull or spine, caused by being blasted away against a rock.

7 were gravely wounded, bleeding through several wounds.

"Hans!" croaked Elsa as she crawled to the prince – her magic had drained her from using such amount of it. Due to Haakon temporary unconsciousness, his earth magic had dissolved as well. "Hans!"

"uuugh…" brought Hans out as he tried to stop his bleeding stomach. Everything swam before his eyes, his head felt as if it was being split open, and a chill ran all through his body. Wait… why did he feel cold?!

Elsa let ice appear around the boy's stomach to stop him from bleeding to death. Immediately the ice turned red – but it stopped the bleeding for now, if only temporary.

"Come on…" Elsa heaved the prince's arm around her shoulders and grunted the weight she had to bear. What do you even eat?! "Hans, can you make a fire? I can't see!" whispered Elsa as they neared the entrance of the canyon.

"I… I Can't!" whispered Hans as his attempt failed. "Elsa… my magic… its gone…" sweat had begun to appear on the prince's forehead as his condition worsened.

Elsa's eyes widened but they went on nevertheless – they had to keep out of their hands as long as possible. As they disappeared into the darkness, they went merely on, pure on their instinct. Just when they thought they were safe –

Aaaah!" Elsa was thrown backwards, breaking her connection to the prince, who slumped unconcious by the blood loss and exhaustion on the ground.

As the air was choked out of her lungs, the princess could vaguely see the dagger descend to her..

 **I am terrible XD**

 **So, what do you think of the Heptagon Order? Did I make Hans and Elsa too powerful in this fight or not?**

 **Sidenotes:**

\- **Hans and Elsa don't feel remorse for hurting the Heptagon members, because right now they are so focused on their own survival that they can't think of anything else.**

\- **They are powerful, but they don't know how to wield their powers in a fight. That's why the Heptagon Order attacks at this moment.**

\- **To me it wouldn't be realistic for Hans and Elsa to be brave: their worst fear (namely that someone is out to kill them for their powers) has come true, something that has been inprented by their parents for a long time.**

\- **Agdarr and the Duke weren't killed by the Heptagon Order because they don't see them as a threat. In that aspect they are quite arrogant as they only deem Elsa and Hans their first priority.**

\- **The "Essence" of Magic is based of the Greek philosophers. They thought that the body consisted of the Four classical elements. Earth was bones, Air the lungs, Water the kidneys and Fire the stomach.**

\- **This is obviously inspired by "the lion king". I sadly will never own this masterpiece.**


	8. Icy tears and burning hatred

**Icy tears and burning hatred.**

Elsa closed her eyes, expecting her life to be ended any moment now… It never came.

A gust of wind made the child reopen her eyes, to see her attacker being blasted away. What… Elsa looked to where the magic came from and a shock went through her when she noticed Lars.

"If you ever come near them again…" threatened Lars as he held his hand stretched out. "I'll made your lungs burst out of their chest."

The other Heptagon members had also arrived and looked with surprise to the third prince of the southern Isles. There were supposed to be only two, not three! Haakon's eyes travelled from the children back to Lars.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, they all were gravely exhausted by the fight with Hans and Elsa. And now that a new, fresh wizard had come to play… well, lets just say it was better to lick their wounds. Haakon wasn't foolish enough to bet all his men on the same horse – being Hans and Elsa – and they COULD take him out… but again, it was better to save their strength for the two gifted children instead.

Before Lars could do anything else, the men all disappeared into nothingness. Slowly, the prince let his hands fall down his side and rushed towards his younger brother. "Hans, stay awake!" barked Lars as he collided his hand with Hans' cheek.

Hans' green eyes flickered open, but they were unfocused and glossy. "What the hell were you two thinking?!" asked Lars to Elsa. "Who told you about the northern borders?" Fear, concern and anger were all displayed on the prince's face as he picked his half-awake brother in his arms.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Elsa as she casted her head down.

Lars didn't say anything else – it wouldn't help Hans at the moment. "Lets go home." After Elsa was seated in front of one of the ardellian soldiers, and Hans in Lars' lap, the group rode back to the castle.

* * *

"And?"

Everyone looked up to Lars who came out of the medical room – while the blood loss wasn't critical anymore, the removal of Hans' magic had drained the young child a lot of his energy.

"His temperature is still higher then normal. And his immunity to heat has also stayed intact." Upon hearing it, the room sighed with relief. However, Lars wasn't finished yet. "Yet…" The room tensed up again. "Hans doesn't seem to be able anymore to use his magic to such formidable levels as before."

"So… he has lost his powers?" asked Elsa with a wide-eyed shocked face.

"No. If he had lost it all to this statue, then he would be dead. We were just in time to save him. But as said before, his powers are…" Lars hesitated to find the correct term. "They are 'locked'. Since that statue has taken so much of him…" grimaced the prince as he stared to the terrifying statue on the table. "His magic preserves itself as deep as possible within his body in order to keep Hans alive. Even if he was somehow able to break through the lock, then the magic inside him would die out… just like him."

"I don't know why this is so important." Mused Queen Adrianne quietly. "He wanted to get rid of his magic for so long…" tried the Queen to look from a more optimistic perspective. "Hans has had some…" The queen hesitated and glanced to Elsa. "accidents with his magic. Now that he's rid of it, maybe he can finally give it all a place."

"In other times I would agree" retorted Lars as he sat down on the couch. "But there are different ways to take magic away from its owner. Each different approach, has a different… influence on the person itself." Lars ticked on the statue. "This statue is used to 'reap' the magic out of its owner instead of severing it."

Agdarr frowned. "Aren't they the same thing?"

Lars sighed – this was very complicated to explain. "Think by Severing like a stinging of the bee. The magic gets taken out of the owner, and it vaporizes as it is being taken back by nature itself. The Reaping… although Bleeding is the more commonly used term… is far more violent. The magic will try to resist being separated by its owner. Because the magic doesn't return to Nature itself, but to another owner, it literally causes the magic to be ripped apart. It gets fractured, as it is not the intention to be passed on from men to men."

A shudder went through Elsa and the King quickly put his arm around her as a attempt of comfort. "You talk as if magic is alive" commented the King.

"In a way it is" comfirmed Lars. "It's a part of the owner's soul. I fear what effect it will have on.."

The door went open, to reveal a still pale-faced Hans in the doorway. The room immediately went silent when they saw the prince step forward.

"Hans!" Elsa ran towards him and took him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Hans didn't move an inch when Elsa placed her hands around his neck. "Nothing is okay" Hans took her hands off his body and walked out of the room, leaving with a banging door against the wall.

"Hans!"

Agdarr stopped his daughter from going after her friend. "He needs time to process it sweetheart." The man sighed when Elsa paid no heed to his advance and went after Hans anyway.

* * *

Hans looked to the vast northern seas in front of him. Now that he was finally alone, the prince broke down completely and let the tears stream down his cheeks.

"Go away. I want to be alone!" wept Hans, both angry at the person who came to visit, and ashamed of letting his emotions getting the upperhand. Now they would all laugh, and call him weak…

"Nobody wants to be alone."

Hans didn't look to Elsa when she sat down next to him. He didn't want to see the pity that he saw reflected in everyone else. The silence grew, and the prince wondered when she would speak her condolences. Didn't they all do that when they lost something precious? Either that, or the princess didn't care… "Well, I am soon going to be" shrugged Hans as he took on a nonchalant façade. "Better get used to it."

"Why?" frowned Elsa at his strange insinuation.

"Well, you are leaving off course!" Hans swallowed the bile away in his throat to keep his voice from trembling. "You came to have me as a teacher, but since I can't help you anymore I guess it is goodbye."

"Why wouldn't I want to see you again?" spoke Elsa as she turned Hans towards her. "We're friends are we not? I can still visit you every summer."

"There is no 'we' princess."

It felt like a slap in the face for the young child. "But I thought you s-"

"Indeed. YOU thought that we were friends. I never said that." interrupted Hans as he poked into her chest. "Always jumping to conclusions and assumptions about everything, and never thinking of the consequences!" snapped the prince. "'Come, lets go to the glacier! And oh no, there is no danger at all!' mocked the prince. "Not for you anyway. Do you know what it feels like?" spoke the prince in a whisper. "To feel your life sucking away, your soul being ripped apart? Off course you don't. "

"Hans please, let me hel-"

"You've helped me enough. Get. Out. I don't want to see you again for the rest of my life."

Elsa's eyes filled with tears and she ran back to the castle. Halfway, she glanced behind her shoulder… but he never looked back.

END OF YEAR 3.

 **Whoah!** **This was intense to write!**

 **I hope you like the explanation of the whole Magic-lore I make up? I don't just want to throw in new OC's or new rules in this AU, but explain why it is the way it is.**

 **sidenotes**

\- **Hans' outburst against Elsa… this may seem like a rehearsal of the beach scene earlier in the story… but it isn't. Hans goes from hating his powers, to accepting them... and then lose them. That's quite hard to deal with. Also, I wanted to give already the seeds for Hans' hatred towards Elsa. Cause some things from the movie will still be happening in this AU. To borrow from "Doctor Who": Anna's incident and the death of Agdarr and Idunn are fixed events in time.**

\- **How Lars' is able to use magic, will be explained next time.**


	9. Author's note

I have shut my mouth for a long time, but now I'm really sick of it.

Don't like my story? Great. I respect that. If so, THEN MOVE ON TO SOMETHING ELSE.

Like seriously. Half of my reviews consists of things that "should be better". While I appreciate criticism, I don't like to be told the same things a million times over and over again.

"Anna being overshadowed by Elsa! I insist!"

"Don't like canon"

"You deserve all the grudges against you for doing that"

You know what every story has? A conflict. Because without conflict there is NO STORY at all!

Like I said before, If you don't like my story, then move on. Or better yet: write your own story about what YOU think should happen!

I do this for fun; but the way this is going with how people treat my writing, I don't find much motivation anymore to finish the story. How would you feel if people break your story down and nitpick about everything? Treat people like you would want to be treated. Try to think about that before you write something down.


	10. We know better

**We know better.**

"This is your finest idea yet."

Haakon nearly rolled his eyes at Gustav: God, he was such a slimeball! At least, today had given them something of value: the boy's blood.

The man looked in the crystal bowl, where he saw Hans angrily lash out to Elsa. The man grinned and moved his hand once more while incantating a spell. A darkish aura began to surround the prince, making his anger towards the girl grow stronger by the minute.

"When two dogs fight for a bone…the third runs away with it." They had forgotten to think in such simple ways. While they were doubting their friendship, the Order would simply snatch their magic from under their nose away.

They didn't need to brainwash him… they just needed to shift his perspective. And the agent who pulling the strings in the castle in his stead, will guide the boy to them.

Haakon smiled but it diminished a little when thinking of their lost little statue. The boy's essence was still in there. What if someone else took it for his own? The man shook his head; the ritual to do so was very old, and the knowledge of it had been lost to everyone except the Order.

No, the essence was safe inside it. They just needed to retrieve it. Briefly Haakon wondered if he should ask their agent to bring it to them… but that would be too risky. They were still cautious, they still felt the threat. Better was to wait until they felt comfortable once again in their mundane lives…

They had been patient for over 500 years after all. What were a few months compared to that?

* * *

"Why don't you 'reap' the magic out of the statue and back into Hans?" asked the King to the third prince.

Lars put his glasses off and rubbed his tired eyes. "I would if I knew HOW to do it." Spoke the prince frustrated as he ticked the statue in annoyance. "The spell for sucking it into the Goblon-"

"sorry what?"

"The statue." Verified Lars. "anyway, the spell to take magic away is well-known – it's a small variant on the Severing ritual. The opposite however…" Lars grumbled at not being able to help his younger brother.

"Speaking of magic… how come you suddenly can use it?" asked Agdarr.

Lars looked away, both embarrassed and a bit ashamed. "I uhm…" Lars coughed as to postpone his answer. "Three months ago, I rescued an Elf from being killed by a man. In gratitude, she granted me this." Lars moved his fingers and a little gust of wind came around in the room. "I didn't want to tell anyone and have been practising to control it on my own. I didn't want any more attention on our royal families then we already have. Today however, all the cards are played. She thought she granted me a gift… Yet it only gives us more headaches and worries."

"Yes" sighed the King as he picked the statue up. "The question is, what are we going to do with it? We can't smash it – it would cause Hans' magic to vanish. Who knows: perhaps we can find a solution and miss the chance to help him. But on the other hand… We can't just wait for the Heptagon Order to steal it back."

"Perhaps that's what we must let them do" said Lars.

"What?"

"We can use the Goblon ourselves to strip THEM from their magic." Explained Lars with gleaming eyes.

Agdarr's face stood hesitant. "I Don't know… If it fails and they retrieve the Goblon, they can take Elsa's magic away too." Spoke the man worried. The change in Hans' behaviour was so drastic: the boy seemed almost…empty inside. He couldn't bear to see this happen to Elsa as well. "Perhaps the trolls can help." Spoke the King his new idea to the prince.

Lars' mouth went thin at the mention of those creatures. "Your majesty, I have encountered them as well. But they aren't to be trusted. Especially when they know the gravity of the situation, they will bargain and try to strike a deal with you."

"Well what else can we do?" spoke Agdarr desperately. Every idea they came up with, didn't seem to be enough in order to stay ahead of their enemy. "We can't just SIT here! My daughter is in danger and I can't do a damn thing!" yelled the man frustrated. "I'd give my soul to the devil if I could see her s-"

Lars' jump out of his chair made the King stop mid-sentence – the prince was never the loud type, yet now…

"The soul!" whispered Lars as a grin came on his face. "That's it!" The prince looked back to the confused man. "I told you about magic being the part of the owner, as a part of its soul."

"Yes?" comfirmed Agdarr hesitantly.

"Magic always leaves a trace behind. Like fingerprints. If I can locate the fingerprint from a person's particular magic… It will lead us to his soul as well. We can locate them one by one…"

"You… know how to do this?" spoke Agdarr with a small hopeful voice.

"Well… the spell is complex and could take some time… But yes. I can" nodded Lars as he picked the statue in his hand. The man grimaced when he felt his magic react instinctively to the statue's aura. Everything in him screamed to get away from the bloody thing as far as possible, but the man ignored the throbbing feeling in his head. Slowly, Lars began to citate the incantation...

Agdarr watched with amazement and fright to the prince, who's breath seemed to become irregular. The man blinked again to make sure he saw alright: it was as if something white- silver went into the statue…

"Lars?!" With a gap, the prince let the statue go and Agdarr quickly caught the man before he could hit the ground. "Easy, I got you!" After helping the prince on the couch the King put the Goblon back under lock and key. "You're alright?" asked Agdarr concerned when he gave Lars some water to drink.

"Im fine, your majesty, just give me a few minutes" breathed Lars out. With a groan, the man pushed himself back up and gulped the water down his throat.

"So.. what did you… see?" asked Agdarr hesitantly.

Lars' mouth split into a grin. "I have managed to link myself to a few of the members.. In time, I think I can get through the older, more experienced ones, but for now… it's a start."

"Do you need help with searching them?" asked Agdarr. "I can lend you a few of my men when they are closely to Arendelle…"

Lars shook his head." Thank you for your offer, your majesty. But I think its best if I go alone. The less people, the longer our scheme stays unnoticed." Said Lars as he began to search for geography maps in the library. "I need to leave immediately." Went the prince on with haste. "Although I masked myself, I'm not sure if it kept myself cloaked for all of them. Can you tell Hans and Elsa that-"

"I will" nodded Agdarr. Lars smiled one last time to the King and disappeared out of the room.

* * *

"I recommend we remove all magic.. even memories of magic."

"What? No!" spoke Agdarr furious as he went with his hand through the cloud. The memory of his youngest daughter returned immediately back to normal. "We didn't ask for Anna to have her memory wiped out!"

"But your majesty-"

"No. You won't change a thing. They are children, and they make mistakes. Elsa will know better now that she has to be carefull with her magic. As will Anna." Spoke Idunn this time sharply.

"Very well, your majesties" spoke the Troll King grimly. "But beware that your actions will have consequences."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Agdarr suspiciously. "Is this a threat?"

"No. A warning." Spoke the Troll with equal suspicion back to the human king. Neither troll or human trusted the other – they had both been at such a unsteady armistice for decades. Trust was hard to be found. "My kind can see glimpses of the future. While not being completely set in rock, the interpretation often becomes clear after the prophecy is fulfilled."

"What is this prophecy?" asked Idunn with a fearful heart.

Before the troll could say, Agdarr pinched his wife's hand. "We don't need to know." Spoke the man as he felt himself fooled by the creature. Trolls never did something without reason…

"But your wife asked for it." Spoke Gran Pabbie just as sharply back. "So she shall have it." The valley seemed to darken, and Agdarr clutched his family as close he could to his chest, to somehow shield them from danger.

"Your future is bleak,

Your kingdom will splinter.

Your land shall be cursed,

With unending winter.

With blasts of cold will come dark art,

And a ruler with a frozen heart.

All will perish in snow and Ice,

Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice."

"Elsa is not evil!" snapped Idunn offended. If she didn't held Anna in her arms, the Queen would have launched herself to the troll in sheer rage. "She's good… everything your people are not!"

Gran Pabbie's eyes darkened even further at the Queen's remark. "I do not make the words of time, your majesty." Bit the troll King as if he spoke an insult to her. "Leave before I regret to let you do so."

The fuming queen was held back by her husband. "Idunn!" sissed Agdarr as he noticed the hostility rise around them.

The safety of her children won the queen over, and the royal family fled quickly the valley of the living rocks to safety.

* * *

The next time Hans saw Elsa, she was completely different. Physically, she had grown a bit taller now, and the baby fat had begun to disappear, giving her more sharper features, while also still keeping the childish looks.

Mentally however was far more drastic.

Although the prince hadn't buried his grudge yet during all those separated months, it had decreased over time. Besides this, the prince had already been through this situation before. He knew the insecurity, guilt and pain that went with it – and he still remembered how he wished for someone to understand him.

"What happened?"

He knew exactly what had happened alright; he had read the detailed letter from the King of Arendelle. But he knew that Elsa needed to tell it in her own words.

"We were playing at night." Began Elsa as she fuddled with her gloves. Almost instinctively her hand reached for Hans' warm one, to have some support… but his temperature was almost just as cold as Anna's or her father's. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Said Hans with thin lips as their hands parted ways. It had become a habit to them as children whenever one of them felt uncomfortable with their powers. Now, even that familiarity was gone. "What happened next?"

"Anna was hopping on the snow columns I made" spoke Elsa with glazed eyes as she recalled the memory. "She was so excited… she didn't stop and then I fell on the ice and-" Elsa's eyes became blurry and she began to weep on Hans' shoulder.

Hans grimaced when he felt her cold temperature seep through his shirt. "It wasn't your fault" spoke the boy uncomfortable as he stiffened under her hug. He was 11, nearly 12 in 2 months – the age when you were considered a man. He shouldn't be so intimate with her. He was bethrothed to her, but that didn't mean he could do such inappropriate things! "It was no one's fault" said the prince as he gently pushed her away from his body. Hans looked away when he saw her hurt look. He hated when she looked with those big sad eyes of hers… "Now excuse me princess. I believe Lars is waiting for your lessons"nodded the prince as he stormed back inside, leaving Elsa dazed and confused.

She didn't know what to expect when they would met again – perhaps, a little less immaturity from his part. But it seemed that boy was as stubborn as a rock when it came to holding grudges; Elsa grumbled annoyed by Hans' behaviour, and did the same as him; storming off in an opposite reaction.

"Any news from the Heptagon Order?" asked Agdarr after he saw their children ran off into opposite directions.

"None… they seem to have quietened down…" spoke Queen Adrianne. "Perhaps they have just given up."

"Or perhaps they want us to feel safe." Added Agdarr, who looked to a running Hans. "He seems restless." Noticed the King when he saw Hans walk agitated around the little lake. The man rubbed his chin. Once he saw his daughter into the safe hands of Lars, the King walked towards the young teenage-boy. "Hans?"

The boy nearly jumped from his stone rock and quickly stood up. "Your Majesty! What can I do for you?"

"I was going to ask the same thing to you" smiled Agdarr to the young prince. "The Heptagon Order has kept themselves awfully quiet during these past few months. Its not like they don't know the location of you, Elsa or even the Goblon." Goblon, was the term that Lars used for the little statue that was almost capable of sucking all Hans' magic away.

"Yes." Nodded the prince. "They can attack anytime and now that I'm not special anymore, I can't even defend myself any longer!" Hans bit his lip in shame when he said those words. No doubt the king must think him vain and uncaring…

The King however nodded when he saw his suspicion comfirmed. "You don't feel safe without your magic… But there are more ways to defend yourself. Have you ever held a sword before?"

Hans' eyes travelled to his mother's fearful face, back towards the King. "No your majesty." Shook the boy his head. "I'm not allowed yet, since I'm still 11."

"Well, it seems we can make an exception on the age this time" smiled the King, ignoring the Queen's protesting sounds. "What do you think if I were to teach you swordfighting?"

The boy's eyes widened, and just when he wanted to answer the queen stepped in. "Agdarr!" sissed the queen worried about her son's safetly. "He's a boy! You can't expect him to be thrown in such horrible-"

"He's not a boy anymore." Said Agdarr with a stern look. "Hans needs to learn to defend himself against those… demons" spat Agdarr as an insult to the Heptagon Order. "Besides what good is a King when he can't protect his people by himself?"

"Agdarr, you can't really-" tried the queen to beg. Yet the blue eyes of the King stood just as unwavering as the sea. "Fine…" gave the mother worriedly in. "Do what you must." The mother went back into the castle to attend her duties, while Agdarr led the grinning boy towards the training square.

That grin was gone after their first training session together – Hans slumped down his bed, moaning as he felt his aching muscles protest at the slightest bit of pressure. Although it hurt, the prince didn't complain – he had experienced far worse pain before. Hans shuddered and pushed the memory of his magic being stolen, back into the depths of his mind.

Hans looked to the clock, which pointed 4 pm in the evening. Well, he still had some time left before dinner… thought the prince as he forced himself back up. He could as well visit Lars, now that a very nagging question buzzed around in his head.

"Hans!" smiled Lars when he noticed his youngest sibling come in. "To what do I own this honour?"

Hans' eyebrows went up. "Why so poetic? I thought you were only interested in magic, economics and history?"

Lars grinned and shook his head. "Knowledge is not one single aspect, Hans. Its art, it is nature, everything that there exist, that we create. Including poetry." Lars grinned when he saw his brother yawn fake at his remark. "So, why did you come to see me after such a long time? You've missed Elsa's lesson…."

"I had a question for you." ignored Hans Lars' question as he sat down the sofa. "Besides I can't be much of use without my magic."

"She cares for you, Hans." Spoke Lars softly.

Hans huffed at his answer and kept quiet as he didn't want to talk about this topic. He'd only just noticed now; as long as you kept quiet, people would move on to another subject to break the akward silence… interesting.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" spoke Lars after a long pause.

"I want to help you fight-"

"No."

But you haven't even heard what I wanted to say!" spoke Hans frustrated.

"Because I know what you will ask. No Hans. I will not take you with me to fight the Heptagon Order." Refused Lars sharply.

"But I can fight now!"

"Hans, these people are thousands of years old! They will not be experienced in magic alone. You've just begun your training. We already have so much attention on our royal families as it is. I can't afford to almost lose you again.."

"I'm sorry." Spoke Hans ashamed of his reckless action at the glacier a year ago.

Lars waved his apology away. "Its in the past Hans." The prince now changed the subject, as he didn't want to dwell on the terrible memory of almost losing his brother. "But I have to say, its quite a surprise for me to see you sword fight today. I thought you didn't want to learn to fight?"

"Well, King Agdarr asked me if I wanted to be trained by him." Answered Hans shyly. "I.. I couldn't say no."

"Few could." Nodded Lars in approval. "He's one of the best swordsmen in the northern region. What moves did you learn today?"

"Well…"

The two brothers talked on till the moon disappeared.

* * *

Besides the small talk at the beginning, neither Hans nor Elsa talked much to each other, as they both had their own problems and duties to attend to. Normally the King would have brought Anna with him this year… but seeing how much difficulty both sisters had to come to terms with each other, it was for the best that they had some time alone.

While Elsa felt extremely guilty, Anna didn't realize what she had done wrong – at the age of 6, the young princess was used get whatever she wanted from her parents, her sister or the castle servants. So when her sister refused to perform her magic… well, lets just say that 'not okay' was an understatement for Anna.

"Elsa, do the magic!" yelled Anna with her arms crossed. "You always used to build snowmen with me!"

"Anna, no. I can't." answered Elsa as she kept her gloved hands in a fist. "I could hurt you again."

"Its just an accident" shrugged Anna as she pulled on Elsa's sleeve. "Play with me, Elsa!"

"No, Anna, I-"

"You always did that, you would always play with me! You MUST-"

"No. Anna!" snapped the crown princess annoyed by her sister's greedy demands. "I won't play with you. Not everything in the world centers around you, you know!" Elsa yanked her arm away from her little sister and watched midly satisfied when Anna FINALLY shut up. Honestly, it kinda felt… amazing to see her sister with wide eyes and open mouth. "And close that mouth of yours." Said Elsa, after which Anna immediately did as she was told. "You don't want any bugs in it do you?" Anna shook her head and Elsa nodded contently to her sibling before walking away with a smirk on her face.

She had always thought she could only control ice… but what if she could control people as well? Mused the princess in fascination.

* * *

"Come here you foul beast!" yelled Anna with a wooden sword in her hand as she charged towards her sister.

Hans rolled his eyes at the silly play. Even when Elsa was a such a young age, at least she still had managed some dignity. This princess stumbled over everything! His eyes locked with Elsa, who was just as annoyed by Anna's spirited energy, but who played with her for the sake of their bond.

"Come on Hans!" spoke the 7-year old Anna as she pulled at his clothes.

"No thank you princess. I'm far too old for these silly childish games." Retorted Hans with repulse. Now, with swordfighting on the other hand, he could DO something important! Then he could actually make his brothers see that he wasn't useless.

"Says the boy who is still a child himself" spoke Elsa with sharp amusement.

Hans pulled himself up to his full height, trying to intimidate the young girl. Not that it would actually – she had outgrown him slightly. "I'm almost 13, princess. I can't exactly mingle myself with babies anymore."

"Well, a man wouldn't talk to his future wife that way!" sneered Elsa as she poked into his chest.

"In 7 years a lot can happen, princess. Who knows, perhaps I'll try to marry your pathetic sister. No one can get away with you anyway." Scoffed the prince.

Elsa huffed at the thought and just wanted to retort when Anna came back. "You two are so much like Mama and Papa" giggled the girl.

Both Hans and Elsa glanced to one another and grimaced.

 **Since Anna doesn't loose her memory, there will be changes for both Elsa and Anna's personality. They are based on the first draft of the movie.**

\- **Anna is going to be quite spoiled, while still keeping that naiveté.**

\- **Elsa will be more in control of her powers and has therefore more confidence. But she'll be less fond of her sister though, thanks to Anna's spoiled immature behaviour.**

 **\- I wanted to make the Trolls more mysterious and a lot darker here as well. In original scandinavian folklore, trolls weren't exactly friendly rocks that you could cuddle at night...**

 **I've also decided to speed up the time-line a little bit. Next time, Hans will be 14, Elsa 12. And BOY will those hormones break through between those two! XD**


	11. Making today an (im)perfect day

**Making today a (im)perfect day.**

The sound of clattering swords could be heard across the courtyard. And every once in a while, screams of compliments and victory could be heard.

With a calculated move, Hans disarmed his older brother from his sword. The teenager's arm trembled as his sword stopped inches from Lars' neck.

"Very good Hans" grinned the third prince as he clapsed his brother's shoulder. "I didn't see it coming."

"Perhaps because you are getting older every year?" joked Hans as they watered their sweating faces. OEW! Hans grunted when Lars elbowed him.

"I still can do a few years. Don't write me off yet" spoke Lars with gleaming eyes. His smile made his scars move across his face, as if it was a living thing. His encounters with the Heptagon Order had become more and more vicious each time. One pink got severed. A blast of magic nearly had made him blind in one eye, and his feet got broken once he had to flee. "You're stronger then I last saw you." The sword training that the boy had to endure for the last 3 years, had paid off. His shoulders and chest had hardened and his skin had tanned underneath the hot sun.

Hans smiled shyly – it was still a part that hadn't disappeared. "Nah. Jurgen and Franz would still obliberate me in two seconds flat."

Lars shook his head. Perhaps Hans didn't notice his own changes, but he did, after being so long gone. The boy's voice had broken, and he had gotten a growth spurt – he nearly reached his own height! "So, how is everything going with Elsa?" Lars saw his younger brother stiffen. "You do still see her don't you?"

"Yes. From time to time" was the vague answer.

Lars' eyebrows went up. "Hans, in a few years-"

"I'll be marrying her yada, yada" grumbled Hans as he harshly rammed the sword back into its set. "I KNOW. Its what I hear every single time whenever someone mentions HER." The prince quickly caught the blanket that Lars threw him so he could dry his face.

Lars sighed. "Look I know it may see harsh, but things will get better. IF you give her the chance to let her into your heart."

Hans huffed. "It's an arranged marriage: Love doesn't exist."

"God, Hans!" grumbled Lars frustrated. "Why do you think we let you two meet each other every summer? It isn't to annoy you… its to get to know each other better. What, you'd rather go the church and say your vows without even knowing who's under the vile?"

"No." said Hans with reluctance.

"No" affirmed Lars, who had been in a loveless marriage himself. While the two respected each other, true fondness had never sparked between the two. That seemed to change when Helga revealed to be pregnant, until… Lars shut his eyes when he saw his deadborn daughter. After all that labour, Helga hadn't made it through child labour…. The man blinked his tears away and focused back on the present. "I'll have lessons with her around 10' oclock. She doesn't have anything else to do this afternoon… I can ask her in your place?"

"No." barked Hans. "I'll do it myself." For gods sake he wasn't a baby!

* * *

Elsa opened the door, to see Hans wait exact on time. "You're early." Spoke the young girl, as her voice betrayed her surprise.

"What would you like to do, princess?" spoke Hans with thin lips as he offered his arm to her.

"Well, the weather is quite nice… I would love to go to the lake." Gave Elsa her suggestion.

Hans offered her a small smile, to appear a bit more friendly towards her. Well, he could try… He knew he had been responsible for the rift in-between their friendship… But he didn't feel guilty for it. After all, SHE had been responsible for his magic being stolen. Hans' made a note inside his mind to ask Lars more information about this Heptagon order. While many years had passed without ever hearing from them again ( and the fact that they didn't seem to notice Lars' assassinations on their members), it didn't feel comfortable for the young prince. They could after all still steal that Goblon…

"Prince Hans!"

"Huh?" Hans blinked and turned his attention back towards the princess. "What did you say, princess?"

He's making that stupid face again. Elsa nearly rolled her eyes – but that wasn't proper for a future queen to do. "I asked, if we were going by carriage or horseback."

"Carriage." Although he preferred horseback, he doubted the princess would want to ride herself. "Since your majesty doesn't ride a horse, it seems better for her sa-"

"I prefer horseback." Interrupted Elsa, causing Hans' eyes to widen in surprise. "What?" smiled Elsa as she noticed his astonished look. "Never heard of a princess riding a horse?"

"Well, yes." Answered Hans after a short silence. "I just never knew you could."

"You never asked me anyway." Elsa bit her lip when she saw hans' cheeks become red. "I'm sorry. It was inappropriate from me."

Hans shook his head. "I too am to blame. I'm offering my apologies to you about my earlier behaviour."

"Apology accepted" smiled Elsa.

After Hans and the stable master made Sitron and Kjekk, Elsa's horse ready, the two were ready to go. Just when Hans was going to mount Sitron, a call made him look aside.

"Hans… I uhm… I need some help." Asked Elsa embarrassed as she couldn't reach the high saddle.

Hans sighed. Well, gotta be a gentleman… "Very well princess." Hans took hold of her hips and when he looked down, he saw already the first signs of her breasts coming through. Since he had already read some… literature about the ways of "sharing a bed", Hans quickly averted his eyes and with one heave, the prince put her on the horse. "There you go."

Elsa couldn't help but feel butterfly's in her stomach when she took hold of his shoulders. It suddenly struck the princess how much the boy had changed over the past year. She had to look up in order to meet his eyes, and when he heaved her up, she could feel the hard muscled shoulders move underneath her palms. "Thank you." Elsa quickly averted her face so he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"You're welcome." Said Hans quickly as he mounted Sitron himself.

"Sire, do you need an escort?"

Hans hesitated. "No, there is no need. Tell Jurgen and Lars that wee are going to the lake, just at the edge of the forest. If there is any need for help, I'll call the horn." Said the prince as he petted the corn at his side.

"Very well, your highness" nodded the guard, after which he opened the gates for the two teenagers.

The trip wasn't long, but the silence made it seem like ages – both the prince and the princess felt… well, quite mixed feelings. Shame for their ungoing changes into puberty, embarrassement for the attraction they felt, and from Elsa's part also anger for Hans' long grudge that he still seemed to held towards her.

Still, the fact that he was now more willing to get along with her, made the princess shut up about it for now. She didn't want to waste this chance by calling on his mistakes. Besides, he had sort of apologized… although, not yet sincere enough…

Elsa sighed. Why was everything so damn complicated with that prince! Well, at least she was away from Ann-

"Elsa! Hans!"

Nevermind. Both teenagers groaned when they saw Anna, along with her tutor at the lake. And here they thought they could solve their issues in a quiet place…

"Hi Anna." Spoke Hans as he tried to keep his annoyance out of his voice. "We didn't know you went here too?"

The girl giggled – _God did she do anything else but that?!_ Thought Elsa with a grimace as Hans helped her to dismount. Besides that, the girl had heard of Hans' and Elsa being betrothed. And like every girl's fantasy, it was like a fairy tale come to life.

"Oooh, are you two going to kiss?"

"NO!" yelled both teenagers with equal shock. "We are not together!"

"But you will be!" sing-sang Anna as she ran around the two. "Elsa, come on lets play."

"No, Anna. Elsa and I have something important to tell." Said Hans as he took his hand out of Anna's.

"Yeeees?" asked Anna with big eyes, expecting to be involved in the conversation as well.

"Alone." Emphasized Elsa. "This is big adult-stuff, Anna. You wouldn't understand."

"But I'm already 9!" protested Anna.

"Oh, that's right!" spoke Hans as an idea popped into his head. "You are a big girl now, aren't you? Well, why don't you babysit madame Rosa over there? She seems to be in need of some company."

Anna gasped now that she could do something important like the "big people". "Oh, yes, yes! I can do that!"

Hans and Elsa gniffled as Anna placed herself next to her snoring tutor, while they ran off to the lake.

"Come on…" laughed Elsa as she dragged Hans with her.

"Elsa wait up, the ground can be quite slippery from the rai-"

"aaaah!" Hans' sentence died on his lips when he heard a voice scream. "Help me!"

Elsa narrowed her eyes to see red hair in huge contrast to the blue water. _You got to be kidding me…_ "Keep your head above water, Anna, we get to you!" yelled Elsa as she and Hans dove into the cold water without thinking. With a gasp, both teenagers rose back up the surface and sputtered the water out that came out of their lungs. Immediately after though, both began to crawl towards the petite girl that was sucked away by the strong current of the lake. Hans was the first to reach her.

"Anna, Anna its alright, stop stribbling!" sputtered Hans as he tried to calm the 9-year old girl down.

"I'm drowning, I'm drowning!" yelled the girl hysterical as she kept splattering her limbs around.

"SHUT UP!" roared Hans. The girl stopped screaming now, much to Hans' relief. "Turn your back towards me!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" yelled Elsa who fought the current they were in with her powers. The princess screamed as the pressure of the natural flow began to weight on her ice.

Hans put his arm around the little girl and held her face on his shoulder, so she could breathe. As the prince began to crawl backwards, Elsa stayed behind to give them time to get out of the current. "Elsa!" yelled Hans concerned when the princess remained.

"Don't worry about me!"

For a moment the prince hesitated but went on to bring Anna back to safety. After bringing her back to standable ground, the prince dove back in to help the older sister. He had seen that while the princess was swimming back, she was exhausted from keeping the current at bay. Unlike him, the young princess had quite some layers of clothing above her corset and underwear – making it heavy for her to keep her head above water. "Its alright I got you" Hans glasped his arm around Elsa's waist, and laid her face on his shoulder. He felt Elsa move underneath his body – which was a good sign if it wasn't for a certain area below that got… tingly. Hans grimaced when he felt Elsa move and he pulled her and the fracture away.

"Hans!" panicked Elsa when she felt the prince's arms diminish on her body.

"You're fine." Reassured Hans as he held on to her arms. "I'm going to help you to the shore." At the end of the their strength, both managed to crawl away from the dangerous current. Utterly spent on their energy, both royals let themselves adrift in the calm water

.The young princess blushed when she could see through the prince's soaked shirt. Being only 12, her parents hadn't yet introduced her yet to the changes she was almost going through. Neither did the princess know, that the prince was already in this fase. So, with innocent curiosity, the princess moved her hand across Hans' chest, feeling the muscles stiffen and flex at her touch.

"Elsa…" Hans' cheeks became redder then his hair. "Can you please stop that?"

The princes paid this time no heed to Hans' discomfort, and her hands went now to his shoulders and neck. "Thank you." Then, to the prince's shock, Elsa put a kiss on his cheek. The sudden show of affection was too much for the prince, and he accidentally let go of her.

"AH!" Elsa felt the prince suddenly release her arms, and she began to sink below the surface again.

Hans wasted no time anymore and brought Elsa immediately towards the surface, where a concerned madame Rosa stood watch – the old lady couldn't swim so easily anymore. Hans pulled Elsa up in his arms, as her destroyed dress made it difficult for the girl to grasp solid ground. "Oh my dears, are you two alright?" asked the old lady concerned as she gave them both blankets as she had done with Anna.

Hans recoiled when Elsa touched his hand, but sighed in relief when the coldness disappeared from his body. "Thank you."

"My dress is ruined." Spoke Anna with pouty lips.

"We'll get you a new one." Promised Elsa weakly as she sought support from Hans.

"But I liked this dress! You've ruined it! You both did!"

"Me and and your sister just saved your life!" barked Hans to the girl. "A little gratitude could be in order!"

"I don't need to answer to you" stuck Anna her tongue out. "You are nothing. I know you lost your magic. Perhaps it is for the best with your stupid- ah!"

Hans blinked surprised when Elsa hit her sister on the cheek. "Don't you ever mention that out loud again." Said Elsa's cold voice. "Or I'll demand Papa that you are not allowed to be here anymore."

"You can't do that!"

"I can, and I will." Snarled Elsa. Ungrateful little brat! "I'm the future queen, and you'll need to listen to ME."

"Elsa, its fine." Shushed Hans the crown princess down. "Just let it go. Everything is fine, everything is said."

With a last angry look to her sister, the children were helped up their horses towards the castle.

* * *

That night however, Elsa couldn't sleep. She didn't understand why Hans reacted so heavily when she kissed him on the cheek – they were friends right? The princess stood up and tripled on her feet towards the library, where she knew Hans was often studying at this time of the night. "Hey?" Elsa blushed again when the prince looked up. Why was she suddenly so nervous around him? It was a simple question… "About earlier in the lake…"

"Yes?"

"Well… thank you. For helping me, and my sister. It was very brave of you."

"I can't exactly let my future wife and sister in law die before my eyes." Said Hans with a little smile.

"About that…" Elsa bit her lip. "When I touched your chest and shoulders-"

"Elsa-"

"I Don't know what came over me, but I felt al tingly inside.. I just… did what I thought was right." Spoke Elsa a little embarrassed as she fundled with her fingers.

"Elsa…"

"I mean, we are betrothed after all, and so I was wondering if we… If I… are together now officially? Because that's what happens when a man and woman kiss… well, nearly kiss in our case but-"

"Elsa stop!" Hans' chair fell on the ground from his sudden movement. "I… we can't alright."

"But why not?" asked Elsa with tears in her eyes. "You wanted to get to know me better was it not?"

"I… " Hans stopped as he couldn't think anymore. Yes he wanted to get to know her better… But… He couldn't just take advantage of her young age! She was only 12! "Elsa, I'd really love to… but I can't kiss you. I mean, you're only a child-" Hans shivered as the temperature dropped several degrees.

"I see." spoke Elsa sharply. "Well, then I guess you can find someone your own age then who is more suitable for you."

"Elsa, no listen I don't mean-" Hans ran after the young girl but the doors closed before his nose at Elsa's command. With a groan, Hans let himself sit at the locked doorway. Puberty sucked…

 **Sidenotes:**

\- **Elsa is still innocent about the birds and the bees, but she has begun to gain feelings for Hans. By his neglection, she feels offended and hurt that he doesn't return her affection.**

\- **Hans too has developed some affection for Elsa – but as explained, he feels uncomfortable to go further when Elsa is still so young. He finds it wrong to have such an intimate relationship already.**

\- **Also, PUBERTY. Both are insecure about themselves and confused about their feelings. Off course they misinterpret each other in such a fase!**

 **Next time, Hans will be 15, Elsa 13.**


	12. The green-eyed monster

**The green-eyed monster.**

"Now Elsa try to concentrate on your hands. Don't think, just let the magic do its work for you" encouraged Lars the young princess.

Elsa took a deep breath and her hands began to glow blue. Soon after, the room was engulfed into a blizzard – harsh snowflakes itched on the prince's face as he tried to find out where Elsa was. "Good! Now, I'm going to attack you. You still now the safety word right?"

Elsa nodded, but then remembered that Lars couldn't see her. "Yes!" shouted the girl across the blizzard. The princess felt something move at her dress – and it wasn't her own wind that made it do so. With a swirl, Elsa raised her hands to create a block of ice, that managed to stop the air blast that Lars had created.

However, Elsa knew it wasn't over. Again she felt that familiar breeze around her feet and again Elsa countered with her ice.

Unseen, Lars nodded approvingly. She was making good process… The prince decided to make the exercise more of a challenge for the young girl.

The time in-between attacks became shorter now, and Elsa breathed heavily.

"Remember, you can always tap into your element for strength" spoke Lars. "Use not only your magic, but let your surroundings fight for you."

BAM BAM BAM! Elsa's arms trembled when she felt the air pressure on her ice walls increase. The young girl took a deep breath and as she inhaled the oxygen, the princess took in the coldness of the air as well. Immediately her strength returned and the Ice walls restored themselves to their former build. With a flick of her hand, Elsa let ice spikes rise up from the ground – and as they rose up like flowers in the spring, the princess felt unconciously if she could feel Lars' presence nearby the conjured spikes. He wasn't there. Elsa's blue eyes flickered open once more. But she had been so sure-

"AH!" Elsa's feet lost grip on the ground and with a large crack the princess fell on the ground, with her arms and legs bound by an invisible force.

"Not bad." Commented Lars as he released his grip on Elsa. "But why didn't you attack me?"

"Lars… I don't want to hurt you. " spoke Elsa worried. "You're my friend."

The prince smiled but his eyes stood serious. "And I'm grateful for your carefulness. But your majesty, in battle you can't hesitate like you do now. When you lead the troops in war, all the decisions will be yours to make. A decision to early or too late, and your men are lost. For now I'm your friend. But what if that wasn't the case? What if the Order takes over my mind and let me turn against you or Hans?"

"I'm sure it won't-"

"You are never sure. Your father told me about the merchant who attempted to kill you 7 years ago. Apparently he could manipulate the mind to a lesser extent: manifesting his own ideas into people's mind like a disease. What if they managed to do it on a larger scale?"

Elsa stayed quiet as she took it all in and Lars knew she needed some time to process it all. "I'll leave you today, princess. Think about what I said." The prince waved his hands, and the blizzard died off, leaving only snow on the ground. Lars' hands waved back upwards, and the snow followed his gesture. Thanks to increasing the temperature of the winds the snow melted quickly. With a gust of wind, the snow got blasted out the window, vaporizing in the hot july sun. "Tommorrow, 10 o clock in the morning?" proposed Lars.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Smiled Elsa before they parted ways.

* * *

"I'm ready." Hans took his stance in, but went out of his taken position immediately when he saw tha the King didn't do an "en garde" either. "Your majesty? Everything alright?" asked the teenager confused when Agdarr took out a handkerchief.

"Everything is fine, Prince Hans. But before you start, you need to put this before your eyes."

"But… then I can't see your attack your majesty!" protested Hans.

"Exactly. Every swordsmen relies too much on his sight to block the attack. Yet, your other senses are just as valuable. "

Hans looked with hesitation to the blanket.

"Picture this" specified Agdarr to the teenage boy. "If you were in a fight, but you got blinded by the sun. Or you are stuck in a cave with your opponent without any light… Then you must be able to fight him off."

"Alright." Nodded Hans as he passed his sword to the King, after which he bound the blanket before his eyes. Immediately, the boy felt vulnerable as his sight was taken from him. With an insecure hand, the prince reached out to where his sword should be – and missed it completely.

"Careful!" Hans sighed relieved when the King supported his arms so he wouldn't lose balance. "As you can see, not only will you train blind, you will also strengthen your balance."

"But… how do I fight?" asked Hans as he turned his head around to find Agdarr's voice. His head buzzed and again the boy needed to find support on the man's arms.

"First of all… don't talk. Visualize with your feet and ears and THEN react. I know you are quite a hothead-"

Hans didn't chuckle at the poor pun of the man. As the King talked, he managed to locate Agdarr's voice and turned his head towards the direction of it.

Agdarr nodded contently when he saw the boy turn his body to stand face to face. "Good."

Hans breathed heavily as he tried to pinpoint Agdarr's attack. To rely on his ears, was something truly terrifying. It was so hard to make out what and when-"AH!" Hans groaned when he felt a clap on his shoulder. The sword was wooden, but it would still leave a bruise.. Another clap on the hip made the boy dash backwards.

In a futile attempt to keep him away, Hans began to swing his sword around. BWAM BWAM!

A clap on the arm and feet made the boy loose balance completely and he fell on the ground. "I told you to wait and listen" spoke the king as he helped Hans up.

"Again" nodded Hans. Now that he had experienced how difficult it was, the boy was determinded to overcome the challenge.

And once again it was dark before his eyes as he tried a second time. As he calmed his breathing, the boy's ears began to pick up Agdarr's steps and soft breathing nearby.

Click… click… click…. CLICK!

In-between the last 2 footsteps there was a difference in pace, and when Hans exhaled the teenager could feel a presence creeping closer to him. He raised his sword up in an attempt to block it.

Hans grunted when the sword came down on his other side instead.

"You're beginning to listen. That's a start." Said Agdarr as he gave the boy some respite. Again the man attacked.

"AAAh!" Hans screamed when the wood clattered on his hand instead of his sword, and instinctively he dropped the sword as the pain became too much. Now weaponless, the teenager searched on his hands and knees for his sword, but hissed when Agdarr's foot stood upon his hand, preventing him from reaching his sword in time.

Hans recoiled when a sudden hand was on his shoulder. "Well done" complimented the king as he untied Hans' blindfold.

"Well done? I got my butt kicked by a 45-year old" spoke Hans without even thinking to whom he spoke to. Hans' eyes widened when he realized his offensive remark. "I… your majesty…"

King Agdarr laughed and helped the young teenager up. "Indeed." Smiled the man who wasn't offended at all at the prince's remark. "I guess you know what awaits you from now on?"

"Practise, practise, practise" sighed Hans with a nod.

Agdarr smiled and both men resided to their rooms to clean themselves up.

* * *

The young princess meanwhile was struggling with the heavy amount of books she had to bear in her hands. Although this was a diplomatic mission, and a way to get to know her fiancé better, it was no reason for her to neglect her duties and lessons as future queen. So, she had taken a pile of books about economics, law and trade, to read outside in the sun. rIght… first the stairs… With a deep breath, the girl traded carefully downwards. Just when she was halfway, a blurr of green and grey appeared before her eyes and the next things she knew was that her books were flying everywhere.

"Oh m'lady I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?"

Elsa didn't look up to the stranger, as she kept picking up the books that lay everywhere. "I'm fine, thank you." Her hand just wanted to take another book, when a male hand touched hers at the same time.

"You're sure?"

Elsa glanced upwards and her breath stocked. Black-brown hair. Blue eyes and a strong chin… the young princess blushed and looked downwards. "Yes, I'm… quite… sorry what was the question?" asked Elsa as her cheeks became red.

"I asked if you were alright" repeated the man patiently.

"Yes, I am." Smiled Elsa. For a moment, both could only stare to one another. "Oh, uhm…" Elsa bit her lip – she hadn't even introduced herself! "Princess Elsa of Arendelle." She courtised quickly, abeit a bit clumsy with the books in her hands.

"Prince Nickolaj of Gothagen." Bowed the man respectfully. "Again, my apologies for knocking you down."

"Think nothing of it, your majesty." Retorted Elsa. "It was an accident nothing more."

"Please call me Nickolaj" smiled the man.

"Well, then you may call me Elsa." Nickolaj offered Elsa his arm, which she accepted. "So, why are you here, if I may ask freely?"

"I'm on a diplomatic mission for my country." Answered Nickolaj immediately. It caused Elsa to be surprised. Hans was always so… closed off towards her. This man on the other hand was so blunt and charming!

"Really about what?"

"The porcelain and wood."

Elsa's eyes gleamed. "If I remember correctly, those are your two most exported trade products?"

"You have a good memory, your majesty." Complimented Nickolaj.

Elsa blushed at his compliment – again, it was something that she wasn't used to. Hans barely looked at what she wore or said! "Its just that your country really interests me." Answered Elsa politely.

"As does yours for me" retorted Nickolaj.

* * *

Hans sighed contently now that he was finally in the shadow – the sun had caused his shirt to cling to his body, and his hair sting to his head from the sweat. God, he really needed a good fresh bath right now! The prince walked at a slow pace, as his muscles protested with each step he made. The training today with King Agdarr had exhausted the young man severely.

"Porselain and wood"

"If I remember correctly, those two are your most exported trade products?"

Hans' eyes widened when he saw her talking to another guy. What the… where the hell did he come from?! Who was he to her? Both insecurity and anger flooded into the prince's mind as he saw the two laugh. She is mine… Hans' thought stopped. Whoah easy Hans. She's your future fiancée, not your lover! I mean, its not as if I was jealous right?

Right?

And yet as he watched the prince couldn't deny finding himself shaking from anger. How dare he talk to her like that! Before he himself could even process what happened Hans stormed towards the laughing couple. "Elsa!"

Elsa frowned when she heard her name being called – what was worse that it was so informal. "Prince Hans?!" Of all the times he had to show up… he had apparently a nack to ruin everything! Still Elsa kept herself calm. "What is it that you require of me?"

Hans swallowed when Elsa's cold voice replied. Okay… this wasn't what I was hoping for. "Your majesty, I uhm…" His heavy breathing made the prince aware of his sweaty clothes and dishevelled hair. No doubt he looked like a beggar! "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"I'm afraid not. As you can see, I'm already in a conversation." God, why did he need to show himself like that?! If Nickolaj hadn't his arm around hers, Elsa might have swooned at the sight of Hans' broad shoulders and strong arms. He needed to leave. Right now, before she was drooling. Besides it wasn't as if he was interested in her! He made it very clear last year that he didn't want to be with "a child". Elsa's eyes hardened again at the reminder.

"Who are you?" asked Nickolaj as if he saw an insect on his shoe.

"Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles. You?" Both eyes bored into one another, and the tension cracked in the air.

"Prince Nickolaj Windsdotten of Gothagen." Said Nickolaj with raised eyebrows. "Is this the common clothing of a Southern Prince?"

"No. I just came back from my training session to keep myself in shape. Which you don't seem to have." Retorted Hans. "Are all Gothagian princes so parfumed?"

"Gentlemen, enough!" Both men glanced towards the young princess whom they had completely forgotten about. "Prince Hans, you still haven't answered my question." Spoke Elsa to end the discussion. "What do you need of me?"

"Ah… I was wondering if you wanted to play chess with me tonight?" WHAT? Hans could fall on the ground right now. Did he just ask Elsa out?! Not to mention who asks a girl out to play CHESS?!

"I'm afraid that's not possible right now." Spoke Elsa as she tried to hide her disappointment. Now, he finally noticed her and asked her out and – no! it was just to embarrass her in front of Nickolaj! Well, two can play the game… "I'm already going out to town with Nickolaj. Now If you'll please excuse me?"

Hans kept his face high. " I see. I'll leave you two to your business. Good day, your highness" Hans bowed before the young princess and turned on his heels, explicitly ignoring Nickolaj in the process. With gritted teeth, Hans glanced behind him to see Nickolaj smirk to him behind Elsa's shoulder.

The prince wished at that moment that he could still burn Nickolaj into a pile of ash. If so, that brat would have died a millon times over…

 **Sexual tension everywhere, guys! God, those two are going to be the end of me!**


	13. The game

**The Game.**

"How was your day, Snowflake?" asked Agdarr as he saw his daughter come in.

"Fine."

Agdarr raised his eyebrows at Elsa's absent remark. This wasn't her to be so short in speech. "Whats the matter?"

"Nothing really" smiled Elsa dreamily.

Agdarr chuckled. "I know you better then that, snowflake. Got butterflies in your stomach?"

"Dad!" spoke Elsa embarrassed. "That's not the case. Its just… I met someone."

"Oh." Agdarr frowned. He had hoped that the spark FINALLY had settled between Hans and Elsa. Apparently not. "Who?"

"Nickolaj of Gothagen." Blushed Elsa as she put the books back into the shelf. "I'm going out tomorrow with him in town."

"Snowflake don't you think that's a bit too soon to go out with a man you just met?" spoke the King concerned.

"I'm thirteen, dad. I can make my decisions on my own"

Agdarr put his hands up in self-defense. "I know sweetheart. I trust you… but not him." Spoke the protective father as he followed Elsa through the library. "Besides shouldn't you spent more time with Hans instead of-"

"For gods sake dad!" groaned Elsa annoyed. "Nickolaj is just a friend alright? A friend! Besides its not as if Hans is going to run away or anything" waved Elsa her hands around. "We both know we are bethrothed. But that doesn't mean we need to stick to one another every hour of the day!"

Agdarr sighed when his daughter stormed angrily out of the library. So much for trying to talk some sense into her. He had heard rumors about this Nickolaj – quite a flirt with the ladies and a heartbreaker.. For a moment the father contemplated if he should try again to talk with Elsa.. but he knew how stubborn his daughter was. She would find out eventually. And when she needed him, he would always be there.

* * *

Elsa smiled when she saw Nickolaj standing at the stables. Quite punctual on time as well. "Nickolaj" smiled Elsa as she let him kiss her hand. "I'm happy to see you once again."

"Likewise, your hi-" Nickolaj stopped when Elsa shot him a playful glare. "Elsa." Corrected the 17-year old man. "I let the stable master prepare a carriage for us both."

"Oh." Blinked Elsa surprised. She had hoped they could go on horseback, like she always did with Hans… "That sounds lovely" spoke Elsa politely as she didn't want to offend the young prince. After accepting his hand to get into the carriage it drove off. Elsa bit her lip – she always liked the wind in her hair whenever she rode a horse. "Do you ride a horse, Nickolaj?"

"Well… I'm afraid I'm not that good at it." Commented the prince of Gothagen. "I broke my leg 2 years ago and since then, I'm a bit afraid to ride once again."

"I'm sorry…" commented Elsa. "Perhaps I can help you to overcome your fear?"

"You are truly too kind. I would love to." Smiled Nickolaj. The carriage stopped, and both royals stepped out on the market square.

"Where are we going?" asked Elsa as she let herself be lead by the prince.

"That's a surprise your highness"

"I told you not to call me that" scolded the girl as she playfully pushed his elbow.

"I know" grinned Nickolaj. "Its just to annoy you."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Let's hope you won't bore me as much as you try to annoy me." Said the girl non-serious.

Nickolaj laughed. "Touché." They stopped at a building filled with laughter, music and loud voices. When he opened the door, Elsa was a bit overwhelmed by her prickled senses. So much was going on around her, it was hard to take it all in!

The music was down right… exhilarating. And so completely different from the stiff walz's she had to learn by her tutors!

"Come on!" laughed Nickolaj as he dragged Elsa to the middle of the dance floor.

"Nickolaj, I can't really dance on this-woah!" Before she knew it Elsa was being twirled around in Nickolaj's arms.

"You don't need to 'learn' anything here, Elsa" smiled Nickolaj warmly. "Just follow the rhythm with your footsteps!"

Elsa looked downwards to see how Nickolaj did it, but failed miserably after a few hesitant steps. "Careful" grinned Nickolaj who caught her when she lost her balance. "one two three. One two three."

Elsa's smile grew wider when she managed to follow the steps, and the couple took on a quicker pace. Soon, the girl's cheeks became flushed and the blood rushed through her veins from the quick dancing. Everything spun around…

The music changed once more into a more playful beat, and this time the people began to dance in one gigantic circle with their arms around their neighbours shoulders.

"You're okay?" brought Nickolaj out as the dance was over.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine!" smiled Elsa as they sat themselves down at a table.

"I'm going to get something to drink for us two. I'll be right back."

Elsa nodded and as Nickolaj went to the tavern tender, the girl looked around the dancing and laughing people. Yet after a few minutes waiting, the young girl got restless about the prince's whereabouts and went into the direction where she thought he went.

As Elsa pushed herself through the crowd, she noticed Nickolaj's dark hair amidst the people. Happily that she had found him, the girl wanted to walk towards him when-

The princess' lip trembled when she saw Nickolaj kiss another girl on the cheek. So he was simply making her a trophy to be laughed at?! Humiliated and angry of the view in front of her, Elsa failed to notice that ice began to spread across the wooden floor.

"Elsa?"

Elsa blinked to get the tears out and as she managed to get out of her little bubble, she suddenly noticed the frost that had coated all over the tavern. Elsa looked down, where little ice spikes appeared around her feet.

Elsa clapsed her hands together and ran out of the tavern before the crowd could recover from their shock. What had she done?!

"Elsa wait!" Nickolaj hissed when he took hold of Elsa's shoulder – it was so cold that it burned him.

"Don't touch me!" spat Elsa as she swatted his hand away. "You liar!"

"Elsa, let me explain its not what you think"

"No? Because what I saw was already clear enough for me! I'm just a trophy to you!"

"That's not true! If you would just let me –"

A cloud of snowflakes appeared around the young girl and in a blink of an eye, she was gone. Nickolaj could only stare at the empty spot where Elsa had once been. What had he just seen?

* * *

"How was your rendez-vous with Nickolaj?"

"None of your business." Came Elsa's short reply as she put her pawn two places forward.

"So, it didn't go well then." Noticed Hans Elsa's sullen face.

"I said it was none of your business!" snapped the girl.

"Well as your future husband-"

"Future. You aren't yet. I am not your puppy who fetches every ball for you."

Hans' green eyes darkened. "I was simply asking a question, your majesty" Bit the prince as he moved the bishop forward to take hers. "There is no reason to get so worked up against me."

"There is, when you ask such personal questions."

"What else do you expect of me? Setting quietly as you flirt with every eligible man that roams this castle?"

"You are jealous." Spoke Elsa after a long silence.

"I AM NOT!" barked Hans as he stood up. The teenager placed his hands on the table and towered over Elsa. "I'm not." Continued the prince more calmly. "But you need to understand that people will gossip about you."

The girl huffed. "Its just harmless talk behind the back."

"Not when one rumour can ruin your whole life." Shook Hans his head as he placed another chess piece across the board. "You still have much to learn about the true colors of the court, princess"

"Why thank you for your judgement" spat Elsa as she did her move. "But you are hardly objective in this."

"Am I?" said Hans with a smirk as he placed his tower 2 places besides her King. "Check and mate, your highness." The prince stood up and walked out of the room before Elsa could object.

Elsa's eyes went downwards to the chess game to see indeed that Hans had cornered her King. With a growl, the princess harshly threw all the pieces into the wooden box. _This was NOT my idea of fun…_

* * *

He was so cold that he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. Or his feet for that matter. The air pained when it went through his lungs, making his throat and nose dry. His heart was hammering so hard to keep his blood flowing that it burned.

What wouldn't he give to get warm again…But all he saw was darkness and snow. _Or not?_ Hans squinted his eyes to make sure he wasn't mistaken. _Was that a light?_

 _"_ _Come… come to me."_

A grunt came out of his mouth as he crawled closer to his salvation. Each inch he came forward hurt his elbows and knees which split open from the pain and blood loss. As the light became brighter, warmth began to flood back into his stiff fingers and toes.

A shudder came over his body as the warmth engulfed him. So warm… He felt as if he could sleep in besides this bright.. _wait was that a mirror?_ Thought Hans confused as he managed to stand up in front of it. _Strange. He didn't see his reflection…_

 _"_ _Take what is yours."_

Curious, the teenager touched the glass to see if it was indeed reflecting him. Not sooner had his hand made contact with the glass or a red hot pain cursed all through his veins. With a gasp, Hans pulled his hand away and blew on it in order to calm his pained nerve system.

Hans grimaced when the warm aura from the mirror began to burn hotter. It was too warm and he retreated… yet the warmth stayed.

 _"_ _Its alright. The pain will pass."_

Hot.

Hotter.

Hans gasped as the warmth multiplied in the air by the second, making fire and smoke appear all around him _. No! its too hot! Get away!_ Hans screamed in agony as the fire engulfed his body – the stench of burning flesh reached his nose. Soon after, he saw his skin peel away.

Just before the fire peeled his face away Hans jerked upwards in his bed, panting for breath. What the… as he tried to keep his breathing under control, the prince laid his head back into his cushion.

 _God… never ever eat chili peppers again in an evening meal_ … grumbled Hans as he wiped his sweated forehead.

 ***groans* This was such a difficult chapter to write! God, I'm embarrassed of myself. What did you think of Nickolaj? Does he seem trustworthy?**

 **There is after all an agent of the Heptagon Order lurking inside the walls. Still no guesses on who it might be?**


	14. Something there

**Something there.**

"Your majesty" nodded Queen Adrianne as the man entered the library. "Thank you that you could come so swiftly."

Agdarr shook his head. "It's fine, really. The matter is after all important." The man sat down and the queen offered him a glass of wine. After the King took a sip of it, he placed it immediately back on the table to get to the subject of their conversation. "Elsa wasn't quite thrilled to spend her time with Hans last night." Frowned the King.

Queen Adrianne felt the underlying accusing tone from the King. "I needed to do something to bring them together. If what the court says is true, Elsa is quite taken with the visiting prince of Gothagen."

"The court, the court" grumbled the King frustrated. "They know that Elsa is bethrothed to your son."

"Gossip is stronger then the truth. The common people won't care as long as they have some excitement in their days." Spoke the woman sharply. "So what is truly going on between Nickolaj and Elsa?"

Agdarr sighed deeply. "He took her out into town. Nothing happened, ex-" The man cursed in himself when he slipped.

"Except?" pressed the Queen of the Southern Isles on.

"Elsa lost control and displayed her magic. While the common people have addressed it as fool's talk… Nickolaj stood closest to her." As Agdarr explained himself in a calm tone, Queen Adrianne had risen from her chair and began pacing around.

"He wasn't drunk enough to place the blame on that?" asked the queen with thin lips.

"No." Silence filled the room, until Agdarr spoke again. "I think its better to tell him the truth. It would do neither of our reputations good to his country if the truth came out one way or another."

Queen Adrianne shook her head. "The Duke of Nyerbergen, Kai, Lars, now Nickolaj of Gothagen… Agdarr, as loyal as they all may seem to be… I don't question it but…"

"I know" nodded the King of Arendelle as he stared into the fire. The more people knew of Elsa's and Hans' secret the more danger they were all in. What if the Order had infiltrated their ranks? The fact that they had kept so quiet the last decade didn't feel well for the parents. What if they captured them, tortured them for information? They couldn't trust anyone…

"Do you trust the boy?" They had to be sure about this.

"He saw-"

"Do you trust him?" interrupted Queen Adrianne mercilessly.

"Strangely enough… yes. His reputation about being a heartbreaker may be true, but he is loyal to my daughter." The King had watched Nickolaj like a hawk the last few days. And as he had done nothing provoking, nor suspicious deeds the King trusted his instincts.

"Loyalty or love are a thin line…" mused the Queen. "It can all quickly turn to jealousy once our countries unite with our children." The queen sighed and turned her head towards the King. "Very well. Tell Nickolaj. Throw a peddle and see what he does with it."

Agdarr hummed approvingly at her suggestion. "But please don't pressure Hans or Elsa into being one other's presence, Adrianne. Push too hard, and the wood will break."

* * *

 _What is he doing here?!_ Hans stopped in the middle of the doorway when he saw Nickolaj train.

The prince had made it a habbit to practise in the early evening – that way, he could have some peace and quiet. Swordfighting at such hours always calmed him down… _Well, except now._

"Prince Hans" nodded Nickolaj with a panting breath – clearly he was already busy for quite a while.

Hans nodded in respect and took his own wooden sword to practise on the dummy next to the prince. They consisted of old hay from the stables and were great to practise on. Hans took a deep breath and began his slashes. They were simple and repetitive, but for now it was only a warm up. When his muscles felt less stiff, the prince changed the pattern. Left, down right, up, right up, middle. Twice. Left, down right, up, right up, middle, down left. Again twice.

Just when the prince found himself go into a trance, he was reminded of Nickolaj's presence once more when the man began to talk.

"Is it alright for you if we practise together?" asked the 17-year old man politely. "I always find it better if I have a real person in front of me."

Hans looked back to the foreign prince. Well, he couldn't deny his logic – he too preferred a sparring friend. "Sure." Shrugged the boy his shoulders. Both men went to a wider space, away from the dummy's and took their stance in. Nickolaj counted down. "Three, two-"

Hans had anticipated Nickolaj's attack and easily blocked his swing. "It's the oldest trick in the book." Rolled Hans his eyes as he pushed the blade away. He moved his sword onwards, from the left to the right. It was easily countered by Nickolaj.

"I know" shrugged Nickolaj as both princes tested each other's strength. "Just wanted to make sure you were carved out of the right wood."

"And what's that?" retorted Hans as the pace began to pick up. The prince grunted when Nickolaj's sword came close to his shoulder – he barely could counter it! As the prince held his stance, he noticed Nickolaj's unbalanced feet. As Hans turned the weapon away from his body, he kicked onto the prince's knee.

Nickolaj hissed and was forced to go back into defence as Hans regained his position. "If you would play unfair or not."

"Well, neither are you." answered Hans as their swords clashed again.

Nickolaj's eyebrows went up. "I have a feeling this comment symbolizes more then just the sword play?" As they sparred on, a white- purple shadow could be seen from the corner of their mind's eye that wasn't there before. Nickolaj followed Hans' gaze, who saw Elsa watch from a safe distance.

"Please carry on" spoke Elsa when the men stopped. "Don't stop on my account."

The swords clashing upon one another, and the great distance in-between them and Elsa made it unable for the princess to hear their conversation. So, both men went on with their conversation as if nothing had happened.

"Indeed." Grumbled Hans as he blocked Nickolaj's sword above his head. "You flirt with Princess Elsa as if she's your fiancé!"

"She _could_ become my fiancé." Nickolaj watched carefully what effect this had on the prince – nothing. The prince stayed as calm as ever, at least on the outside. A small twitch of the eye made it know to the Gothagian prince that he had hit a sore spot. "There is still a lot of time before your marriage. _Anything_ can happen."

"You have no right. She's not yours to be with." Growled Hans as he did an attaque.

"Don't I?" Nickolaj hissed when the sword made partly contact with his hand - it burned him! Vaguely the prince could feel the tingling pain of a small burn form upon the hit place. The sun had shone upon the metal swords for quite some time… _they became overheated_ , mused Nickolaj as they went on. "Since when would you actually care with whom she spends her time with? You barely interest yourself in her!" The prince began to rain down a series of attaques on his opponent, which Hans all blocked.

"Well, how could that be?" sissed Hans as he walked backwards to get some respite from Nickolaj's harsh blows."Its clear that she wants you."

"No, I have seen her looking at you, Hans. I have never seen someone look to me like that in my entire life. Didn't you notice how eager she was to see you after my rendez-vous with her?" A grimace came over the man's face when the sword became even hotter on the hilt.

"You broke her heart with some peasant girl!" growled the red-haired prince while the swords grinted against one another. Nickolaj's words made him loose his temper. "If this sword were sharp, I would slice your neck open here and now."

."She was my half-sister, Hans" explained Nickolaj calmly. " I explained to The King of Arendelle, and to Princess Elsa herself. "

Hans narrowed his eyes at the man's explanation – but he found no lie in his eyes.

"The only one who's holding down to have a relationship with princess Elsa, is you, Hans. But if it means so much for you, then I'll trouble you no longer and will step aside to give you your space."

Nickolaj used Hans' surprise and mental contemplation about his explanation immediately. With a well-calculated swing, Hans was disarmed and with a sword pressed against the neck. The clapping of Elsa's hands made the men once again aware of reality. After Hans picked up his sword, the two walked towards her.

"That was amazing." Grinned Elsa to the exhausted pair. "You're quite good with the sword." Spoke Elsa to Nickolaj. "Both of you." Her eyes shifted to Hans, and her smile turned watery as if she was expecting a refusal or a snarky remark.

"Thank you, your majesty" answered Hans, causing Elsa to be surprised at his comment. He had always been so stiff towards her... "Nickolaj was quite a good opponent." Spoke Hans in appreciation of the man.

This caused Elsa to be even more surprised. Hans and Nickolaj becoming friends?! She had come here to prevent a bloodbath, and now she found the two men actually smiling towards one another?! "Well, that's… amazing." Spoke Elsa after a short silence as both her and Hans' eyes locked. It seemed he had finally left that immature behaviour behind…

Nickolaj coughed, drawing attention back to him for a moment. "If you would please forgive me your grace, I'm going to change out of these clothes." The man quickly left the training area, abandoning a very shy Hans and Elsa in the process.

"Elsa-"

"Hans, I-"

Both teenager's turned red from embarrasement.

"you first" nodded Hans.

"I uhm… I wanted to say that-"

"Oh Hans there you are!" Hans and Elsa cringed when they heard Queen Adrianne walk their way. What was it now that she would insinuate?! _Honeymoon? Kids? O Please don't let her tell about the wet dreams I had two years ago!_ Pleaded Hans to the heavens above.

"I see you are both exhausted dear. Why don't you come upstairs for an evening meal?"

Hans sighed relieved. Thank god it was just a-

When he and Elsa entered, Hans dropped his sword on the ground from sheer shock.

Candles.

Roses.

and hte whole room was practically SCREAMING "romance" and "Pink"

"Now, I'll be upstairs. You two behave" smiled the Queen as she shut the door behind the two.

"Why would she-" Elsa touched one of the little decorated hearts before glancing back to Hans.

Oh.

OH.

Both blushed and took an extra step away from one another. "Well." Spoke Elsa after a long silence. "It would be a shame not to eat the food, right?"

"Right." Nodded Hans with flushed cheeks. _The only one who's holding down in a relationship with princess Elsa, is you, Hans._ The prince looked back to Elsa. "So, how do your lessons go with Lars?" tried the prince to keep up the conversation.

"Good really. I can diminish the snow already. I tried to make a living creature out of Ice, but…" Elsa smiled apologetically to Hans. "I'm afraid I'm not as strong as you."

Hans' eyebrows went up. "Our powers were equal in force. I don't think that's the reason…Perhaps if you could show me, I can tell what is wrong?"

Show him? Now? Elsa fundled with her hands but nodded nevertheless. The girl concentrated her magic in her hands and began to wiggle her fingers in order to move the snow on the right place.

Hans bit his lip and balted his fists - his magic may be gone, but the memory and knowledge was still in his hands. He nearly wanted to copy Elsa, when he felt nothing but his blood pumping through his veins. Hans shook his head to cast those thoughts away; right now he needed to focus on Elsa. Hans narrowed his eyes on her movements – while she build the structure right, she forgot an important movement…

"Wait, stop for a moment" commanded Hans immediately. "I think I know why you can't do it. The problem is a certain movement from your wrist. Like this" Hans showed the movement and Elsa tried to copy him. "Almost. Watch again" For a second time, Elsa tried to copy the prince, but failed again. "If I may, your highness…" Hans placed himself behind Elsa's back and took hold of her hands.

Elsa blushed deeply when she felt Hans' hands envelop hers like a cocoon. Not only because he was so close, but also from the sudden warmth that came off him. A second later though, it was gone and Elsa frowned. Huh. Had to be her imagination.

"Now, do it again" whispered Hans in Elsa's ear. As he guided her hands the prince watched in a trance Elsa's magic do its work. Well, their work. Hans blinked his tears away as he moved Elsa's magic with her hands. It was almost as if he did it….

Elsa lowered her hands, to see the little ice creature in front of her – a squirrel. The two watched on to see the little ice-squarrel open his blue eyes and run arround. "Oh!" smiled Elsa. "Hans, thank you so much!" whispered the girl.

"You're welcome." Spoke Hans quietly. He hadn't moved from his spot and neither had she. And as Elsa turned her head around, it suddenly became clear on how close they were. Lost in the moment, both leaned in to seal their lips when-

"ah!" Elsa screamed and laughed when the squirrel jumped on her shoulder, climbing onwards to her head. Her braid quickly became a mess, with lose strands everywhere. The squirrel didn't stop there though – it jumped to Hans' shoulder now and began to sniffle his cheek. "He likes you."

"Well we can't exactly call him a 'he' all the time" smiled Hans as he took the little creature in his hand. "How would you call him?"

Elsa bit her lip. "Ratatoskr"

Hans grinned when he recognized the name from Norse mythology. "The sly messenger who brings gossip on the tree of Life?"

"Too bombastic?" asked Elsa his opinion.

"I like it." Grinned Hans as the squirrel jumped back to Elsa's shoulder. Elsa however plucked the creature from her shoulder – its claws kinda hurt!- and laid it down the table.

"Sleep" commanded Elsa. Immediately after, Ratatoskr's eyes closed, lost in his slumber. "I didn't want to ruin our date tonight by an extra pair of eyes"

"Date?" squealed Hans in surprise. "I mean…" Hans scratched his neck. "Are we having one? I uhm…"

Elsa smiled back. "Well, in my dictionary it kinda looks like a rendez-vous" spoke Elsa to ease his nervousness. Its strange how quick he changes – especially when they were alone. _He was so mean, coarse and unrefined... and now he's almost dear and so unsure.. I wonder why I didn't see it there before_. From the back of her mind's eye, Elsa could see a piano. "Do you play the piano?"

"I do." Spoke Hans still nervously. When Elsa sat down, the prince placed himself besides her. "Well, I only do know a few songs" apologized the prince as he stationed his fingers. His fingers trailed over the notes and Elsa smiled when she recognized it – it was an old norse song from the 15th century. While they hadn't made the piano back then, Arendelle re-invented the song a few years ago and modernized it.

Elsa jumped in when Hans had difficulty playing it – this part had to be done by two after all. Both played on and as they reached the end of the song, their hands brushed at the exact same final note.

Both stayed quiet for a long time as they were too lost in the moment. When the clock galmed midnight however, both jumped nearly out of their skin. "I should go and retire to my room." spoke Elsa with a hint of reluctance. Silently Hans accompanied her and they stopped at her chambers. "Thank you for your companionship, prince Hans."

"Thank you as well, m'lady." Answered Hans back. He didn't know why he did it. Perhaps because he wanted to relive that special moment again when she made Ratatoskr – when he felt warmth for the first time in years. Hans took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

After Elsa had gone inside her room, Hans retired to his own… dreading what dreams he would have now.

* * *

He was again in the cold... and while he had a course before, now he was lost. Should he go to the Mirror, only to die in its fire all over again? Or stay here and die from acute hypothermia?

"Hans…"

Hans looked into the opposite direction of the bright Mirror… Elsa! Hans crawled once again on his hands and knees towards his salvation. "Elsa…"

"I'm here" smiled Elsa as she cupped his cheek.

Hans sighed contently in her embrace. Now everything was alright. The cold didn't seem so harsh anymore… Hans frowned. That was quite odd – before he was still shuddering and now he felt okay… something wasn't quite right.

Hans gasped when he looked downwards. Oh, how he wanted to scream! But the harsh winter air made his throat dry and hoarsh, leaving only short gasps in the process. His flesh had turned white-blue, and as he watched it turned black – meaning that that body part had died off from the rest.

"Elsa.." Hans looked upwards to see Elsa just as shocked as him, with tears in her eyes.

"Hans, no!"

"Elsa, I lo-" He couldn't speak as the ice had reached his neck, crawling further on to his face. "Elsa, I love y-"

With a loud gasp Hans awoke from his nightmare. Dream. Whatever it was. As he tried to get his breathing under control Hans stared to the ceiling. What did those damn dreams mean?!

 **I wanted to give a more lighter chapter here. Hans and Elsa finally begin to "warm up" to one another. As you can see, Queen Adrianne is quite a Helsa shipper like us XD**

 **What do you think of King Agdarr's decision to trust Nickolaj with Elsa's secret?**


	15. The Heir and the Spare

**The Heir and the Spare.**

(Hans is 17, Elsa is 15)

Elsa put her arms around Hans' shoulders and blushed when Hans embraced her just as eagerly. "I missed you" smiled the 15 year old girl.

"Me too" grinned Hans as they parted from their hug. Although they had started to write letters to one another, it still wasn't the same as a real conversation face to face. "So, how's Anna?"

Elsa scolded under her breath. "Don't mention her for the rest of the summer, Hans."

"Why?" crooked Hans his eyebrow up.

"Annoying as ever." Shook Elsa her head. "During Midsummer, she slipped on the mud, got her dress ruined by knocking freshly baked pies over, and nearly drowned in the sea after being whipped into it by a pole dancer… all because she chased a pig." Fumed Elsa irritated. "Which shouldn't even be happening in the first place! What kind of princess chases a pig? She just doesn't seem to care about our family's reputation, let alone the efforts the common people do for her!" spoke Elsa agitated. "She just… just… ah!" let Elsa frustrated out, as she couldn't bring herself under words. "Everytime SHE does something like that, I get the blame because I am the "big responsible sister who needs to give the example"."

"Have you tried to talk to her?" asked Hans after Elsa was raged out.

"yes. And she just doesn't listen. She just stands there quietly with an open mouth, almost as if she seems-"

"Scared?" added the prince in. This caused Elsa to frown, so the prince explained further. "I can't relate to you, but as the youngest of my family I know what its like to be the spare. Perhaps she tries to get noticed by you."

"She has a disastrous way of showing it." Scoffed Elsa as they walked on in the gardens.

"Because she doesn't know what else to do."

"Are you taking her side?!" asked the princess unbelievingly.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!" spoke Elsa.

"I'm only trying to put my own experience into her situation. Everyone looks up to you, as the heir. But Anna has always been neglected because of that and -Elsa?" Hans took two steps at the time when Elsa stormed off on the stairs. "Elsa wait."

"If you take her side so much, why don't you marry her?" snapped Elsa. "Since you two seem to get along so well, you could be soulmates!" Elsa scoffed and shook her hands around in annoyance. "You know for someone who is supposed to support me, you are doing a poor job of it."

Hans frowned. "Excuse me? Just because we are betrothed, doesn't mean I have to agree with everything you say. You told me yourself: I'm not your puppy to fetch the ball everytime you command."

"Well, I'm Queen… and while you will be my husband, you'll still have less power then I will."

"Ruling isn't about power, Elsa. Its about listening to your advisors and people." Spoke Hans quietly as he remembered the advice that Nickolaj had given him. Without him, he would have never opened his eyes about the true Elsa he now began to get to know. Or who he _thought_ he knew. Something was off about her behaviour today. "Being queen, doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want."

"But I can." Spoke Elsa as she let a snowflake appear in the air.

"How? By shutting every opinion down that doesn't agree with yours?"

"If I have to yes." Spoke Elsa's cold eyes. "I will do it with yours. Don't think I won't."

"I have no doubt that you will" spoke Hans now with hard green eyes. _What was wrong with her?_ "Then your court will only exist of lies that you tell your own, princess." Hans stepped forward and cornered Elsa against the wall.

"Let me go!" sissed Elsa as Hans took hold of her hands.

"Oh princess…" Smiled Hans seriously as he kept staring into her eyes. "Try to play tough all you want, but It won't work on me…. You are jealous."

"I'm not!" barked Elsa back to quickly. Yet when Hans' stare didn't waver, her façade dropped, revealing an unsure girl behind it.

"Elsa… " sighed Hans more calmly as Elsa tried to stop her flowing tears. "Why?" asked the prince, although he had a feeling what the reason was.

"Because…" Elsa bit her lip to back her tears away. "Because, you are already older, as are the girls who are visiting here. They are practically swimming around you these days. I thought…" Elsa cast her eyes down in shame. By trying to be "dominant" she thought that it would keep the girls away so to speak. So Hans wouldn't become bored of her by being so… well… passive in conversations with new people.

Hans shook his head. "Elsa, you don't need to act different JUST because we act together differently with other people. You are less comfortable to talk with new people, that's fine by me. But that doesn't change the way I look at you."

"Really?"

"Really" Nodded Hans. "You are you, and that's what makes me smile." grinned Hans cheekily. "You know, you're kinda cute when you are jealous."

"I wasn't…" Elsa shut up when Hans raised his eyebrows. "Fine. Yes, I was jealous when I saw you with Anna last summer." Due to her parents going on a diplomatic trip to the Northern Isles, Elsa had to take over their duties while they was gone. It was a good exercise for her as acting regent. Off course, she wasn't alone in this. The Duke of Weaselton and Nyerbergen had helped her quite a lot during those busy days. And while she enjoyed her first taste as acting queen, it also meant that she had to sadly stay in Arendelle during the summer.

Hans had offered to make the trip this time – after all, he had to get to know the people. While he was disappointed at the lack of time they could spent together, he understood and respected her decision to care for her people's problems instead.

So, that had left Hans with a then 12-year old Anna, who sadly had hit puberty much earlier then her sister. Resulting in many… touching moments. To be taken LITERALLY. Hans still felt embarrassed about the princess's hormonical behaviour. And while he understood Elsa's frustration towards Anna's immature behaviour, he had seen in-between the actions and signs that Anna actually felt alone.

Oh, he wouldn't deny that she was spoiled. She demanded all those silly material things because she could. Except for the one thing that she couldn't command out of thin air: a friend.

"About Anna-" tried Hans once more to try to make Elsa see the light. He felt he somehow owned the younger sister for the sake of their similar "Heir and Spare" complex they had gained. The two had now reached the hallway to the throne room, and both sighed relieved to be out of the hot july-sun.

Elsa's smile vanished when Hans mentioned Anna once more. "Hans…"

"Fine, fine…" spoke Hans defensively. Better was to indeed drop the subject for now and to let Elsa cool down. "So what do you want to-" The prince's sentence died on his lips when they heard a loud CLUNK near the throne room.

Both teenagers ran towards the creepily loud sound and stiffened when they saw Lars nearly crash in a gush of wind on the ground, barely holding himself up from the blood loss.

"Lars!" yelled Hans shocked as he was the first to reach his brother. "Good lord, what happened!"

"The Goblon!" gasped Lars as he harshly took hold of Hans' wrist. "The Goblon, is it safe?!"

"Why yes-" began Elsa.

"Check it again!" spoke Lars hysterical to Elsa, who immediately ran off to the safe.

"Damnit Lars. I should have been there!" growled Hans concerned as he took his vest off. Immediately after the prince pressed it against the gaping wound. "Doctor! Doctor NOW!"

"Nothing I can't handle, Hans" smiled Lars with a pale face. "I've been through worse."

Footsteps began to galm from all around as they heard the youngest prince scream for help. BANG BANG BANG! Various doors burst open against the walls and soon the room was filled with people.

"Lars!" _It was Franz… or was it Jurgen?_ Hans couldn't tell them apart by the blended screams.

"Alright let me through!" yelled the doctor as he pushed the servants and guards away. "Let me through I said!" A quick glance to the situation made the doctor frown in worry. "Alright, you two!" snapped the old man to the two shocked guards. "Move him to a chamber nearby. And get those gaping primates away from here."

With some help of his fellow guards, Jurgen managed to make a path for the doctor and the men carrying his older brother. "Hans, what is going on here?" brought Jurgen out when they were out of the people's hearing. He turned his sibling around to face him.

"I don't know!" retorted Hans with wide eyes from the shock. "He just…collapsed with a stomach wound!" Before he could react, Hans was pushed inside a room with the rest of his siblings.

"No, I meant about him being able to _fly_ into the room!" bit Jurgen. "What the hell was THAT?"

Oh shit… "Jurgen I wish I could explain it. I really do but now-"

"Tell me not its 'not the time', Hans" spoke Jurgen with angry blue eyes. "Tell me the truth."

"We all saw it Hans" spoke Franz more calmly then Jurgen. He had had his suspicions about Lars, when he had sneaked into Lars' chambers a few years before Elsa met Hans. His curiosity had led him to discover the spell books. He had shrugged it off as a mere hobby – a strange one that was, but still a hobby – and let his brother be. It was harmless after all. Magic didn't exist…

However when Hans and Elsa suddenly were spending so much time with his older brother, Franz had begun to question if it there couldn't be truth in it. Not to mention everyone found it strange that Hans had been so secluded from his other siblings. It didn't take long to put all the puzzles together, but Franz' mind didn't want to accept the possibility of it. It was too ridiculous now he had witnessed it with his own eyes… There was no excuse to deny it now.

There was no use in denying it. They had all seen it, and demanded an explanation, which they all deserved after all those years of secrecy. Hans swallowed deeply and started from the beginning.

* * *

"How is he?" asked Elsa softly as she entered Lars' chamber. She couldn't help but feel guilty. It was her fault that Lars risked his life over and over again. What if he didn't come back one day?

"I'm fine, thank you very much" grinned Lars. The prince hissed when the movement hurt his stomach. "I signed up for this, Elsa. I only have my own recklessness to blame…." Lars' eyes turned serious again. "The Goblon?"

"Still safe."

Relief washed over the prince.

"what happened to you? And why suddenly so fearful about the Goblon?" asked Queen Adrianne worriedly. "You put a spell on it to hide it from their view; you said it yourself."

"One of them sensed me when I was trying to escape. Got a bruise on my shoulder because of that bastard" cursed Lars as he felt the sore spot. "They know its hiding place now thanks to the telepathic link. Which means they can strike any moment now."

Loud footsteps could be heard and Lars looked up to see Hans and his other brothers in the doorway. "Lars, I couldn't-"

"It's fine Hans."

"You told them?!" yelled Queen Adrianne shocked and fearful. "Hans, one of them could be a trait-"

"We are standing before your eyes, mother" interrupted Caleb, first in line. "Don't act as if we are not here. But then again that's all you have ever done in your whole life. I can't really expect otherwise from you."

Adrianne's head went red from the insult of her eldest son. "If you weren't my son, I would toss you-"

"ENOUGH!" barked King Agdarr to stop the dispute. "The truth is out now. Whether one of us can be trusted or not… we can not give in to our paranoia. We'll going to need every swordsmen we can." The tactic mind of the King began to form battle plans already. "Your majesty what are the entrances and the secret passageways?"

A cough from Lars made everyone turn his attention towards him. "It doesn't need to come to a bloodbath. The Heptagon Order is after the Goblon, but more importantly after Hans' and Elsa's magic. The trouble with the Goblon is that it can only contain the Essence of one person."

"yes and?" asked Rudi annoyed. Come on, He wanted some action! Why have all this explanation if the Heptagon Order was at their doorstep?!

"Now what if the Goblon didn't contain Hans' magic in it?" asked Lars with a smile to the large group.

"Impossible." Shook Elsa her head. "Lars, you told us ourselves. Hans' magic is locked away for good.. unless-" Elsa stopped as realization dawned upon her. _Did he really…_

Lars smiled and fixed his eyes on a shocked Hans. "I know how to give you your magic back."

 **I can hear you guys all screaming with delight. Fire!Hans is back baby! XD**


	16. I couldn't just let them kill you

**i couldn't just let them kill you.**

Although an confrontation with the Heptagon Order was inevitable, none of the royals wanted to risk the innocent lives of the common people. So, they had set sail on Queen Adrianne's order to Arendelle - much to Lars' reluctance. After all, with their control over Water and Air, the Heptagon Order could easily make the sea their enemy. So, from the minute they set sail, both Hans and Lars had locked themselves away in a separate cabin, forbidding anyone to enter.

"What's taking so long?" asked Rune both excited and bored. They had been in the cabin for more then an hour, and STILL there were no awesome fire powers that he could see!

"Dude, we just explained you" answered Chris annoyed, the 9th in line. "The process needs to be slow – otherwise the intake of his magic could become too much and burst his veins"

"Shut it you two" growled Jurgen as he glanced worriedly to the crown princess of Arendelle. Snowflakes had begun to appear…Jurgen could only guess that it represented her fear for their youngest sibling. "You are not quite helping to keep all of our nerves down."

* * *

"So… what now?"

"Place your hand on the top of the Goblon." Answered Lars with tired eyes. The huge amount of magic that he had used to bring out the basics of the spell, had almost drained him. Unlike Hans' or Elsa's magic, the third prince's magic was linked to the body, not to the emotions.

"Perhaps you should rest" spoke Hans worried when he saw how much toll the spell brought upon his brother.

"No." spoke Lars hoarshly. "Every second we waste, the Heptagon Order is coming closer."

Hans glanced one more time to his brother, before placing his hand over the little statue. A grimace came over the prince's face when he felt the throbbing pull from the Goblon, trying to obtain the rest of his locked magic that still resided in him.

"Now… when we start, I need to warn you." spoke Lars seriously. "From the moment the Goblon's statue begins to shine, you'll feel as if your soul is getting ripped away. Don't, I repeat, don't ever break the connection even if it feels as if you were dying."

"Why would it feel so unpleasant?" asked Hans uncomfortably.

"Taking or giving Magic is never without suffering. The Goblon will try to remember you – he will take a part of your magic in order to establish the mental link" explained Lars. "Once the link is made, the pain will vanish and the Goblon will then return your magic. But again, don't ever break the connection until I say so."

"Okay. Got it."

"I mean it Hans." Pressed Lars on. "Because we only got one chance at this with the Heptagon Order so close by."

Hans nodded, suddenly too nervous to talk… after all these years, he would have his magic back. As the Goblon slowly began to shine from the bottom to the top, Hans' hand trembled as he waited for the pain. Three… Two… One… Hans couldn't speak. He couldn't even scream from the pain that spread all across his body. It was so unbearable that his body couldn't cope with it, and it went into shock. Hans' eyes turned away and the world turned black.

* * *

 _He was once again burning and freezing at the same time as the two elements crashed upon one another, all around him._

 _"_ _Nothing besides the Fire and Ice of Creation are Eternal."_

 _A Giant Tree stood in front of him and both flame and ice licked at its roots and branches, making it blaze into a blue-orange inferno._

 _"_ _But what they give, they will demand back during Ragnarok…"_

 _Three maidens were watering the tree, almost desperately. Hans stumbled backwards when they seemed to look him directly in the eyes._

 _"_ _Three sacrifices you shall make: One of Power, one of Love, and one of Death" spoke the first._

 _"_ _Three times you shall be betrayed: One of Power, one of Love and one of Death." Citated the Second._

 _"_ _Three times you shall betray: One of power, one of Love and one of Death." Ended The Third._

* * *

"Hans!" Hans' eyes snapped open when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. When the prince blinked again, he saw Lars stare worriedly to him. "Everything alright?"

"Yes… I… sorry" brought Hans out as he tried ro reorientate himself on the wobbling floor. To his relief, he had still his hand pressed against the Goblon… Hans blinked again as the world swam before his eyes. He felt so weak… Each second he pressed his hand on the statue, he felt his strength leave him more and more…

 _Don't break the connection… not until I say so. We have only one chance, Hans…_

Yet why didn't it feel right? Why had he the feeling of death in his mouth and skin? Why was he so pessimistic, when he should be estatic?

 _"_ _Three sacrifices you shall make… one of power, one of love and one of death…"_

Hans shook his head. Nonsense. It was just a stupid dream, forged from the fears of his childhood fairy tales.

"You're almost there Hans" spoke Lars encouragingly.

Drenched in his own sweat from the pain and fear, Hans saw the last bit of glow reach almost his connected palm….Wait. Why did it stop at the last drop? "Lars? What-"

Lars felt a ripple inside the air and he swirled around in order to block the incoming threat – it was of no use. With a loud crash of the cabin's window, both the prince and the Heptagon member fell fighting on the ground. Before the man could take hold of the Goblon, Lars pushed him back downwards. "Hans, take the goblon and get out of here!"

"But-"

"Now!"

Before he stormed out of the cabin, Hans took his sword in his other hand. As he tried to keep his breathing under control, the prince's mind filled with worry for the crown princess of Arendelle. If the order was here… they would come after her too! Hans glanced to the back of the ship, where Elsa was – in an attempt to fool the Order they had tried to let them believe that the Goblon was with her instead of him and Lars. Hans swallowed deeply.

 _Three times you shall be betrayed..._

Someone had told the Order. No one could find them that quickly, without at least having some insider information…. Before he could contemplate on who could have betrayed them, Hans' instincts warned him about incoming danger. Immediately the prince ducked away, only to feel the ice spikes miss him inches from his head.

"The Goblon! He has it!"

A blinding light shone in Hans' eyes, making him blind in the process. The prince took a deep breath and thanked the heavens for King Agdarr's lessons. As he slowed his heartbeat down, Hans could feel the vibrations of the air, indicating something was coming towards him.

 _Remember, your sword is an extention of your arm. Just like your ears are for your eyes…_

Hans stepped aside, feeling the air pass him harmlessly by. Suddenly everything came to a standstill. He had never seen so clear… He didn't even need to think about the movements of his sword. A shift on the wooden deck made him aware of the Heptagon member moving to a different position and he ducked again when he heard an approaching water wave…

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ship, they were in a just as precarious moment as Hans and Lars were. With a scream, Elsa blocked the heavy winds with her ice. Alhtough it prevented her from being knocked overboard, she could still feel her feet shift by the heavy pressure. With gritted teeth, the girl conjured up ice spikes up the wooden deck towards her attacker, who simply let it vaporize it into her fire. Elsa narrowed her eyes and anger cursed through her veins when she recognized Haakon.

"Give up the Goblon girl."

"What, so you can ruin my life just as you ruined Hans'?!" yelled Elsa as she threw her hands up – making the wave behind her freeze and fracture upon her command into sharp spikes.

Haakon simply waved his hands, and the spikes were diverted from his body by a protective shield of air. "What do you truly know about ruin and loss?" scoffed the man as they kept matching and testing their magic onto one another. "You are a spoiled princess who gets everything she desires.. You don't know the power you possess nor are you worthy of it!"

"Oh, and you decide YOU are?" bit Elsa as she conjured up the northern winds to enhance her speed – just in time, because she could feel the tips of her braid almost catch fire! Elsa didn't waste any time and made the frost spread arround Haakon's feet, making him slip in the process.

"AAAAH!" Elsa gasped when her back met the wooden wall with great force, and she groaned from the throbbing pain. Vaguely, the girl saw the new opponent light a fireball and she ducked. Hans... she needed to find Hans and her father!

Elsa panted for breath when the man noticed her intent to avoid an confrontaton and screamed in pain when her feet got stuck with a bloc of ice – due to her speed, it caused her feet to get slightly twisted. As she could only see stars, the young princess didn't have time nor energy to get away from Sigvald's firm grip and choked desperately as she searched for oxygen…

* * *

If anyone was watching the prince, they would have thought he was mad. His eyes were closed and yet the prince seemed to have no effort to sense his opponent's attack. It was as if he had never done anything else his entire life – he moved swift, almost lightly on the wood, like a dance. _A dance with the Dead…_

When the Heptagon Order took hold of the prince's sword, he screamed when it burned his hands – yet the metal wasn't boiling, frowned Hans confused. And neither did he get his magic back from the Goblon… That was his only thought as he took the man out with two calculated swings.

"Hans look out!"

And again his mind seemed to work on his own – with mild curiosity and surprise, Hans noticed how he slew the rock in two, leaving himself unharmed. It was as if he was looking to himself from the outside... Before the man could react, Hans threw his sword with a calculated swing towards him, straight into his neck. However the conjured magic of the man knocked the prince out, blasting him several meters away. The warmth that had enveloped him went away at the same time when the man drew his last breath. Hans opened his eyes and shook his head, feeling suddenly exhausted.

"You're okay?" Hans blinked to see Elsa's father grab him worriedly by the shoulder. Speechless from the battle, Hans simply nodded. However a movement from behind the King made Hans' eyes widen. A gust of wind made the wizard smack against the mast, breaking his back in the process – making both Hans and Agdarr look towards a pale looking Lars.

"Hans, where is the Goblon?"

Hans frowned confused to his hand – he was so sure he had it before! He must have let it fall out of his hands when he was being knocked out…"THERE!" yelled the prince when he saw the Goblon being tossed around in-between the clashing elements and running feet. Before either of the three men could do something one of the Heptagon members picked it up.

"Oh no you won't!" growled Lars who propelled himself with a gust of air into the thief's body. As the two men wrestled with one another, the Goblon fell downwards once more

Both Agdarr and Hans glanced to one another, before running into the heated battle to retrieve it.

* * *

"Finally… the Daughter of Ice is ours" cackled the man as Elsa struggled for air. "Oh, you don't think we can reap your magic away now that the Goblon is gone? There are other, less practised ways… it will fracture your magic and your soul with it, but knowing how strong your Gift is… It is even double of what we normally get. And after I take your power, I'll take-"

Elsa gasped when the air returned to her lungs and sunk to the ground. When the girl looked up, she saw a sword sticking out of Sigvalt's chest.

"Next time you are planning to kill someone…" bit Queen Adrianne as she thrust the sword deeper into his organs. "Do it instead of boasting around." Another thrust, and the man's body vaporized in surrounded by so many men, the Queen had taken it on herself to learn swordfighting from her guards: she didn't want to hide behind their backs and be seen as weak. Especially when her husband had died due to a high fever, the Queen knew she had to learn to defend herself for possible assassins. Being suspicious had always saved the Westerguards from destruction..

"Thank you" brought Elsa out as she accepted the woman's hand to pull her up.

"Don't mention it, your majesty. We are all on the same side here." Spoke the queen grimly as she blocked one of their enemies' swords. Immediately after, a spike was implanted into the opponent's chest by Elsa. Both grinned to one another, but suddenly Adrianne's smile vanished. "NO!"

Before Elsa could do anything, she was shoved aside and a blinding light made her avert her eyes.

Queen Adrianne looked downwards, to see rapidly spreading obsidian cover her body and strangely enough she had to smile. It reminded her of her youngest son when he was born in the middle of summer…In a mere second the Queen was covered in obsidian, before bursting into a million pieces.

"You monster!" spat Franz out. The other brothers were simply too angry to speak and they stormed forward to avenge her.

Haakon watched them impassively and when the westerguard brothers were nearly upon him he blasted them all unconscious.

Elsa could only watch the westerguard brothers being flown away like rag dolls. No… Elsa's hands balted to fists as her hatred clouded her mind. He had hurt her friends. He had even killed all to gain her and Hans' magic… The bloodshed had to stop. NOW. "Enough!" Without any effort, Elsa distinguished Haakon's fire before blasting her magic towards his body – In a mere second the man froze over completely from head to toe.

Elsa then looked upwards to see the advancing Heptagon members to her and narrowed her eyes. With a wide stretch of her arms the girl conjured up the northern winds to such extents that the air became too cold for the men to breath in. As she moved her hands downwards, with the palm flat they all fell down like apples from a tree.

Hans… where was Hans?! Fear began to grip the girl's mind and she ran to the other side of the deck, averting or extinguishing any element that came her way. God, Hans where are you?

* * *

He didn't know HOW he could do it, but he did. Hans held his sword in front of him in a fugile attempt to stop the raging fire towards him – when it actually did. Sure, he burned himself on his knockles and skin, but other then that… he was fine.

As he charged once again, the prince felt again that familiar warmth spreading through his body. Before he even thought about it, he slided down the ground when the heptagon member tried to blast him away. With one fluid motion the man thrust his sword into the man's chest. He didn't contemplate on how many he had killed or wounded… his goal was so close right now! Hans stretched his hand and grinned when the Goblon was back in his hand.

"Drop it or he dies!"

Shocked, Hans looked up to see King Agdarr being levitated in the air, choking as his air supply was cut off.

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her father and several of Hans' brothers being held hostage by the remaining members of the Heptagon order. Just when Elsa raised her hand to kill the man who was responsible for her loved' ones hostage, her hand was being janked downwards. Stribbling Elsa was brought to her knees as two Heptagon members ceased her hands in black obsidian. Lars… thought Elsa… where was Lars?! Her hope vanished when she saw Lars being imprisoned as well.

"Hans don't do it, do-" Agdarr gasped when he felt the ice prick into his throat even further, drawing blood.

Hans' eyes travelled around to see his brothers and Elsa being overpowered as well. Perhaps… if he tried to bluff himself out…

"You want the Goblon don't you?" Hans stretched his hand above sea, threatening to let it fall down. "Controlling elements or not, you can't search all the seven seas for it. No one is that powerful."

"You wouldn't dare…" growled the man who held Agdarr.

The Heptagon Order screamed in fear when Hans loosened his hand, making the Goblon dangle at his fingertips.

"Oh, I would" bit Hans. "So, I'll make the deal with YOU. You promise to never harm all the people who are present here."

"In return?"

"I'll give you the Goblon." It was quiet for a while as the Heptagon Order hadn't expect such an answer. A few seconds later however, laughter began to rise at the very stupid bargain.

"No!" screamed Elsa in shock.

"Hans are you crazy?!" yelled Jurgen.

"Who's to say we will even keep the promise, boy?" smirked the man. "After you lose your bargain, you have nothing left of value to us."

Hans' green eyes flared up. "Oh but you forget something important… I have established a mental link with this bloody thing." Said Hans lowly. "So… if I find only a spec of thought about killing the ones I love…I'll find you all and kill you."

"Without your magic?" mocked another.

Hans grinned – but it wasn't a happy smile. Elsa suddenly felt afraid of this man, who seemed so consumed by bloodlust.

"I don't need magic to kill you. Doesn't that just _scare_ you to death?" spoke the prince calmly. "Now let them GO!" The prince's voice seemed to become louder, more powerful at his moment. Although he didn't have his magic, there was.. something cracking in the air that made the Heptagon members obey. After everyone was released, Hans took the Goblon out of his dangerous position.

"You could have had all the power in the world boy." Spoke Gunnar shocked, surprised and angry at the same time. "And yet you waste it on stupid sentiment." The moment Gunnar had the Goblon in his hands, the Order vanished.

He felt so tired…. His eyes could barely open themselves and his hands felt like juice. With a clatter, Hans let his sword fall on the ground and fell to his knees himself.

"Hans!" The cold temperature of Elsa made him awake once again and he embraced her tightly. "God, I thought… You…" With tears in her eyes the girl held on to the exhausted prince. "You sacrificed your power for me?!" screamed Elsa guiltily as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You fool!"

"I couldn't just let them kill you." whispered Hans hoarshly. The prince frowned when he saw Elsa speak… yet somehow he couldn't understand what she said. The world turned blurry and the darkness took him before he could say more.

 **Yeah.. I promised to give you fire!Hans...**

 **I lied XD**


	17. Knight in shining armor

**Knight in shining armour.**

"Agdarr, O thank goodness!" Queen Idunn almost run to her husband, with Anna close on her trail. Forgetting all protocol, the Ardellian Queen flung herself around her husbands neck as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

The reports about the Heptagon Order had been send in advance towards both Arendelle and the Southern Isles. In case they would strike again, the heirs to the throne would be alerted in time.

"I'm fine, my love. I'm okay." Shushed Agdarr his wife down, after which he immediately hugged Anna as tightly as he could.

* * *

"Hans…" Elsa slowly advanced on the kneeling prince who stared to the shattered remains of his mother.

"They killed her." Brought Hans out as his hand went to the obsidian shards. At the last moment, the man retreated. The man's arms trembled, and his eyes blazed. "I should have burned them all."

The cold didn't bother her, but Elsa shivered at the dark tone of the prince. It was almost as if all of his humanity had vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Hans, I'm so sorry." Spoke the princess as she knelt by his side. "I never wanted her to die for me."

The prince didn't seem to hear her and Elsa shook him harder by the shoulder. "Hans…"

The man's lips quivered and he burst into tears, burying his head on Elsa's shoulder.

* * *

"I managed to send a message to Caleb" said Jurgen with a pale face to the other silent brothers. "So he can…" the man's voice wavered. "So he can ascend the throne." The man glanced to Lars who hadn't spoken ever since the fight with the Heptagon Order. "Lars… its not y-"

"Don't say its NOT my fault, Jurgen!" bit Lars with tears in my eyes. "Because it is. I should have been quicker with the Goblon, I should have KNOWN they would attack during the ritual, I-"

"Lars, calm down!" shook Jurgen the man by his shoulders. "You did everything you could, we all did."

"Johannes Westerguard!"

Everyone went quiet when the King's voice boomed across the parlour. As Elsa let the teenager go to stand respectfully behind her father, Hans bended the knee in front of the man. Agdarr's eyes stood full of sorrow for the loss of Queen Adrianne. "I am truly sorry for your mother's death. She was a wonderful kind ruler, who we shall terribly miss in these times."

"Thank you, your majesty." Said Hans as he kept his head low.

"You were willing to sacrifice everything and have even done so to save me and my daughter's life. Your actions are an example for us all. I know I can't bring your mother back, nor lessen your grief, but..."

The screetching sound of a sword being unsheathed could be heard across the whole parlour.

"Do you swear to give your loyalty to your King, his country and his citizens?"

"I do" brought Hans out as he could barely register what was happening right now. No. It couldn't be.

"Then say the oath."

"May God be witness to my words" He had learned those words by heart ever since he could read. But he had never thought he would actually say them. "I pledge my sword, my life and soul to you. I will cause you no harm, observe my homage to you, completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit. From this hour till my release from service or death."

Hans felt himself shudder when he felt Agdarr's sword tick him three times on one different shoulder.

"Then rise, Knight of my Blood."

Slowly Hans stood up again – the sudden applause from everyone who was witness to this event, came suddenly to his ears. At 17 years, The Southern Prince was the youngest person to be knighted in over a 100 years. "Thank you, sir." Brought Hans out as Agdarr embraced him.

"No. Thank you for keeping my daughter safe." Whispered the King back before they parted. Immediately after, Agdarr was nearly pushed aside by his oldest daughter, who eagerly embraced the young prince without any reserve.

 **I'm NOT dead. I swear.**

 **And I'm sorry its such a small chapter… This was merely a in-between, because next time, we will go directly to Elsa's coronation…**


	18. Conceal, don't feel

**Conceal don't feel.**

After Hans' knighting, it was the last Elsa saw of him for the next 6 years. Her father deemed the man capable of joining the Ardellian navy. Not only would it strengthen the already tight bond between the Southern Isles and Arendelle, but it would also give Elsa's future husband the chance to get to know the people better, and vice versa.

The 6 years of separation would have been long, and even damaging for the relationship between Hans and Elsa. After all, the late teenager years were crucial for who they would become, in which they would miss out on now. So, The King allowed leuitenant Hans to correspond to his eldest daughter.

As the years passed, the bond was kept intact between the two due to their letters. Soon, Elsa had to address Hans as Admiral instead of Leuitenant…

* * *

Elsa nearly ran towards the throne room – nearly. Her mother would no doubt scold her about this. A princess after all never ran. The young woman caught her breath and opened the doors, to see all the dignitaries present. Even her sister, although with bad muffled hair, was sort of awake.

 _What was going on?!_ Frowned Elsa as she walked to the throne. She didn't sit on it; it was her father's after all, not hers.

The young woman clenched her fists as the uncomfortable silence grew in the room, like a bomb ready to burst. It was Kai, her advisor that decided to spill the beans.

"The King is dead." Spoke the man, barely keeping his tears from falling down. "Long live the Queen."

"Long live the Queen!" echoed through the hall.

The cold never bothered her, but at this moment, Elsa felt her blood freeze in her very veins. She wanted to scream, to pound into the walls or pull her hair out.

She couldn't off course. Luckily they were all bowing down at this moment, so they couldn't see her tears pricking her eyes. _Her parents were dead… and she was going to be queen. She wasn't ready for this!_ She had barely been educated – since her father was still healthy enough to rule the land for another 2 decades, the King didn't feel the need yet to go much into detail for his oldest daughter. Sure, she had had her advisors during her 'rule' when she was younger… but then she still had them. Now, she had to do it on her own, if she didn't want to appear weak.

Conceal don't feel. "Please rise." Elsa quickly put on a mask when the room rose again, expecting her to say something. The young woman coughed to swallow her tears back and opened her mouth. "My lords, this is..very unexpected and tragic news. I thank you for showing your respects for my late father the King. Normally I would ask each and one of you to proclaim your loyalty to me at this very moment. But since the hour is late, and everyone shocked by this news, I will give the land 3 days of national mourning to give our mind peace about the King's passing. This meeting is dismissed."

As Elsa watched the dignitaries go back to their regions, she felt her legs nearly giving out from the emotions. She needed to know – she didn't care about the protocol at this very moment. "Majordomus Kai. How did the late King and Queen die?" brought Elsa out as she kept her voice as even as possible.

"An unexpected storm was their demise, your majesty. Corona found many shipwreck pieces washed upon the beach after the storm had died out."

"Thank you." nodded Elsa sharply, to indicate the conversation was over. The man understood this quickly and left. This left only her and her sister in the throne room. The young woman couldn't bear to see her little sister in the eyes. She knew she would break down with her if she did. She couldn't afford anyone to see her true feelings at this point: they would call her weak, and they would overrun her authority like a wild horse. The walls, after all had ears everywhere.

Elsa quickly turned away from her sister and strode back towards her bedroom. She couldn't keep this façade up for long anymore. The ice, the anger and grief was swelling inside of her like a blizzard – and right now, she wished for nothing more then the company of Hans Westerguard. A friend, someone at the same age and inexperience about the backstabbing, gossip and politics on the court.

Fear crawled into Elsa's mind. What if he too had been caught up in the storm?

"Elsa!"

It then struck the woman that Anna had called her several times. "Are you okay?" spoke Anna with red eyes from crying.

"I'm fine." Retorted Elsa as she avoided Anna's eyes. "Now please retire to your room. There is a lot to prepare tomorrow and I need you fresh."

She didn't meant to be so harsh to her – but it was the only way if she didn't want to break down and cease the whole castle in ice. From under her eyelashes, Elsa saw Anna's hand retreat back at her side.

"I see." Said Anna sharply before striding to her bedroom. "Good night, your majesty."

When the door of her sister was closed, Elsa spurted to her bedroom and locked the door behind her back. Now that she was finally alone, the young woman let all her pain out and screamed in agony.

Ice had begun to coat the whole room in frost, but it didn't end there. It thickened and made the wood and furniture shatter underneath its weight.

With uncontrollable sobs Elsa let herself fall down the doorframe, and cuddled herself.

 _They were gone. Mama and papa were gone… because of her fault. She should have been more persuasive not to go, then it could all be avoided!_

Snow began to fall down, soon turning into a menacing blizzard inside her little bedroom.

* * *

As the days passed and the memorial of the late King and Queen came closer and closer, Elsa fundled with her gloves, contemplating if she should go or not. She was the future queen. From her more then anyone it was expected form her to be here.

Elsa chuckled bitterly. But she had also been their killer. Her parents had made this voyage because of her/ She wasn't worthy to be in their presence. Before the woman could rethink herself, she did the gloves out, deciding that she wouldn't go after all. Just then, a scratching sound made the woman look up, to see a letter being shoved down her bedroom door. She had told her maid-servant Gerda to leave her alone at all times… With a frown, Elsa picked the letter up. The woman's eyes widened when she recognized Hans' handwriting. _He was alive!_ Relief flooded into Elsa's mind as she nearly tore the paper out of the envelop.

 _My lady Queen.._

 _It even feels unreal to address you this way. At the time I write this, I'm still alive and well. We were harboured in the Northern Isles 'main capitol, Rekjelo during the time of the storm, and we received the news a few days ago when we parloured into Kopenski._

 _I offer the deepest condolences for your loss. He was the father I never had, and it pains me to hear he's not around anymore._

 _Do not worry about me on the seas, my lady. As I write this, we are setting course to Arendelle immediately in order to be present for your coronation._

 _I just realize how wrong this must look to you. Forgive me the lack of tact. I would change the letter, but we are already so scarce in paper lately I can't use another one._

 _I fare you well, my lady._

 _Kindest regards,_

 _Prince-Admiral Hans Westerguard._

* * *

Truly, the news had come as a shock to him – for everyone on the crew for that matter. In fact, King Agdarr's death had nearly caused their demise as well. Due to their grief and sorrow, the men couldn't concentrate when the pirates attacked their cargo.

7 men were killed that day.

The young admiral had learned a valuable lesson from this – he couldn't let them be overcome by their emotions, if he wanted to keep them all safe. So, he yelled and barked at them, made them hate him with every fiber of their being as he told to forget King Agdarr's death.

He would not see another life lost. And if it meant that they would hate him, then that was a price he would pay.

For over 5 years he had been on the seas, but at this moment he wished nothing more that he could be with the future queen at this moment, instead of just written letters as their main source of communication. Hans rubbed his eyes and opened Elsa's answering letter:

 _Admiral Westerguard,_

 _Thank you for your condolences – they mean much to me. With the preparations of my coronation, I ask you to forgive me for such a long wait for my reply._

 _I've tried to express my feelings to Anna about our parent's demise, but I cannot bring myself to it. Always there is someone watching, someone judging me and wait for me to slip up. Besides you I can't find a single confidant to pour my heart out. Is this how you felt, Admiral, during our first years together in our childhood? The paranoia and distrust you hold against everyone but yourself? If so, I am sorry for putting so much pressure on you during those times._

 _I can't help but feel guilty for my parent's death. It seems absurd, and you'll probably write that it isn't my fault but… I've had this dream, Admiral, about a man hidden in the shadows. He dumped the corpses of my parent's into the sea.. Each time I tried to look for its face, it attacks me, and then I wake up._

 _This dream appeared many times before my parents left. And this is not the only dream I've gotten those last few months. I've dreamt of a huge tree born out of fire and ice. It grows and keeps tangling itself into every piece of earth it can find. When it had its way with the ground, it fed of people, houses… basically everything until the tree died of its overconsumption._

Hans paused at the description of Elsa's dream. He'd had similar dreams about this big, unworldly tree, made out of fire and ice. A chill came over him when he was reminded of the old tales his mother used to read to him… stories about Gods, Giants and Elves… Another memory came to him, from not so long ago:

 _"_ _So how are you going to call him?"_

 _"_ _Ratatoskr…"_

 _"_ _The sly messenger that brings gossip on the tree of life?"_

 _The tree of life…_ Hans' eyes widened. _Yggdrasil. The bridge between the nine worlds. Those dreams he had had, with those three strange women… They had watered a tree!_ Hans' eyes closed for a moment as he tried to connect the dots. What _if those two dreams were connected? What if those three women were watering the Tree of Life?! But that would mean…_

Hans' mouth went dry as he remembered his mother's voice telling a particular story:

 _"_ _The Norns watered the Yggdrasil until Ragnarok… and they wave the past, present and future for all kinds of life."_

 _The prophecy… they gave me a prophecy. Three sacrifices, three times you shall be betrayed, three times you shall betray yourself. All for love, for power and for death….Did he really just dreamt all this time about Yggdrasil and the Norns of the Scandinavian legends?_

 _But what if it wasn't just a dream… What if it was real? Elsa's vision about her parent's death came out. And hadn't he given his sacrifice of power already to the Heptagon Order?!_

With heavy breathing, Hans stared to the paper into his hand. He didn't know if he should be excited, or frightened, or…

 _No. This was just getting ridiculous,_ stopped the more rational part of his brain. _Those are stories. Myths. You are just making up excuses, try to find an explanation to those maddening dreams you have each and every night…_

 _But Elsa was having them too…_

 _Its coincidence. Nothing more. You see things that aren't there, you are drowning in your own fantasy world…_

With a shake of his head, the man decided to put the letter aside and read it later on. He couldn't allow his head to be in the clouds about fairy tales if he wanted to lead the men properly.

"Admiral! Pirate ship right ahead!" The cabin flew open to reveal a young lad. "Admiral sir, pir-"

"I heard you the first time." Retorted Hans coldly to the boy. "Get a pistol, or whatever weapon you can find, and get on deck."

"But sir, surely we can avoid-"

"If you speak against me one more time, I'll let you walk the plank for disobedience." He couldn't explain to the boy that even when they could avoid the pirate ship, they would still chase them. It would only cause him to be afraid and demotivated – the least he wanted right now.

Hans run up the stairs, and drew his sword. "Quarter master, at the wheel! Get the canons ready!"

* * *

 _The world was ending. Crumbling all around them, as they sought safety with each other. "I'm scared.." sobbed Elsa as she held on to Hans._

 _"_ _Shhh…" hushed the man as they lay chest to chest to one another. "Its going to be fine… everything is going to be o-"_

 _Another tremor went through their little wooden shelter, and Elsa gasped from the freezing cold on her back. When she opened her blurred eyes from the pain, she saw fire burn through the wood upon Hans' body, making him seem aglow._

 _The wood splintered and cracked as the ice and fire raged around them – it did not enter. Not yet anyway._

 _"_ _Elsa… you have to wake up."_

 _"_ _What?" frowned the woman as she saw Hans' frightened face._

 _"_ _Wake up." Said Hans again as he took hold of her shoulder._

 _"_ _I don't understand Hans, I'm already awa-"_

 _"_ _WAKE UP!"_

Elsa's eyes flew open, to see a dark shadow looming over her bed. Another second was needed for the woman to see a dagger glint faintly in the moonlight.

An assassin!

Adrenaline rushed through her veins, and Elsa quickly rolled out of the reach of the descending dagger.

The man was quick however, and took hold of the young woman this time to do his job.

"LET ME GO!" screamed Elsa out of fear as she took hold of the sharp part of the dagger. The young woman was so pumped with adrenaline that she didn't feel the dagger go deep into her hand, causing blood to spill out on her dress and the bed. Her magic reacted to its owner, and ice sprang out of her hands.

The man howled from the pain when frostbite attacked his skin and involuntarily, he let the woman go.

With a gasp, Elsa prayed the dagger out of the man with her bleeding hand when- "AAAH!"

The woman roared from the pain when another knife embedded itself into her hip. Full of pain, fear and anger, her magic acted completely on its own: When she saw the man move his other hand once more, Elsa raised her hands as well.

The man was catapulted out the window and his skull splattered open upon the hard ground of the square.

Heavily breathing from the blood loss, Elsa strumbled to the balcony. She had killed him. She had killed that man in cold blood. True it had been self defence but… Bile began to rise in her throat when she saw the splattered skull on the ground.

BWAM! Vaguely, Elsa saw the guards burst in.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" The captain quickly caught the wounded woman when she lost her balance. "Somebody get a doctor, quickly!" After two of the guards ran away to do so, the captain focused his attention back to Elsa. "Your majesty what happened here?"

"I didn't mean to. I didn't want to, but then he went with his knife… he stabbed me… I never wanted this!" screamed Elsa hysterical as she held on to the guard for dear life. After a few shaky steps, the young woman fell limp from the stress and fear against the man's chest.

 **Hey everybody! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

 **I wanted to show the transformation for both Hans and Elsa.**

 **Hans is, obviously hardened by the years on sea. He isn't that shy boy anymore, and has become quite reckless in his actions. Mostly due to the loss of his mother.**

 **Elsa is much more cold and reserved due to the harsh political situations she's been put daily in. The people judge her behind her back, and she can't afford to look weak to everyone.**

 **So, my question for now.. what do you think of the dreams Hans and Elsa have? What do you think that the explanation is for those weird dreams?**


	19. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair

**A Beautiful stranger, tall and fair.**

"Good morning your highness!" Three knocks on the door made the soon to be crowned queen half-awake. With a soft groan, it took Elsa a moment to register where she was.

"Come in, please!" said Elsa. Not a second later, the doors went open, and the maidservants came in to dress the Queen. After helping her getting the dress on, Elsa waved silently the maidservants to be gone, besides Gerda.

"Is everything alright, m'lady?" asked Gerda motherly as she smoothed Elsa's cape arround her shoulders.

"Yes, off course." Lied Elsa quickly. Too quickly, and the future Queen of Arendelle bit her lip when she saw the scolding look of her maidservant.

"Are you sure, dear?" asked Gerda quietly as she did the Princess' hair in a tight knot. "I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't Gerda." Said Elsa with a small smile to the old woman. After her parent's death, she had become her mother figure during these awful busy 3 years of her prepping as the new Queen. After a short pause the young woman began to express her fears: "I'm just so scared, Gerda. I'm not yet ready for this. I barely even know how to make trade negociations, to put the law into practise.."

"Well, surely your future husband can help you to solve those issues" spoke Gerda without any false intention in her heart.

 _Yes… her future husband… Hans._ With a shudder Elsa's mind went back to the assassination attempt three years ago. _The man had the sign of the Heptagon Order… How couldn't Hans, or Lars for that matter have sensed it? How could she even trust him, when he couldn't even protect her against those people?!_

Elsa sighed. "Perhaps yes." When the young woman saw Gerda's confused look, she knew she had to explain further on. "I don't know Gerda. We spend our entire childhood and teenage years together, but… in those 6 years of him out on the sea… He might have changed too much for me to like him anymore"

"Do you feel he has from your letters?"

"Well… yes… and no. I don't know. Letters are just to easy to write, to start anew when you don't agree with your inner voice." Said Elsa while Gerda smoothed her dress one more time. "I just.. I feel like I'm meeting with a stranger all over again." Sighed the princess as she stared out of the window.

"Surely you can connect once more with all the memories you've had before… Perhaps he has changed, but you even more so, m'lady." Smiled Gerda as she passed Elsa her gloves. "I've seen you grow from an insecure girl to a beautiful confident woman. Change isn't bad, nor does a person ever fully change… it is the action that counts, the decision we make with our heart that defines us."

"Thank you Gerda" smiled Elsa watery as she put her gloves on.

Just then, the clocks began to sing, and Elsa knew she had to go to the church. "Please, go and make the banquet table ready. I know how much work you have, and I don't want to uphold you any longer."

"Thank you, m'lady." Bowed Gerda quickly. After that, the woman closed the door behind the young princess.

 _Don't let them in… don't let them see… be the good girl you always have to be.._

With nervous hands Elsa took up the candle stick and music box, to enact the pose her father once did. After taking a few breaths, the young woman managed to vaporize the crawling ice around it. "Its only for today…" muttered Elsa as she put them back on the table. After this, it would take quite some time before Arendelle would put such a party like this – the people had worked their back into it and nearly given all their food and taxes for the great banquet, as well as the grand decoration in the palace.

Still… mused Elsa as she strode to the door.. it would do Arendelle's economy some good thanks to the visiting dignitaries. That is, if she could convince them to invest in the trade. "Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

* * *

The prince was thrown in his cell so fast that he could barely keep his head from colliding with the ground. As Hans let himself roll on his back, the door harshly closed behind him, leaving him only in darkness.

"Well… I expected you to be the last person to ever see again." Spoke a man closeby.

Hans frowned. _He knew that voice from somewhere…_ The man narrowed his eyes and after a few seconds his eyes got used to the little light of the window. _That face… he knew that face…_

"You!" snarled the prince in shock when he saw Haakon on the other side of the bars, as his neighbour cellmate. "How are you even here?!"

"The princess… or rather, the Queen spared me and put me into prison" shuddered Haakon as a cloud of breath came out of his mouth. It was so cold, that he couldn't use his magic anymore – Elsa had made sure of that. "You didn't know?" asked the man as he saw Hans' angry face.

"No, I didn't." spoke Hans with balted fists as he looked to his mother' murderer. _Why, of all the people that she could spare, did she spare the murderer of his mother?!_

The man clapsed his arms around his chest in an attempt to get warmer. "So what did you do to get here?"

"I don't need to answer to you." bit Hans back. "What I did is my own business." The green eyes fixated back on the prisoner when he talked again.

"If you think you will feel better by pouring your hatred to me, you're wrong." Spoke Haakon.

"Why shouldn't I? You…you…ruined me!" brought Hans out as his rage went out of the roof. "You stole my magic, you stole my mother!" spat the prince as tears began to fall down his face. "I hope the rats tear your face off!" snarled Hans before retreating back to lie on his little wooden bed. As the prince laid down on his bed, the events from the past few days came back to his mind…

* * *

"Prince Hans Westerguard? Is that you?"

Hans frowned at the familiar voice and turned around. "Do I know you?" asked the admiral politely.

"Its me, Nickolaj of Gothagen!" grinned the man as he extended his hand.

"O my… Nickolaj I'm so sorry. Good heavens, I barely recognized you!" brought Hans out as his mouth split into a grin. The auburn-haired man took Nickolaj's hand with a firm grip.

"I should say the same to you my friend" smiled Nickolaj back as he took the prince into a manly hug.

Hans frowned when he felt the wet clothes of his friend seep through his gloves. "What happened to you? Its way too early to indulge into champagne." Joked the prince as they parted from their hug.

Nickolaj gniffled sheepishly. "I'm afraid I indulged a bit too much into Princess Anna's presence."

"You what?!" asked Hans incredulously.

"No, I… not THAT way!" spoke the man with red cheeks. "Its just… She ran before my horse and before I could stop it, she bumped down the boat. I could barely stop her from getting soaking wet."

"So… how did you end up…" asked Hans as he indicated to Nickolaj's wet clothes.

"After she got out, I was toppled down the boat instead" grimaced the man at the memory. "Surely this won't give me good press when I enter the chapel."

"There is still time… Surely you can change bef-"

As if on cue, the bells began to ring once more, to indicate for everyone to take a seat for the upcoming procession.

"Thanks for the offer, Hans" sulked Nickolaj as they stepped to the chapel. "But it seems the universe wants to make me the fool of today."

After the ceremony was done, everyone gathered in the castle itself. Hans looked nervously around the throne room, where everyone was awaiting the newly crowned Queen to arrive. From the back of his eye, The southern prince saw Anna talking to one of the nobility women from her court. Well, seems she didn't changed much since the last time he saw her… thought Hans as he took in Anna's naïve comments from afar.

"There is a secret passage-way down the-"

Alright. This went too far, thought the prince as he walked towards the Ardellian princess. Party or not, you just didn't give away such information to a mere stranger! What if they were ever at war, what if that information was used against them… millions of lives could be lost because of her blabbering mouth! "Princess Anna!" interrupted Hans with a loud voice before Anna could spill the secret location.

"Hans! O my, it is such a long time ago!" smiled the red-haired princess as she took the man into a hug.

Hans' cheeks reddened. Suriously, did NO ONE in this castle ever teach this girl some protocol? Didn't she know how much of a fool she made her and Arendelle's image? "Yes, it is. Can you please excuse me, m'lady?" asked Hans politely to the disappointed nobility woman.

"Oh, no Hans let her stay… I just wanted to tell her about this-"

"Forgive me princess. But we need to talk. Alone." Spoke Hans, barely keeping his bite out of his voice. When Hans finally managed to pull Anna apart, the man sighed. "Anna, don't ever reveal such intimate information ever again!"

"But why not? It's a great passageway to madame Antoinnette with her le-"

"I don't care even if she were bereft of all her limbs!" whispered Hans with ferocity. "What if she used this information in an act of war? What if she led the people through that passageway in order to slaughter all of us?"

"Hans now you are just being silly." Laughed Anna away. "Arendelle won't ever be at war. Besides they are only people." Shrugged the spoiled princess.

"Those same people keep you fed, make your clothes and made this very castle for the royal family to live in." growled Hans. "Without them you are just a doll. No, scratch that… you are nothing compared to them. You are a spoiled greedy selfish brat."

"How dare you talk to me that way. I'm the princess of Arendelle!" spat Anna.

"And I am going to be your future brother in law, as well as your future King." Retorted Hans with fire in his eyes. Before Anna could do anything, Hans slightly cut her with a little tooth pricker. "You may be making the law, princess. But we are all still flesh and blood." Said Hans as Anna sucked the little bit of blood away from her hand.

Before Anna could bit a remark back, Kai's voice boomed through the hall. "Presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Hans' eyes followed the purple cape and blonde hair he saw shimmering underneath the chandelier. He saw her turn around and…

The prince didn't notice Anna pushing him out of the way when Kai announced her as well. The prince's green eyes were fixed solidly upon the queen of Arendelle. He had often wondered how she would look… but even his wildest fantasies didn't compare with the woman he saw now before him. The insecure smiling girl he had imprented in his mind had vanished, and made way to a reserved confident woman.

 _Beautiful, powerful, dangerous,cold…_

And she would be his. Hans swallowed again, but he didn't manage to get the bile away from his throat. She felt almost too cold for him. Too unreal… this wasn't the Elsa he knew..

"Announcing prince-Admiral Hans of the Southern Isles!"

Not a second after Kai had boomed the man's title and name, the room went silent as a grave.

* * *

Hans' eyes closed from exhaustion as he tried to recall his memories from the last few days, and soon the inprisoned prince was asleep…

 _When he woke again, He noticed he was chained up against the rocks. "What…"_

 _"Father!"_

 _Hans blood chilled in his bones when he saw his two sons race towards him._

 _"Since you have no remorse for us, we will have no remorse left for your children.." spoke Elsa as he pointed her spear towards the youngest._

 _"No!" Hans hissed when blood began to drip down his wrists and feet when he tried to break free of the iron shackles. "No, not my children!" roared the prince in anger._

 _Helplessly, Hans saw his oldest son being changed into a wolf, devoid of any humanity. The boy didn't recognize his youngest sibling anymore, and he ripped the boy apart without any remorse. Before the wolf could kill his own sibling, the youngest give the wolf a deadly wound out of pure self-defense before giving his last breath. With heavy breathing, Hans let out all the curses he knew, to the murderer of his children._

 _But it wasn't over yet. Elsa came his way, with the remains of his two sons. What… Hans screamed in agony and anger when he felt the remains of his children being placed around his shackles._

 _"You… you shall pay for this!" snarled Hans with burning hatred towards the large silent group. "Take my children, take my people away, do whatever you want. When I'm free, you'll wish I was the monster you thought I was." Spoke the prince slowly as Elsa came back once more. Hans' burning green eyes shifted to the young woman, who held now a serpent in above his head._

 _"He shall stay with you as your sole companion" spoke Elsa emotionlessly as the serpent attached itself to an overhanging branch next to Hans. "May you swallow your own venom that you used upon us."_

 _Hans screamed when the venom dripped down upon his face and he squirmed desperately trying to get free. "I CURSE YOU ALL!"_

* * *

Elsa nervously opened the cell door of the prince. She couldn't believe what he had done… or, almost done. The young queen trembled as she thought of Hans' swinging her sword at her behind her back.

 _"Your sister Is dead because of you!"_

According to Anna, Hans had left her to die in order to become King… But the young queen didn't believe that. _He would have been king anyway, as their marriage was already sealed before their birth. Why… why would he do this?_

 _Perhaps because he thinks you are a monster… He hates you for taking his magic away…_

 _But it wasn't my fault.._

 _he sees it in another light. He told you himself: you took his soul away… maybe it was justice. A soul for a soul…_

 _But he loves me.._

 _Did he? Did he ever say it out loud?_

"your majesty?" Elsa startled at the sudden shoutout of her guard. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I-" the young queen coughed to swallow her dry throat away. "Yes, I'm fine."

With slightly trembling gloved hands, the queen pushed the cell open. Yes, gloves. She didn't want to see him hurt, when she lost control over her powers in a fit of anger.

"why not?" had Anna asked. "Elsa he nearly succeeded in killing us!"

It just didn't add up. Why do this? Why all this sheming, and plotting… it didn't add up. She couldn't tell her sister about her conflicted feelings.

 _Because you know what she'll say….That you are not objective to the situation, because you LOVE him, still. That you wanted to hope that he was good, that it wasn't all a dream what she thought they shared…_

The queen blinked to adjust her eyes, to see Hans... hold on… The queen blinked again to see golden locks in Hans' hand. Where did he…

 _That was Sifjar's hair! Why did you cut it off?!_

 _Wait what?_ Elsa shook her head to get that thought out. _Where had THAT come from?_

"YOU!" Elsa startled at Hans' voice, and when she glanced back to his hand, the golden locks had transformed into iron shackles. Was she going crazy?! "YOU KILLED MY CHILDREN!"

"I…" she wanted to tell him that he didn't had any children.. yet why did she feel guilty and anguish when she saw his angry, tormented face? "I… I'm sorry..." Elsa blinked again. "Hans… I…"

It seemed as if the prince was just as confused as her at this moment. "Elsa, I'm sorry. I didn't.. I don't know what came over me." Whispered the prince as he sunk back on the bed.

"No. Apparently not" spoke Elsa now more composed. She had to be tired, that was it.

* * *

"What is that amazing smell?" asked Elsa as she sniffed the air. She opened her eyes, to see her sister with the same excitement staring back at her. "Chocolate!" She couldn't help but laugh when they simultaneously answered the question. The young queen's attention was taken away from her sibling however when Kai spoke another name.

"Announcing prince-Admiral Hans of the Southern Isles!"

It felt as if a tremor went through her. Elsa tore her eyes away from her advisor and blinked when she saw the man in front of her. _This… No. This can't possibly be the shy boy she laughed with…_

"Your majesty…"

Elsa felt her breath disappear when she saw him bent on the knee. This… wasn't the Hans she knew. His voice wasn't wavering, nor did his cheeks flush in embarrassement when he spoke her title.

"I hope your reign to be long and prosper, as I hope to give you your first dance as Queen."

 _That… sly… bastard! He KNEW she couldn't dance! And by putting such a request immediately after wishing her good fortune… well, she couldn't turn down his wish to dance with her unless she refused his good wish of fortune as well…_

"Thank you, Admiral." Smiled Elsa coldly as she descended from her throne. Hans took her hand and the two went to the middle of the ball room. After the music started, Hans began to lead the Queen around the provided space. "You knew I didn't like to dance." Sissed Elsa irritated as Hans let her swirl around his arm.

"Yes." Smiled Hans. "I just wanted to know the real you without all the dignitaries earshoving on our every word."

"But you DO know me."

"Do I?" asked Hans softly as they took a step backwards. "Because now I see you I'm not sure what to think of you. Something happened that you didn't tell me.."

"Whatever happened is none of your concern." Said Elsa quite rude. "What happened to you in order to become so arrogant?"

She saw Hans' eyes harden once again. "Ah, so I am not allowed to ask about your private life, but you can?"

"I am the Queen. If I remember correctly, you are still under my command as my Admiral."

"And If I remember correctly, I still haven't said my vows of loyalty to you" replied Hans on a darker tone. Suddenly the man's face changed once again to a cheerful one, and Elsa was thrown aback due to the sudden transformation. "I was making a joke, your highness" smiled Hans with a grin as he swirled her around.

"Somehow I don't feel as if it was meant as a joke." Narrowed Elsa her eyes to the prince.

"Ah, but you DO know me, do you not?" retorted Hans as he mirrored Elsa's sentence from earlier.

The conversation went silent till the end of the dance.

* * *

Haakon put himself upright in bed when he saw the southern prince yell at Elsa. The man gasped when he felt pulsating aura's of the two. They were brighter then others, due to them not having any magic inside them… but this time, it was entirely different. Something that was not of this world, seemed to pulsate from the two. Their aura's were WAY older then their actual age…

Suddenly the man didn't see Hans and Elsa anymore – or at least, a shadow of their human shell. Something was hidden inside them… Haakon narrowed his eyes, shifting his perspective.

Suddenly it felt too much to see, and Haakon shut his eyes to block the Sight out. Good lord… this explained everything. The reason why they were so strong in the Gift, why the prince managed to keep his magic inside… The man however kept himself quiet as the argument continued.

* * *

"Why did you do it, Hans? If you had just hurt me…" whispered Elsa in a demanding tone.

"As if you and your sister are on such good terms right now" scolded Hans. "She still fears you. Although she will never admit it, and everyone else… they all still do. Because you are nothing but a destructive, careless monster who ruins everything in her way."

Elsa swallowed, the words from the prince came like a slap in the face. "If you are trying to push me away, you aren't succeeding." Spoke the queen as she studied his face. "I ask you again, why did you do all of this?"

"Why are you so insistant on knowing why I did it?" snapped Hans as he took the bars in his gloved hands. "It is done. In the past."

"Well not for me!" bit Elsa back as she took his hand. "I know there is something going on, something you don't want to tell me. And Untill I know what it is, I'll keep you here."

"Then you can keep me for the rest of your life" said Hans just as the cell door closed.

 ***cringes* God, what did I write? This damn chapter is finally DONE, but god, did I get to suffer from a writer's block! I know where I want to have the characters, but to get there is suddenly so hard!**

 **So, yeah, as you can see, there are changes to the movie:**

 **Anna is as you can see very spoiled and annoying. Don't worry, as the story progresses, she will get better once she meets Kristoff. ;)**

 **The events of the movie have already passed – the characters simply remember what has happened. I thought it would be more entertaining, instead of just going through the film in chronological way. In that way, you'll all need to guess what happened ;)**


	20. Fimbulvetr

**Fimbulvetr**

"Elsa!" Both Hans and Elsa turned tteir heads towards the princess of Arendelle.

Elsa's raised eyebrow made Anna quickly aware of the lack of protocol she was showing and she quickly corrected herself. "I mean, Queen."

From the back of her eye, the queen saw Nickolaj of Gothagen come forward and she nodded politely. Although they already knew one another the prince bowed in respect. "Your majesty…" Both Nickolaj and Anna grinned to one another, and they couldn't help but burst slightly into laughter. "We would like…"

"Your blessing…" went Anna on.

"For our marriage!" said the two simulaniously.

Elsa blinked. _Hold on. Did they just say.._ "Marriage?!" spoke the queen, to make sure she had heard it right.

"Yes!" beamed Anna as she clung to Nickolaj's arm.

"I'm sorry but I'm confused." Spoke the queen as her eyes travelled back and forth between Anna and Nickolaj. _Marriage?! With him? She knew Nickolaj to be a honorable man. But to have such a huge commitment at the age of 18?_

If she said that "marriage of convenience" wasn't practiced anymore, she would lie off course. Her own parents had never met until they stood for the priest to say their vows. While they didn't hate each other… they didn't like each other either. Their relationship had always been quite distant – and they had made the same bond with their daughters as well.

 _Didn't Anna know what she was doing, by throwing herself at her feet to Nickolaj? She wouldn't be princess of Arendelle anymore… she would leave to Gothagen and be his Queen-consort._ And like any consort, they wouldn't have as much power or influence as before.

Queen Elsa couldn't possibly imagine her sister gossiping in the court all day. Besides a few balls or so, she would be practically invisible.

"and soup and ice cream…" it was then that Elsa realized that her sister was rambling on about her wedding, without even waiting for her answer.

"Anna…" tried Elsa to cut in – it was no use.

"Oh, perhaps we can invite your sister here!" squealed the princess excited. "Off course we have the room-"

"Wait, slow down!" said Elsa louder then usual. She needed to know if her sister was sure of this – but she couldn't exactly talk freely without insulting Nickolaj either… "Can I talk to you please? Alone?" pressed Elsa on the last word.

"No!" protested the younger sister as she took Nickolaj's hand. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

Elsa sighed. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met" spoke the queen coldly in an attempt to break through her.

Hans stayed silent behind Elsa, torn in-between two loyalties. While he did agree on Elsa's reasoning, he didn't want to crush Nickolaj's dream either.

"You can if it's true love!" huffed Anna.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" asked Elsa, getting tired of the dispute. This was getting ridiculous. What, does she expect a royal wedding to happen within a day? There were more politics involved LONG before the lands were reunited! Take her and Hans as an example: Before their deaths, both their parents had made discussions about the trade, positions, army… and then we didn't even talk about the various alliances the two countries had! Should we break with one country to keep another?

"Well more then you. All you know is how to shut people out!" bit Anna back.

Elsa swallowed at her remark. "You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no." The Queen walked towards the door, so Anna couldn't see her brewing tears. "Now excuse me."

"Your majesty, if I may-"

"No, you may not." Shut Elsa the man down. She didn't want to. Any other moment she would have listened to him. Perhaps he too wanted to wait with the wedding. But with Anna's harsh remark, Elsa wasn't quite able anymore to keep her emotions fully in check. "I think you should go. The party is over. Close the gates!" When she was alone, she would overthink it… and ask both Nickolaj and Anna privately if they were truly up for this.

"What, Elsa no!"

Elsa felt a pull at her hand and her glove slit off in one fluid motion. "Give me my glove!" Right now was NOT the good time not to wear the gloves. She was tired and angry… she already felt ice appear at her fingertips...

"Elsa, you can't do this!" snapped Anna as she backed away from Elsa's attempt to catch her glove.

"I can if I want to. I'm your sister, but also your queen. Don't push me to make my decision, Anna." Warned Elsa.

Hans meanwhile crept closer towards the disputing sisters. "You are really COLD, you know that?" bit the princess to her sister's back.

"Enough Anna."

"No, I won't! You say I Don't know true love? Well, neither do you!" shot Anna at the top of her lungs.

"I said, ENOUGH!" roared Elsa as she moved her hand in a "wave away" gesture. As she did so, the queen felt her control slip, and ice sprung up all around her.

* * *

The young queen sighed as she put the last decree down. _There. Her work was done for today…_ Elsa moved her stiff shoulders and moaned as she tried to get her tensed muscles lose. _God, she could use a bath right now… And a good relaxing book…_ The young queen's hands went absent-mindedly to the large collection of books in the library, and picked one without looking – it had always been a game between her and her father; after he was done with his work, he often read her a book that she would choose without looking.

 _Off course, all her favorite books were all on the same height and place…_ smiled Elsa at the memory as she walked tiredly to her bath. As soon as she sunk into her warm tub, the queen opened the book.

"Prose Edda" by Snurri Sturlusson." Mumbled the queen as she began to read the first page. Her eyes widened in recognition when she noticed the pictures inside… _They were of her father's!_

Completely lost in her nostalgia, Elsa searched for her favorite story.

 **Thor wanted to slay the Midgard Serpent multiple times. The Norns foretold he would only slay the monster at Ragnarok… but one time, the God came very close, when Thor goes fishing with the giant Hymir. When Hymir refuses to provide Thor with bait, Thor strikes the head off Hymir's largest ox to use as his bait. They row to a point where Hymir often sat and caught flat fish, where he drew up two whales, but Thor demands to go further out to sea, and does so despite Hymir's warnings.**

 **Thor then prepares a strong line and a large hook and baits it with the ox head, which Jörmungandr bites. Thor pulls the serpent from the water, and the two face one another, Jörmungandr dribbling poison and blood. Hymir goes pale with fear, and as Thor grabs his hammer to kill the serpent, the giant cuts the line, leaving the serpent to sink beneath the waves.**

Elsa grinned as she read the end. It was her favorite story because even Gods could fail. The queen's smile wavered. _Just as Kings or Queens could fail…_ Elsa shook her head and began to flip the pages, only to stop at a very well-known picture…

 **Loki, otherwise known as Logi, Loptr, or Hveðrungr was a Fire Giant and God of Misschief and lies.**

Elsa smiled wryly. She had always had pity for the famous Trickster, and often as a child, she couldn't understand why the Gods mistreated him so. _He had given the hammer Mjolnir to Thor, and the spear Gungnir to Odin. Without Loki… there was literally no story to be told. The gods would just drink in Valhalla without end…_

 _Without end…_ Another memory came up into Elsa's mind and again the queen flipped the pages further, to find the right chapter.

* * *

"Bye bye miss!"

"who-whoaaaah!" Anna was roughly pushed outside, and fell into the deep snow. "Insufferable merchant!" growled the princess darkly to the closed door. She had gone after her sister, but after losing her horse and her way of direction, the princess had stumbled upon Oaken's wandering place.

After announcing who she was, the princess had expected the merchant to give her free clothes. But no.

 _"Like any customer you need to pay, your highness." Said the merchant not so apologetically._

 _"Look mister!" broke Anna out in anger. "I can have you and your little shop closed down-"_

 _"With what?" interrupted Oaken on an icy tone. "Guards? I don't see them."_

 _"They will come." Said Anna. But her tone betrayed she wasn't so sure about that._

 _"Certainly, your highness. Untill they arrive, and until you pay… yohoo!"_

 _"Oh, I'll let you 'yohoo' alright!" bit Anna back to the merchant. "You insufferable fat piece of-"_

It was then that she was lifted up and thrown out of Oakens Wandering Post.

"Stupid merchant. Stupid sister. Stupid trees!" cursed Anna as she kicked her foot against one of the ash trees. The tree however, was much more harder then she expected and with her fine shoes on, pain shot through her whole leg. "Aw, aw, aw!" grimaced Anna as she limped around. Just as she could more or less stand upright with her throbbing foot, an ice sledge passed by at high speed. The movement of the sledge made Snow spat up and within a second, Anna was completely covered with it.

"Hey watch out where you drive, you sick psycho!" shuddered Anna from the cold. The sledge stopped at her last two words and the princess swallowed. _Oh, oh…_

The man stepped out of the sledge, and just like his reindeer, he began to try and shudder the ice and snow from his body. "Huh" brought the man uninterested out when he saw the shuddering princess. "Here, catch!" After searching in his provisions, the ice harvester found a blanket which he threw straight into her face. While Anna dried her face, the ice harvester took a carrot out. "Hungry Sven?"

Anna grimaced when she saw the man take a bite of the carrot after the reindeer. _Ew.. gross. Commoners were indeed way worse then she thought!_

"Where can I get a reward for news from the Queen's location?" spoke the ice harvester.

"News from Queen Elsa?!" gasped Anna at the mention of Elsa. "I'm her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

Kristoff stared blankly to the girl in front of him. "Kristoff Bjorgman… of nowhere in particular" answered Kristoff unfazed that he stood in front of royalty. "I'd bow, but…" the man smirked. "My pants are frozen" said the man as he took in the arrogant, despised look of the princess.

Anna bit her tongue, so she wouldn't snap to the ice harvester. _She didn't want a repetition of Oaken's guest treatement thank you very much! Better was to slime to him and get the information she needed._ "Please, good sir, what news?" pleaded Anna.

"Please, princess… what payement?" retorted Kristoff as he wiggled his hand in front of her.

"I… I don't have any." Said Anna with red cheeks.

"Good day then." Nodded Kristoff as he went to Oaken's wandering post.

"WAIT!" screamed the princess, stopping the ice harvester in his tracks. "When I get back to the castle, I can get you gold!"

"What good is that for me, if I can't hold or eat it?" grinned Kristoff at the girl's stupidity. He wasn't for hiring, for crying out loud!

"Fine.. carrots then!" waved Anna in desperation. "I can get you Big, juicy orange carrots, as much as you want."

Kristoff nearly wanted to say no, when Sven nudged him. "No, Sven. We are not so easily bought." Sissed Kristoff out loud. The glare of his reindeer friend however, made the Ice harvester give in. He then returned his head to Anna. "2 kilos."

"1"

"2" insisted Kristoff with unwavering eyes.

"1,5" gave Anna in.

"2"

With a growl the princess crossed her arms. "TWO then!" snapped the princess. She wasn't used to losing an argument. _And god, did that arrogant smirk of that stinking ice harvester get on her nerves!_

"Alright then. Your sister is north."

"North where?" tapped Anna inpatiently her foot.

"2 more kilos for another minute." Grinned Kristoff.

"You said you would give me her location!" screamed the princess furiously. "You didn't tell me where she is!"

"But I did… I gave you an direction." Retorted Kristoff as he pinched his nose.

 _She could stay here all night, arguing with that stinking jerk… and the trail of her sister would get less fresh every hour._ "Here!" Anna did her necklace off and threw it to the ice harvester. "Now, get me to her location. You can get the earrings when you return me home."

Kristoff caught the necklace in his hand and bit on it to ensure it wasn't fake. "hum… now we come to an understanding…" mumbled the ice harvester as he looked back to Anna. "We leave at dawn."

"Now."

Midnight."

"Now." Pressed Anna on with a little smirk.

Kristoff narrowed his eyes at the princess. She was smarter then he thought. "Fine." Snapped Kristoff, not at all content that he had to go back to the North mountain in this weather.

* * *

 **What men remain alive,**

 **when it moves among mankind,**

 **the infamous Fimbulvetr?**

Elsa stared long and hard to the last word… _Fimbulvetr… otherwise known as "The three year long Winter", was the first sign for Ragnarok._

Three years in the Edda… three days in Arendelle.. a shudder came over Elsa, but she read on.

 **Brothers will fight and kill each other,**

 **sisters' children will defile kinship.**

 **It is harsh in the world,whoredom rife**

 **an axe age, a sword age**

 **shields are riven**

 **a wind age, a wolf age**

 **before the world goes headlong.**

 **No man will have**

 **mercy on another.**

Elsa swallowed. _In just three days, her kingdom had just become that; ravenous beasts without any mercy but for their own. She couldn't blame them, really. In winter, the people became just as dark as the night.._

With trembling hands the queen turned the page away – it reminded her WAY too much of the events during her coronation, and she decided to go back to the stories of Thor.

 **The God of Thunder had a wife Sif, the Goddess of Harvest and fertility.**

A shock went through the Queen when she saw the name in front of her.

 _Why did he cut Sifjar's hair off?!_

Elsa rapidly flipped through the pages once more, to find the page which described that particular Goddess.

 **Sif, otherwise known as Sifjar, Sippe or Sib, is the Goddess of Harvest and fertility…**

 **When Loki cut her blonde hair, he was forced by Thor to replace it. In return, the trickster gave her hair of gold, with corn inside it…**

A small gasp came from the Queen's mouth. _The vision she had seen… Hans, who held the golden locks in his hand…_

 _"Loki, god of fire, mischief and lies…"_

Once more the Queen turned the pages and stared to the picture of the trickster. _This was getting disturbingly interwined with the reality…_ Elsa suddenly didn't want to read any further, yet her eyes went on.

 **The gods were so enraged by Loki's murder on Baldr, the God of innocence and joy, that Skadi bound him under the depths of nilfheim with his son's remains. A serpent drips venom in his face, and each time it makes contact, earthquakes are formed due to the Trickster's agony…**

 _Hans was now in prison, just like Loki was imprisoned under nilfheim…_

Elsa frowned when she saw the word "Skadi." _She didn't know him…_ curiosity took hold of the Queen once more and she looked to the table of contents to find the name…

Things couldn't possibly match up more. It had to be coincidence, the similarities between all those legends and what was happening now…

A scream escaped the Queen's lips when she saw the description of Skadi and she threw the book away so hard, it smashed against the wall. _No. No, no! This…_ sobs came out of her mouth, and she began to hypervilate.

Yet, the words stayed branded in her soul:

 **Skadi, otherwise known** **as** **Skaði, Skade, or Skathi, is an ice giantess and Goddess of Winter and Mountains.**

* * *

 **Sidenote:**

 **\- "The poetic Edda" from Snorri Sturlusson, is a work about the norse legends from the 13th century. So, yes it exists therefore in Elsa's time ;)**

 **\- Some lines are taken from this book - I don't own this.**

 **\- Kristoff's and Anna's meeting scene is from a deleted scene from Frozen.**

 **\- I changed the lines a bit from the original movie - I didn't want to make it a full copy.**

 **So, yeah a lot of stories that have been told. Someone already guessed Loki somehow being involved in Hans' dream from last chapter.. I can now comfirm that Hans indeed dreamt of him being the Trickster-God!**


	21. More then just a spare

**More then just the spare**

Anna shuddered as she went out of the reach of the warm campfire and went on to check on sven. Kristoff had made a shift for both of them – in case any wolves should return, one of them could alert the others who are sleeping.

However, with sitting so long, Anna felt her feet going stiff. And since she had to check up on Sven and give him one of his carrots… The princess grumbled as she saw the curious reindeer tilt his head towards her. "Yeah, sorry it isn't Kristoff!" bit Anna towards the animal.

Sven huffed questionly. _There is no reason to be so angry_ , seemed the eyes to say.

"Here!" With a quick movement, Anna held the carrot in front of Sven, ignoring his unsaid question. With a frown - _could reindeers even have a frown?_ wondered Anna – the animal munched the food down.

The princess couldn't help but break the silence. The night was long, and she longed for companionship. So, she did something she would never admit aloud to anyone – she began to talk to the reindeer.

"Yeah, I'm angry alright." Said the princess at a softer tone, as she felt herself relax seeing the reindeer eating his food. "The problem is, I don't know at who. Its not at my sister, I mean… I caused her to reveal her powers to everyone. " With a pang of guilt, Anna winced at the memory of her harsh words. "Its not my parents either, who favorited my sister above everyone else…" the princess blinked tears away as she thought of all the times her parents ignored her, to tend to "their golden child, the so called heir".

 _So, at who are you angry then?_ Asked Sven as he nudged Anna.

"I… I don't know. I'm just angry. Angry at everyone!" said the princess as she fundled with her gloves.

 _That's not an answer. Anger is directed to someone in particular,_ answered the reindeer wisely.

"ALRIGHT, I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!" roared Anna as she threw the sack of carrots away. With a trembling body, the princess sunk to the ground and began to sob. "I can't do this, Sven! I can't DO anything!" sniffed Anna as she clapsed her hands around her body. "I can't sing, can't dance, don't know anything about politics…I don't want people to see that I'm incapable, that I'm a useless spare."

Anna again felt Sven nudge her head, asking her very innocently what the word "spare" meant. "Spare?" repeated the princess bitterly. Anna looked up to the sky to see the aurora above her.

I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen

Just somebody hopelessly inbetween

She's the scholar, athlete, poet

I'm the screw up, don't I know it

But then who could ever compare?

Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare

Well I won't care"

Why do all this effort, when she didn't even get a single 'hello" in return? Oh, she had tried many times… but she had become so tired of being unnoticed that… that she simply didn't want to care anymore, about anything.

So I'm the extra button on a coat

In case another one comes loose

But if I have to be a button

Why can't I be a button that's of use?"

Anna stood up again, but her wobbling arms, accidentally wacked Sven's nose. "Oops!" grinned Anna apologetically.

"I may lack style and I may lack grace

And once in a while I might fall on my face

But this little button deserves a place in the sky

This button wants to fly!"

Anna frowned at the last sentence, and saw Sven just as confused. _Wait, buttons can't fly, it doesn't make any sense! Better was to use another metaphor to explain it further to Sven.._

"So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up

Over somebody's old barn door

And I'll be hanging there forever

Just wishing the horse had one leg more

And maybe I can't be the perfect one

And maybe I err on the side of fun

But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere

This horseshoe is more than just a spare"

Anna began to assemble the falling carrots she had thrown away in the snow, and put them back into the sack.

"Someday I'll find my thing

A thing that's on my own

That thing that makes me part of something

Not just all alone

If only all this feeling I have in my heart

Could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part!"

Anna felt her heart soar when she thought of Nickolaj. _She could go away with him… She would finally be seen as more then a spare…_

"So I'm just the second born sister

Who most of the town ignores

Like a button, like a horseshoe

Like a girl who's bad at metaphors

Maybe I don't have a magic touch

And maybe I don't have a talent as such

Just this heart with much too much to share

So I'll never be the heir, but I'm more than just a spare…"

As her song ended in a whisper, Anna felt her eyes drop from exhaustion. "You animals are truly better then people. You won't judge me by what I have or don't have… thanks, sven." she fell asleep on the reindeer's flank before she could move herself back to the campfire.

A figure stood nearby in the shadows, who had unwillingly earshoved on Anna's conversation with the reindeer. When he came into the light, Sven softly grunted when he recognized his friend Kristoff.

"Shhh, buddy!" whispered Kristoff as he slowly petted his friends forehead. "Don't wake her up." The ice harvester then turned his attention to the princess. Somehow so innocent… and vulnerable, mused Kristoff as he knelt by the sleeping girl. It then struck the man how old the princess actually was. She was only 18, and had seen nothing else but her palace, and her pampering servants.. always unnoticed by everyone in the kingdom.

He couldn't help but feel guilty as he thought of all the snarky remarks he had given her during the first day of their shared trip. _Princess Anna had made her view about him… but hadn't HE made assumptions as well about her?_

Carefully as for not to wake her, Kristoff picked the shivering girl up in his arms and laid her down close to the fire. After that, the man took out a reindeer skin and draped it around her. After a few minutes of staring at her, the man shifted his shoes uncomfortable in the snow. He didn't want to leave her like this either. the man looked to the east, to see the first sunlight. He could take the last 2 hours of the shift. It wasn't as if he was going to get much sleep anyway.

* * *

"Loki…"

"Go away. If you are here to bring a message from the Allfather, the-"

"I came to speak my own words!" snapped Skadi to the Trickster. A big silence grew in-between the two, before Skadi started again. "Loki, Ragnarok doesn't need to happen." Whispered the winter goddess as she cupped his cheek.

"You know as well as I that our end is inevitable." Said the Trickster coldly. "The Gods break their oaths right and left... who's to say they will keep the peace between Asgard and our homelands?"

"And that is a reason to kill Baldr?" asked Skadi with a growl. The Great 3 year long Winter that had transpired, had been caused by her grief for Baldr's death.

"The norns-"

"Yes, the Norns foretell everything!" interrupted the giantess. "But since when do you CARE about destiny?"

"Since I realized I was never a part of the aesir" snarled Loki with fire in his eyes. "Bloodbrother of Odin?!" the trickster shook his head in anger and spat on the ground. "Odin took everything from me… my children, my people… its time I returned the favour."

Skadi couldn't help but shudder at the trickster's eyes. "He didn't take everything from you." whispered Skadi. "I'm still here…" The goddess stumbled backwards when Loki backslapped her so hard that she fell on the ground.

"You? you, who killed my two sons, who chained me up?! You think you can just walz in and that everything is forgotten?!" yelled the Trickster.

"Loki… I had no choice!" whispered Skadi with tears in her eyes.

"As have I" said the Trickster with emotionless eyes as he let his spear appear in his hand. Skadi's eyes widened at the sight. "No, my love, I'm not going to kill you…yet" smiled the Trickster cruelly. "You'll see your Odinson's die by my own hand…. Its simple justice, really."

* * *

Hans' eyes snapped open and he groaned once more. These dreams were getting too much for him to handle – on a psychical and emotional level.

"Got new dreams again?"

Hans didn't look at Haakon. "Everyone has dreams when they sleep." Replied Hans as he tried to keep the shudder in his voice out. _The pain, the rage.. it still resonated in his bones…_

"True. But dreams can have a meaning on their own. Especially for someone who possesses magic" went Haakon on. The prince was still half-awake, and therefore still open to his suggestions. If he pushed the prince to know the answer, he would never believe him…

"I lost my magic. Thanks to a certain someone next to me"

"If you'd lost it all, you would be dead. Its still inside of you. You still use even till this day."

Hans laughed bitterly. "Sorry, old man, but I don't see any fire at my hands."

The leader of the heptagon order shook his head. "Magic isn't just something you can see, prince Hans. Its in our soul, in our memories… and our dreams."

"You are just trying to make you feel yourself better, aren't you?" narrowed the prince his eyes. "By telling me that "magic is a part of our dreams", you try to put your guilt away!"

"Don't you ever wonder where the magic comes from?" Hans was still too tired to tell the man to shut up and he let him rambling on. "I believe you've heard of the World Tree Yggdrasil?" Haakon saw the prince stiffen at the last name. So it was indeed true…

"Everyone knows the legend" replied Hans smoothly. Inside however, he was shaking. Again, that tree came up, that same tree that appeared time and time again in his dreams…

"Yggdrasil is more then just the bridge between the nine worlds. It keeps reality together as we know it, and it shapes it always anew."

"The Tree of Life was destroyed during Ragnarok" snorted Hans at Haakon's explanation. "Sorry lad, but your theory falls flat on the ground."

"Ah, but why should magic be visible?" said Haakon with a big smile now that he got the prince's attention. "The tree of life is still here, but it connects people in a whole different way then before the Twilight of the Gods. Magic comes now from the mind and soul…. That's why your magic's and Elsa's are so interwined with your emotions."

"Brilliant story to pass the time, really" said Hans as he shifted his eyes towards Haakon. "But it still feels as if you are making excuses for your own actions." The prince stood up when he heard the guards come for his trial.

"I'm not. And neither do you… Loki."

Hans felt his breath disappear completely. his heart was hammering in his chest as he felt… something rush through him.

 _Magic comes from the mind and soul…_

"Prince Hans! Stand with your chest against the wall!" spoke the first guard who entered the prince's cell

 _And Yggdrasil is the connection between that binds magic and mankind together…_

"I'm not going to say it again!"

 _Magic comes from dreams and memories… the dreams he had about the trickster Loki…_

Hans was shaken out of his thoughts when he was pushed harshly against the wall with two vice grips on his wrists. A second later however, the guards screamed in agony and Hans felt the pressure on his body disappear.

When he looked around, he saw the guards' hands being covered in second degree burns…

* * *

Anna yawned but frowned when she didn't feel herself to be in the same position as she was before. When she tilted her head, the princess found a reindeer skin draped around her. _Wait… who had…_ Anna moved her head again, and saw a very sleepy Kristoff stamp out the burning coals.

"Good morning." Replied the princess politely as she tangled herself out of the pelt.

"Good morning, princess" Kristoff took the pelt from Anna's hands and began to pack up their camp, while the silence grew.

"I… can I help you with packing?" asked the princess, causing Kristoff to be surprised.

"uhm… well, yes." Blinked the ice harvester surprised at her request. "Here, hold this up, then I can tie this together" instructed the blonde man to the package. They worked on, with sometimes Kristoff instructing Anna what she needed to do.

The princess yelped when a splinter came in her hand from the wood. The falling blocks alerted the ice harvester and he glanced to her slightly red finger.

"Here, let me…"

"Its nothing really" replied Anna as she shook her finger in annoyance. It Stung, but it wasn't that uncomfortable. Besides, she didn't want to appear weak.

"Princess, if it gets infected, you'll have to go back to Arendelle." Said the man as he roughly took hold of her hand. Before Anna could protest, Kristoff took her finger in his mouth and sucked the splinter out. "There" Kristoff spat the splinter out on the ground. "All fixed."

"Uhm… thanks." Blushed Anna slightly as Kristoff let her hand go.

"No problem, princess."

"Anna. Call me Anna please."

The ice harvester blinked surprised before giving her a brief smile. "Alright… Anna."

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Normally, she shouldn't be here before the trial – she had to remain objective after all to the accused. When the guards had run to her in the throne room, screaming that the prince had burned their hands, the queen had gone with them.

 _After all, who else could stop the Trickster but her? He had given everything for her.. And she for him…_

Elsa shook her head to get those nagging thoughts out and went to the celldoor Hans was in. "Prince Hans?!" surprise was visible on the Queen when she saw Hans just sitting there, in the still open prison. Why hadn't he run?

Hans's eyes snapped towards the queen. _She's here… vulnerable… strike her down, let her pay!_

Elsa slowly approached the silent prince, but stayed just far enough from him in case he would attack her. "My guards said that you burned their hands. Is this true?"

"I… I don't know." Whispered the prince. He didn't know what was real anymore of his feelings, his thoughts… everything was so messed up.

Elsa glanced coldly to the only witness that could have possibly seen this event: Haakon. "You! What happened here, prisoner?"

"I told him about the origin of both you and your powers, your grace."

"And you believed him?" asked Elsa incredulously to the prince. This man had chased them their entire childhood in order to see them dead! How and why would the prince EVER accept such stories?

Again Hans stayed silent at her question. His mind was torn in-between two sides. While one part screamed that this was ridiculous, the other part hesitated.

 _It could explain everything… the dreams he had, the similarities between the god and him, the similarities between the events in Arendelle, and the events of Ragnarok… they were somehow connected to one another…_

 _LISTEN TO YOURSELF! Are you even hearing what you say? You are Hans Westerguard, not some… trickster-god!_

 _But don't you lie and deceit as you are doing now? Didn't you kill Bald-_

 _Stop it! These are myths and legends! You are seeking answers and excuses for yourself, to make your actions look okay!_

 _But they are… you are the destroyer of the nine worlds…you are fire, death and destruction.._

A sob came from the prince' s mouth as his mind spiralled out of control. "Leave me please" spoke Hans hoarshly. "You have my trial to prepare after all."

Elsa slowly took the prince's hand, somehow… was it hope? Fear? Perhaps all of those. But when she touched his skin, it was warm, just like Anna's.

"Your majesty!" The queen's hand disappeared from the prince's when she was taken back into reality by her guards. "That man BURNED us!" showed the man angrily his arm.

"And what would you have me do, captain? Whip him with 10 lashes?" snapped Elsa back. "This man will be trialed within the hour already. We can't postpone this again, with all the visiting dignitaries who attone as witnesses. We will take this event into account, and my own personal doctor will attend to both of you."

"But-"

Elsa's glare stared coldly back when the guard objected again. "But what?" Her patience was wearing thin now…

"Perhaps it is better to have… some sort of protection around him, your grace. For everyone's sakes."

The queen hummed as she thought over the man's advice. He was right… if something should happen like this again, and she wasn't able to somehow stop it… The queen waved her hands, and ice formed around the prince's hands.

"Bring him to the dressing room so he can clean himself up." Immediately after, the queen strode out of the dungeon cell so the guards could take the imprisoned prince away.

A gasp came from Elsa's mouth when she felt a hand clasp itself around her wrist. When she looked for the source, she saw it was Haakon.

"This is only the beginning." Spoke the man rapidly. His voice wasn' t threatening or angry, but afraid. "Yggdrasil is out of balance and so are you two. Don't repeat the cycle, your majesty."

Elsa forced her hand out of his grasp and stumbled backwards, before running back upstairs to the throne room. What did he mean by not repeating the cycle?! What was even going on these days?

 **So yea… not a good chapter I think…**

 **I wanted to focus more on Anna and Kristoff this time, and on how their development as a couple comes forth in this AU.**

 **I also wanted to focus more on the magic-lore: what did you think of the revelation that Hans and Elsa are somehow connected to Yggdrasil, and that it is the source of everyone's magic?**

 **Also, I don't focus on the Gods just for fun… There is much more to Loki's and Skadi's story that has yet to be revealed.**

Next time, Anna and Kristoff will reach Elsa's palace and Hans will get his trial for his attempted regicide on the two sisters.


	22. Life is too short

**Life is too short.**

"I want to be alone, you son of a-!" snapped Hans just after he had managed to dress himself.

"Now that's not a way to talk about our mother."

The youngest prince swirled around to see Lars in the doorway. "Lars!...I…" He was here… His brother was here…with all these events going on, Hans felt a sense of normality return when he embraced Lars as tightly as he could. They were just brothers… nothing more. No magic, no Order that threatened their families, no trial that would strip him of his title…

"God, its so good to see you!" grinned Lars as they parted from their hug. The man's eyes lost their light a bit. "Although, I had wished to see each other in brighter circumstances."

Hans swallowed and prepared himself for the question that everyone asked when they came to see him: _why did you do it?_

"Are you okay?"

Hans blinked, as he had not at all expected his brother to avoid the mess he was now in. gratitude flooded the prince's mind. "Yes… seeing the circumstances, that is."

Lars stayed quiet for a while, and Hans suddenly noticed something new on his sibling's face. "What is with your eye?" A large scar stood out, still red and fresh crossing across the prince's left closed eye.

"Oh…yes" Lars grinned apologetically to his youngest brother. "New souvenir by the little heptagon Order." When Lars saw Hans open his mouth to object against it, the prince quickly went on. "Don't worry about me, brother. I've always made it out alive."

"Till now." Muttered Hans. "If I see it as a normality that you always return…I'm afraid that the opposite will occur."

The two siblings turned their heads towards the door when the guard knocked on it. Lars squeezed his brother's shoulder one more time in comfort and went outside, so the guards could retrieve him to the throne room.

As Lars seated himself, he couldn't help but feel something was… off. After trying to find what it was, Lars' mind travelled to Hans' arms, that had been coated in a layer of frost. _Had Elsa tortured him? No.. That was not in her nature. Then why had she done that? Unless…_

"Stand for the Court!" yelled Kai as the judges came in. Everyone stood up and after the Queen was seated, they copied her immediately.

 _Unless his magic had somehow been able to awaken again…_ thought Lars with a slither of hope and guilt. _If he knew what the catalyst was of Hans's powers… perhaps he didn't need the stolen Goblon anymore after all._ In all his fights with the Heptagon Order, the members he had bereft of their magic didn't had the statue with them.

After the failed assassination attempt on the Queen 3 years ago, the promise that Hans had made with the Heptagon Order had become invalid. Since they had broken the pact, well… why should they keep theirs?!

Lars was taken out of his thoughts when the doors reopened, bringing his brother inside, flanked by two guards on each side. While he wouldn't ask the reasons, nor talk his brother's actions good, it still hurt the 3th prince to see his brother in chains…

* * *

"wow. Now that is ice!" spoke Kristoff in awe as he saw the giant ice castle in front of him.

"Go ahead…" answered Anna as she kept her ice on the art her sister had created. "I won't judge."

After convincing Sven that a ice stairs was no place for a reindeer to walk upon, both Anna and Kristoff managed to reach the top.

"Whoah!" Kristoff felt his foot slip on the stair, and he felt himself loose balance when –

"Gotsha!" The princess grunted from keeping the heavy ice harvester upright, but managed to bring him back to his two feet.

"Thank you." breathed Kristoff heavily. "You're quite strong, for a princess. I mean.." Kristoff blushed, knowing that Anna could see it as a insult. "I uhm…"

"Lets just… go on shall we?" spoke Anna as she bounced her hand against the ice door. When it opened a thought came to the princess's mind. "oh, perhaps its better for you to wait outside. Last time I introduced her to a man, she froze everything.."

"You're sure you can trust her?" asked Kristoff concerned. The Queen had after all cursed the whole land… who's to say she won't do something terrible to her sister?

"Yes, I do." Spoke Anna with a deep breath. Although they didn't always get along – alright, they didn't get along! – she was still her sister no matter what. "Just… I just need a few minutes alone with her."

Kristoff's eyes didn't agree with her plan, but after a long sigh the man gave in to her command. "a few minutes eh?" muttered the ice harvester as he sunk down the stairs to sit upon. "One… Two… Three…"

Meanwhile, Anna had managed to step carefully to the stairs. The princess couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful construction work – the fontain, as well as the hall she stood in, were inspired clearly by the courtyard at the palace… In all her wonder, the princess forgot she was walking on ice, and she nearly lost her balance.

"Anna?" Elsa blinked to see her sister standing on the first floor. Of all the people she had expected, it had not been her sister! "What are you doing here?" She wasn't angry… just genuinely surprised.

"I…" Anna swallowed the bile away from her throat. "I wanted to see you again. To set all of this right." Spoke the princess as she slowly went up the stairs.

"How can you?" asked Elsa incredulously. "How can you expect me to forget all what you said during the coronation party?"

"I know. I dion't ask you to forget. What I did… I shouldn't have pushed you so far with my engagement to Nickolaj. I didn't take into account how much of a shock it would be to you."

The young queen nearly wanted to snap to her sister. She still had the engagement going on?! But now, was not the time to demand her sister such things to explain – they first needed to mend their own differences first. "It was indeed quite the shock yes." Aswered Elsa neutrally. A thought struck the young queen. "Wait… who did you leave in charge of Arendelle?!"

Snow began to swirl around the queen as she thought of her people without a ruler – no doubt there would be anarchy!

"I left Hans in charge until my return" spoke Anna quickly when she saw her sister's distress. Immediately after, the winds calmed down at the mentioning of the southern prince.

"ah. Good" sighed Elsa relieved. "Anna its not that I don't trust Nickolaj, its just that I'm afraid for your own impulsiveness."

"Yeah, I know that" answered Anna bitterly. "Look Elsa, I'll never be you. I don't have powers, I don't have your patience or your pose…"

"And I don't want you to be. You're my sister, not my clone. I say this because I don't want to see you hurt." Sighed Elsa as she put her hands into her sister's.

"But you did hurt me." Whispered Anna. "You didn't attend to our parent's funeral… you didn't even talk to me during all those years."

Elsa swallowed. She couldn't deny what she had done. "I know. Its just… suddenly I was expected to be such a perfect queen… I couldn't allow myself to show my true feelings or my powers to the outside world. I guess I became so focused on that, that I forgot what it was to be a sister to you."

"And I forgot what burden you had to bear… I'm sorry for not being supportive of you." sniffed Anna as the tears dwindled down.

"But you are right now." Smiled Elsa. "You came for me when I needed you the most…"

Anna's teary face split into a grin. "I came all this way today to give us a fresh start

But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart"

Elsa's smile went wider.

I'm so glad you like it sis 'cause this is the real me

You have no idea how great it feels to be free!"

The young queen lifted her hands and icey snowflakes began to dwindle down in an amazing spectacle of fireworks.

"We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right-"

"And forget who's wrong" completed Elsa her sentence.

"Okay!" agreed both at the same time.

"Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court" sang Elsa as she helped Anna upstairs.

"Cause life's too short"

"To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know" smiled Anna as they managed to reach the summit.

"Life's too short"

"To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow" sang Elsa as she waved her hand – a bigger replica of her throne in Arendelle appeared in front of the two sisters.

"Wohohooo" put Anna her hands up as she saw the extravaganza of her older sister. And here, SHE thought she was worse then her sister! Perhaps they weren't so different after all…

"I never understood, but now I do" grinned both sisters as they looked to one others reflection in the ice. They locked eyes again to the real one.

Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you"

Elsa frowned when she heard someone call. "Hold on, what is that?" Both sisters turned around to see a heavily breathing Kristoff manage himself up the last stairs. "You?!" brought Elsa incredulously out when she recognized the blonde man.

"You two know each other?" asked Anna confused as she looked from her sister to her companion.

"Well, we kinda had a.. run-in with one another" grinned Kristoff sheepishly to the two women. When he saw the Queen's cold stare however, the man's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry your highness. I really didn't know it was you."

"Hold on, how did you two met?" asked Anna a second time as a pang of dissappointement ran through him. Off course, the guy she liked, had already an inrun with her sister. Wait, what?

"He rode me off the cliff, straight into a pool of freezing mountain water." Scolded Elsa to the ice harvester. "And then he left me to freeze to death. If I weren't immune to the cold, I would have."

"Look it was an accident!" defended Kristoff himself. The Queen however didn't pay attention to him anymore when Anna asked her a question.

"So you'll come back, then?"

"Back?" frowned Elsa. Why would she go back now? Surely Hans could help Anna manage the kingdom until the people were over her sorcery?

"To thaw the fjord, it's frozen over, no one can get in or out?" explained Anna with a smile.

"Oh." Elsa inwardly groaned. Great. So much for waiting the storm out and let people forget about her little 'slipup' at her coronation.

"Sooo..." Anna took out the gloves that her sister had thrown away to give it back. Since it contained her magic in the gloves, it must reverse the winter when she did the same thing right?

"I don't believe you!" spoke Elsa in horror when she saw the gloves.

"What?! I just assumed that you would have to..." Anna didn't understand why her sister was so upset. She wanted to help the kingdom right?

"-That I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends?!" yelled Elsa as she walked away from her sister. She just pretended to 'love' her powers… She just wanted everything to go back the same way as before!

"It does! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends"

So it was true then…"So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage!" Yeah, return to Arendelle? So people could point at her and scream what kind of monster she was, and her sister being the hero? No way!

"Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset let's get back on the same page!" pleaded Anna. She didn't want her sister locked up! When she came down with her and Kristoff, she would convince the people that it had all been a mistake. Just when Anna wanted to explain her motives, she was cut short by her sister.

"Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place

And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!

Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!" Elsa's hands moved across the wall, and a door went open at her command, to reveal an extra way out for her sister to go through. "Bye-bye!"

"Wait!" tried Anna once more. but again, Elsa didn't let her speak.

"Cause life's too short-"

Alright. The strawberry blonde princess had enough of her sister.

"There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face!

You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place

Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is

Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!"

Everyone in Arendelle knew the prophecy of the ruler with a frozen heart – and many supported the theory that the 'sword sacrifice' needed to be full filled. However, with the person being their very Queen, many felt uneasy on doing the deed… Anna had made use of the indecision and said to the people to let her talk her sister out of this.

Elsa fumed at her sister's words. So what if she was the prophecy or not!

"You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care

You're a fool who wants to marry a stranger!"

Anna blinked at the remark, but soon her surprise turned back to rage. "That is so unfair!" The past in the past? Yeah sure! She still was holding things against her!

" I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support!

Hah! Life's too short!"

Both sisters began to walk away from one another, and Anna looked out the window, to see Arendelle completely frozen over. People were dying out there…

"To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me"

"La la lalala laaaa!" Elsa put her hands around her ears to stop her sister's attempt to place guilt inside her heart. It wouldn't work again!

"Life's too short!"

"To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see!" seethed Elsa as she waved her hand – upon doing so, the wall trembled when ice spikes embedded themselves inside.

"You don't know-" began Anna

"You have no idea-" interrupted Elsa.

"What I've been through

Because of you!" screamed both at the same time. Elsa ran away, and Anna persuaded her, up the final floor.

Life's too short to waste another minute

Life's too short to even have you in it

Life's too short!"

"I've been so wrong about you!" screamed Anna – the dispute had fuelled her adrenaline and her rage. The same applied to Elsa.

"You?! You've been so wrong about everything!" yelled Elsa back without even looking her sister in the eye.

The fact that her sister didn't even bother to look her into the eye, made Anna see red. "Maybe you are the prophecy!"

"I am NOT the prophecy!" roared Elsa as she waved her hand around – and again, just like in the coronation, she saw her ice spring up… but this time it didn't miss its target. It hit Anna fully in the chest and the girl was propelled several meters away. Elsa immediately took her hands to her chest. What had she done?! She nearly wanted to run to her sister, but refrained. She could make things worse…

"Anna!" Kristoff ran towards the shivering girl on the ground, before turning his attention to the shocked queen. "She's your sister, help her!" barked the man to the upset woman.

"You need to go, now!" panicked the queen.

"Some sister you are!" huffed the man as he picked Anna up in his arms.

"Look, I don't know how to reverse something that complicated in a human body! The last time it happened, she was struck in the head. Only the trolls could-"

"Did you say the trolls?!"

"You know them?" asked Elsa in shock to the blonde man.

"Why yes they adopted me." Spoke Kristoff more softly to the queen.

"Then get Anna to them. They know what to do." Begged Elsa the mountain man.

"You can come with us" spoke Kristoff with a slight amount of pity for the woman in front of him. At first, he thought she didn't care what happened to her sister.. but now, he saw a broken woman in front of him.

"No. I have already done enough damage as it is." Replied Elsa with tears in her eyes. "If the people know of this, they'll hang me by my feet.. and probably my sister with it." The queen knew enough of the folklore and fears of the common people.. any association with magic had to be eradicated. Which meant her now cursed sister as well. Already, a streak of hair began to get white. "Go, please. I'll stay here."

Kristoff hesistated, but upon seeing the increasing shivering of Anna's body, the man didn't think twice and spurted out of the ice palace, leaving a sobbing queen on the ground…

* * *

Queen Elsa swallowed at the man in front of her. "Hans Westerguard, like any accused you have the right to speak for your defense." The court had gone on for hours – witnesses that spoke both against and for the southern prince had made the judges divided. While many considered the attempted regicide a terrible crime, the prince had also cared for Arendelle's people. Not to mention that he was Queen Elsa's future husband, it made it all the more complicated.

"I have nothing to say. I did what I did."

"That doesn't explain your attempted regicide on both Queen Elsa and Princess Anna."

"You want the truth?" spoke Hans suddenly as sharp as a knife. "Fine. I did it because I despised you all. You, who are responsible for my son- Mother's death!" corrected Hans quickly. "Did you EVER thought that I would forgive you for that?"

"But you showed a clear affection for her during the earlier days of your adulthood." Spoke another judge with a frown.

Hans chuckled. "13 years is a long time, sir." His eyes glanced to Elsa. "A lot can change."

The young queen swallowed when she saw his lifeless angry eyes. She had thought she knew him…Perhaps she truly was wrong about him. Perhaps he truly hated her…

"Since the accused has nothing further to say, we'll proceed directly with the sentence based on what we have heard today" spoke the High Judge emotionlessly.

Elsa balted her fists so hard they became white. As Queen she has enormous power yes… but because this trial was too personal for her to stay objective, they were now the ones who gave Prince Hans the final sentence.

"Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles, you are hereby declared guilty of breaking your oath as Admiral and temporarily ruler of Arendelle, attempted regicide and treason on the Crown of Arendelle. Your title as Admiral will be taken from you and you are banished from our grounds. Should you return, you will be executed immediately."

Elsa closed her eyes so she wouldn't show her tears to anyone. Who said that life could be a fairy tale?

 _But he's alive… and breathing.. isn't that what you want?_

 _No. It wasn't what she wanted – it wasn't enough. She wanted him close, even when he hated her so much._

"Hans Westerguard, you have now 24 hours to flee the-"

The court was in confusion and then in utter shock when both their Queen and the Traitor-prince screamed in pain, and fell on the ground in utter agony.

"Somebody get a doctor!"

Although Lars wasn't squirming as Hans or Elsa, the pain was in him as well. His head pounded, and his heart went into overdrive.

As the three closed their eyes from the agonizing pain, the Court all around them seemed to vanish.

A spasm went through both princes and the queen when they heard and saw a rooster call from a dark, frozen place. Before they could recover, the image in their mind's eye changed and revealed another rooster in a forrest. The second call was barely over, or they saw the third open its mouth under the stars itself.

Heavily breathing the three slowly came back to their normal selves as the Court swirmed concerned around them.

"What should we do with him your grace?" asked one of the guards who was ordered to guard the prince of the southern isles.

"Bring him to my chambers. Him and prince Lars of the Southern Isles both."

Shocked and concerned murmurs echoed through the room at the Queen's order.

"Your grace!" spoke the Duke of Nyerbergen. "This man is a criminal and needs to be removed-"

"After I have spoken both him and Prince Lars, Lord Duke!" snapped the Queen with a wince – the headache she had gotten from the three calls, wasn't over yet. The Queen raised her hand and the guards let (very unwillingly) the southern prince go.

As quickly as they could, the three went out of the court room to the library.

Oh how Ironic, thought Hans vaguely as he walked into the same place where he had betrayed Anna.

"What… in heaven's name… was that?" brought Lars out. "I saw three roosters in-"

"In three different places, I know" finished Hans his brother's sentence. The prince glanced to Elsa. "And if my theory is correct, they are located in Hellheim, Jotunnheim and Asgard…"

"This… this can't be true…" paced Elsa around as she tried to grasp what had happened. She had brushed off the similarities of the norse legends… but now this was something she couldn't ignore.

"If you want to live in a dream, go ahead" said Hans deadpanned.

"Oh, so what we just need to accept that you and I are some kind of Gods?!" snapped Elsa to the prince. "That, what we are some incarnation of Loki and Skadi, just because we have had some dreams about them?!"

"Hold on!" spoke Lars this time. "You've been having dreams about the norse legends?!"

"You don't seem that surprised." Noticed Hans with a frown.

"Well… everyone knows about Yggdrasil and how it connects the people to their magic…" retorted the oldest brother.

"Well, I guess 'everyone' has to change to 'everyone but me and Elsa'" Said Hans sarcastically.

"You didn't exactly ask me for my consultation." Snapped Lars back. "Why didn't you tell me about those dreams?"

"Because-"

"Gentlemen, enough!" barked Elsa to keep their conversation quiet. "It doesn't matter now why neither of us told one another the truth. What matters now is that we figure all out what it means."

"Its simple really.. If I'm Loki's… reincarnation, incarnation or whatever… Perhaps we have to play the part that the legend tells us to do." Spoke Hans quietly.

"But it doesn't make sense" replied Elsa. "Loki was killed by Heimdall during Ragnarok. How can he have possibly survived within you.. if your theory is correct I mean."

"I don't think we need to think of Ragnarok as something that has already passed." Spoke Lars this time. "For our ancestors, it was a cycle of creation and rebirth. We only saw the roosters… Its only one sign of Ragnarok." Said Lars to calm them down.

"Fimbulvetr has already been here as well, Lars." Spoke Elsa this time.

"It doesn't matter… Its not until Loki kills Baldr and escapes from his prison that Ragnarok fully begins." Said Lars this time with a smile. "So, we're safe." Hans suddenly paled and both Lars and Elsa frowned at the sight. "Hans? What's wrong?"

"I.." Elsa felt her stomach sink at Hans pale face. "I think I might have already killed him, Lars."

 **Dun dun dun… cliffhanger!**

 **I've always wanted to have some conflict between Elsa and Anna during the movie - yes, they had one at the beginning, but it always bugged me how everything was alright immediately after. It wouldn't be realistic for the sisters to make immediately amends.**

 **Next time, you'll be provided some answers.. Next chapter will be called: "The Death of Innocence." I think the title speaks for itself for all the Norse geeks out there ;)**


	23. The Trickster and Maiden Fair

**The trickster and maiden fair.**

For the millionth time that day, Lars shot a dark glare to the shackled Haakon behind him. "Remind me again why he is here?"

"He has to guide us to the Tree of Life." Spoke Hans, who's patience began to wear thin with his elder brother.

"Which location he CLAIMS to have" retorted Lars. "For all we know, he could lead us into a trap!"

"Well, what other choice do we have, o great wizard?" bit Hans sarcastically back. "My dreams are getting worse each day. If you don't want to see me going nuts within the next week, well…"

"Still… he's the murderer of our mother." Reminded the eldest brother, causing Hans to stiffen up. "To ask him hel-" The prince was stopped by Hans' angry eyes.

"Don't ever THINK I have forgiven him." Growled Hans. _Do you think I have mercy for you, Odinson?!_ Hans shut his eyes and winced at the thought in his head. No. He was his brother, Lars. Not some norse god or whatever he thought everyone else was. The prince gritted his teeth to shut the violent thoughts out and sighed relieved when the wave of hate disappeared at last.

"Hans?" the prince startled, and looked to his left side, to see Elsa ride besides him. "Are… are you okay?" God, why was she sounding so concerned for him! In a few hours he would be gone for good, as he was now officially banished from the kingdom… She shouldn't care anymore!

"Yes, its… its just the visions." Brought Hans out.

The young queen's eyes wandered off. "I've wondered about this. While I have those visions, they aren't as… affecting as yours are now.. perhaps it is what caused you to do what you did to Anna and me…"

"Its not that." Gritted Hans' his teeth. "I was well aware of my actions."

"Then explain to me, Hans!" begged Elsa angrily as she stopped their horses' reigns. "Tell me why you did it."

"You wouldn't understand. I can't tell you." spoke Hans with thin lips.

"I would if you would just explain!" tried Elsa again as she tried to keep her tears at bay. Gods be damned, she would not break down in tears over this!

"Forget it!" barked Hans.

"Fine!"

The rest of the trip was done in silence. At sunset, the four decided to set up camp. Just when Hans thought he could have some peace and quiet, he was approached by Haakon.

"You shouldn't do that, you know.".

"Do what?" glared Hans icily to the former Heptagon Order.

"You are surpressing the memories… sooner or later, they will become too much to bear."

"So what, I'll be taken over by Loki?" grimaced Hans at the thought. Immediately after the prince shuddered. The Trickster wasn't especially known to be very kind to anyone in the legends.

Haakon grniffled at Hans' remark. "You possess his memories and knowledge.. and he even tries to speak to you in your dreams.. but you are NOT Loki Laufeyson, Hans Westerguard."

"So, what you are saying is that we are possessing the memories and magic of those Gods? Why?"

"If you want to know why you need to let the dreams inside your mind." Explained Haakon. "But If I may take a guess.. the Yggdrasil is the source of all magic, and the ones who are gifted tap into the Tree's mental connection. But magic is more then that. Its part of the soul, of the mind-"

"We already know that" rolled Hans his eyes at the man. "Get to the point already."

Haakon shot a glare to the southern prince before continuing on. "Anyway. I suspect that some of the Gods left their memories stored inside Yggdrasil – and since it gets transferred around the cosmos just like the seven elements, I suspect that's why-"

Hans huffed at the man's explanation.

"You got a better idea, grumpy?" sneered Haakon, who got tired by the man's childish remarks.

"A far fetched theory really." Commented Hans with a glare. "I don't trust you as far as I can see you. Why would you help us right now, when you caused my family and Elsa's so much pain already?"

Haakon stayed quiet for a little while. "As I said before, humans, fairies and trolls alike tap into the Tree of Life for their magic. But it also works vice versa. The fact that there are suddenly so little gifted people around, causes the inbalance."

"Well gee, I wonder how that comes" spoke Hans with fire in his eyes. "Your Order took out millions of Gifted People, to take their magic for your own!"

"It was for the greater good!" retorted Haakon. "Or at least, so we thought at first… Yggdrasil is like a flame… if it retrieves too much magic, more precisely there are too little people too wield it,then it will burn up. Give it too little, namely that there are too many wizards, and it will die out. So, we maintained the balance, to keep magic alive."

"What changed?" asked Hans, unwillingly wanting to know the rest of the story.

"We learned to keep us alive far longer then any human ever did. That, was our final nail in the coffin. Soon, we drifted away from our true purpose and became obsessed with power. Feeling ourselves worthy to be the Guardians of Yggdrasil, off all magic… So, we began to search for the strongest wielders of magic to take it from them. Yggdrasil could, after all not be born again, said we to ourselves to put the guilt away."

"Born again?!" frowned Hans.

"Yes. Yggdrasil's physical form may be gone, but it can still regain it when someone can wield Ymir's ice.."

Hans' eyes travelled to Elsa, who was talking with Lars. "So, that's why you wanted to see her dead? So she wouldn't bring Yggdrasil back?"

"Or that you would destroy it" nodded Haakon to the 13th prince. "You see, since you are mentally connected to Yggdrasil, you can burn the Tree to ashes for good.. and wipe out all magic as we know it."

"We have only now discovered the existence of Yggdrasil and even if we knew about it.. we wouldn't have searched for it."

"Wouldn't you?" retorted Haakon. "The Tree of Life is capable to sever the connection if you want to. If you had ever known the possibility to erase your magic… wouldn't you have taken any chance?"

Hans stayed quiet and bowed his head – yes, he would at least have considered it to burn the Tree down."Those are all valid reasons to kill us, but It still gives no explanation as for why you betrayed your own Order." Spoke Hans softly. He now began to understand the reasons – but he needed to know what exactly had changed the man in front of him.

"In all those centuries we had one vow we did not break till that day – we would never kill ordinary people and show mercy whenever we can. I never meant for your mother to die – the fire was meant for Queen Elsa. But I know that I can't use the same excuse for all the other men who died that night… When I looked around, I saw many of the Heptagon Order blast your soldiers away as if they were insects. It was then that I realized our Order had become truly corrupt with power." Said Haakon with pain in his eyes – many were centuries old friends of him, that he had now lost forever. "So, I still put up a fight, as for not raising suspicion, but let the Queen capture me so I could escape their claws – they needed you and Queen Elsa alive after all, so I figured if I stayed close I could watch over you both."

"Hans!" The prince was shaken out of his thoughts when Lars called him. "Can you help me with finding wood?" Even though his muscles were protesting, the prince followed his brother and waited for the bomb to burst. Once they were far enough, Lars opened his mouth to speak his thoughts. "Hans, you are too much with Haakon."

"I just asked for his motivations, that's all."

"So you can ask others, but we not yours?" asked Lars with a ping of anger and dissapointement.

"Not you as well." Groaned Hans.

"What do you expect us to say?" retorted Lars. "You speak of killing Baldr.. yet you will us not say when you did the act, and who this person is! How are we supposed to trust you-"

"O brother, you never can" sneered Hans, with a sudden different glint in his eye. Hans blinked once more and shuddered. Damn those visions! "I… sorry brother, I didn't mean to…" the prince's eyes looked back up, beggingly asking for a solution.

"I know." Nodded Lars as he looked worriedly to his sibling. The statement he had given before about his increasing visions, came back to mind… what if he truly went mad from those visions? "We'll find a solution for it, I promise."

"Haakon told me that I had to confront my dreams if I don't want them to overwhelm me." Answered Hans quietly.

"Hans-"

"I know, I can't trust him! But what other choice do I have left if anyone else can't help me?" spoke Hans with panic in his eyes. "What if the visions become too much… what if I attack you or Elsa?"

Lars stayed quiet, but in the end nodded.

"Alright. I want you to get me a grip on those dreams, or whatever they mean." Said Hans before he could rethink everything.

Haakon glanced to Lars before looking back to Hans. "Alright… I can help you, but then I'll need to establish a mental link between us."

"No way. You think me a fool?" growled Hans.

"If you want to gain control over those visions, you'll need to let me in. We may have been enemies once, but now our interests align."

Elsa meanwhile had walked closeby the prince, so she could pin Haakon to the ground with ice spikes in case he tried to escape or attack them.

Hans grumbled. "Fine."

To the prince's surprise, Haakon took a little bundle from his sac. He… had not expected this to come forth. Hans sneezed when the wizard blew something in his face. Besides him, he heard Elsa cough as well. "wait.. what are yo-" Before he could finish his sentence both he and Elsa fell lifeless on the ground.

"You bastard!" screamed Lars as he commanded the winds to attack Haakon. "What did you do to them?!"

"Calm down, Prince of Winds… they are in a trance right now." Gasped Haakon. "Their bodies are fine, but their souls are not. Unless I am there to guide them, they will be lost in their own magic."

With a snarl, Lars released the man and let him kneel by the two unconscious royals. "If anything happens to them, you'll wish you weren't born." Threatened the 3th prince.

"Don't worry. I'll return them safely." Promised Haakon as he took a few pieces of the ash tree in his mouth. They were sacred to Odin, and were meant to eat when going into trance. However, the stronger the Gift, the less there had to be used in order to get into the meditative state.

After a few pieces, the man felt the familiar out-of-body experience and his eyes closed before he hit the ground.

"What did you do this time, Loki?" scolded Skadi as she saw the innocent face of the trickster. "I lost a fight against Sif, and a day later all of Asgard is in chaos because her hair is cut off?!"

"She did the same to you." nodded Loki to Skadi's short silvery hair. "I just wanted to return the favour."

"I can stand my ground in my own battles, Trickster! I don't need you to defend my honor."

"She called you a wrench behind your back" Spat Loki with fire in his eyes. "I could not see this go unpunished."

Elsa and Hans, who stood unheard and unseen in the dream, glanced to one another as they were reminded of their earlier childhood days together.

"Why did you help me?"

"It was unfair what they did to you…" said Elsa in her simple mindset.

"And to risk Thor's wrath upon you?" asked Skadi incredulously. "For such a little prank, even done for me, is too much of a risk."

"M'lady… nothing is too much for you." grinned Loki to the Goddess of Winter. "Besides, I'm Odin's bloodbrother. No harm will come to me, if that can ease your concern."

The vision changed to white and both Hans and Elsa blinked to avert the brightness. When they opened their eyes again, they weren't in the halls of Odin, but on top of one of the many branches of Yggdrasil.

"Hey Loki, don't you want to play?"

Elsa screamed when she saw a gigantic squirrel next to her and she immediately clung to Hans in fear. "Relax!" breathed Hans heavily out as he too tried to shake his fright away. "We are invisible here."

Meanwhile, the conversation between Loki and Ratatoskr had ceased and both Hans and Elsa came closer, to examine the crying face of the Trickster.

"He seems… sad." Spoke Elsa as she began to pity the Trickster. "I wonder what happened?"

"I guess we are going to find out soon" answered Hans as he nodded to an approaching Skadi.

"Loki, I-"

"Don't. Its not your fault." Whispered the trickster hoarshly. He wiped his hand over his eyes, but the tears kept flooding down. "You couldn't know what Odin threatened to do."

Hans winced as he felt the trickster's emotions – for once, they weren't anger or hate… but grief and pain. Such unbearable pain…

"Hans?" asked Elsa with a frown. She could only link herself to Skadi's emotional colors. With her there was only guilt…

"He lost his children." Brought Hans out as he felt the Trickster's pain. "Odin took them away from Angrboda and imprisoned them all…"

"Wait.. you mean… Hell, Fenrir and Jormungandur?" spoke Elsa with wide eyes. Sure, she had heard of Loki's terrible children, and what they were destined to do at Ragnarok… but still. She had never considered what the Trickster thought about their imprionement. Now, it was Elsa who winced, as Skadi's guilt turned to grief as well. But it was a different kind somehow… Her relationship with Njord, the sea-god had just ended. And although their marriage didn't go smoothly, she had still loved him in her own way…

"I wish I could comfort you." whispered Skadi as she nearly planted her lips against his cheek. "But…"

"I know. You belong to Odin now." Spoke Loki bitterly.

"Skadi married Odin?!" exclaimed Hans out in shock. That wasn't how he remembered the legends!

"No… but she did give him children." Answered Elsa as she remembered one passage. "I believe, one of our ancestors claimed to be one of those children…"

"Perhaps that's where your connection comes from." Spoke Hans softly.

"Just promise me one thing.. don't break your vows of love to the Allfather. Not even to me." Whispered Loki.

"I promise…"

With a loud gasp, both the prince and queen's eyes flashed open, and they groaned from their stiff muscles.

"Why did you wake us up?" groaned Hans. "We barely saw anything."

"You were asleep for over 8 hours." Responded Haakon.

"What? But for us it was only minutes!" exclaimed Elsa as she looked to the stars above – and indeed they stood different.

"So it may seem in the dream world." Explained Haakon who tiredly rubbed his eyes. "The reason why you saw so little was because your connection to both your respective gods isn't strong enough yet. Over time, when you do this more and more regularly, you will see more of those visions."

"Which will not happen again" spoke Lars with a deadly glare to Haakon. "Because there will be no next time for such dangerous games. Get some sleep. We leave at dawn tomorrow." Without saying anything else the prince turned on his side so his back was to the smoldering campfire. He didn't like it at all that Haakon was getting so close to Hans and Elsa… and they didn't seem to see the danger at all. They were so focused on the explanation of their powers that they hadn't ears for anything else… Lars glanced upwards to see the stars shining gently to him. The sight made him drop his eyes in exhaustion and soon the camp was vast asleep.

 ***groans* another shitty chapter.**

 **I just can't get over that writers block! (or at least, not as quickly as I want to.) I wanted to give some more explanation and development on Haakon. What do you think of him? Should he be trusted, or do you take Lars' side?**

 **Sidenote:**

 **-The Goblon is a piece of the Yggdrasil tree.**

 **I promised you the "death of innocence", but you'll need to be patient for that one. I'm still figuring out the whole Skadi-Loki story.**

 **Also, next time, you'll see some Helsa ;) it has been a long time, but they'll slowly come together once again...**


	24. The death of Innocence

**The death of Innocence.**

Elsa frowned when she heard someone standing up. It wasn't dawn yet… but then again perhaps that person needed to go to the toilet. The young queen dozed almost off again, when she heard muffled cries. _Hold on.. was that Hans?_ Elsa tangled herself out of her blanket and shuddered from the sudden removal of warmth. "Hans?" whispered Elsa as she stepped towards the sound. No answer.

The young queen blinked again to make sure she was right about seeing Hans' silhouette. Had he fallen asleep? Slowly the queen approached him and knelt by his side. "Hey." Spoke Elsa softly as she saw his green eyes.

"Hey" smiled Hans with a watery smile back.

"Is it the dreams again?"

"No.. the ferocity has diminished but… the emotions still left a mark." Tried Hans to explain. The grief of Loki for his family members had reminded him once more of his mother's death. "I miss her."

Elsa didn't need to know who he meant. "I've only now realized I haven't apologized-"

"Don't. She did it for you, it was her choice alone." Spoke Hans softly as he turned his head to her. The prince took her face in – oh how he had missed their conversations! For a moment they were once again free of problems, free of the world, to share their grief with a friend.

Elsa nearly wanted to press Hans into telling him what HIS choice was when he betrayed Anna.. but she stayed silent, as she simply took in the moment of the present. Skadi's guilt and grief had with her too awakened some emotional scenes from her youth. Her parent's diplomatic mission to the Northern Isles…

Hans shuddered slightly when he felt the snow dwindle down his hair and body, and looked down to the shivering queen next to him. She too, had known loss… While he had lost his parents separately, she had lost them in one blow – he couldn't imagine what pain she must have felt, what she must feel till this day.

The queen gasped in shock when she felt a hand evelop hers like a cocoon. And it wasn't warm like Anna's.. it was scorchingly hot, like a sun. And when she looked up, she saw his green eyes shine with compassion and sorrow. "I love you. Even after all you did, I still do. Am I a monster for feeling this way?" _How could someone so treacherous be so compassionate at the same time?_

"I love you still… you are not a monster for feeling the emotions that I gave to you. I am not worthy of your kindness, compassion or love… I only want to ask one thing that you may not ever give to me…Forgive me, my queen." Begged Hans as he knelt to the ground, so they were on the same eye-height. "Forgive me for my sins, please…"

"I can't. Not while I don't know the full truth you are hiding from me." Spoke Elsa with a bile in her throat. "But… I can forget. For a little while, I can be patient."

She had become so tired of finding out who this man was, what his motivations were.. perhaps she would never know his true intentions.

And frankly, she couldn't give a damn about it all. She loved him. And she knew that he felt the same way.

True the secrets he had, would have to come out one way or another. Maybe it would cause her to loose her affection for him. But for now, it was what she felt, what she wanted to share with him.

They stayed there for the rest of the night, with their hands interwined.

* * *

 _The cheering was hurting his ears – but they weren't screaming for him, nor Thor for that matter. Loki rolled his eyes when he saw Baldr parade around the hall, with the rest of the Gods throwing whatever they can to cause him harm; which they couldn't off course. Thanks to his mother Frigga, the God of Joy and Innocence was invincible: everyone had taken their oaths not to harm the shining god._

 _Well, everyone except the mistletoe, thought the trickster as he looked to the innocent plant in his hand. Frigga found it so unnecessary for the plant to take the oath… With a flick of his hand, the mistletoe changed into a form of a sharp arrow. **Oh, Baldr, If only there was someone who didn't love you** , smirked the Trickster ironically. **Me**._

 _"Hodr!" bellowed Loki out to the blind god. "Don't you want to bring honour to Baldr?"_

 _"I really wish so, fire-giant. If only I had a weapon with me." Spoke the god ashamed._

 _"Here, use this bow and arrow, my friend" grinned the trickster-god as he placed it in the God's hands. Loki stepped backwards to give Hodr his space to stretch the arrow on the bow and watched in content as Baldr got struck in the heart._

 _I fulfilled my promise, Baldr. Now, fullfill yours to me…._

* * *

 _The waiting was unbearable. Skadi paced around, waiting for her turn to enter Odin's hall. The Winter Goddess looked up to see Sigyn, Loki's wife, step down the stairs with tears in her eyes._

 _"And?" Before the word left her lips, Skadi saw already Sigyn shake her head._

 _"I tried everything to save him… but he will not listen to me." Whispered Sigyn devastated. Her blue eyes flickered up to meet those of the frost giantess. "Skadi.. you are both close to the Allfather, and to Loki. Maybe he'll see reason when you persuade him." The terrified Goddess of Fidelity knelt down and clutched Skadi's pelts. "Please I beg of you."_

 _"You don't need to beg, Sigyn, I would have done so otherwise." Spoke Skadi softly as she helped her up. "I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best to save Loki's life."_

 _"Thank you, frost giantess. I am forever in your debt." Immediately after, Sigyn sprinted away to the dungeons to be with her husband again._

 _After taking a deep breath, the Winter Goddess entered Odin's hall and knelt respectfully at the proper distance from his throne._

 _"I would normally say that I was surprised to see you here, Skadi." Boomed the Allfather's voice through the hall. "But after hearing from-"_

 _"Does it matter where you hear it from, Allfather?" spoke Skadi with her sharp tongue. "You, with all your knowledge should know I have not betrayed your love."_

 _"Speak your words carefully, Frost giantess." Snarled Odin as he stood up from his throne. The echo of Gungnr's tip made Skadi slightly wince – its power was electrifying. A mere gesture of the Allfather made Skadi look to her left when familiar screams came to her ears._

 _"What are you doing?!" barked Skadi furiously when she saw her – their- children hovering in a tight bubble of air._

 _"You know, the eldest son you gave me, looks VERY coincidentally alike to my bloodbrother Loki." Spoke Odin with fire in his eyes. The same red hair and green eyes that the God of Fire possessed, were all there…_

 _"I swear to you on Yggdrasil, the Trickster is not the father of Olaf… nor any other for that matter!" spoke Skadi with thin lips. She could barely_ _surpress a snarl when Odin carelessly let her children fall on the ground. "And even if he were conceived from Loki before I pledged myself to you, the child is NOT to blame."_

 _"You think you are so intelligent, Jotunn" huffed Odin at her harsh remark. "But I see through your deception."_

 _Snow had begun to dwindle down the hall, as Skadi's anger rose even higher by Odin's grave insult. Jotunn was a curse word given to the fire and frost giants by the asgardians…_

 _"You have come here to pledge for Loki's life… why else would you do this unless you have grown to love him?"_

 _Odin's good eye bored into Skadi, who stayed silent, sailing the comfirmation for his question. "And this boy, this conception between you and Loki…" snarled the Allfather as he took Olaf by the neck. "Was meant to overthrow me… I won't see the day when the Trickster's children put an end through my reign!"_

 _Skadi's eyes widened at the last exclamation of the Allfather. So that's why he was so obsessed with Loki's children! "Allfather, the prophecy of the Norns is not bound in fate." Spoke Skadi as she tried to surpress the fears of the god._

 _"But they are on the day of Ragnarok!" bellowed the Allfather. "I will NOT die.. I see all, and it will be averted when all the fire giants are dead."_

 _"Allfather!" exclaimed Skadi in anger and fear when she saw Odin put his spear at Olaf's neck. "Please, stop this madness!"_

 _A small flicker of compassion still lingered in the Allfather's mind for the Winter Goddess. "If you truly claim that this is my son, I'll make you a deal to prove your loyalty and devotion to me. Put Loki in chains under the eternal frost in Nilfheim by yourself. Betray the love you have for one another and then I'll let your children live."_

 _Skadi glanced to her scared children before turning her eyes back to the Allfather. "As you command." The Winter Goddess turned around and walked with a straight face out of the Odin's hall. When she was alone, the Goddess knelt on the ground and screamed in agony. I'm sorry Loki.. I'm truly sorry. Children are everything to a mother…_

* * *

"Wake up!"

Both Hans and Elsa startled out of their dreams once more when Lars called out again. "Are you doing this on purpose to give us a heart attack, brother?" growled Hans in annoyance.

"Well, unless you two want to cuddle all day?" nodded Lars to the two hugging royals.

What… Elsa's and Hans's head snapped towards each other, and then looked to the very intimate position they were both laying in. Elsa had her head and half of her body on his chest, while Hans had his arm around her back to keep her from falling on the ground.

As if they had burned themselves, both the prince and the queen untangled themselves out of each other.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry."

"Its fine.. I mean, it was nice" blurted Elsa out. Immediately after the queen's cheeks reddened even further. "I… that came out wrong. Not that I don't mean that it was nice, just… thank you."

"Well… I uhm.. yeah" stuttered Hans. She looks so cute when she's so uncomfortable…

Well, how would that come? You tried to kill her idiot, off course she's not comfortable around you!

Yes, but-

But YOU are going to leave Arendelle the moment this whole adventure is over! You'll never see her again after this. So why fantasize about things that could be?!

Hans shook his head and helped the Queen up. A bit too hard perhaps – hans winced when he felt the queen collide against his chest. "I… I'm so sorry."

"Its fine.." grinned Elsa. "Seems you don't know your own strength." What the… Elsa could fall through the ground at that moment. _Stop flirting with him! He's not your future husband anymore!_

 _"But that didn't stop me from loving the Trickster…"_

Both the prince and queen mounted their horses, lost in thought about everything that had happened. When they went back into a slow draft, so the horses could rest a little while, Hans petted Sitron's neck out of friendship. "you did well, boy. You did re-whoaaaah!"

The Horse winced when he felt the soft hand of the master suddenly burn into his flesh. Although he didn't mean to toss his human companion off, but the sudden pain made the animal go back to his primal instincts – to shake it off.

Hans gasped when he hit the ground and for a moment all he saw were stars. When he blinked multiple times, he could make out a vague blue figure… Elsa?

"Hans are you ok-" Elsa's breath stocked.

"Elsa? What is it? Is a leg of mine broken?" asked Hans in panic – if his back was broken then he wouldn't be able to feel anything! Then he could even be a cripple for life!"

"Your legs… everything looks normal!" brought Elsa out. "Hans… did you mess with your tinderbox?"

"No…why?" frowned Hans as he followed Elsa's gaze. When he saw what Elsa was staring at, Hans stiffened. On his hand, danced little orange-red flames, just for a second, before dying out in cinders and smoke.

 **Ah, this is much better. *grins***

 **I had difficulty on moving the story forward. But like I said before, I don't want to rush anything and make it seem unrealistic to you.**

 **Next time, we'll dive more into the Loki-Skadi arc, and we come close to the finale already… I guess around 2 or three chapters before true Ragnarok begins. *evil laughter***

 **I wanted to develop Elsa and Hans a little bit here, and as the dreams about their respective Gods progress, so will their relationship more and more into the right direction. ;)**


	25. The Crossroads of Destiny

**The crossroads of Destiny.**

As they watched the little flames on Hans' hand, a sudden blind pain came over the four humans.

 _The ground shook… everything trembled out of its hences… the sky, the ground, the ocean, the animals… even they had begun to fracture..._

Everyone shut their eyes in pain when their mind's eye saw the Yggdrasil shaking on its roots.

The last bit of smoke dissolved into the air, and just as quick the pain dissolved in their bodies.

"I told you that the dreams would pay off" smiled Haakon to a grumbling Lars. "Thanks to his closer connection to Yggdrasil, your brother is regaining his magic as well…"

"Yes. So it seems." Spoke Lars as they saw Hans get up with the help of Elsa.

"You don't seem convinced." Retorted Haakon with a frown.

"The Goblon took nearly all of Hans' magic away. When I patched his wound up…" Lars bit his lip. "He couldn't use magic anymore from then on. And even if he could break through the lock, it would have put his own life at risk when all his magic is spend inside his body."

Haakon shook his head in disagreement. "You know as well as I that Hans and Elsa's powers are tied to their emotions, not the body. Thanks to that special link, their powers, just like their emotions, are endless."

"And what if it isn't… what if Hans's sudden regain of his powers is the cause for Yggdrasil's inbalance?" whispered Lars with a bite to the former Heptagon leader. "Its not a coincidence that it happened at the same time!"

"No. It's a good thing that it happened… Yggdrasil is out of balance because of the little amount of gifted people. The fact that Hans is regaining his powers, gives Yggdrasil more chance of survival."

After mounting Sitron once more, Hans stared at his right hand. But no matter what he tried, there came no flames like before. _Why did it not work when he wanted to?!_ The prince shook his head and decided to focus once more on his friend.

"I'm sorry boy." Muttered Hans – he nearly wanted to pet Sitron's neck like before, but refrained last minute.

Sitron whinnied and accepted his apology.

"Can you do it again?" asked Elsa from his left.

"I'm trying… but…" Hans shook frustrated his hand, but not even a spark appeared. "It doesn't want to."

"Well, at least we know you magic is accessible again." Smiled Elsa to give him some comfort.

"It's a unreliable access nonetheless." Spoke Hans as he concentrated once more. But no. Nothing. Why wouldn't it work?!

SPLAT!

Hans was taken out of his thoughts when Elsa threw a snowball in his face. "What…" sputtered Hans with a glare to the queen. "What was that for?!"

"To get your mind off things." Spoke Elsa as she nodded to Hans' hand.

Hans huffed. "Your majesty, now that I have the chance to get my magic back, you say that I need to take a step backwards?" the man shook his head.

"Yes, you need to." Tried Elsa to reason with him. "Its what I need when I am drawning in paperwork, to get a clear head. If you keep forcing yourself to go on, you'll only make it harder."

Hans sighed deeply. "Fine…" after that, the prince focused back on the road ahead. Wait.. Where was the road exactly? The prince looked back to the young woman next to him. "Where are you taking us?"

"To some old friends of Anna and mine." Answered Elsa mysteriously.

Hans chuckled. "Wow. So she DOES have friends besides you." the man winced under Elsa's furious glare. "Sorry. That… came out wrong."

"'wrong' is an understatement." Said the queen with thin lips.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your apology doesn't feel quite sincere." Explained Elsa more clearly. "Not that you are apologizing for anything."

Hans narrowed his eyes. "You said you would forget about the past… and not a day later you are already bringing it up again in an argument."

"Argument? I'm sorry but you started it!"

"That's not a reason to act so rude."

"Ha!" brought Elsa out in a sarcastic laugh. "Says the man who insults my sister and left her to die."

"Oh, and you are so much better" snarled the prince back. "Who shut her out because 'she was a spoiled whiny brat'? Who froze her heart, who left thousands of people to die? Who _betrayed my love_?!"

With a irregular shaky gasp, the prince stopped himself from rambling on. Once again, the burning hatred of those visions had taken over. They had ceased over the past few days… but apparently it was only temporarily.

"And _who killed my children, Trickster_?!" bellowed Elsa back. The queen blinked, and the anger made way for utter shock. True, Hans had had… very realistic visions over the past few weeks.. but to feel it now by herself, made the queen shudder.

"There is old magic here."

Hans' eyes bulged when he saw a gigantic rock come forward, revealing a humanoid rock creature. A troll… the prince's hand went immediately for his sword, but a cold hand upon his wrist stopped him from unsheathing it.

"No, Hans stop!" spoke Elsa quickly. "They are not dangerous."

Hans looked hesitantly back and forth between the troll and Elsa before letting his weapon go. The man swallowed his bile away when he saw Elsa descend from her horse and kneel by the creature. _He didn't like this…_

 _And why would you care what happened to her? You are NOTHING to her anymore._

 _She said she could forget-_

 _Ah, so everything is alright now? She let you back into her kingdom? No. She just toyed with you like you did the same with Anna._

The prince dismounted and stepped forward to hear more of the conversation.

"I am terribly sorry for scaring you and your parents during our first meeting." Spoke the troll with slight guilt. "But… things during that time weren't exactly… smooth between me and your father. I hope this doesn't affect the treaty between our two races?"

"No, no off course not!" replied Elsa quickly before either of the three men could bring in his input. She had seen their distrust towards the creature – especially Lars had difficulty to hide his disgust and anger towards the trolls.

"What can I do for you?" spoke Gran Pabbie slowly as he felt the hostility swirming around the three men.

"Gran Pabbie… This is Haakon, former leader of the Heptagon Order, and the prince Lars and Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles."

Immediately the crowd of trolls roared in anger at the two men.

"Hans? As in Hans who tried to kill you two?"

"And Haakon nearly took your magic away!"

"Get out of here!"

"We never should have trusted HER! She wants to destroy us all!"

The trolls' figures seemed to shift under the air, and the four humans gasped when some of them grew in gigantic proportions.

"Next time, you really need to give us a warning about those friends of yours!" screamed Hans as the angry trolls advanced. Quick as lightening the prince took his sword in his hand for his defence.

"No, stop!" yelled Elsa as she spread her arms to avert both sides from attacking one another. "Put your weapons down, hold you magic!"

"If we are going to die here by those trolls, I'm going to kill you" muttered Haakon under his breath as he let the light around his hands die out.

Elsa looked to the two brothers who complied to her wish, abeit less willingly then Haakon. "Gran Pabbie, we are not here to harm you or your family." Pleaded Elsa. "Why would I strike the people down who helped to save my sister?"

"I wouldn't exactly call them 'people'" mumbled Lars, only to get a shove in his elbow by Hans.

"Quiet!" sissed Hans so his brother wouldn't start a new lynch party.

Gran Pabbie glanced from the Queen to the three men. "You have a fair and kind heart, Queen Elsa. I trust your judgement… I only don't trust them." Narrowed the troll king his eyes. "Especially the trickster you have with you."

Elsa followed the troll's gaze who was fixated on Hans. "This is why we are here. The Signs of Ragnarok have beginning to form and we are now searching for Yggdrasil in order to find out how to prevent it."

"If you succeed in your search, Ragnarok will occur." Spoke Gran Pabbie grimly.

"What do you mean, Ragnarok will start? All the Gods already died!" spoke Hans with a chill in his heart.

"Know this… nothing is truly set in stone by the Norns. They simply carve the beginpoint of every kin into the World Tree. Yggdrasil is but the present, while the Well of Skuld is the past… And like rain, the past can change the future."

Elsa blinked in confusion to the Troll. "So, wait, the prophecy you gave me during our first meeting.. it was who I COULD become… not who I was destined to be?"

Gran Pabbie stayed silent. "I simply say the words that are given to me, your majesty."

"It doesn't matter now what was or could have been" spoke Lars this time. "Ragnarok or not, Yggdrasil is out of balance already. If we do nothing, all of magic and reality could cease to exist."

Haakon narrowed his eyes, as he wanted to speak up to the troll, but stayed silent.

"Like I said.. it is not my place to say what you must do." Spoke the troll neutrally. That was what they had always been. They give advice to anyone who needs it, but they wouldn't tell what they should do with it. Such influence over another had nearly caused the end of their kind due to their corrupted ways.

"So what now?" spoke Hans as the four people were at crossroads. "Should we go or not?"

"Well, we can't just go there and unleash Ragnarok on the whole world" Spoke Elsa with a shudder.

"In the legend, the Tree of Life always survived during the Twilight of the Gods… if we sat by, we miss the chance to save it." Retorted Lars to the queen.

"Yes, but what if… what if those visions, or even our powers are getting stronger the closer we get?" spoke Hans. "The Yggdrasil trembled at the same time my hand burst into flames… it can't be coincidence…"

"The visions.. or your powers won't overwhelm you as long as you keep meditating." Spoke Haakon. "But seeing how damaging Yggdrasil's inbalance has become, I fear we have little time for you two to gain control over them... But if we try our best right now, it might just be enough."

"And how can we be sure about that? What if Yggdrasil fuels their visions and powers even more?" criticized Lars. "What if they-"

"Look prince Lars, I have lived for over 800 years. I believe I am a good judge regarding Yggdrasil."

"And that's what worries me." Said Lars with blazing eyes. "You know SO much about the tree, maybe you are simply manipulating us all in order to gain what you wanted all along!"

"How dare you!" fumed Haakon with trembling fists. "I was branded a traitor by my own friends. I may have my faults yes, but I'm trying to make up for them!"

Lars let out a sarcastic snort. "Try as you might, you will never be forgiven for what you did to our family!" snarled the prince angrily.

"You think I haven't known loss?! I have seen my parents, my siblings, their children and their children's children DIE!" burst Haakon out with tears from anger and grief.

"Enough!" Hans pushed himself in-between the two men before they could get into a fight. "This isn't going to help anyone." Calmed the man them down. "Lars, I trust Haakon. He helped me with my visions. Even if they only disappeared for a little while, if I can get the time to master-"

"Goodness, Hans we have no time for that!" spoke Lars frustrated. "By the time you do, you have no magic to use anymore, because we'll all be dead!"

"He's right. We need to get to Yggdrasil. No delays anymore" spoke Elsa as she stared distrustfully to the man. _What if he had done this on purpose? What if he had made them stall by those visions, so Yggdrasil could fall?_

"The Heptagon Order will be drawn to Yggdrasil as well." Spoke Haakon this time. "We have the chance to take them on four on seven. If we leave now, we have a far less chance of making it out alive."

"four on seven is hardly a fair fighting chance" said Lars deadpanned. "Besides, what does it matter if the world is going to hell anyway?"

"No, brother. We must think this through-" tried Hans to beg.

"We have no time to think!" snapped Elsa to the southern prince. "We need to go!" Without any other word the queen heaved herself up her horse.

"Elsa, now that I have a chance to get my powers back, I need-"

The Queen's eyes darkened at his remark. "I see." Replied the ice queen coldly as she began to stir her horse towards Lars. "I thought I knew you… but apparently, you are just as obessed with power as my sister claims you to be."

"No, Elsa wait, I-"

With a loud sigh, Hans saw the Queen gallop out of his view. _I do it to protect you.._

Haakon looked down to the prince, before disappearing into the ground itself. "Prince Lars!" the wizard spread his hands out in order to stop the two. "If you don't want to get lost in the woods and to find Yggdrasil in time… I can show you the location."

Lars stayed silent at the man's remark, completely surprised that he actually wanted to help them – even when they didn't leave on good terms. "Very well. And thank you." nodded Lars.

Haakon nodded back and pointed his finger on Lars' head. After a few seconds of visualizing the route to Yggdrasil, the wizard let the information flow through their mental link.

After it was done, Lars clicked his tongue and the horse spurred forward at his master's command, immediately followed by Elsa's mare.

Haakon watched the two until they were out of view, and then returned back to the silent prince and the observant gran pabbie. "Now…" spoke Haakon as he took out the bundle with the pieces of ash tree inside it. "We are going much deeper then before."

"If I may…"

Both humans looked downwards to the troll king. "I'm quite skilled in memory magic… I can help you to speed up the process of mastering them."

"Why didn't you tell that earlier?!" spoke Hans in anger out to the creature. "Elsa might have stayed!"

"I told you before, young man, I don't interfere in the choices you humans make!" flared Gran Pabbie's eyes up. "I simply give advice… and it is your choice if you want to receive it or not."

Haakon and Hans glanced to one another. True, Elsa had said that the troll was trustworthy.. but he hadn't been exactly quite friendly towards them. And now that they were alone, who knows what he could do to them.

"Yes, I want your help.." accepted the prince. Just when Gran Pabbie began to mumble in an unknown language, Hans raised his hand to stop him. "But… Haakon stays behind and will watch over us both. Take it as an extra assurance."

Gran Pabbie's eyebrows knitted together. Bonds of trust between their races were hard to make, let alone to uphold... he would allow him this simple request. The Troll nodded and Hans placed himself in front of him, with his legs crossed.

When the prince was seated in front of him, Gran Pabbie nodded. "Then let us begin."

 **Finally. The writers block seemed to have passed!**

 **I promised you more exploration on Loki and Skadi, but that will come later. Be patient.**

 **So what do you think of the separation of our group? Who was right, and who wasn't?**


	26. The man who knew too much

_Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me?_

 _Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?_

 _Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?_

 _Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me?"_

\- "Gasoline" from Halsey -

* * *

 **The man who knew too much.**

"Brother, I don't really think this is such a good idea"

Hans frowned when he saw Loki and… _hold on. Was that Allfather Odin?!_ The prince quickly ran forward to look at the spear he held in his hand. Yes it was indeed Gungnr, the spear embedded in runes… _But why did he have his eye?_

"Nonsense Loki…" replied the allfather in comraderie to the fire-giant. "You worry too much. Besides, its only one cup of it."

"Even then…" Replied the trickster-god. "The stubbornness equals that of my daughter."

Hans' eyebrows knitted together. The way they spoke… it was so friendly, like true brothers were supposed to behave towards one another. The mention of Loki's daughter… this had to be before Odin inprisoned them. No father would still speak so casually after their children were ripped away from them. The prince looked upwards, to see the strong roots of Yggdrasil – they were immensely thick. No doubt they were at the bottom of the Tree of Life.

"That's why I took you with me." Smiled the Allfather as he clasped The trickster's shoulder. "Your silver tongue can easily persuade any kind."

"You hold me too high in regard" spoke Loki with a blush on his cheeks, thanks to the compliment that his bloodbrother had given him.

"Why do you come here, travellers?" Hans' heart nearly fell out of his chest when he heard the booming voice echo around them.

"I have come to drink from the Well of Skuld." Spoke Odin clearly.

"No one besides me is allowed by the Norns to drink of it." Said the giant Mimir as he looked down upon the two gods.

Loki glanced aside, worried for his brother's answer. Allfather Odin had always been quite obsessed with knowing everything. To obtain the knowledge of the Runes, he had hung himself on Yggdrasil himself to learn them. For a few 100 years or so, the God had been satisfied with it – until Baldr came by to say that he had nightmares about his death. Everyone had been devastated, for the Norns themselves give those prophecies. And while they keep themselves aside from interfering in any kind of life, the prophecies, just like the beginning point were set in stone.

"We know, o wise one." Spoke Loki this time. "But my brother seeks only knowledge. No harm is ever done with a learning mind."

Mimir stayed quiet for a while. "Indeed a learning mind is a blessing.. but it can become a curse as well. Knowing too much will reshape fate itself, Son of Buri." Addressed the giant to the Allfather.

"Then so be it. I need to know the fate of my son." Said Odin, not taking any refusal.

"Brother…" said Loki with a hint of concern. "Mimir would not say those things to offend you. It would be unwise to upset the Norns."

"The Norns do not shape all of destiny." Scoffed Odin back. "We can take it in our own hands, so why shouldn't we?"

With a sigh, Loki gave in. "Wise one, we don't wish to drink every day from your well. Just one cup would be enough." The green eyes of the trickster glowed to increase the influence of his own words.

"If you truly are so persistant…" gave Mimir unwillingly in to Loki's Charm. "I will do this only once. But I will need something in return for it."

"Name it and it will be yours." Spoke Odin quickly.

"The water will grant you with a greater sight then before – that, is in the non-physical sense. I wish to obtain your eye, Son of Buri."

"My.. my eye?" Odin looked to the Trickster, who shook his head – he had already used so much of his Charm on the giant. And the more you used in a rapid amount of time, the less effect the second or third attempt would be. "Very well, Mimir. I accept your offer."

Hans grimaced. _Seriously not even for all the knowledge in the world would he ever give up his eye! And what would you do next, when there was nothing left to learn? You'd become so depressed…_ It seemed, that Loki agreed with his train of thought, mused Hans as he saw the hesitant face of the Trickster god.

Odin turned again to his bloodbrother, and Loki made a dagger of obsidian in his hand. "I'm sorry for the pain I will cause you brother" mumbled the trickster as he began to operate the dagger into Odin's left eye.

Hans swallowed when he saw Odin's eye being cut out by Loki, who offered it to the giant. With the support of the two giants, the allfather was helped with bringing the cup to his lips.

 _"Your son will not be saved…"_

 _"Your wife will not be saved.."_

 _"All the nine realms will not be saved…"_

Whispers came up, all around him, and Hans shuddered at the voices.

 _"And all will happen by the person who you call your brother. He shall lead the world into ruin, and pain and death with his children by his side… and you shall be the smith, Allfather, who forges the Trickster into the Sword of Destruction."_

"No!" The Allfather led the cup fall down on the ground in utter shock.

"Brother? Are you alright?" Loki frowned when he saw the Allfather recoil from him.. it was almost as if he was afraid.

"Yes… yes I am." Breathed Odin out as he shook his head clear. _Loki… why would he ever betray him?!_ True, he had taken the fire giant out of Muspelheim to maintain the peace between their people, as a sign of friendship. He had always treated him well… or so he thought. _Perhaps, he wasn't indeed content with his life here… But surely that wouldn't result in the End of the Gods?!_

Hans blinked when the scene had again faded into nothingness. As he tried to re-orientate himself, the prince found himself in the Halls of Odin. Just then, the doors went open and Hans saw Loki step towards Odin's throne.

"You wished to see me Allfather?"

"Yes, I… I needed to discuss the matter about your children, Loki." Spoke Odin with difficulty. Truly, he didn't want to do this. But after seeing Fenrir biting Magni's hand off, the Allfather knew it was going too far.

"Allfather, what happened with Fenrir won't happen again, I vow to you." retorted Loki with a plea. "Fenrir is wild in his doing yes, but only when he's provoked."

"Are you insinuating my son is dishonourable?" barked Thor angrily at the trickster. "children are still free and are not yet aware of the rules. But there are limits.. Your sons and daughter will be executed tomorrow"

"Allfather, no please I beg of you!" pleaded Loki. "They are all I have left!"

Odin closed his eyes when he heard the plea of his brother. Seeing how strong Fenrir became, how vicious Jormungandur and how merciless Hell was… they were a danger to them all. Then again, his son had said the sentence too harsh. "Your judgement was not objective, my son." Said Odin with a glare. "I know you and the trickster don't get along, but that is no reason to teach those disagreements on the children. Fenrir, Jormungandur and Hell will be spared-"

Loki allowed himself to sigh with relief.

"Imprisoned, and separated till they have learned to control their urges."

 _Control their urges?!_ They were giants; they could never control their rage like the Gods could! "b-" Loki bit his tongue last minute – the allfather had already spared his children from execution. He couldn't ask for more favours. Just when the trickster stood up to leave, Odin's voice stopped him from doing so.

"One more thing, Loki." Odin glanced to Thor, who noticed the hint to leave. After the God of Thunder was gone, the allfather returned his attention back to the trickster. "In return for sparing your children… I ask a favour in return."

"Which is?" spoke Loki with a lump in his throat.

"We both have longed for Skadi to be our new consort. Step aside for me, and then I'll consider ourselves even."

Loki stiffened at the favour. _Give Skadi up to Odin?_ Not only a few days ago, Skadi had clearly spoken her affection to him to all the gods to hear. Could he really give up the woman he truly loved?

Odin noticed his brother's hesitation and spoke again: "I see this is hard for you… I know you are just as fond of her as I am, and if the roles were reverse I too would hesitate" Odin lifted his hand, and Loki looked to his right to see a blonde woman come his way. "This, is Sigyn… she has gained no consort yet, but she's loyal and kind."

 _How could he refuse his offer now?_ Loki swallowed his feelings away and bowed before the girl. "M'lady. A pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well." Smiled Sigyn with a shy look.

Hans recoiled in fear when the beautiful face of Sigyn became nothing more then a grinning, gruesome skeleton with remaining dry flesh on it. A Scream escaped his lips – or was it Loki's?

"I told you not to lie to me, Loki…" sneered a voice nearby. Hans' breath caught in his throat when he saw the man responsible for the deed. The Allfather looked without any remorse to the dead wife of the Trickster.

"I didn't know of her pregnancy." Spoke Loki with a hanging head. His hair hung before his face, grown too long by the centuries long imprisonment.

"Off course you didn't." spoke the allfather coldly. "Don't play games with me trickster. I know your children want to overthrow me.. I won't let that happen." The god frowned when the man didn't look up. "Look at me." When he didn't comply, Odin pushed the trickster's chin up with the sharp end of his spear.

Even from a far distance, Hans shuddered at the burning eyes of the trickster. They were without any emotion besides pure animalistic rage and anger – so great, that Hans felt himself insignificant. For if he wanted to gain the same fire in the God's eyes, he would have to live a thousands lifetimes if he wanted to understand a fraction of it.

Even Odin didn't seem immune for Loki's silent gaze, for he stumbled backwards.

A laugh escaped the trickster, and it became louder and louder, till it reached a hysterical point of madness. "What's the matter, Allfather?" spoke the god. "Are you too coward to face your own creation?"

A screetching sound made Hans wince from the loud echo; and it took a moment for the prince to realize that the Trickster was breaking his chains with his bare hands! With a mere snap, the chains around the god broke and the snake that had tormented him for so long was roasted alive.

Odin didn't wait to see all of it – when he heard the screetching sound of the chains, he was already gone.

"Yes, run to your home, Allfather" grinned The trickster darkly as he looked above him. "Run, where-ever you want to."

Hans followed the trickster's gaze to Yggdrasil and suddenly the tree wasn't blooming anymore, but falling apart amidst the flames. The prince ducked when he saw swords, spears and arrows clash upon one another – but they flew all harmlessly through him. With a hammering heart, Hans dared to look around him.

He couldn't see the ground anymore – everything was paved with dead decaying bodies. He couldn't even recognize the gender. Some of the bodies were astonishingly small, others looked even like women. It took a few minutes for the prince to realize they were dwarves and elves. A rumble made the prince loose his balance and his body stiffened in utter fright when he looked behind him: the fire-giant Surtur had come into the world.

In a mere second, the beautiful green landscape was nothing but black and red from the lava, smoldering ashes into the polluting air.

Before he could get out of his shock, Hans fell down on his knees when he heard a inhuman sound pierce through his ears. What was… another CRACK came thundering down, and the lightening made the prince temporarily blind.

Hans immediately wished for Loki's serpent back. Compared to this monstrosity, the trickster's guardian was but a soft cuddly pet.

The Midgard Serpent launched itself to flying figure, and Hans squinted his eyes to see Thor being sprayed by the venom. Simultaneously the serpent got struck by Mjolnir himself and both rivals fell down the sea, causing a tsunami straight towards the still raging battle.

Despite knowing that he was in a dream, the prince still ran away from the gigantic wave as his instincts told him to do so. But within a second, Hans felt the water envelop his body completely and he desperately swam up to the surface.

Just when he thought his lungs would open up from the toxic pressure, he broke through. As he coughed the water out of his system, he noticed he wasn't at the End Battle anymore. The world was not dark from Surtur's sword, but from a normal icy storm.

"Keep the sails in!"

"Get the ship on course!"

Hans' eyes widened when he saw the familiar green-purple Crocus on the flag. _This… This had to be King Agdar's and Queen Idunn's fatal trip to the Northern Isles!_

The prince could only watch as the mast broke down by the violent howls of the winds. _Wait.. was it him or did he hear laughter in-between it?!_ The prince squinted his eyes when the thunder cracked in the air, to see the clouds form the figure of a man, clawing his hands around the ship itself.

What the.. Hans blinked but the moment was gone just as quick. _He must have imagined i-_ Before he could finish his thought, the thunder came back once more and this time, the prince saw once again the figure guide the ship towards its own destruction. Again laughter mixed with the wind, and the clouds shifted across the sky.

Hans recoiled when the figure seemed to spot him; already he could feel the winds picking him up. _No, LEAVE ME ALONE!_

* * *

With a loud gasp of air, Hans' eyes flew open and he sat upright, completely disorientated.

"Wow, easy!" Haakon quickly supported the dazed prince, and let him slowly come back to his senses. "Easy!"

As he tried to get his breathing under control, the prince saw once again flames lick at his hand – and just like before, when he tried to force them to re-appear, they didn't.

"What did you see?" spoke Haakon calmly.

"I saw Odin losing his Eye… Ragnarok…The figure.. the figure who murdered the King and Queen of Arendelle.." spoke Hans with huge irregular gasps of air, his eyes wide from the shock of the revelation.

"The King and Queen died in a shipwreck, your majesty." Spoke Gran Pabbie this time.

"Yes, they did, but.. something, someone was responsible for it." Tried Hans to explain. "Just like the figure is responsible for your Order's corruption into power." Said the prince before he could even realize what he actually said.

Haakon's eyes widened. "You're sure?"

"I don't know… I just… I just feel it." Grimaced Hans. Don't ask him HOW he knew those two events were linked. The figure itself was something big, something familiar. Hans shook his head again. It was like chasing a dream – from the moment you wake up, your memory about the dream dissolves so quickly. Here it was just the same.

Haakon and Gran Pabbie glanced to one another before focusing once again on the prince. "You don't remember anything peculiar about this figure?" pressed Haakon on.

Hans closed his eyes to concentrate once more, but groaned when a headache came up.

"Your body is already exhausted from the meditation" spoke Gran Pabbie. "It would be wise not to pressure him further for answers, Haakon. In time, you'll remember." Tried the troll to calm the prince down.

"Perhaps." Retorted Hans as he stared to his hand. _Why were his fire powers showing always AFTER the meditation was gone, and why couldn't he simply use it at will?_

"You still seem troubled." Noticed Gran Pabbie as he saw Hans quiet stare to his right hand.

"Yes. My powers… they are connected to Yggdrasil, just as Loki's memories right?" said Hans slowly to make sure he was right. When the troll nodded, Hans went on. "But, since my connection gets stronger due to the god's memories… why can't I use my powers to the fullest potential?"

Haakon stayed quiet, as he himself hadn't thought of it yet. Why indeed? It should be more prominent now. At first he thought it was because of the weak connection… but Hans had had those dreams for months, possibly even years. It should have fuelled his elemental powers, not surpress them. The wizard looked back to the frustrated prince. Unless.. "Prince Hans, have you been… afraid to use your powers?"

Hans frowned. "Why yes. When I was younger, I nearly burned the castle down in my anger. My mother-" the prince's eyes dulled when he thought about her. "She.. she kept me away from the world. It was only when the late King Agdarr arrived with Elsa that I was allowed to go outside."

The wizard rubbed his chin. "And… where there other fears you had concerning your powers?"

"I was afraid to hurt people…" said Hans uncomfortable to share so intimate feelings with this man. Immediately after, the prince went on the defence. "Why are you even asking those questions now? Its in the past."

"You may say so, but your mind doesn't agree with you." said Haakon as he now understood the cause of Hans' elemental magic to disappear. "Like I said before, the Goblon could never obtain all your power, because just like the memories it is endless. The only one who is holding down from reaching your fullest potential.. is yourself."

Hans let out a laugh. "Do I look like I don't want to have my magic back?"

"Yes. I see a man, who hasn't been able to process the trauma I gave to him when he was a child." Retorted Haakon quietly. "When I tried to Sever your magic, you unconsciously made a mental block for yourself. This is probably why you have had those dreams at a much younger age then Elsa did – Yggdrasil was trying to keep the connection between you and your magic."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter now why I had those dreams or not" grumbled Hans irritated.

"And the reason why you aren't listening to me right now is because you don't want to hear the truth!" answered the wizard sharply.

"He's right." Spoke Gran Pabbie as he took hold of the prince's hand. "Your unprocessed trauma is holding you back. If you ever want to find peace within yourself, you'll need to confront your deepest fears."

Hans swallowed and looked away. "I can't. I don't even know how I can overcome them."

"Let me help you then." Offered Haakon as he stretched his hand. As if he was poisonous, the prince retreated his body away. "I'm not going to hurt you. You are safe."

"Take your time" spoke Gran Pabbie as he saw Hans' horrified sweating face. "Do it when you think you are ready."

With a shaky breath, Hans laid his hands upon that of Haakon's. However, it was clear from his body language that the prince was on edge – ready to flee like a deer from the hunter. As the seconds passed, Hans retreated when the uncomfortable feeling became too prominent once again.

"Very good" grinned Gran Pabbie as Hans let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. As the prince let his arms fall by his side, a sudden rush of calming warmth flooded through his veins. Hans couldn't help himself and burst into tears when he felt his magic great him like an old friend.

 **So… yeah, quite Hans/Loki-centric chapter, and a lot of teasing for what is yet to come. I wanted to explain why Hans couldn't use his magic for so many years, as well as why he got those dreams even before Elsa did. Before you all scream in delight, Hans' magic is not yet fully restored to his former glory. There is more then only this trauma to consider, which will be delved in later. ;)**

 **Next time the focus will be on Elsa/Skadi, as well as the arrival at Yggdrasil itself.**

 **I will warn you in advance: there will be a LOT of plot twists coming up. I really can't wait to share them.**


	27. The Final Guardian

The final guardian

The gods came storming inside the halls of Odin when they had heard Heimdall's horn all the way from the Bifrost.

"We need to do something!" spoke Tyr aggressively.

"Yes, but we can't just attack without any plan!" retorted Freya to the God of War.

"We don't have time for a plan." Said Thor this time. "The Trickster is already on the way with his daughter's legions of the dead. We need to act swift and-"

"SILENCE everyone!" boomed Odin's voice across the halls. "The Allfather speaks." The gods immediately shut their mouths. "We will do as the Norns told us to do: we ride with the Einherjar to meet them."

"Allfather that will not be enough." Spoke Sif out loud. "Besides the legions of the dead, Loki has also managed to convince both frost-and firegiants to fight for him."

"It will not matter. As long as we keep Yggdrasil, we will all be fine, I assure you."

"Forgive me father, but how can you be so calm in all of this?" dared Thor to speak.

"Because today is not the final day of the gods. When Loki arrives, I will bind myself to Yggdrasil to smite them all down."

A shock went through the gods – bind himself to Yggdrasil? To wield all of reality, time and magic? Sure, Allfather Odin did it with the best intentions… But even the Gods felt uncomfortable letting one of them do the deed.

"Allfather… no one should have that kind of power. Only the Norns wield it." Spoke Bragi well spoken.

"Would you rather have the Norns write us all out of existence, Bragi?" sneered Odin back to the God of Poetry.

"No, but-"

"Then you'll do as I say-"

"Elsa."

With a gasp the queen's eyes flickered open and she recoiled from the stranger's touch. No, no, he couldn't be allowed to-

"wow, Elsa easy!" spoke Lars as if he were shushing a child. "Its me, you are safe."

Elsa blinked again and groaned. Those damn dreams… she now understood why Hans wanted to get rid of them – they had become so real. To real even. At this moment, Elsa didn't feel herself anymore… No, scratch that. She never knew what she was. Did she even have a say in what was happening anymore? Or was everything planned as the Norns foretold: that she was destined to play Skadi's role, just like Hans had to perform Loki's?!

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I uhm… I'm fine." Answered Elsa as she attached the blanket back to Lars. "Just.. The dream was still lingering in my mind."

Lars frowned. "Those dreams are getting worse with you as well… but you haven't been meditating as much as Hans. That's odd."

Elsa hummed as she didn't know how to answer it at first. "Perhaps its because we are closer to Yggdrasil?" proposed the queen her theory.

"That's possible" spoke the prince as he helped the queen up her saddle. "We are only a half day away from it." Said Lars as he thought of the route that Haakon had given him.

As Elsa let her horse follow that of Lars, her mind wandered off. Her dreams were from Skadi's perspective alone, but even she could see how mad the Allfather is – was. Corrected Elsa strictly in her mind. Was. The woman shook her head and thought further. He had been blackmailing her by using her children, and possibly even Loki… mused Elsa as she thought of the shared dream she and Hans had in the beginning.

Because they shared the dream, their shared perspective and feelings would be too much for them to process. And frankly Elsa was thankful for it; it was already so difficult to have Skadi's centuries long feelings of pain, love and anger… how would she ever be able to carry those of Loki as well?

She was digressing again – and that was another thing that was caused by those dreams.. she couldn't concentrate at all anymore. With a groan, Elsa focused back on her first thought: Odin's madness.

Maybe it was indeed better to let the sleeping dog alone. Gran Pabbie did warn about them unleashing Ragnarok when they found Yggdrasil…

But then how are we going to save the Tree? What else can we possibly do but to go and check it out?

It then came to the Queen's mind that they had stopped. "Lars wh-" A raised hand by the prince gave Elsa the warning that she had to keep quiet. Slowly Lars dismounted his horse, before helping Elsa out.

Elsa waved her hands and frost appeared, making the words: 'what is going on?'

Lars moved his arms as well, and the winds formed a misty cloud. "Heptagon Order. By Yggdrasil." The man knelt down on the ground and beckoned Elsa to follow his movements. As they crawled like soldiers through the grass till the top of the small hill, the two carefully peaked above to witness what was going on.

The eyes of the queen widened at the black robed figures, who were standing in a circle across the tree. Well… sort of. The tree wasn't exactly a tree.. more like a ghostly resemblance of it, with the aura's surrounding like a million heartbeats.

"Where is the tree?" breathed Lars out as he counted the numbers. 3, 4.. 6… 7 in total…

"You don't see it?" frowned Elsa as she felt the magical aura radiate from Yggdrasil.

"No… just the men." Whispered the prince back. He couldn't see it like Elsa could... but he could sense it. Slowly the prince shook her shoulder in order to push her out of sight – they could get noticed if they were too careless. "Elsa.."

But the queen was frozen on the spot as she saw the figures turn around. And although it was a great distance in-between, with their hoods draped across their faces… she recognized one face in particular.

"Queen Elsa… how nice of you to come at last." Smiled Nickolaj as he removed his hood.

 **I am terrible to leave you at such a shitty cliffhanger. The story still has a couple of chapters, but I'm losing motivation. Can you give me some reviews so I get this fic finished?**


	28. The Fate of the Gods

**The Fate of the Gods.**

"You seem surprised." Noticed Nickolaj when he saw Elsa's shocked face. "Didn't-" The man cut his sentence short when he saw Lars. "Prince Lars." Nodded the man in respect while he kept his eyes on the queen. "Forgive me but I need a moment with the Queen alone."

"So what you can assassinate her?!" barked Lars angrily.

"If I must." Answered Nickolaj with glowing eyes. "I have seen the truth. What you are, what is about to happen… I won't let you pass to Yggdrasil"

Elsa stayed quiet as the prince of Gothagen took out his sword. How… how could he betray them like that? "Nickolaj, why? If this is about me rejecting you for Hans, I-"

"It isn't about Hans, and you know damn well enough!" retorted Nickolaj. "You were planning this from the beginning all along and I was a fool to believe otherwise."

"I Don't know what you are talking about." Pleaded Elsa. She couldn't understand him, why he was holding such a grudge against them?

"No? Well perhaps you should look into Skadi's memories… or better yet, let me remind you yourself!" With inhuman speed, the Gothagian prince raced towards the queen, raising his sword to cut Elsa down.

"ENOUGH!" Lars used the winds to accelerate his speed as well, and the man smashed into Nickolaj. Soon, both of them were wrestling with one another for dominance.

Elsa looked to the other Heptagon members who came forward to attack her. Fire, earth and all the other elements were directed towards her, and the queen made up a strong ice wall to protect herself. Not sooner after the attack was gone, Elsa made the ice wall separate itself into 6 gigantic pieces; each of which she directed to each member. Some were hit, others skilfully ducked or vaporized it. Before they could recover, Elsa let the winds do her bidding, making those who were already unbalanced, fall down on the ground.

Meanwhile both princes were rolling across the musky ground, trying to find a way to undo the other. With a well calculated move, Lars managed to pin the prince's arms down. Just when the man wanted to knock him out, Nickolaj stretched his hand.

The sword was magically lifted up by the Gothagian prince, directly into his hand. With the back of the sword, Nickolaj knocked Lars flat out. "Sorry." Brought the prince out as he shoved Lars aside. "Nothing personal." The man glanced towards the young ice queen, who was keeping stand quite well against 5 of them. It seemed he needed to change that…

Elsa saw something move from her right and she instinctively moved aside, to see Nickolaj's sword embed itself into the ground just seconds on the spot where she first stood. Elsa's eyes widened. No mere human was capable to do such a thing… "Who are you?" brought the queen out as Nickolaj instructed the other members to attend to an unconscious Lars.

Nickolaj shook his head in dissappointement. "And here I thought Skadi was so insighted. Truly you disappoint me, Elsa."

"I am NOT Skadi." Said Elsa with a growl as she blocked Nickolaj's sword with a large strong ice spike.

"Aren't you?" spoke Nickolaj as he swung his sword again. "Then tell me Elsa, why we got these powers? Why were we were chosen to bear those memories?"

"I don't care!" retorted Elsa as they parried each other's move once more. "I only care to help the Tree's inbalance."

"I won't let you." growled Nickolaj as he ducked from Elsa's attack. Immediately after, the prince made a move with his hand – something sharp and shiny was glinstering in his palm.

It took a mere second for Elsa to realize it was his dagger – and another to realize, she was too late to put a ice wall up to defend herself. He was already too close in order for her magic to conjure up her defence. It was at that moment that Elsa's magic worked outside its owner; without thinking or doubt, The ice that Elsa conjured for her own defence became now her offense.

Nickolaj gasped when Elsa's spikes went through his flesh, piercing through his vital organs. One of his ears got chopped off due to the ice spike grazing it. Before he realized what had happened the prince fell lump, his face turning grey like the dead.

Meanwhile the heptagon members slowly advanced upon the unconscious prince, waiting for him to eventually lash out. When the seconds passed, one of the members became bold, and touched the prince's arm to feel his heartbeat.

Quick as lightening, Lars used the man's movement to hurl him over his own body and put his arm around his neck.

The first ones who attacked, sadly killed their own friend as Lars used him as a meat shield. With a gust of wind, the prince let the now dead man blast against the three men. Not a second after, the two remaining men launched themselves towards the prince, who simply let them come at him. At the last moment, Lars conjured up the winds, to heave the two up. After that, the prince moved his arms downwards, causing the two to be blasted so hard against the rocky mountain stones, that there was nothing left of their faces.

The 3 remaining men had gained conscious once more and upon the sight of their dead collegues, they went blind with rage. Lars slowly breathed in and out as they advanced; with him using his hearing of the rustling wind, it was easy to predict when and how they would attack. The prince jumped up the stone column that was directed towards him, before throwing his sword straight into the man' neck. After that, the prince jumped down the ground, causing the two to be blasted upwards. Before they could recover, Lars moved his hand into a claw, closing his fingers. As he did so the two members choked until their lungs gave out.

With a heavy breathing, the prince glanced towards Elsa, who had Nickolaj imprisoned with sharp spikes all around and even inside his body.

"Lars are you okay?!" spoke Elsa concerned as she ran towards Hans' brother.

"I'm fine, really. How about you?" asked Lars to the queen. Nickolaj had been both her and Hans' closest friend… no one would take such a betrayal lightly.

"Fine… sort of." Said Elsa as she glanced to the Gothagian prince. She didn't want him dead, truly. She wanted her answers for his reasons, and now she would never know. But perhaps it was for the best – The Heptagon Order had caused already enough pain and sorrow. If he somehow managed to escape, it would start all over again with him as its leader.

The two slowly walked in-between the dead corpses of the Heptagon Order towards the invisible Tree of Life.

"So… where is it?" asked Lars as he squinted his eyes. The man waved his hand in front of him, like a blind person trying to find his way.

"Its.. right here." Spoke Elsa as she walked forward. Her eyes saw the strong, glowing roots, filled with magic, reaching towards the sky into thousands of branches. Kindly, the queen brushed the for Lars invisible strands of veins and winced.

"What is it?" asked Lars with a frown when he saw Elsa pull her hand back.

"Its… somehow even more imbalanced then before." Tried Elsa to explain as she stroked the vein. "Like… the magic is spending up inside of it, like a cork on a bottle."

"I think its due to the Heptagon members that we killed…" mused Lars. "Yggdrasil gives all magic… but due to us killing them, the magic has been transferred back into the tree…"

"Alright, so the magic needs to be spread once more…" mused Elsa frustrated on the problem. "The question is; how do we make the Tree do it?"

"From what I recall… The Tree of Life had in earlier times a true physical form. However during Ragnarok, Yggdrasil, or at least its physical form, got destroyed." Thought Lars out loud. "Perhaps… we simply need to restore it."

"Alright… again, how?" asked Elsa with crossed arms.

Lars looked down to Elsa's hands. "Skadi possessed Ymir's ice… the same Ice that made Yggdrasil, that made it grow… it was only by Surtur's fire that the growth stopped. And since you possess the Winter Goddess's magic…" Lars let the sentence linger.

"You think my magic can bring Yggdrasil back to its true form and restore the imbalance?"

Lars kept silent and Elsa looked hesitantly back to the transparent tree. True, her magic had made sentient beings, like Olaf and Marshallow… but she doubted that she could go as far as to give Yggdrasil life as well… Then again… if she never tried… With a slow intake of breath, Elsa raised her hands, and her icy magic swirled around the magical roots…

* * *

"You've conquered your fear against me… but there is more then just that…" commented Haakon as he took in Hans' attempt to make a little flame. Although the prince could feel his magic once again, he couldn't direct nor command the flames to his hand, no matter how much he wished for it. "There are still mental blocks, that keep you from using your full potential."

"I don't know any other mental block." Said Hans frustrated. He felt agitated and restless. How was Elsa doing? And his brother? Somehow, he had the feeling they were in danger…

"You spoke once before that you were afraid to hurt people." Went Haakon mercilessly on to keep the prince's attention with him. "Who?"

"Just people in general." Growled Hans as he crossed his arms. "Which excludes you."

Haakon sighed and glanced exhausted towards the troll as if he wanted to say: Really?

Gran Pabbie was now the one who spoke. "He simply wanted to ask who you are afraid to hurt, prince Hans. Its not a sign of weakness, but bravery to show whom you care about. Queen Elsa also had to struggle with it; and now she has accepted her powers completely."

Hans groaned and rubbed his hands across his face. "That's different. She had her sister to thaw the eternal winter."

"She had her sister to help her" corrected Gran Pabbie. "It was Elsa herself who thawed the winter through her positive attitude.. the same thing you need to have as well."

"Well, gee, It's not hard to be positive!" said Hans sarcastically as he waved his hands around him. "Sure, Yggdrasil may fall and Ragnarok may be unleashed, but I am positive oh yes!"

"Are you finished with your childish tantrums?" spoke Haakon calmly as he saw the heavily breathing prince. "Then we can sit down and begin once more."

Hans swallowed when he looked into Haakon's eyes. They were melting, boiling… all at once.

"Who do you love so , that you would hurt them the most?" went Haakon on.

The prince blinked again – the wizard must have used… something… in his voice that made the world turn away. Suddenly he wasn't in the Valley anymore, but in the palace of the Southern Isles…

 _"_ _No, mother let me go!" begged his 5 year old self as his mother reached out to him._

 _"_ _Hans, calm down, everything is going to be okay…" spoke Queen Adrianne calmly. A small cough couldn't fail to escape her lips however when the smoke began to fill the room._

Hans, the older self, winced at the sight – he had felt the amount of smoke and ashes in the room, and while it didn't hurt him as much, for his mother it had become toxic.

 _"_ _No, everything is NOT okay!" burst the 5-year old boy out as the curtains caught flame. "You don't love me!"_

 _"_ _Hans, don't say that-"_

 _"_ _You don't love me! You don't love me, so why should I love YOU!" screamed the 5 year old as he smacked his mother's hand away. She couldn't stay here.. she needed to leave before she got sick of the smoke! "I don't love you!"_

 _Queen Adrianne winced at the words of her youngest son. "Hansel, you really don't mean-"_

 _"_ _You think I don't mean what I say?! You are a monster to keep me inside! I HATE YOU!" bellowed young hans with tears in his eyes. "I wish you were dead!"_

Hans took a quivering breath when he relived the same scene, and his hands shook from the pain… both his pain and that of the others…

"You pushed your mother away to protect her against her own stubbornness.." spoke Haakon soothingly. "Just like you pushed Elsa away the first time you two met."

"I need to." Whispered Hans with closed eyes, with sweat parreling down his face. "I need to push them away so they don't get hurt."

"And you think they weren't hurt by your words?" retorted Haakon as Hans relived his outburst against the then 5 year old Elsa. "Sometimes that can stay far longer then a simple burn on the skin."

"I don't need help from them…" answered Hans as he went further into his own memories. "I can handle it on my own, I'm an adult!"

"Yes, you are… you are your own man…but accepting help doesn't make you weak. You need to accept that people want to help you because they love you, Hans. They do this of their own choice."

Hans' face was spiralling with sweat as each insult, each word to push his loved ones away chilled him to the core. He had always pushed those feelings of guilt away, because it had been for the greater good… but now there was no escape for it anymore.

"Think off all the times when they helped you… and embrace it." Whispered Haakon as he saw the prince struggle with his mental block.

Hans recalled the moment Elsa had helped him with his brothers' bullying… when she cooled his temperature down whenever he was upset. How Lars learned to control him his temper… how Jurgen learned him how to ride Sitron properly…

With a irregular breath, Hans let those thoughts flood his mind and he reopened his eyes.

"Very good, Hans" smiled Haakon. After a few seconds, a large flame sprang to life upon the prince's hand.

* * *

"Wow…" Even though he had trained and witnessed Elsa's powers a lot, it still never ceased to amaze the third prince of the Southern Isles. As the man watched, Elsa's ice magic swirled higher and higher in a swirlwind of a million snowflakes. Soon, even the prince could see a layer form itself around the magical area he could sense. Now THAT resembled the Tree of Life, thought the prince in awe as he saw Yggdrasil grow higher and higher.

Elsa stumbled backwards when her work was complete, only to be caught by Lars in time. "I'm fine.. really…" muttered Elsa as she seated herself on the ground to cope with her dizziness.

"You're doomed…" Elsa screamed when Nickolaj's voice spoke once more. No… no one should be able to- But he was. With a horrified face, Elsa saw Nickolaj turn his head towards her. His eyes… they were completely white! Not even a spec of iris was visible. "You have brought this upon us all Skadi… The Cycle has been made… now Ragnarok shall begin anew…" Now, it weren't only his eyes that shone.. but the prince's body as well. Elsa looked downwards to see a small root of the tree tangle itself around the prince's foot.

"What do you mean, Ragnarok will begin anew?!" said Elsa with an angry yet terrified voice. "I saved the Tree!"

"And for that, I give you my deepest thanks, Elsa" spoke Lars' sudden voice.

Elsa turned her head to see the prince step towards the now visible tree. "Lars, what are you-" A gasp came from the queen's mouth when Lars clenched his fist, cutting her air supply off, just enough for her to stay conscious.

"What? That I shouldn't touch the Tree?" mocked Lars both in anger and nonchalance. That face quickly transformed into a more calmer one. "But then again, why should I blame you for your ignorance when you have helped me so much?"

Elsa's eyes nearly bulged out when she realized what everything had meant.

 _"_ _When Loki arrives, I will bind myself to Yggdrasil to smite them all down._ _"_

Elsa's eyes travelled to Lars' scar on his left, where he couldn't see properly through anymore. _The one-eyed King, who knew too much…_

 _Everything he had done… the training, the lessons… it was all HIM. So he would know their weaknesses and strengths…_

Lars smiled when he saw the realization crash into Elsa's mind. "Like I said… I have much to thank you for. Not only for restoring the Tree of Life, but for killing Baldr as well."

Baldr?! Elsa's eyes went wide from confusion and horror.

The third prince noticed the queen's need to speak and lessened his grip.

"Baldr… was killed by Loki… Hans did it himself!" coughed Elsa due to the small amounts of oxygen.

"ah, but just like the myths say… Loki was indirectly responsible for his death…" said Lars with a confident smile. "Just like Loki guided Hodr to kill Baldr… so did Hans guide you to kill…" Lars' eyes travelled towards Nickolaj's glowing figure.

A sob escaped Elsa when she realized the full truth… Oh god.. if Nickolaj had been Baldr all along, that meant… The queen watched helplessly as Nickolaj's life dwindled away like snow in the summer.

"Now…"

If she had felt pain before, it was nothing compared to what she felt right now. Elsa screamed her lungs out when she felt Lars touch Yggdrasil itself, corrupting it to its will. Millions upon millions of people (be it trolls, humans, elves or dwarves), their magic now flowed directly through the third prince.

"let's settle some old arguments with my…brother" grinned Lars/Odin with blazing eyes.

 **Do you hear the call of the Gjallarhorn? Ragnarok is upon us all...**

 **Voila, twist number two! Nickolaj wasn't the bad guy… he was just a red herring to mislead you all into thinking it.**

 **You think its absurd to have Lars as the villain? Read the first chapters again. I didn't want to be too subtle with him being the villain ;) But next time Lars' reasons shall be more explored, why Nickolaj was with the Heptagon Order etc.**


	29. Be the good girl you always have to be

**OMG, 97 reviews?! This truly brings me to tears. I've never had so many reactions before! Thank you all for keeping me motivated!**

 **Be the good girl you always have to be.**

"Aren't you going to fight me?" spoke Lars as he descended to both Elsa and Nickolaj. The queen just sat there, unmoving without any sign of attacking for the past few minutes, even when he removed the pressure around her neck.

"You've always been the better one when it comes to magic." Answered Elsa. He wouldn't be fazed by her begging… she needed to go another route and play on his inflated ego. The queen kept her face emotionless as Lars smirked at the compliment. "Besides, how can I when you have all of Yggdrasil under your control…"

"I knew you'd see reason, just like Skadi…"

The prince's eyes changed and Elsa couldn't help to be surprised: the man's eyes stood outright… admiring to her. Devoted, even. _Wait… was Lars in love with her?!_ Elsa found it hard to believe, since Lars had never given any indication towards her. The queen's wheels began to turn in her head once more. _No… Lars wasn't in love with her… but Odin had once been in love with Skadi._ And since the prince had obtained the allfather's memories, it was only normal that he was influenced by the god's emotions, just like Hans and her had been. perhaps she could use that to her advantage!

Lars' hand went from her chin towards her cheek and he began to stroke it gently. "Surely you won't betray me to Hans?" whispered Lars. "Unlike Odin, I am merciful to those who truly feel remorse."

She had to play along… "Off course I won't my king." Replied Elsa, as she kept her gaze downwards. She couldn't use her magic now.. the young queen had the urge to turn her head away from the sheer power that Lars projected around him; if she would attack right now, it would do her no good. Silently Elsa sent out a prayer to Hans so he would hurry and try to convince his brother to give his new powers up. "My king… can I ask you something?"

"Anything, my dear" smiled Lars. _By the nine realms, she was so beautiful… How could he have been so blind all this time?_! The prince shook his head as his trained rationality came back. _Skadi betrayed you to save the Trickster! And speaking of the Trickster…_ Lars' eyes darkened again when he thought of his little _blood-_ brother. "That is, besides sparing Hans off course." Added the man in a more biting tone.

"Why would I have to do anything with him? He's a traitor to the crown after all." Answered Elsa. She took another deep breath to make her request.

Lars squinted his eyes to see if her intentions were true. "You two were quite close over the past few days. Why should I believe the words you say?"

Elsa let out a hollowed laugh, however on the inside she was shaking. _I'm so sorry, Hans… I do it to protect you…_ "He's to be thrown out of Arendelle for his crimes! Why should I waste my time with someone who I was never meant to be with?" _Bingo!_ Thought Elsa as she saw Lars' content face.

"Indeed." Smiled Lars as he closed the gap inbetween their faces. It took Elsa everything in her body to let the man kiss her on the lips.

"You monster!"

 _Thank heavens for Nickolaj!_ Elsa let out a sigh of relief when the prince spoke up, stopping Lars in his tracks.

"Ah, Baldr…" sighed Lars in an irritated tone. "Always the rebellious son, aren't you?"

It was a miracle that the Gothagian prince was still alive; the blood was dripping from his body like an overflowing pond due to Elsa's ice spikes… the fact that he was stil alive, was his magic that he had inherited from the Shining God. After all, mistletoe was the only thing that could harm him according to the legend.

"Lars, stop this madness right now!" spoke Nickolaj with blazing eyes. "With the Tree of Life in its physical form, you have redefined the rules of magic itself!"

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa with narrowed eyes – she still had to play the 'love sick damsel' in front of Lars… She couldn't let her concern get through, or she was dead before she could say snowman.

"What do you think?" bit Nickolaj angrily back. "your memories are stored inside your mind… but with Yggdrasil obtaining its physical form once more is connected to the Well of Skuld in a far more greater quantity. What do you think will happen to the memories of the Gods hum?" Nickolaj drifted his eyes to Lars. "Prince Lars, you have to listen to me. Close the Tree off.. otherwise it will grow until there is no end, just li-"

"You're boring me" replied Lars coldly as he put a prop of air into the prince's mouth. It was barely enough for him to breathe. "Now, my love… I still see something is bothering you…" spoke Lars towards Elsa.

"I… how do you know all of this? How did you know Nickolaj was Baldr?"

Lars' lip went up on one side, just like Hans. "You see, I was once cornered by the Heptagon order, and a few of them offered their help when I had just gained my magic.. and soon after, the memories of Odin. Once I began to get a handle on my abilities I began to search for the other representatives of the Gods. There are a few in Corona… but I wasn't able to get there due to the Big storm you created during the big freeze."

Elsa thought long and hard. _So that had been when she and Hans had been 7 and 9 years old…_ "Wait you said the Heptagon Order… they helped you?! How could you let them allow to keep going like this?! They killed Queen Adrianne, they nearly hurt my father!" For a moment, Elsa forget to play Damsel in Distress and she held her breath. Oh no… Now he surely would see through her lies!

Lars noticed Elsa's horror and distress and his eyes softened at the mention of his mother. "My mother was… a sacrifice I had to make." Spoke the man. _Just like Odin had to sacrifice his eye for knowledge…_ Lars gritted his teeth at the thought of his youngest brother. When he had figured out who Hans was, he had wanted to try and change things around. He didn't want to kill him, not truly… But when he had offered his magic back, what did he do? He squandered it away like some spoiled brat! Oh sure, Elsa had been in danger too.. but he would have easily untangled himself out of their grip and saved her from the others. It was then that he had begun to realize that neither Hans or Elsa were unworthy to be gifted with those powers. Hans for his spoiled behaviour, and Elsa for her fear. Why refuse these gifts, when they were practically the gods of old?!

 _Sacrifice?!_ Wanted Elsa to scream in disbelief. "But… I still don't understand. The Heptagon was corrupt according to Haakon-"

"Haakon has quite a conservative view." Interrupted Lars. Oh, he had thought about killing Elsa multiple times… but upon learning what was required for the tree to bloom once more and the fact that she didn't seem to ressemble the cold hearted Skadi at all (Unlike Hans, who was very much the embodiment of Loki), He led it slide. _For now. Perhaps, they could start Ragnarok together…_ Fate could be changed after all.

"But Haakon helped us to gain control over the dreams… just like the Heptagon Order helped you." spoke Elsa to keep him talking.

"When they realized I was… Odin's… vessel" grimaced Lars as he still hadn't found a proper name for whatever they were."it caused quite the split up in the Order. Some wanted to kill the god's vessels-"

 _So that's why the assassin came after my parent's death_ , realized Elsa as her mind returned to that particular night

"-others wanted to spare them and take them into their ranks to learn their ways, like Haakon. Or in more specific terms, to brainwash them and use for their own purposes." Went Lars on as he nodded to the dead Heptagon members who had been with Nickolaj.

Elsa nearly wanted to object against Lars about his view on Haakon – but that wouldn't be wise right now to go against him. Better to just nod and be the good girl she was expected to be.

"Then there was a third group, who decided to let the Vessels do whatever they want to do." Lars raised his hand, and seven cloaked figures came out of the shadows.

Yes, because they are utterly terrified of you, thought Elsa in herself when she saw the tensed up faces. They may have had good intentions, but now they had become your cattle…

"But… that's enough talk between us…" spoke Lars suddenly in a more serious tone. "Now, I want to see some deeds instead of only words from you."

Elsa swallowed. "What do you require me to do?"

"Prove your loyalty to me by killing Nickolaj for me." Said Lars in a casual tone. "I can't have Baldr ruin my reign like he did before."

 _Just like Skadi had to prove her loyalty to Odin by chaining Loki..._ Elsa's head turned to the barely alive prince before turning her head back to Lars. "But… I would need mistletoe in order to-"

"Here you go." Lars waved his hand, and a sharp spear, consisting of the dripping juice of the plant floated towards Elsa.

With trembling hands, Elsa took the spear into her hand and turned to face the young Gothagian prince.

* * *

(Arendelle, during the Big Freeze)

"So, how many food do we still have left?" asked Hans tiredly to Kai.

"Most of the people's provisions are almost gone, your highness." Retorted the advisor to the prince. "From what I've heard, most of their supplies will be gone by tomorrow."

Hans rubbed his eyes to force himself to stay awake. "Gerda, how much of the food from coronation feast is still left to eat?"

"Well, we have soup, meat…" retorted the tired lady. "I don't know the exact amount your highness. I think you should ask the Duke of Nyerbergen about the financial costs for the feast."

"Thank you." nodded Hans in gratitude. "Whatever you have left, begin to ration it. Begin with the things that are the most quickly spoiled, such as meat and fish. And if it is on the verge, make big bowls of soup with it. Everything that we can eat, counts."

Gerda would normally have called the young prince on the fact that she knew how to ration everything – but she also knew that he meant well and that it wouldn't be wise to go against him with the dignitaries looking at his every move. "Certainly your highness. I'll give the orders to the kitchen right away" Just when the old lady went to the doorstep, she was nearly run over by Nickolaj of Gothagen.

"Prince Hans! They have found princess Anna!"

Hans's head snapped towards his friend when he heard the familiar name of Elsa's sister. "Excuse me." Apologized the prince to the small council, before he followed Nickolaj towards the courtyard. "How is she?" asked Hans once they were far enough from listening ears.

"I don't know truly." Admitted Nickolaj as they went around another corridor. "But she's alive, and that's all that matters. Arendelle can have peace once more with an heir on the throne."

Peace? Hans doubted it would stay in that current mood. Already, the people were starving in their homes due to Elsa's winter. If they didn't find a solution soon, the people would revolt against them. No monarchy was undefeatable against an angry revolution.

"Hey what-"

Hans blinked to get his thoughts out of his head when he heard Nickolaj speak. When the prince looked at what had stopped them in their tracks, he saw a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the hall. "Who are you?" Hans squinted his eyes, but the with the already scarce candles it was impossible to see the hooded man's face. "Show yourself!" When the man didn't answer both princes stepped forward with their swords in their hand.

Suddenly the man's hands moved and the hilt of the swords shattered in a million of pieces due to a heavy air pressure.

Before they could recover, both men were blasted away in the room behind them – apparently it had been opened by the mysterious figure, thought Hans dazed from the fall. With a click, the door closed once more, leaving both men with their attacker.

"What do you want?" spoke Nickolaj with balted fists as if he was ready to knock himself a way through. Not that it would make any difference, since the man could control the winds so well.. Now more then anything Hans wished he still had his fire magic to roast that hood of his head.

"What I want is none of your concern" spoke their attacker. "However your lives-"

Both men coughed in desperation when the man's hands raised upwards, cutting off their air supply.

"Now listen carefully. One of you comes with me, the other one stays behind."

"Do do what?!" brought Hans out in short gasps.

"You are going to kill the queen of Arendelle for me."

"No f*cking way we ar-" Nickolaj's eyes nearly bulged out as the air left him completely. Within two seconds however, the air returned to his lungs, however kept to the minimum that was required.

"I wasn't finished." Said the man coldly. "If you do not comply the other dies. But because you two are such honourable men, I'll let you choice who stays."

"Hans, let me." Brought Nickolaj out. "I have no ties with Queen Elsa-"

"And you'll be executed on the spot after you do so!" retorted Hans ferociously. However the lack of air began to catch on, and Hans gasped several times. "Besides that, your country will be in complete ruin if you would lose Arendelle as your trade partner right now. When I take the blame well… it won't result in an all out war with The Southern Isles and Arendelle." The arranged marriage between him and Elsa had not been without any consequence. Upon learning that the two countries would get joined together in the future, the common folk of both sides had mingled with one another. Trade and economics were shared, they had joined their armies…

Everyone had become so close to one another, no one would EVER want a war with each other.

"Hans no, let me-"

"It has to be me!" growled Hans to his friend. "I'm not ordering you this as acting regent, Nickolaj. I'm asking this from friend to friend. Please. Let me."

Lars smirked under his hood. Oh, Hans you are so predictable in everything… With a wave of his hand, the prince let Nickolaj float towards him, and caught him by his throat. "You'll never speak of this event." Warned Lars to his brother. "If you mention Nickolaj, or what happened here to anyone before the queen is dead, you'll know the true meaning of pain" He didn't want the queen dead, and this was why he had approached and threatened Hans. Hans would have never the guts to do so, knew Lars. Just as Hans would sacrifice his own reputation to save his friends. Lars narrowed his eyes when he saw the slightest of defiance in Hans' eyes. Hum..; It seemed he needed to give him some extra motivation. Lars focused on the prince's aura and saw the swirling orange color pulsating around his body in the rhythm of his brother's heartbeat. Loki's memories, had been locked away inside of him, just like his magic. But… his little brother was responding to his powers, however little to Ragnarok itself. In time, Hans would learn what the dreams mean, and then things would develop fast. He couldn't have that.

So, what should he do? Lock his magic away once more? No. Too difficult even for him. Besides there was already a lock inside of him, made by Hans himself. Too many placed in his body, would cause its effect to diminish. So what-

Lars grinned as he advanced upon his brother. He would just set the flood to his mental connection right open – oh, it would drive him mad from all the rage, pain and grief that the Trickster had to endure. He wouldn't be able to think clearly enough anymore to think to sabotage Lars. If he wouldn't die by the queen, then he would certainly die from his own torturous dreams. Lars placed his hand upon Hans's forehead, and the prince began to scream in agony as Lars opened the link.

* * *

"What is it now?" asked Hans as he saw Haakon's hesistating look.

"There is one last block you need to overcome." Said the wizard as he sensed the prince's spend up magic. "One that has been the longest inside of you, one that you haven't told us out loud."

"Terrific." Said Hans deadpanned. "So, what you are saying is you can't help me to remove the last block?"

"The last two were said out loud by you, because they were build upon the last one, like bricks upon one another." Answered Haakon. "The last one, is hidden in your own unconsciousness."

Hans groaned at the cryptic words. "can't you be more specif-AAAAAAH!" The prince sunk to the ground when his head exploded. As he closed his eyes, he could feel something… go _through_ him. The prince gasped in shock as the pain kept on hammering in his head.

Haakon also lay on the ground, as he experienced the same pain as Hans. Something was terribly wrong… the man's watery eyes travelled north, to where the magical 'pulse' had come from that had made them so pained. _Oh no…_ Pure fear took hold when he saw the icy roots of Yggdrasil reach into the sky itself. _Elsa what did you do?!_

"Hans!" Haakon took hold of the prince, but stumbled backwards when the man's aura suddenly began to shift. It didn't pulsate around his body anymore… but it kept moving towards his mouth and eyes as if it was trying to find a way out. Haakon could only watch, as he had never witnessed such a strange event, nor did he knew how to aid the prince.

The aura didn't stop – it flowed out of the prince's mouth and nose, swirling into the air like a cloud. And was it him, or did the cloud transform into a humanoid figure? The wizard looked downwards, to see Hans regain his consciousness. Just like Haakon, the prince was just as shocked as him to talk. "What the…"

"Oh don't just stand there with your mouth open!" Said the figure to Hans while its humanoid forms began to get visible. He was clothed in the ancient Viking garb, with brown and green. A spear was in his hand. "You're even worse then Freya when she's admiring herself in the mirror!"

He was using my voice, realized Hans as the figure rambled on. The prince shook his head to clear it. Nope. When he reopened his eyes, the figure was still standing there.

"But… you…" stammered Haakon.

The figure turned his head upon hearing the man's voice. "You…" The green eyes of the man caught fire. "You're very lucky that this mortal is so forgiving as to spare you. I wouldn't have given that mercy."

"Hold on!" stopped Hans as he helped himself upright. "You.. you can't be here!" brought Hans out. It couldn't possibly be who he thought he was.

"No I can't. But then again, neither of us two have cared about the rules." Said Loki with a smug face. "Now…" the God of Misschief and Lies turned his head towards the Yggdrasil, which was still growing in an never-ending process. "Let's add some fuel to the fire."

 **I didn't want to make Lars the typical disney villain you've seen a million times. I've explained a few of his motives, but not yet all of them. ;)**

 **The same applies to the Heptagon Order. I wanted to make them more then just mindless cattle who obey every command.**

 **Elsa keeps herself quiet... for now. She knows she can't take Lars on by her own. I wanted to show her wit and intelligence as well.**

 **So what did you think of the cliffhanger with the God of Misschief himself? Now before you scream at me for screwing up my own rules (namely that Hans possesses his memories NOT the god himself): hold your eight-legged horse! It will be explained next time how the Trickster is suddenly here!**


	30. Inner Fire

**Inner Fire.**

 _"The most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire"_

* * *

"How?!" brought Hans out as he still couldn't believe who was in front of him. "I mean… you were killed by Heimdall himself!"

"I was indeed." Retorted Loki absent mindedly as he noticed the small troll-king nearby. "your majesty."

Hans and Haakon glanced to one another in worry when the tension increased in the air.

Gran Pabbie however nodded. "Loki… I would say its good to see you but then I would lie." Answered the troll king.

Loki smirked, not at all offended by his remark. "Our disputes may have gone out of hand, I won't deny that. But right now, we have far more pressing concerns." Said the god as his face went serious once more.

"Yes like how you are suddenly here?" asked Hans with an inpatient glare. "I don't want to make this happen in front of a whole town!"

"This is only temporarily believe me." Spoke Loki, who paused at his last two words. "Alright, I know it may not sound honest from me but…" the god sighed before restarting his explanation. "With Elsa giving Yggdrasil its physical form once more, it caused the rules of magic to change as well. Before, you were only connected through those memories… But now that Yggdrasil has its physical form it caused the memories to obtain physical form as well."

"Sooo… basically you're a ghost?"

"I'm formed out of the memories and emotions you've mastered over the past few days."

" that sounds to me like a ghost then."

Loki rolled his eyes at the mortal prince. "Yes, a ghost If you prefer it so much." Bit the God of Misschief, not liking at all being called that way.

"But what about Elsa? Shouldn't she have the same situation?" asked Haakon worried about the young queen.

The god's eyes softened slightly when he thought of Skadi, but frowned when he couldn't feel her. Oh sure, he could feel the mortal queen's aura, and her memories… but she hadn't obtained physical form yet like him. "The Queen and Skadi haven't separated yet… If I have to guess its due to her not meditating as much as you did." Nodded Loki to the prince.

"Probably a good thing. You would rip her apart the second you see her." Replied Hans in a dark tone, knowing all too well what Loki's thoughts were about the Winter Goddess. They weren't exactly full of rainbows and unicorns.

Loki's green eyes lit up like coals. "I'm not the same vengeful god I was before, mortal."

"My name is Hans, not 'mortal'!" snapped Hans as he poked his finger into Loki's chest. "You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me, so you better show some respect!"

"You DARE-" Loki couldn't believe the arrogance which the prince was speaking to him.

"Yes I dare!" snarled Hans back. "You brought out an all out war just because you wouldn't listen to reason!"

"I had no choice. _The Allfather_ left me no choice!" emphasized Loki. "You don't understand-"

"Don't you TELL me I don't understand!" barked the prince as he took hold of the god's tunic, bringing him at his own eye level. Flames crawled across the prince's skin but he wasn't fazed by it. "For the past few weeks I have been tortured by your memories! But what about you, hm?" scoffed Hans. "you were happily sitting in my head like a parasite without even CARING what those dreams would do to me!"

Loki wanted to retort, when Haakon suddenly gasped and began to shake.

"Haakon?" Hans turned worriedly to his friend and let the ghostly form of the god go. "Haakon talk to me!" The prince couldn't prevent the man from falling, and Hans immediately knelt besides him.

"My magic… my magic…" gasped Haakon in pained short breaths. A scream stopped the man from talking completely.

Oh no… Hans' eyes widened when he saw a walm come out of the man's mouth, just like with him before. However this time, it didn't stay hovering around, but it flew away like the wind towards their destination.

"We need to move." Said Loki.

"I'm not leaving him behind." Snapped the prince with burning eyes.

"You MUST." Growled the god. "The longer we stall, the –" the god groaned when a sudden pain came up in his head. _What in the nine realms… he wasn't supposed to feel pain?!_ Loki glanced to the mortal prince, who was clutching his head as well. _Off course. He was still bound to the mortal – at least until he conquers his final mental block. But for now…_ Loki floated towards Hans and before the prince could object to anything, the god of Misschief flew right back into him.

"What- why are you into my head?!" screamed Hans as his hands caught fire once more.

 _If I didn't your magic would get reaped just like Haakon!_ retorted Loki as the two struggled for dominance.

"Hold on… reaped?" Hans glanced back to his friend in worry. "But your magic doesn't disappear like that! Unless…" the prince glanced to the direction to where Yggdrasil must be. _Unless someone corrupted the tree to his own will_ , completed Loki in the prince's mind. _Someone is using everyone's magic for his own purposes. That's why you heard the tree shake, why Haakon and you were in pain_. Hans looked once more downwards to see the strong invisible roots of Yggdrasil crawl further and further into the earth, desperately searching for nutrition.

"Its going to keep growing and growing…" muttered Hans worriedly as he stroked the nearby branch.

 _Yes. This was why I burned the Tree down during Ragnarok_. Spoke the god in a quiet voice. _Well, that and the fact that Odin wanted to use Yggdrasil to smite my armies down. It was too dangerous to be left in the material world after our deaths._

Hans stroked the branch during Loki's explanation, but upon hearing his tale, his mind was transported across the branch itself towards its source. _O my…_ Hans' eyes widened in horror and even Loki was for once completely speechless.

 _Hans… get out of here._ Spoke the god in his mind when he saw that Lars noticed their mental presence. _Hans!_

Lars stiffened when he felt a presence in the Tree… HIS tree. Whoever dared to challenge him, was either foolish or brave. The prince took hold of the presence and shoved him away, to get him out of Yggdrasil.. yet the presence wasn't bulging at all. _Who was this?!_

 _Brother.._

Lars' eyes widened when he noticed Hans' voice; yet it sounded more older then the prince actually was. Pure shock and sadness came through to Lars and the man smirked. _Oh, Hans… always so weakhearted…_ Lars nearly wanted to sneer at his brother when the prince's emotions suddenly changed to pure animalistic rage.

 _What have you DONE?!_ Screamed Hans through their link. _Elsa… Nickolaj… they were all at his mercy.. and their parents.. both his mother, and Elsa's… they were all dead because of HIM!_ The prince abandoned all advice that Loki had given him earlier to retreat and hammered in on his brother.

 _Hans don't! I can't hold on for much longer to keep our-_ Loki stopped mid-sentence when he felt a familiar presence closeby Hans's brother. _Odin?!_ To find the person alive who had wronged him and his family for so long, was too much for the Trickster as well. The god took hold of the prince's mind, fuelling it with his own hatred and anger towards the Allfather that Lars represented.

It was as if his mind exploded from the sheer heat. If he hadn't been connected to Yggdrasil, Lars was sure he wouldn't survive this. _This… this wasn't his brother!_ Thought Lars as he barely stopped the heat wave from overwhelming his own mind.

 _Oh, I am_. replied Hans darkly. _Just not the one you wish_ _for._ The prince pushed on, till he was inside Yggdrasil, to search for a particular string of magic. Even though his anger and Loki's aid helped him to push Lars out, it was only temporarily. His brother's shock would soon pass and he needed to act quickly.

There! Hans winced when he took hold of Haakon's Gift – it wasn't after all his to take. Ignoring the pain the best he could, Hans pulled the Gift out of Lars' hold and let it run free once more towards its rightful owner. Before he let go of the String, Hans muttered in old Norse, begging for the Norn's protection so Lars couldn't reap Haakon again of his magic.

Don't ask him how he knew. Heck he couldn't even differentiate between his and Loki's memories anymore ever since he got back into his head. For a moment Hans contemplated if he should try to force Lars to break his connection… but he was already beginning to weaken due to his decreasing adrenaline.

 _However_ , thought Hans rapidly, _there was still one thing he could do…_

 _Hans…_

 _Don't worry he won't get you_ replied Hans as he felt Loki's concern. The two were completely relying on one another: If they got separated right now by Lars, Loki's shadow would cease to exist and Hans would lose permanently his magic.

Already Hans could feel his brother recover from his shock and he knew he began to lose precious time. Finally, the prince found what he was looking for and he quickly did his work.

 _Hans, we need to go now!_

The prince gasped when he felt his brother's presence gain dominance once more, slowing sniffing out the heat around himself. Hans turned around back to… _hold on… where was he?_

 _Over here…_

Hans' head snapped into the direction of Haakon's voice and began to run, away from his brother's cold clutches.

 _Over here, hurry!_

With a scream, Hans dove back into his body just before Lars managed to grasp him. Coughing, as if he was holding his breath all this time (which, he had apparently done), he found himself on the ground with a concerned Haakon hovering above his head.

"You idiot! You risked your life to get my magic back!" snarled Haakon both in gratitude and anger. "If Lars managed to split you and Loki up, he-"

"He didn't." smiled Hans with a weak smile as he slowly sat up to catch his breath. Immediately after the realization hammered inside him. "Come on, we need to move quickly." _His brother.. he had done this… all of it. The ultimate puppet master…_

 _Even the best liar can be fooled,_ admitted Loki with empathy that surprised the man. The God smirked bitterly when he felt Hans' emotions. _I know we haven't gotten to a right start, but… we both have the same goal to save the woman we love, to stop our brother's corruption for good…_

 _I won't give up on my brother._ Replied Hans. _I can't… I simply can't do what the Norns foretold us to do._

Loki stayed quiet at the prince's remark. Earlier in his life, he had been in the same mindset as Hans was now. He too had wanted to save his brother from his own lust for knowledge… but after so many decades his brother had hurt him too much to ever go back to where they once were.

 _Stop meddling with my emotions…_ growled Hans as he felt Loki's feelings.

 _It isn't my intention you know.. but you'll need to at least consider it._ Spoke the Trickster while Hans and Haakon stood up to get back onto their horses.

Hans stayed quiet, indicating to end their conversation. He wouldn't accept the Norn's prophecy to be his – or anyone else's- fate. _Didn't they all have the choice, the free will to decide?_

 _Yes… and look where that had brought Odin…_

The prince shook his head and closed his eyes. _Elsa, hold on… I come for you._

 **So yeah… already, you get a little bit of taste before the final battle starts. The mind battle that Hans/Loki had with Lars, takes place just before Lars gives Elsa the mistletoe spear. (since it is in the mind, it tends to go way faster then a normal conversation.)**

 **I understand that things might get complex right now. If there is anything you don't understand please, ask ;)**


	31. Let it go

**Let it go.**

Elsa's hand trembled as she turned her body towards Nickolaj, torn in-between two sides. If she killed Nickolaj… Ragnarok would be unleashed immediately. Everyone would die: Anna, Hans, Kai and Gerda… billions upon billions of lives were upon her shoulders.

With an irregular breath, Elsa heaved the spear in her hand – it was so heavy she couldn't keep her arm from shaking. What was one life compared to a whole planet? Nothing… The young queen screamed and the spear moved in her hand as if she was a master in using that weapon. Yet she had never used it, let alone hold it before…

Nickolaj closed his eyes when the spear moved into his direction.

Nothing. The man blinked, to see just in time the spear soar past his body, straight towards Lars. It was a perfect throw, actually: it was quick yet strong. Lars couldn't possibly catch it, thought NIckolaj as he saw the spear make its way towards the southern prince.

Elsa smiled when she saw the shocked look of the prince, but her smile immediately vanished when she saw Lars snatch it with his hand at the great speed.

"Ah… Elsa…" sighed Lars nonchalantly as he blocked her attacks with great ease. "Don't bother yourself" When the ice queen ran towards him with ice spikes swirling towards him, Lars put up a bubble of air around him and the spikes bounced off. As for Elsa herself, her running speed was excellerated by tenfold thanks to the southern prince, who used the winds to smash her against the huge Tree of Life. Before she could recover, Lars waved his free hand, and Elsa came floating towards him before the prince took her by the neck.

The queen screamed in agony when Lars thrust the mistletoe spear into her abdomen, and her eyes saw stars.

"While Hans is afraid to be human… you are simply afraid to be a god." Murmured Lars as he noticed their opposite view. Truly they were like fire and ice… while Hans was afraid too care too much due to his destructive powers, Elsa was afraid to care too little if she would ever let Skadi in.

Elsa screamed once more when the spear was twisted around in her organs and dropped lifelessly on the ground when Lars let her neck go. Without any care, the prince took his spear out before turning towards Nickolaj… only to see he wasn't bound anymore by Elsa's magic. Lars barely had time to stop the sword from hitting his body when Nickolaj let his weapon clash downwards.

"Please Baldr… I don't want to hurt you." retorted Lars with a fake concerned voice as he thrust Nickolaj's sword away with his spear.

"I believe that when Yggdrasil falls." Growled Nickolaj as their weapons clashed once more. The man never meant to hurt the young queen, nor the southern prince. But now that he had seen how Elsa had been manipulated into doing Lars' bidding, the young man was prepared to defend her.

Elsa meanwhile was on the brink of unconsciousness as she felt her life force dwindle away rapidly. She felt so cold, for the first time in years… With shuddering breath, Elsa found it difficult to keep her eyes open. No! she couldn't close them, she mustn't die here!

 _"Come to me… let me help you…"_

With great effort and bouncing head, the bleeding queen shifted her view to see one of the branches of Yggdrasil nearby. Without thinking of any possible horrible consequences, Elsa's hand brushed it.

* * *

Hans' vision zoomed out when a distortion made him shudder inside his mind. _Loki… what…_ A pained whine came from the prince when he felt Loki's pain.

 _He hurt her!_

The prince's blood chilled. He didn't need to ask who the Trickster meant. _No…no… Elsa!_

 _She's not dead..yet._ spoke the Trickster to calm the prince down.

It doesn't matter we never get there in time to save her or Nickolaj!" snapped Hans out loud, causing Haakon to look confused to the prince.

"Hans, what-"

The prince lifted his hand up as a sign to leave him alone in his silent conversation with Loki.

 _I may have a way to get us there… but then you'll have to give me full use of your body._ Spoke the God to the frustrated and concerned prince.

 _But I already-_

 _No. You don't. you press me back like an annoying insect you don't want to hear. Give me control over your body. Let me save them._

Hans swallowed. "Fine. Do it your way, Trickster." After that, the prince closed his eyes to pull himself away in his own mind – it wasn't as easy as it seemed, as his own body felt itself to be threatened. A warm heat enveloped the prince's mental projection and the man began to struggle before realizing it was Loki who helped him.

 _Wait why can't I-_

 _If I allowed you to hear and feel everything, your own mind wouldn't be able to handle it. Your body is already out of balance with the two of us inside it._

Hans's – or rather loki's – eyes shot open to reveal two gold-red eyes instead of the green ones. The God slowly breathed in and out as he commanded the flames to engulf his body. He had to be careful – since the human had to be taken into account, The God couldn't change as quickly as he could before. Slowly, Loki began to change both his and the human's molecules, twisting it under his mental hands.

Hans groaned as he felt the heat even inside his own little cage – Loki had been right. What he felt was only a glimpse of the magic he performed on them both. It was too complex for him to even comprehend what he did.

 _I told you mortal, not to look!_ Snapped Loki as he pushed Hans back before he could see more. If you die, I'll die too!

For Haakon all he saw was suddenly seeing his friend change into a inhumanly big firey falcon. Its claws could easily pick up a full grown horse! Before the man could recover from awe, he felt himself snatched up by Loki's sharp claws into the air.

* * *

Elsa shuddered as another spasm went through her limbs. It was an attempt of her own body to keep herself alive, to keep the blood pumping… only that same instinct was now killing her instead of saving her. The young queen felt her ears becoming deaf as well and her eyes nearly closed once more due to the sudden tranquillity. She wouldn't feel cold anymore soon enough…

 _"Elsa, you need to stay awake…"_

 _Mom… no let me sleep…_ thought Elsa exhausted as she felt the vaguely figure of her mother shaking at her shoulder.

 _"I know you want to, Snowflake."_ Elsa smiled when she saw her father's face come into her view. "But now is not your time yet. _You have still so much to live for."_

 _But.. I want to stay with you…_ Elsa couldn't help her own pleading voice. _I can't go on. I don't know how. I have never been strong enough to beat my fear, to stand up for Hans' judgement or to stop Lars…_

 _"Oh sweetheart…"_ shushed Idunn as she hugged her daughter closely. _"You've always been strong, in your own special way. You tried to make things better, which is more then what most would ever do."_

Elsa felt her parent's embrace her tightly and she sighed as she felt their soft, encouraging words, all while she was hugged tightly. _"I wish you were still here with me and Anna… I love you so much"_ Wept Elsa as she let go of her grief for the first time in years. Slowly the presence of her parents around her vanished, leaving her alone with the soft goodbyes of her father and mother in her ears.

As she wiped her tears away, the young queen turned around to see a blue-colored woman with silvery hair, dressed in a mixture of warm wolf and reindeer pelts around her Viking garb. She was barefoot, with a bow and arrow around her shoulder.

 _Skadi…_ Elsa lifted her hand to reach out to the Goddess when she simply mimicked the gesture at the same time. Confused the woman let her hand go back to her side. Strange. When people mimicked others, it was never so identical as the Goddess did in front of her. Once again Elsa moved, this time using both hands. _It was almost like…_

 _A mirror._

Elsa took a deep breath and walked carefully forward till she found their meeting point: their hands were touching now and Elsa looked up to see Skadi stare right back at her. Well, if this and the mirror separated her and Skadi, then perhaps she should-

 _No! She shouldn't! she had seen what effect it had had on Hans… She didn't want to become mad from her visions!_

 _But Hans had stayed behind to control them… so it was possible._

 _You aren't sure about that…_

A shudder came over Elsa.. but she didn't know if it was from fear or true cold that was seeping through her body.

 _"Don't be afraid, Elsa."_ The young queen staggered back when her reflection – Skadi's reflection – began to talk back in her own voice. _"I see you are afraid what you will become when we merge."_ Pondered Skadi as she read Elsa's expression.

 _"A ruler with a frozen heart.. freed with the sword sacrifice…"_ Muttered Elsa. The prophecy that Gran Pabbie had given her had never truly left her, and this was also why she had refused to be tutored by Haakon. _"But that doesn't matter anymore if we merge or not. The prophecy came true. I'm dead now."_

" _No you're not. Not until I allow it to."_ Responded Skadi fiercely.

Elsa looked with angry flushed cheeks to the Goddess. _"You dare to decide for myself what I should-"_

 _"Yes!"_ interrupted Skadi with blazing eyes. Frost had begun to crawl across the mirror and Elsa's breath came in clouds. _"Yes I will… because I will not allow to see this world fall into chaos as I once did before. I was too weak to stand up for Odin due to my children, whom I don't have anymore."_

Elsa stumbled back when she saw Skadi's fury. _"This is precisely why I wouldn't let you in. I won't become the monster everyone accuses me off."_

 _"You say you aren't strong enough… I say you are."_ Replied Skadi after a long silence. _"You are NOT me, Elsa. You don't give in to my urges so easily even without the proper meditation. I'm merely a shadow of who I used to be, forged out of the memories you possess. I'm not able to control you unless you give me permission to… and even then I am bound to what you wish."_

 _"So…you won't overwhelm me like Loki did with Hans?_ " asked Elsa as she came closer once more to the mirror.

 _"Not in such extreme."_ Said Skadi. _"Due to our closeness of Yggdrasil it is easier to process the memories and feelings you have from me. That, is one thing Lars forgot in his newfound arrogance."_

 _Lars…_ Elsa's hands shook from anger when she thought of the man. He had forced her to do all of this, causing her to bring everyone she loved in danger.

 _"Let it go, Elsa. You've been too long the good girl you always have to be."_

 _Her sister… Kristoff… Haakon…Nicolaj… Hans…_

 _Oh god, Hans, what will Lars do to you?!_

 _"Elsa, let go now!"_

The fear vanished as Elsa thought of Hans getting hurt just like Nickolaj. Her chest heaved, her head pounded and her fingers trembled from the spend up magic.

 _"Elsa, LET IT GO!"_

the mirror broke as Elsa's magic burst through like a storm.

 **teasing, teasing... god, i'm terrible. :) Next time, Hans and Elsa will finally be reunited once more :)**


	32. Announcement

"Go on, Skadi. Use whatever you have."

"We obtain the magic of the Gods... but doesn't mean we have to follow their fate. We make our own destiny, whether they want it or not. Nickolaj, we don't need to fight! Come to your senses!"

"If you really want to save whom you love...you'll need to finish what you were destined to do, Trickster."

 **Hallo everyone.**

 **Yes, I know. It has been two freaking months and I'm standing here with basically nothing.**

 **I'm terribly sorry for the huge delay on the next chapter. The writers block that keeps hold on me for this fic, is bugging me too, believe me. Not only that, but my studies as well as my other fic "The Reflection of Me" are taking a lot of my time as well.**

 **Speaking of "The reflection of me", its epilogue is on its way (its arround 2/3 done) and should be finished arround this week. Again, I can't make promises seeing my busy shedule, but it should be arround that time. For those of you who are still waiting for this one.. I would say, check "Reflection of me" out, to have the satisfaction of a completed story of mine ;).**

 **But after that's finished, I'll turn my attention fully on this once more. I owe it to you to finish what I started and I will do so. Just...try to be patient for a little while longer. I love you all.**


	33. The last call

"So be it!" hissed the southern prince at Nickolaj's refusal. Their weapons clashed, quicker by each second, and NIckolaj's arm trembled from the powerful swings Lars caused him.

The man stepped backwards as he was forced to take on a defensive stance against the man-god, but it was of no use. With his fleshwounds, his sword was thrown out of his hand as if Lars were taking a toy from a baby.

"You should have taken my side in this, Baldr" sneered Lars as he put the sharp end of his spear once more against the man's throat. "Like a good son should. But.." with a nonchalant sigh, Lars glanced to the reincarnation of the God Of Joy. "Alas. You'd rather die then to help me. Last time, it was your escape… now it shall be your punishment in the new world. I'll make sure of that" The man retreated his hand, to calculate the weight and strength of his final blow as he stared down the defenceless man before him.

A sudden bright orange-red light made Lars stagger back, screaming in pain and blinded by the flames. His spear fell out of his hand instinctively as he clutched his other damaged hand to stop somehow the pain from spreading. Lars didn't need to know whom it was – he could already feel his brother's presence nearby. "So glad you could join me today, brother." Spoke Lars as he glanced to Loki, who putted Haakon on the top of the hill.

Loki didn't speak as he was struggling for dominance against Hans' will. "You fool! This was our best chance to roast him alive!"

"He's my damn brother! I will not give up on him like you did so quickly!" bit Hans back with equal force as he pushed Loki back into his own mind. The man gasped as his falcon-like structure returned to his normal human form – a dizziness came over him and blood began to drip out of his nose from the sheer stress he put his body under.

"Drop the theatrics, Odin. I'm only asking once to give you your chance to set and make things right. Give Yggdrasil's freedom back. No one should have that kind of power." Spoke Hans as he pushed himself upright.

"So you can kill me the moment I do so?" laughed Odin at Hans' proposal. "Do you think me a fool?"

Nickolaj, who was planning to use Lars' attention towards the newcomers, launched at him to knock him down the grass when a bubble of air made it impossible to move even an inch.

"ODIN!" barked Hans out, both his and Loki's voice mixing as one. "Let him go, now!"

"You're not quite in the position to do so." Said Lars amused at his brother's hesitation to go for the kill. Oh, Hans… such sentiment is going to cost you. With a mere flick of his hand, Nickolaj rose up from the ground, coughing as Lars cut his air supply off.

"Who said he wasn't?" came a sudden voice behind Odin. Before he could turn around he was blasted away by ice spikes all the way to the Tree of Life, pinning him against it with no room to move.

"Skadi…" Hans' green-yellow eyes turned to the Snow Queen who had her arms stretched out, struggling against an invisible force.

The Trickster and the Winter Goddess had merely a glance needed to get to an understanding. Their differences had to be solved later on, after they had dealt with the Allfather. "Haakon, get Baldr away from here"

"Don't… need… to ask… twice!" huffed the wizard to Skadi as he helped Nickolaj up his feet. The man glanced behind his shoulder, to see both Hans and Elsa focus their magic upon the one-eyed god. The ice and molten lava began to thicken the layer, staining to a blue-grey mass instead.

"Hans, it needs to be hotter!" yelled Elsa as she noticed her magic slowly dominating that of the Trickster. Their initial plan had been that Skadi would freeze the Allfather in a small layer ice, before Loki heated it up at an inhumanly hot temperature. Due to the harsh cold, the sudden heat would be too much for Hans' brother to handle and turn to stone due to the cooling ice.

It was simple physics really… and a lesson that they had learned from Lars himself.

"I… I can't!" The smoke was in his breath, and he felt his body temperature rocket out of its normal proportions. His hands trembled from keeping his magic flowing, and his veins were red, throbbing in rhythm of his overaccelerating heartbeat. If he kept going, he would die… Just when his vision swam before his eyes, Hans stopped the fire inside him, nearly sinking to the ground when Elsa yelled it was enough. "Did it work?" asked the man hoarshly as he looked up the stone-like form that was once his brother. He was still alive – he could feel that. But at least he couldn't harm anyone ag-

A blinding light made both royals turn their heads away, before a blast lifted them off the ground.

"Is that all you got?" laughed Lars as he went through the stone as if it were nothing. His eyes were gone now, leaving only gold like irises instead. As he walked to the recovering prince and queen, his body seemed to glow like the sun. "Shame, really. I was so up for a challenge. Training you… helping you… I would have granted you a place by my side….

"Go on then. Do it!" yelled Hans when he saw Lars' hesitation. "Throw a spear through my chest, you insolent coward!" It was risky, he knew that. But upon seeing the faint spark of compassion in his brother's eyes, he felt that Lars wasn't completely gone just yet. He just hoped his hesitation to kill a sibling was greater then his lust for power. "And what are you going to achieve then, with you as the only Allfather, with all the knowledge and power in the world?!"

"Don't twist my-"

"What would you do?!" pressed Hans on. "There is nothing left to be afraid off, nothing left to learn. Is that what you truly wish for, brother? A life without anything to make it worthwhile?"

"You're wrong, Trickster. My life isn't worth anything at all today!" bit Lars back, as Loki's words had hit a sore spot inside him. "I have nothing to live for here. My wife and child-" His eyes widened when he accidentally slipped his mind and he kicked his brother on his face, rendering him nearly unconscious. He rolled away several metres, closeby Nickolaj and Haakon, who was still struggling to get the man away from the fighting field.

"Let…go of me." Snarled Nickolaj, struggling against the wizard who held him upwards.

"You're not in the condition to help-"

"You don't give orders to me, Mortal!" boomed the man's voice suddenly. His eyes were white, cracking with rage that made Haakon weak in the knees.

Without any care, the Gothagian prince pushed the man off him as he were a mere feather and turned his attention to the unconscious Hans on the ground. With a growl the man took him by the throat, causing Hans to cough at the sudden lack of air.

"Baldr…I'm sorry… I'm-" Hans took another breath of oxygen, gasping like a fish on dry land. "I didn't want…" The next words died on his lips as the pressure on his neck became too much. Now only busy with his own sole survival, the man tried to prey his fingers in-between Nickolaj's fingers and his neck.

"Baldr?!" snarled Nickolaj as he watched his opponent's face turn red. "I'm not Baldr, you idiot!"

Wait, what?! Hans could only stare through his watery eyes to his friend. But, then that meant that Ragnarok wouldn't be unleashed. If he didn't kill Baldr then…who was his vessel? And who represented Nickolaj? Hans' mind raced as he thought of all the names of the Old Gods…

Bragi?

No.

Tyr?

No.

Freyr?

No.

Heimdall.

The southern prince fell on the ground, coughing and gasping as he tried to recover. Heimdall. His ultimate nemesis during Ragnarok, the one to slay the Trickster himself. Hans glanced upwards to see Nickolaj smile without any kindness to him.

"Heimdall, you may kick my ass anytime you want." Spoke Hans as he showed his empty hands to the approaching man. "But now is really not the good time to do so. Odin-"

"I'll deal with Odin myself after his ravens pick at your eyes!" shot Heimdall back as his sword moved into his outstretched hand.

"You can't take him on your own!" yelled Hans back as he averted the first swing. And the second. And the third. Unlike what his species would suggest, the fire giants could be quite flexible and quick on their feet. Hans didn't want to hurt his friend, who had become overwhelmed by Heimdall's centuries long life, like he had once with Loki.

Hans ducked again, feeling the wind of the soaring sword go inches above his head and then pounced upon the man to pin him on the ground. "We obtained the magic of the Gods, but that doesn't mean we have to follow their fate! We make our own destiny, our own choices with our own heart, whether they want it or not."

Nickolaj struggled against the auburn-haired prince, trying to grasp his neck in order to have the upper hand. Hans above him groaned when he felt his fist collide with his cheek, and his anger returned in full now, colliding his own fist with his opponent. It felt amazing to let his aggression and adrenaline out at that point – his first fight with Lars had been but a mere duel of will, while with the second had barely involved any sort of fighting. The man collided his fist again, and again, and again. As his vision began to see red, his magic sparked up, setting his hand ablaze.

His flaming fist went downwards until it stopped inches from the man's skin. No. With an irregular breath, Hans shoved Loki's memories away, as he too had been on the brink of succumbing to it.

Kill him! Now is your chance!

No. There has been enough fighting today to last a lifetime. Hans unclenched his fist, and took a few steps backwards from a very confused Nickolaj. "I won't kill a friend of mine."

Nickolaj's eyes shifted back to his normal blue color, gasping from the burning headache due to Heimdall's presence, and his tears streamed down as he realized what he had nearly done. "Hans.. I'm so sorry…"

"Its fine…" breathed Hans out with a laugh escaping from his lips. The man ignored Loki's rage and paranoia as he hugged the man a bit uncomfortably.

Nickolaj grimaced at his gesture – he too had problems containing his displeasure from Heimdall. "You shouldn't have taken the risk to try and get through me. Heimdall is.. quite dominant."

"War is never won without risks." Shrugged Hans nonchalantly. The two men averted their eyes when a light blinded them – immediately after, they felt themselves being blasted away by rocks. Dazed, the two looked up to see the remaining men of the Heptagon Order raised their hands towards them, with an unconscious, bleeding Haakon a few metres behind them. "Don't." growled Hans as he raised his firey hands. Unlike Haakon, or his other fellow Heptagon members who had tried to protect Nickolaj, these men didn't have any remorse for what they had done. Therefore he would only give them one warning, before he lost his cool.

Please, stop those puns, came Loki's groan from inside his mind.

Come on, its not like you don't do it. Oh look, They add some fire to the fuel. Added Hans when he saw the men charge towards them.

Hans smirked when he felt Loki's annoyance grow even further and focused his attention back to the fight.

Well, it couldn't exactly be called a fight, due to the proximity of Yggdrasil as well as their increasing control of their respective residing Gods inside them. Before three of them could say snowman, they fell down with their throats open thanks to Nickolaj's sword and his inhuman speed. As for the others, let's just say they got roasted. Literally and figurately.

"Haakon?" Without even looking twice to the burning men, Hans knelt by the man who's crimes he had forgotten. Not forgive – he would never be able to do that – but, he could give it a place.

"I'm fine…" groaned the man as he clutched his head to stop it from throbbing. "Just…give me a moment."

"A moment is not what we can give ourselves now" spoke Nickolaj as he stretched his hand upon the man's gaping wound. The man's hand glowed slightly when it came into proximity of the wound and in a blink of an eye, the pain was erased from Haakon completely.

"Thank you." Haakon winced, not able to look into Nickolaj's eyes. The Guardian of the Bifrost was not amused. after all he had appointed them, centuries ago, to stand Watch in his place by the Tree of Life. But, just like Hans Nickolaj knew those matters would have to wait till they had dealt with the Allfather.

"You wouldn't by any chance, have a clue as for where Baldr is?" asked Hans as he pulled Haakon upright. Even with Heimdall's – Nickolaj's, corrected Hans quickly, aid, they couldn't take Odin down. Not unless they could find a way to sever him from the Tree…

"No. And Hans, put those poor souls to rest." Asked Nickolaj with a frown when he heard the still agonizing screams of the roasting men nearby. "Its hard to concentrate."

"Hm.. oh yes." Truly, he hadn't been aware he had kept the Heptagon members alive by engulfing them in flames.

He would have loved to let those men suffer for quite some time longer, but there were far more greater foes to conquer. To waste his strength on the Heptagon Order would be foolish. So, it was with great reluctance that the prince let the fire consume them at last, leaving nothing but ash on the ground.

Elsa meanwhile, wasn't able to help either Hans or Nickolaj to solve their dispute as she had to fight for her life against Lars. And to her own satisfaction she proved to be a challenge for him. Skadi smirked as she thought of the day when she encountered the Asgardians for the first time.

They all had been scared out of their wits because of her. Even Odin had refused to fight. At first she thought it to be to maintain peace when he offered her father's eyes to be cast into the sky. Now, she saw that the true reason was because he was afraid of her.

 _And therefore, he had made her with child, to use her as a puppet-_

He was responsible for the death of my father.

 _Her children._

My mother.

With a scream, Elsa launched again, and their spears met, gold against blue as their magic cracked around them. The two grunted as they tried to dominate the other in strength, when Elsa let ice appear under Lars' feet, causing him to fall on his back due to the slippery ground.

The blonde woman turned her spear in her hand, so the sharp end was now pointed to the ground and smashed it downwards – only to pierce a branch of Yggdrasil itself, instead of Lars' head.

Immediately when the branch got torn, a painful sound reasoned in everyone's ears, causing them to sink on their knees. Through their watery eyes, they could only watch as their environment seemed to shift: The trees seemed older and bigger and the path was gone, as if there walked barely any human there.

Elsa blinked at the sudden change of surroundings, but in a mere second it was gone once more, leaving only the familiar valley around her. This.. isn't good is it? Asked Elsa worriedly to Skadi.

No. The Old World is trapped inside Yggdrasil. But with you piercing through –

Its being reversed. Completed Elsa as she stared to her spear.

Watch out!

Skadi's warning made the snow queen aware she was still in a fight against Lars, who now used her distraction to launch at her. A scream came from the woman's lips when she felt her shoulder being grazed by Gungnir, barely blocking his attack from reaching her hip.

Completely disorientated from the pain, Elsa could not react in time to his next swing. Her breath disappeared out of her lungs when Lars kicked the unsharp end of the spear in her stomach before swirling his weapon around and piercing through her wound once more.

A scream nearby made Lars glance to his left and before he could anything he was thrown on the ground by his enraged brother. "Sneak attacks don't work when you yell brother. Lesson number one." Bit Lars as he butted their heads.

Immediately after he stood, Lars took hold of his brother and hurled him towards Nickolaj who fell on the ground due to the sudden weight. Haakon was next, who was brought forcefully on his knees. "At least give me a challenge!" roared Lars out, laughing at the game he played. Oh, how easily he could kill them – but their attempts to stop him were just so damn laughable he couldn't help but enjoy it. "Come on… Skadi, ready for round 2?" taunted the Allfather to a bleeding Elsa nearby on the ground. "No? Baldr, what about you? The Valkyrie got your tongue I see… Loki? You can use anything you want, you know." Grinned Lars.

Hans' eyes lit up at his brother's last prhase. "Anything?" echoed the man as he concentrated his mind upon the tree. "Very well, brother."

Lars frowned at his words, but then his eyes widened at the realization of his mistake. "Oh no you do-"

BUNK! The hammer Mjolnir appeared out of sheer will, implanting himself in Lars' spine. Even a god would be hurt by it, but with his connection to Yggdrasil, it was only but a mere pain in the back.

If Lars could take Gungnir out of the Old World.. and since Yggrasil obtained this.. perhaps he could bring those magical objects through as well due to his connection to the Tree. Lars' connection had been forced, while his and Elsa's had been given by birth. Hans concentrated once more and now 2 ravens and 2 wolves appeared – Odin's companions. Next, came his own son, his horse Sleipnir with the 8 legs. And lastly, as an afterthought, the man forced a huge horn out, hovering from the ground like Mjolnir and Gungnir did.

Lars laughed at Hans' chosen objects as he attempted to pull Mjolnir from him. "Those belong to me, you fool!"

"No. Everything you stand for, you owe to me" bit Hans back as he commanded Odin's spear to soar into his hand. Mjolnir didn't – it belonged to Thor after all – but kept hovering around, as if waiting for its rightful owner.

"I tricked the dwarves into forging Gungnir and Mjolnir. I conceived a horse during the fortification of Asgard, whom I gave to you as a peace token for almost losing Freya to that dwarf. I gave you Fenrir's sons, Geri and Freki in an attempt to show a wolf' loyalty. Huginn and Muginn were given to you by my daughter, whom in return got them from me. I gave you knowledge, that led to your self-fullfilling prophecy. Without me, you are nothing."

"You'll think they'll listen to you? Geri, Freki, get over here!" bluffed Odin as the two wolves were torn between two loyalties. But upon hearing his harsh command, the two animals went to Hans's side, as did Huginn and Muginn. With squinted eyes from rage, Lars glanced to the Trickster, whom now had his own spear in his hand. "Not bad, Trickster…but if you think that severing me will accomplish anything, you're wrong." Lars' eyes fell upon the Horn, and he chuckled as he reached out for it.

"Don't even think about it" Spoke Hans, and suddenly a red-black sword was in-between the horn and Lars, with flames across its hilt the moment it appeared in Loki's hands. "I'm sure you recognize this, brother." spat Hans as the glowing sword went in the rhythm of his heartbeat. "Care to taste its blade?"

Loki didn't wait for his brother to process his shock and he attacked, using both Gungnir and Levatine, Surtur's sword at the same time to try and uphold himself against Lars. Surtur's sword had been a part of Loki's lineage – After he and Heimdall killed one another as last rivals during Ragnarok, Surtur would take it over from the Trickster and engulf the world into fire.

But he and Heimdall hadn't killed one another and therefore the Sword still belonged to him. And Baldr wasn't dead, somehow. They had ripped the rules of Ragnarok apart, creating their own path because of their sheer humane will. The future had never looked so uncertain.

Whenever Hans was forced into defence, either the ravens or the wolves would come forward to aid him, snapping at Odin to bite him in the legs or pick his eyes out. But even with all their combined effort, Hans still felt it wasn't enough. He could only uphold those vicious attacks for so long.

"Freki!" yelled Hans as he saw one of the wolves being blasted to pieces by Odin. The man gritted his teeth and swung again on the invisible shield, that began to tremble underneath his swings.

Nickolaj glanced to the two brothers, before refocusing his attention back to Elsa to heal her. Besides Baldr, no one matched Heimdall in terms of regeneration. Being born of 9 sisters may seem gross, but it had its advantages after all. "Skadi, wake up"

Elsa groaned as the last bit of dizziness vanished from her mind and she blinked to get her sight clearer. "Heimdall.. it's good to have you back." Nickolaj only smiled and pulled her up, when Elsa got distracted from a movement from the corner of her eye. "Haakon don't touch-" But before she could yell his warning Haakon took hold of the legendary hammer and lightening began to crack from it. A scream came from the queen's lips when she saw the man being blasted away with still Mjolnir in his hands, not knowing if he was still alive or not.

"Nickolaj, blow the horn!" yelled Hans out as he tried to keep Lars from it. Upon seeing his golden-like magic emerging from his fist, the man held the two weapons in front of him to avert the flow of magic. The force of the blow was so heavy that Gungnir splintered, and Levatine was lost to his grip, clattering a few metres away from Loki.

"Finally…" Lars stretched his hand towards the horn to command it towards him. And was it him, thought Hans as he tried to pull himself up, or did he see his brother's eyes get teary?

But just before the horn fell into Odin's hands, an ice spike embedded itself into Odin's arm, causing the man to scream and clutch his arm in the process. Before he could use his other hand to grasp the horn, it went out his reach, straight towards Nickolaj.

"No!" Lars didn't have the chance to raise his hand up – Elsa was seconds before him, blasting him with the strongest ice she could produce out of her fingertips. "Nickolaj, do it now!" yelled Elsa as she kept on attacking Odin, even if she knew it wouldn't have any impact upon the god.

Nickolaj stared to the horn in his hand – it was his to call when Ragnarok came, and Hell's to call to raise the dead from their graves.

"Now!"

Heimdall glanced to both Skadi and Loki whom were trying to keep the Allfather occupied. Should he truly do this? Last time he blew the horn, Yggdrasil had begun to shake. But that had been when the Tree was at his finest. Now, it was barely keeping itself together. If he blew the horn, he didn't know what would happen to the Tree.

What consequences would it have for the Gods and Magic in particular?

But if he didn't… they would all die or if they were unlucky, to live under the Allfather's mad rule. With trembling hands, Nickolaj brought the horn to his lips, and its call went across the valley for thousands of miles to hear, causing all the Gods alike to squirm under its sound.

When the echo vanished, a tremble went through Yggdrasil before it split itself in half.

 **I'm back!** **?** **And I'm sorry for such a long wait. I hope it is to your liking. So yes, Nickolaj is NOT Baldr. again a red herring for you all.**

 **I was planning to make Nickolaj Baldr at first, but I made him Heimdall, Loki's ultimate rival during Ragnarok. I think it is fitting for both characters – Hans and Nickolaj started out as rivals after all. Nickolaj made everyone think on purpose that he was Baldr, in order to stop Ragnarok going into its original path once more.**


	34. The promise I kept

"Anna… please, come back to bed." Pleaded Kristoff when he saw Anna sit at the window.

"Kristoff, I can't." croaked the princess from the lack of drinking water. "Not when Elsa is out there. Not until she's safe."

"She wouldn't want you to worry about her" murmured the man as he knelt by her side, stroking gently her hands to comfort her.

"How can I not?!" bit the woman back as her exhaustion and stress made her lash out to him. "She's out there fighting an army of wizards, in the companionship of the man who wanted to have her killed!"

"Hans and Lars are with her." Reminded the blonde man the worried princess. "And she can handle herself."

Anna huffed at the mention of the youngest southern prince. "I sincerily doubt she can stay objective and rational about them. Hans may have been once her fiancé, but she's still in love with her. I don't want to see her hurt just like I was." Whispered Anna as she hugged herself. She had considered Hans to be a close friend, a brother even, and she had trusted him with her life. And look where that had brought her that.

The princess closed her eyes when her mind returned to Hans' betrayal.

 _"you won't get away with this… Nickolaj and Elsa won't let you."_

 _He had smiled at her then, without any compassion. "That sister of yours will be dispatched off soon enough, just like your little fiancé."_

 _"Wh-what have you done with him?" brought Anna out with clattering teeth as she tried to grasp his throat. He skilfully went out of her reach and she fell back on the ground without her hands supporting her._

 _"He's taking a long swim with the fish." Replied the man as he put out the fire in the room._

 _"You bastard!" spat Anna with all the hatred she could muster. She tried once more to grab him, but again he was too quick on his feet, walking towards the door instead to lock her in._

She would have frozen there to death, if it weren't for Olaf bursting in.

"Hi Anna!"

The princess nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his sudden voice. "Olaf!" breathed Anna out as she willed her heartbeat down. "You startled me."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that." Said the snowman innocently. "Why are you afraid of me? Was it something I said?"

"What? No, off course not." Blinked Anna as she stared down the little creature. "Its just..I was occupied with my own thoughts"

"Which you shouldn't be doing at all" said Kristoff sternly this time as he pulled the princess up from her chair.

"But Kristoff! I can't just do nothing!" defended Anna her point of view as she untangled herself from his grip.

"And what are you going to do once you get there?!" asked Kristoff as he waved his hands around in desperation. "What can we possibly do against people with god-like powers?!"

"Well, its better then sitting her and expect the worst!" said Anna again, not knowing how to counter that. She cursed in herself. She had always been the clumsy, overlooked spare… Even after bringing the summer back, people still saw her as a fragile girl. "Elsa has sacrificed so much for me already, why shouldn't I-"

"Elsa would not have you-"

"ugh, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" interrupted Anna with red cheeks from anger. "Stop saying what SHE wants, and listen to what I want!" pointed the princess to herself. Realizing how harsh her tone was, Anna calmed down. "Please." Sighed Anna as she took hold of the ice harvester's arms. "Please, listen to me."

"I do." Breathed Kristoff out as he took her in a hug. "I really, really do, Anna. I know you can handle yourself. But after nearly losing you to Elsa's curse…" the man swallowed at the image of Anna's frozen statue. It was something he hadn't been able to erase from his nightmares – something he probably would never erase, so afraid was he of losing her by his own fault.

Anna stared to Kristoff's face, and her face softened when she saw his scared eyes. "I know you want to keep me from harm. And I know you will blame yourself just as hard like my sister if something terrible befell upon me. But I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a golden cage. Things will happen whether you want it or not, and the only thing to be ready for it, is to experience them firsthand."

Kristoff sighed but smiled to the princess in his arms. "Where is that spoiled princess I met at Oaken's? It was much more fun to keep you in check back then."

Anna narrowed her eyes. "you keep telling yourself that."

A chuckle came from the ice harvester's mouth, before his face became serious again. "Alright. We'll go and try to find out if everything is alright with your sister."

The princess was already squealing in his arms, when his stern look made her shut up. Anna groaned. No doubt there was going to be a "but".

"But the moment it gets dangerous within 50 metres, we return. No excuses" added Kristoff with unwavering eyes.

Anna grumbled. "25 meters is far enough."

"50."

"27"

"50"

"… fine."

Kristoff gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Great! Then I'll prepare the sled."

"I can help you. Two hands are better then one." Offered the princess as she made a movement to go with him.

"perhaps its better if you search for provisions and warm clothing." Proposed Kristoff to the strawberry blonde woman.

Anna gniffled when she saw his annoyed face. "You still don't find your way to the kitchen?"

"Yeah, you laugh" snorted Kristoff as he walked to the door. "Honestly how can't you get lost in here? Its worse then finding your way to the Northern coastline." The man shook his head before disappearing around the door corner to prepare Sven.

As his footsteps dwindled away, Anna began to search for warm winter clothes – even though it was halfway august, Anna didn't wish to go unprepared like last time and freeze her fingers off. So, the princess began to gather warm reindeer skins in a huge pile, along with her winter clothing. Her cape, her dress, her gloves… now where had she put her shoes?!

Anna began to pull a strand of her hair after her ear and bit her lip. Come on, she knew it was closeby… it had to be in this room, she knew it! Anna's eyes lit up when she remembered where she had put them: on top of her closet. Happily the princess pulled a chair next to the furniture and stood atop of it to reach for her shoes properly.

But as she stretched her hand out, she still couldn't reach it.

"Do you need any help?" asked Olaf when he saw Anna struggle to get her shoes.

"Yes, that would be lovely, Olaf." Smiled the princess as she climbed down the chair. After taking Olaf in her arms, the princess climbed the chair once more so Olaf could reach it with his sticky arms.

"There you go!" grinned the snowman after Anna put him safely down with her shoes.

"Thanks Olaf, I really don't know what I would do wi-" the princess stopped mid-sentence when a sudden wind seemed to tingle upon her body. No. Not on her body, but through it. How was that possible, when she was inside? Anna's eyes turned to the window, to see them closed. It couldn't have been from there either.

"Oh look at that..I'm melting."

"Olaf?!" Anna's eyes widened when she turned her gaze back to the snowman, who was becoming a water puddle. "oh no! Hold on, I'll try to make it cooler around here!" said the princess rapidly as she ran towards her night desk. A small miniature statue of her and Elsa, that didn't melt in the most extreme temperatures. Since they were formed out of the same magic, it should help Olaf too right?! Anna quickly knelt by the snowman, who could barely keep up his face. "Here."

"Thanks… An-" His mouth sunk to the ground, and Olaf quickly used his arms to pull it back to normal. "Anna. But I think it doesn't work"

And indeed – although it had decreased due to Elsa's little icy statues, the snowman kept melting down. Anna's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her little friend dying. "Olaf, I'm so, so sorry. I wish I could do more."

"Oh, Anna don't be sad. Now I can finally feel what's like to be in the summer" sighed the snowman contently. "Come here… It looks like you need a warm hug."

This time, the princess couldn't keep herself strong anymore and she burst fully into tears before hugging the snowman as tightly as she could. And when they finally parted, the head melted down her hands, dripping through her fingers on the ground. Only the two sticks and carrot nose were the only things left to indicate where the snowman once had been.

Still sobbing, the princess put her hands across her eyes, not able to see the terrible sight any longer. Anna was so overcome with grief, that it took several seconds to realize that a bright light came through her fingers – far stronger, then that of normal sunlight.

After blinking multiple times, she became adjusted to it, and with narrowed eyes Anna took her hands away. The princess could only stare, as the water seemed to levitate upwards in the air, melting and shaping itself in a humanoid form that supported itself on hands and knees.

The man in front of her began to cough, as if he had been holding his breath all this time.

"Olaf?"

His hair was dark-red, and when he tilted his head, she could see two grey eyes staring at her. No, they weren't Olaf's at all…

"Who the hell are you and what did you do with Olaf!" snarled Anna as she took hold of a candlestick, keeping it in front of her in case he had ideas of attacking her.

"I…didn't… do…anything… to him, m'lady" spoke the man in a thick northern accent as he tried to catch his breath. "Anna isn't it?"

"That's princess Anna to you!" shot the princess back. Normally she didn't want people to address her by title, but seeing how rude he was, she would let her own friendliness slide as well.

"Alright…princess anna." Frowned the man as he managed to get on his knees. He reminded the princess of the ice harvester below them – he too seemed unaccustomed on how to address royalty. "To answer your first question. Your little snowman never truly existed."

"But…I saw him…you…" stuttered Anna as she tried to comprehend what the man just explained.

"Some of the Gods hid in human form, but most simply hid in objects like me."

"You..you're a god?!" asked Anna to make sure she was right. When the man nodded, Anna asked her next question. "Who are you?"

"I think you already know." Grinned the man encouragingly to the Ardellian princess.

"You're Baldr.." brought Anna out as she stared to the man in front of her, who nodded a comfirmation. Immediately after, the anger took over once more. "Just who do you think you are! You left my sister and her former fiancé to rot all this time, why didn't you help them!"

"It was a mistake from my part when I placed Loki and Skadi into a human shell." Mused Baldr as he thought of that faithful day. "I wanted them to give them a second chance, like I had been given by the Norns after Ragnarok."

"And you just did that?!" asked Anna incredulously.

"I had still a favour to return to the Trickster." Shrugged Baldr, not wanting to explain the full story to the Mortal. Time was after all precious. "To make a long story short, when I realized the Heptagon Order was after your sister and her fiancé, I decided to interfere. However, when I noticed Odin was awakening as well, I realized I had to go undercover instead of obtaining my vessel."

"But now you can do that right?" asked Anna hopefully.

"Yes, if you'd let me."

Anna blinked, and blinked once more. "Hold on… I…me?!" blubbered the princess out. "But… I don't know how to use magic! I can't do anything!"

"That's because the trolls made you believe so." Retorted the God of Joy as he helped Anna to a chair so she could progress it all. "Do you think its coincidence, that you returned from Death, like I did before? That you caused your sisters grief, like I caused that of Skadi's?"

Anna stayed quiet for several seconds. "But… surely Loki can be stopped by Heimdall? I mean-" the princess stopped speaking when she heard Baldr laugh.

"Stories are molting into Legends and soon differentiate with the Truth." Smiled the god. "Its not your sister's fiancé I wish to kill, but my father."

"Why would you-" a scream tore through Anna when she felt the ground shake underneath her feet. She would have fallen on the ground if not for Baldr who held her upright. "What..what was that?!"

"Yggdrasil.." panted Baldr with irregular breath. "It's broken…" the god turned his attention back to Anna. "I know you've been hurt by the Trickster, but know that he does nothing without reason. And even if you can't trust him…I'm begging you to trust me." He had tasted the mortality of the Gods firsthand, by staying for so many decades down Hell's domain. Its cold unforgiving place had soon learned him humility, and appreciation towards the humans – something many of the Gods still hadn't learned till this day, thought Baldr to himself.

"Alright, I trust you." spoke Anna with a trembling body. From anticipation or fear she didn't know.

* * *

Not sooner after the Tree of Life cracked, it's crack split further across the ground, growing wider by the second. Upon realizing that it wouldn't stop, Nickolaj launched himself to safety, as did Elsa. The man panted as he clutched the Horn as tightly as he could against his chest. When the terrifying cracking sound finally stopped, an eerie silence met all 5 humans in the valley. What had he done?!

Nickolaj glanced back to the Horn, intended to blow it again to erase its effect before it was too late. But just as he was to put the Horn back to his lips, he felt himself being hurled away from the ground, losing grip on the Horn as it was blasted away several metres. "No!" The man stretched his hand, to command it back to him, when it simply wouldn't answer, vanishing from his view. What… the man cursed when he realized what had happened.

 _"you can use the Horn, Heimdall… but after giving the Gods their warning, I will reclaim it for my own…"_

Before he could spit out all the curses he knew for his own stupidity, the man clutched his head in agony when glancing to the damaged Tree of Life, that began to crackle before letting a burst of light out in the sky.

But it wasn't sky anymore that was above him. He saw constellations with both the sun and moon shining at the same time. The fire of Muspelheim hit the Ice of Jotunnheim, bringing lightning down upon them. The grassy fields of Asgard met that of Svanalfheim – a realm that was once of the Dark Elves. Growth and Decay fought for dominance, and the blinding light of the realms colliding into one another made him finally look away.

"Nickolaj!"

The man glanced around to see the ice queen with her hands raised in defense against rotten skeletons that rose from the great abyss he had created. The dead were rising again, and it seemed Hell wasn't pleased by his actions. Nickolaj swirled his sword around, desperately trying to keep them at bay from both him and the ice queen, when he realized their faces weren't focused on them, but to the other side of the valley.

"O my…" breathed Elsa out as she saw the large undead army on the other side. "Is that-"

"The Einherjar." Odin's warriors who had been chosen by him on the battlefield, whom had come to his aid. Nickolaj cursed when he tried to press to the front lines of their side of the undead, in the hope of reaching the two brothers who were in the middle of it all. Perhaps if he could reach Odin, he could end this fight here and n-

"Nickolaj, no! Get the Horn, we must get the dead back to rest!" screamed Elsa as she stopped the prince.

"I can't use the Horn anymore, as it is Hell's property once more! Now's our chance to strike! We can bargain with Hell to put them to rest later!" yelled Nickolaj as he pushed himself forward.

"Nickolaj, wait!" but her voice couldn't carry so far to the swift Guardian of the Gods, who had already vanished to find Lars. Frustrated on what to do, the ice queen hesitated only for a moment. To find the Gjallarhorn in this madness of a stampede, would take too long. "Hans?!" As she called the prince's name, the queen looked worriedly to Yggdrasil. It hadn't broken in two – not yet, but it would soon due to its pressure. And if that were to happen, the Old World that resided inside the Tree would return.

The only way to stop that catastrophe from happening was by Hans destroying it for good. This had to end, somehow, and soon! "Hans!"

* * *

He would rather have his magic be reaped once again from him, if only the pain would just stop.

Nothing made sense before his eyes and yet it did. He saw paths he had strayed from, choices he had made and still yet had to make.

The past became the future, the future became the present and present itself.. nothing. There was no light, no dark, no sound, no matter. Yet how could he feel pain, if there was no matter?

Where was he?!

Or better yet, who was he? What did that word even mean now that he couldn't remember who he was?

And then there was light, and dark and sound. And he screamed as Time suddenly came back to him, the pain so unbearable he couldn't even think, couldn't even scream.

Hans get up…

No, he wouldn't. He couldn't. All he had ever done, was hurting the people he loved. And he would gladly hurt them over and over if it meant they were safe from him. He saw the world in front of him divided by fire and ice. He was perfectly in the middle of it, but that brought no comfort. It was scorching hot and freezing cold all at once and he hugged himself, lost in his own war, crying and screaming.

No one's safe unless you do something about it.

I'm no hero. I'm the trickster. There is no place for me in this world.

..Sometimes, you have no other choice but to surpass the rules…

No. Leave me alone. I don't want this anymore…

* * *

Lars groaned as the sound of the blast rang in his ears. Yggdrasil's breaking had not only blasted him away, but had severed his connection to the damaged Tree. The man gasped, his body aching from the sudden removal of the collosal power he once wielded.

Get back there, you fool! If the Trickster wakes up and realizes my power is gone-

Yours? Interrupted Lars sharply to the Allfather in his head. It is not ever yours to begin with. I did what you asked. Now give me back my wife and child!

I can only do that with Heimdall's horn. Bit Odin back. Which has returned back to Hell's property. Your end of the bargain is far from over. Now kill him! Ordered the God as he forced Lars to pick up the sharp end of his spear Gungnir.

Lars swallowed as he turned the sharp end in his hand, pointing it towards his barely concious baby brother.

Lars… don't do this…"

The man's hand trembled when he heard his wife's voice. No. She was de- But when he looked around, he saw the growing abyss due to Heimdall's call, and the dead that were crawling out of their resting place. Shocked the man looked upwards, to see the 8 realms shimmering above him like someone had put multiple telescopes in the sky.

"Lars stop please, you're hurting us!"

"I'm doing it for you, Helga" whispered the man as the tears dripped down his cheeks when he saw his dead wife and his unborn child in her arms. "We can be together again!"

"There won't be a world to exist anymore if you continue!" Whailed Lars' wife in agony. She wasn't meant to be here.

Ragnarok had been an exception for the dead, as it marked the end and the beginning of an era. But this? This was but a mere attempt, a shadow of the Last Battle. The Norns never predict the same effect to happen twice.

"There will be," spoke the man out to his dead wife. "We can rebuild all of this. We can make it better then before, us two."

"Me, With a man who doesn't even flinch of murdering his own kin?" Said Helga with tears dripping down the ground. "I wonder, who of us is truly dead, Lars."

It was too much for the man to handle: after all the lives he had taken, after all the pain he had endured.. it still wasn't enough for her to come back to him.

Helga noticed Lars' doubting face and she howled like a wounded animal – and not just from being with the living. "I don't wish for anything else but to see you safe. You don't need this power to have me back, Lars, when you have your family and friends who can help you carry this burden."

"But.. Odin said.. that with Heimdall's horn, he could-"

"No one besides Hell rules the Dead, my love." Smiled Helga sadly as she stroked his cheek. "We're only here because she heard her father's plea, to try and reach you in your lust for power."

"her father?" but then Lars realized she meant Loki and therefore indirectly also Hans. He.. he still cared for him, after all he had done? The man turned his head back to his baby brother, who was still unconscious and bleeding from the harsh blow his body had endured from the blast. With trembling hands the man let the broken spear fall down the ground, sobbing and kneeling at Helga's knees for forgiveness.

* * *

"Kristoff!"

The ice harvester turned around to face his fiancé, but his smile wavered when he saw the strange walk Anna did. This was not her. "Who are you?" Immediately, his hand went for his axe, ready to defend himself. After hearing the Gods of Old were real, who was to say those mythical creatures weren't?

"Kris, its alright" smiled Anna as she erased Baldr back into the depths of her mind. "Baldr was merely saying hallo."

The man looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "Baldr. As in the God of Joy?"

"yep" popped Anna her lips on the last letter. She seemed practically aglow at that moment, like a little sunbeam.

"But…how…" The man went silent again. You know what? He was done with this. He would just let it wash over him like he usually did. But just as he was about to shrug it off, the man thought of something else. "You're not going to become crazy like Hans did during the Eternal Winter right?"

"No" said Anna sure of herself. Unlike the other Gods, Baldr wasn't a shadow of himself, driven by his pure emotions. The memories only came when she concentrated on them, like reading a book.

"Alright." Blinked Kristoff surprised by her confident look. She sure had changed – in a good way – during these last few days. "But uhm.. feisty pants, I hate to break it to you, but how are we going to get you.. well, you and him to Yggdrasil? We don't even know the path!"

"Baldr knows it." Said Anna as she focused her mind on something else.

"Alright, then here is my next question: how are we ever going to be on time to aid them?" asked Kristoff intrigued.

The princess shot him a disbelieving look. "wow, you really have a lot of faith in me."

"Just being practical and critical, feisty pants. Like I said before, I don't want you to rush into things."

"I won't. And as for being practical…" Just then hooves were galloping across the courtyard and Anna grinned contently when she saw the eight-legged Sleipnir run towards her to nuzzle her head. "Hey boy. Can you bring us to your father?" asked the princess gently to Loki's son.

The horse didn't need to hear it twice and immediately let the princess on his back. As she touched his mane, the princess began to recall memories about the horse. She had read about his other children being conceived by Angrboda, but where did Sleipnir-

Oh. Anna blushed at the memory provided by Baldr.

"Are you alright?" asked Kristoff gently when he pulled himself behind Anna. The princess had a strangely looking face – whether it was horror, disgust or an inside-joke.. or it could be all of them.

"Yeah, I'm.." Anna bit her lip not to burst into laughter and scream in repulse for the Trickster. Seriously when she was encountering him she would defenitly-

He did it for the greater good, Anna. Hushed Baldr the girl down. I know Hans and Loki are very alike considering their mischief, but don't personify them as one person.

Yes, well it is still difficult to erase what he said. Said Anna silently back to the God of Joy.

Baldr stayed quiet for a time. True…

His voice tone however made Anna uneasy. You were.. good friends?

A chuckle echoed in her mind, and as the wind howled around them due to Sleipnir's speed, the princess was far away in Baldr's memory to see all of nature's beauty.

* * *

"Come on Baldr, faster!" roared Loki in laughter as they fled from Veðrfölnir, the highest point of Yggdrasil itself. Normally Idunn took the golden apples from the eagle's nest, but after her sudden disappearance, the prince of Misshief decided to take matters into his own hands when the Gods' decay began to hasten on.

He couldn't do that alone though, and had asked Baldr for assistance to keep the eagle occupied. Normally he would have asked Ratatoskr to do the job, but it would seem suspicious since the two didn't get along with one another well. Not to mention that Ratatoskr was now deep down with Nidhogg to provoke him.

The eagle dove in again, and Loki ducked from its sharp claws, keeping the golden apples close to his chest. It was of no use – its claws pinched into his shoulders and the god screamed as he was lifted up.

"Hey!"

The eagle let out a pained scream as the light blinded his eyes and instinctively let the Trickster lose, causing the god to fall harshly on the ground.

With a grunt Loki pulled himself upright and began to run next to his companion. "Well.." heaved the Trickster with an irregular breath. "That went better then I expected." Not sooner after he had said that, the two friends came to a dead end on the edge of the Tree of Life, with only a dark abyss underneath.

"Tell me you got a plan B?" asked Baldr as they heard the eagle recover from his temporarily blindness.

"Yeah… plan B is momentarily in process" answered his companion with a dashing smile. His eyes travelled around his surroundings, before lighting up at his new idea.

"What do you mean, in process?" snapped Baldr as the eagle drew closer, ready to devour them. "Loki I swear by the Norns if you leave me,-"

"Oh don't worry about your fate, sunshine." rolled Loki his eyes at the slightly panicking voice of his friend. "You're their favorite playtoy. I doubt they would kill you off so early in life." Went the Trickster on as he shifted his feet so he was closest to the Tree.

"They could get bored of me" retorted Baldr as Loki shielded him with his other arm. "Like they became bored of my fathe- Loki, what in the nine realms are you..." Baldr's eyes widened when his companion lit his hand on fire, pointed towards Yggdrasil. "Are you out of your mind?! The Tree will kill us for this heresy, Gods or not!"

"I'm no God, remember?" shrugged Loki as he waited for the eagle to come closer. Unlike the animals of Midgard they weren't fazed by any kind of fire or magic, and it narrowed his eyes sure of his victory. "Get down when I say so."

Just when the eagle flew towards the two to rip them apart, Loki let the fire lose, hitting the massive branch of the Tree. "Now!"

The two let themselves fall on their branch, as the eagle became attacked himself by the angry tree. As Yggdrasil began to pummel the bird into a bloody pulp, The two companions silently jumped to a lower level, towards their way back to Asgard.

Baldr glanced back up to see a large, smouldering spot where Loki had injured Yggdrasil. And as he watched, the magic the Trickster had performed went further down, towards the spear where Odin had hung himself.

"We are not going to get in trouble, will we?" asked Baldr out loud when he saw the spear splinter from its embedded place.

"Not a chance."

* * *

"I can understand your mischief, Loki, but by dragging my son into your shemes, is going too far!" spat Odin furious at the two before his throne.

"Shemes?" dared Loki to go against the Allfather's words. "I did no such thing! If I hadn't disobeyed your command, you all would have died within the day!"

"I told everyone explicit not to go out and dare to take the Apples themselves." Spoke Odin with blazing eyes. "Now the giants know where they are hidden – who knows what they will do with it once they have it into their position."

"They don't care about Golden Apples! Why should they when they have all the gold in the nine realms!" snapped the Trickster furious at the lack of perspective from his bloodbrother. "I know these giants better then you – they want you to wage war on them, to take the offense to their homelands where they know every rock to use it to their advantage. As for Idunn, you really, really don't want to know what they'll do to her." Spoke the Trickster in a mere whisper.

"Allfather, perhaps we should listen to his words to spare countless lives" spoke Bragi this time. "I know you wish to unite the nine realms, but we can't afford to lose Idunn in our midst as its price" finished the God of Poetry his speech.

"The giants will not harm her unless they want to have my wrath" said Odin as he seated himself back on his throne.

Bragi's eyes locked with that of Loki's, offering condolences for failed attempt to sway the allfather.

"Brother, please." Dared Loki one more time, using his Charm instead to lay weight in his words. "Reconsider bringing war once more upon the realms now that we have managed peace. Let us use diplomacy."

"Enough, Loki!" blaffed the Allfather when he felt the magic in his brother's words. "I will not change my decision."

The Trickster gritted his teeth as he was tempted to bite back with equal force – but it would do nothing good if they were fighting among themselves as well. Before he could reconsider himself, Loki stormed out of the hall to let off his steam. Literally and figurately.

"Loki, wait!"

"By the Nine Realms I'll attempt to roast your face off, Freya." Snarled Loki to the Leader of the Valkyries.

Freya smiled at his words and kept walking by his side. Both of them knew The Trickster was no match for her skill in sword and magic. The fact that he admitted his inferiority to her, was something the Goddess of Beauty could only admire. If a warrior couldn't see his flaws, he wouldn't stay alert. "I am not here to break your pride, Trickster. I still owe you a favour from during the fortification of Asgard." Spoke the Goddess when Loki stayed quiet. "Therefore, I shall defy the Allfather's wishes and lend you my falcon form to search and bring Idunn back."

Loki glanced to the Goddess of Beauty. Unlike what her task meant to the nine realms, she was a lot more then a pretty face. "Thank you, Freya." As soon as Freya gave him her cloak, the God sprinted off the balcony, taking on her falcon form.

* * *

It was a long time since they had seen one another, and the environment where they met had changed. They had changed.

"What do you want, Baldr?" He knew what he wanted – what they all wanted. A favour, for a favour. In the end, all the selfish acts he had done for them, had their value after all. There was not one Asgardian who wasn't in debt with him, and oh how they would listen to what he demanded.

Yet with Baldr, the Trickster wasn't sure how his mind worked at this moment. He was Odin's son. Who knew how much his adoration for the Trickster had transformed to devotion to his father during all those years of separation? So he stayed on guard, ready to flee if need be. It could be a trick to make him comfortable…

"I want you to kill me."

Now that wasn't what he had expected at all, but he kept his face emotionless by his request. "Why?"

"Because no one else will." Whispered the God of Joy, his light nearly gone by his own depression. He couldn't go on serving as his father's weapon to force his will upon the remaining realms. "I know you hate me as much as my father.

Loki's eyes closed at his assumption. Your instincts are remarkable, Bright one. But this time you're wrong… "Odin's ravens are watching your every move." Nodded the Trickster to the two birds. "Not to mention that you will become invincible to all living things in less then two hours."

"Not all living things." Retorted the God after a short pause as he took out the mistletoe from his pocket. "I convinced my mother as not to include the mistletoe." He stretched his hand towards the Trickster as an offer.

"The moment I accept, I'll be a target to all. So what can you possibly offer in return for such a high favour?"

"I'll give you and Skadi the chance to live beyond Ragnarok."

Loki glanced to his former friend with new interest. "How?"

"The air has ears."

"Off course." Loki turned his head away. He should feel ashamed of his actions, on how he treated his friend, but somehow he couldn't. "But I would still need a security to know that you keep your end of the bargain. Words are easy without deeds."

Baldr chew his lip as he thought on how to persuade the Trickster. "Come with me." Ordered the God as he began to walk down Yggdrasil itself. The branches rustled as Loki walked upon it, but tolerated his presence. The reason being Odin himself, who wished to use him against Loki's armies. True, the Trickster was no saint – but even he did not go as far as to use him against his will.

Loki frowned when they went deeper and deeper underground, contemplating on where they went. The Trickster stiffened however when he saw where Baldr lead him. Would he really…

"No weapon besides Levatine can match that of Gungnir" spoke Baldr as they approached the floating sword. It glowed due to the protective spells around it.

"And.. you would give it to me?" asked Loki, shocked by his friend's generosity.

"Yes." Mused Baldr, calculating his words. "I'll give it to you, only after you've done your end of the bargain." The god waved his hand, causing the Sword's aura to change ever so slightly. "I've changed the spell, bound to my lifeforce. When I'm truly dead, you'll be able to take sword out. Not earlier."

"You do realize, I'll try to kill your father?" spoke Loki, wanting to be sure his friend knew what he was doing. He wanted his friend's blessing for continuing what he was planning.

"I'm counting on it. I can't do what you can, Loki." Said the God with sadness and anger for his cowardice. "I'm too much of a coward for such actions." Someone had to stop his father, even if that meant by killing him. He was beyond reason now, accusing even Skadi of conspiring against him.

"You're not. You're far stronger then I have ever been by not chosing the obvious, easy path." Tried Loki to comfort him. Giving him his Ancestor's sword to use against his own father, had the trickster convinced of his honesty. "It only pains we have to part like this… brother."

Baldr smiled at his words, his Light increasing a little bit. "Don't worry, Trickster. We'll meet again, in another life."

* * *

Lars sobbed against his dead wife's ghostly form, but suddenly the man pushed himself upwards, his eyes shining in fear. "Helga, get out of here!" A gasp tore from the man's throat, feeling darkness around his vision.

I've tried to be patient with you, boy… growled Odin as the two struggled for dominance.

No… no… I won't! screamed Lars as he clutched his head in pain, falling his knees. I won't hurt them any longer! Get out! GET OUT! "Helga, get everyone out of here!" brought Lars out as he felt the God's presence take him over. "Don't let hi-" And then the blue eyes of the prince became dark-grey, leaving nothing left of his humanity.

Helga vanished before Odin could grab her, searching for anyone to aid her former husband who still resided inside his body.

"Now that's better…" sighed Odin contently in Lars' body. His eyes travelled to his unconscious brother. Unlike last time, he wouldn't let himself be let astray by the human's sense of victory and pride. He would finish it here and now. The God took up the broken sharp end of Gungnir and raised it to plunge it into Hans' heart…

 **I'm terrible, am I not? XD thank you so much for your patience. My university seems to have intentions to kill my creativity. :(**


	35. No one to blame

They had all been feasting now that Idunn was back – but he couldn't with the remains of Thjazi on the floor. True, he had saved her but he'd wanted to do so without the loss of any lives. Loki glanced to Thor who had struck the blow. Always being the hero, the God of Thunder thought he couldn't make it to the walls of Asgard with Idunn in his arms.

It couldn't have occurred to that oaf that he deliberately did so to attack Thjazi himself?

Loki sighed and turned the almost empty cup in his hands. Whatever the next day would bring, he would worry about that later. Right now, he really wanted to get drunk and forget about the God's blundering.

He'd just refilled his cup with wine, when the doors flung open, causing the fires in the Halls to go out. A woman stood in the doorway, clothed in furs and armor with spear in the hand.

"Who killed my father?" snarled the woman as she held the spear in her hand, ready to throw it at whoever was responsible for the deed. "Give me its murderer, and I'll consider ourselves even!"

Oh Thank the Norns, thought Loki with a weak smile as he let his eyes settle on Thor. If it wasn't Odin's favorite son. The Trickster's eyes glowed with anticipation in the dim light, settling himself properly for the show.

"My lady…" It was Odin now, who spoke on his son's behalf. "I regret what happened to your father. We didn't mean to kill him. Please, Allow me to cast his eyes in the sky for you as gift and peace token between our two races."

"You think that's enough to sway me, Allfather?" hissed the jotunn. "I demand blood, not my father's rememberance."

"Loki." Odin's eye looked to the Trickster in the corner, who appeared to be deaf for his call. The Trickster couldn't ignore the precarious situation anymore when Thor pushed his elbow, causing the wine to spill upon his garb.

Loki's eyes lit up like coals when he saw the wine ruin his clothing thanks to the man next to him.

"Loki, sway her." Ordered the Allfather when Loki stayed stubbornly put. "Now."

Wouldn't it be a sight to see the called leaders win their own battles? The Trickster shot a disgusted glare to Odin, before turning his attention back to the woman in front. "Give me your name, Shieldmaiden." Bit the Trickster annoyed by his forced role. "and let the introduction be done and over with. I'm Loki."

The woman showed her teeth at the God in front of her. "You are their champion?" Her eyes glanced up and down to check him. He was lean and not even close to match the other God's physique and strength.

"Forgive me for not being a worthy opponent, Shieldmaiden" spoke the Trickster. "I don't wish you to fight an opponent less then you, so let us do this on equal ground. But please, give me your name. It is only honorable to know the name of the one you are going to battle with"

The woman narrowed her eyes at the God in front of her. "Skadi." Came the short reply. "I've heard and seen your trickery at first hand, prince of Misschief. Both of us wish to battle on equal ground, so it shall be a battle of wits and mind. Here is my wager: succeed in making me laugh, and I shall not put my spear into that brainless pig over there" pointed Skadi to Thor.

Loki's mouth curled up at seeing Thor's angsty eyes – he liked the woman already.

"Loki –"

"Done" interrupted the Trickster before any of the Gods could complain. "But if I succeed, you'll marry one of us, to ensure peace between our realms."

"Done." Skadi swirled the spear in her hand, turning the sharp point downwards before plunging it inches into the floor, leaving her disarmed. "Do your worst." Spoke the jotunn amused.

* * *

"Queen Elsa!" Helga floated around, desperately searching for the young ice queen amidst the chaos. "Queen Elsa, where are you?" But it was of no use. The screams and sound of metal clashing was too much for her to overcome. And so the ghostly wife kept on searching, going on by hope alone that her husband could still be saved.

Elsa frowned when she heard something call her across the wind – but soon shrugged it off as imagination as she had far bigger problems to focus on. Now nearly surrounded by the dead Einherjar, she could barely keep herself safe against the overflood of the undead – even with Hell's army they were outmatched. The young woman breathed heavily as she kept fending off the undead who were trying to bring her down, but screamed when she felt one of their boney hands upon her. "Let me go!"

"Elsa!" Nicolaj paled upon seeing the queen being surrounded and dashed towards her to aid her when the dead took hold of him too, using his temporarily distraction towards his friend to take him down. The Guardian screamed when one of the Einherjar twisted his arm, causing him to drop his sword unwillingly. "Let… me- ah!" a groan escaped Nicolaj's lips when a fist collided upon his cheek. With him already weakened from the previous wounds inflicted upon him by Lars, he fell as good as unconscious.

* * *

"Get up."

"I can't."

"Then you'll die."

Hans didn't answer to Loki – what was the point in him living? Death and destruction, was what he only brought. The prince's thoughts vanished when he felt fire envelop him fully, and he screamed himself raw from the pain.

"Quit your whining!" bit Loki to the young prince. "You haven't learned anything from Haakon, you're pathetic and useless and weak! By Yggdrasil, why Baldr chose you to be my vessel, I'll never know, but it's a grave mistake from his part!"

"I don't… I can't go on." Breathed Hans out who was on his hands and knees by now as the fire decreased in his ferocity only for a little while.

"I see." Came Loki's cold reply as he stared down the shivering human in front of him. "If I can't persuade you by words…" Over the past few years, he had guided the magic inside the prince's veins, aiding him where he could. But he had become tired, so tired of being the one to carry it – it was Hans who was supposed to wield it, not him anymore.

Hans frowned at his words, but paled upon hearing Elsa's frightened voice.

"Hans, help me!"

"Let her go!" threatened Hans as he took a step forward to the imprisoned queen. Long, thick vines were circled around her body, rendering her magic useless by keeping her arms tightly bound. It went upwards, towards her neck.

"You can save her by using your magic" snapped Loki without remorse as he kept speeding up the process. The flowers around the queen's neck weren't beautiful anymore, as they kept growing out of proportion, searching for any nutrition they could find.

Hans could only stare at the young queen with her face completely red from oxygen, before her eyes stilled for good. Unable to see it any longer, the prince shut his teary eyes and looked away.

"Look at her!" snarled Loki as he forced the prince's head to see the dead queen.

"You killed her." A sob escaped the prince's mouth as he was forced to watch her.

"No. You did. Because you did NOTHING." Hissed the Trickster in the man's ear. "Because you ARE nothing!"

"That is not for you to decide." Snapped the prince as he managed to get out of the Trickster's grip. His anger made way for hatred and his hands curled to fists, ready to punch the god of mischief in the face.

"no? its your choice to let the world ROT because of your selfishness!" snarled the trickster.

"Shut up!"

"Did I hit a cord?" pouted Loki with a mocking tone. "Are you going to cry for your mommy now? Oh, wait I'm sorry, she's dead."

With a scream, Hans pounced upon the god, beating him down the ground and pummelled him in his face till he saw red from blood.

Just when he was about to launch another fist upon the god's face, the prince stopped mid-air when he saw the face morf into himself. The two identical figures stared to one another, neither looking away from each other's eyes. The submitted one had a hatred in his eyes that made the real Hans tremble – for he knew that look all too well when he looked into the mirror.

"Get off me you filthy-"

"You hurt her." Growled Hans, interrupting his twin as he hurled him upon his feet by the collar. "You killed her."

"You wanted to be alone with me" shrugged his twin uncaring for what he had done.

"Yes, but that did NOT give you permission to kill her!" yelled Hans hysterically as he shook the man.

"I didn't need one."

Hans' eyes darkened at the sight of the monster in front of him, who was so selfishly absorbed in his self-pitying and self-hatred. "Then I don't need permission to do this." Growled the prince as he took his dagger out to plunge it into his twin's throat.

As Hans watched his twin die, his hands began to tingle with a familiar warmth. His breath went irregular, coughing from the smoke that came from his mouth, but somehow that didn't affect him. The warmth spread further upwards his limbs and he shuddered.

He should die, right? That heat should give him a stroke, right? Why wasn't he a corpse already?

Hans screamed when the fire reached his heart – but it wasn't from pain. It was like someone had set the flood right open to let him drown, yet he absorbed it like a sponge without end. Heavily breathing from the sheer shock, the prince let it all wash over him as he watched the world burn.

But it wasn't the end. The smoldering lava cooled down, and plants began to rise from the ground, standing just as proud as before.

"Well done."

Hans turned around to see Loki smile to him – it was truly a genuine one for once. "Excuse me?"

"You've finally overcome your self-hatred." Nodded the Trickster to the pile of ash that was once Hans' twin. "Which means we're no longer bound. Don't worry, you keep your magic. It was your birthright, and will always be." Said Loki as he saw Hans' worried face. "I just need to go take care of something."

"What about Odin?"

"There is aid on the way. You'll do just fine to uphold your own against the allfather."

"So.. That's goodbye then?" spoke Hans, unable to keep his disappointment out his voice.

"Not yet. You're not quite as boring as I first thought you to be." Smirked Loki before turning his back to the prince. As he vanished the god called out a last-minute advice. "Oh, and you might wanna wake up."

Odin's satisfaction transformed in pure shock when he didn't see his weapon plunge down the Trickster's heart, but parried by the boy's arm keeping his weapon arm at bay. Before he could recover, the allfather was hurled backwards by a black obsidian column.

"Get out of my brother." Snarled Hans while Levatine flew into his fire-lit hand. "Now."

* * *

The queen screamed herself raw when she felt one of the skeletons bite her in her shoulder and instinctively, she reached her hand towards the pain to somehow make it stop. That movement caused her defence to slip away, and more crawled upon her to submit her to the ground. Get off me!

Push them away! Snarled Skadi in the queen's mind, frustrated by the queen's passive fighting style. You won't make it by merely defending yourself!

I won't become a monster-

Its purely self-defence. The Dead are without feeling and without suffering. Went Skadi mercilessly on as she forced the queen's hand upwards to strike a skeleton down with a spike. But the ferocity wasn't as it should be, with the queen holding her back – holding both of them back to save themselves.

They are human! Retorted Elsa as she struggled against their grasp. However a vision in her mind made the queen stop fighting, completely horrified by the sight. She saw her sister's dead body. That of Kristoff's, and Hans's and Nicolaj's.

And they have had their time… as well all your loved ones. Are you going to squinder your own life away because you're too weak to fight? Are you going to give up and take others down with you? You are utterly pathetic as queen. Always postponing your decision. Always looking to others for guidance. You are nothing if someone isn't holding your hand. A scared stupid girl-

Elsa's anger flared up at Skadi's insults and her magic answered to her violent emotion, causing spikes to spring up around her. "I'm NOT scared!" yelled the queen out loud, gritting her teeth as the closest skeletons were blasted off her body. "Not from you, not from them!" Snow began to dwindle around the queen, and the winds picked up due to her rage. Being pushed beyond her breaking point, after seeing the betrayal of Lars, reminded of her parent's death, the continuous secrets and lies, the queen was completely fed up with the world she was in right now.

It ends today. And she would damn well make sure of it by her own. Elsa gulped, but not from fear as she felt the cold envelop her like a blanket – it didn't bother her, but it sure bothered the skeletons around her, who's bones began to crack by the plummeting temperatures. Without the slightest of efforts, the queen moved her hand ever so shortly.

The snow that once dwindled down on her, now froze and lengthened in size, forming ice spikes as thick as Gungnir once was.

She didn't even have to think about her next move, so closely were the ice and herself now intertwined. With a sickening sound, the spikes rained down the skeletons, separating their limbs and head and making them useless. Elsa let out a clouded breath as she stared to the bodies she had descimated – she should feel horrified, but she didn't. Unlike that time in the ice palace, she had done it with full control and full conscience. Sure, she mourned the people she had killed – but she had been left no other choice, there had been no other way but to fight back.

She hadn't hesitated. And she would never again when such a choice presented itself.

Elsa blinked surprised, when she felt Skadi shift inside her. But it wasn't uncomfortable anymore, due to the sudden objective view she had gained of the winter goddess. As if… "The bond is broken?" asked Elsa quietly.

"Yes." Affirmed Skadi as a sense of peace and tranquillity came over both of them. "Don't worry. I won't leave you yet." And the sudden attention from her to a certain friend made Elsa glance up, to see Nicolaj gain conscious again amidst the remaining skeletons that had him captive.

The queen glanced to her side, to see the skeletons advance upon her once more now that they had recovered from her attack. A sigh escaped her lips: would it never end? How could she ever find the Horn, or Hans or Lars when they were hindered by the huge army in front?

Nicolaj meanwhile had undone himself from the skeletons, slashing them left and right with his dagger and sword. "Any plan, your majesty?" asked Heimdall a bit breathlessly as they looked to the huge army in front.

* * *

"Oh no…" Anna looked to the legions before her, astonished and utterly terrified by the huge battle in front of her. Where was her sister?! Where was Hans?! Her eyes squinted to find them, when she felt her sight suddenly zoom out. What in the…

They are not important. Said Baldr suddenly in a ice cold tone that rivalled that of her sister's.

"What?" bit Anna out loud, causing Kristoff to look confused to his fiancé. "Off course they are important, they are my family!"

The only thing that matters, is seeing my father dead" went Baldr mercilessly on.

Anna could only stare without cause, trying to take in what the God of Joy said. "You used me." Growled the princess, feeling fooled for the bazillionth time. In chocolate's name, when would she EVER learn not to let herself be walked upon?

"What, you think I'm any different then the rest of the gods?" laughed Baldr coldly in her mind. "You think that people, let alone gods can change their ways? Silly stupid girl."

The insults went on, and Anna clenched her fists so hard they went white.

"Anna…" Kristoff glanced downwards, towards the princess's hands that began to glow. "Anna, I don't know what he says, but you should really-"

"ENOUGH!"

Kristoff covered his ears when he felt Anna's voice boom across the whole valley, followed by such a bright light he had to shut his eyes as well. Even with his eyelids closed, he could see the intensity of it and he waited till it had decreased enough to re-open his eyes.

Anna breathed heavily, staring with wide eyes to the thousands of undead that returned to ashes due to her spell. And as she recovered, she felt Baldr's presence once more – only, it wasn't cold anymore but mixed with shame and a certain shyness.

"I was just trying to get you there." She heard him say in an apologizing tone. "No hard feelings right?"

"Wh… but… Someone could have been hurt!" sputtered Anna in horror. She could feel his honesty, but that didn't take away that his little stunt seconds ago couldn't have backfired!

"The dead can't die a second time." Hushed Baldr the girl's guilt down. "And as for your sister and Heimdall, they won't be hurt, because you simply wish it to be so."

Anna shook her head. "You.. you have to answer to me?" frowned the princess as she tried to comprehend the relationship between them.

"I prefer learning from one another." Corrected Baldr, as he silently asked the princess to dismount and look for her husband. "I could overpower you if I wished and vice versa.. but that would be nefast for both of us. The roots can't survive with the leaves, and the leaves not without the roots."

"Kristoff?" Anna gently knelt by the ice harvester, who began to blink several times to readjust his eyes.

"I'm fine…" shook Kristoff his head, staring at the princess in awe. "Remind me never to piss you off."

Anna chuckled at his answer and helped him up before searching across the demolished battle field for her sister and friends. "Elsa?"

* * *

Haakon groaned, feeling his stiff body protest as he tried to move himself upwards. Slowly the darkness around his vision vanished, and the wizard blinked confused when he saw he wasn't at Yggdrasil anymore. That confusion quickly made way to fear once the realization of his where-abouts crashed down upon him.

Icy, dark walls, with the screams of the punished…

Nilfheim.

Shivering not from the cold, but from utter fear, the wizard stepped forward, towards the hall where he would be judged. However, the place was so huge, it made the man completely disorientated.

"Its this way"

Haakon raised his hands in reflex, ready to attack the sudden voice from behind, but hesitated when he saw the beautiful blondehaired woman. He didn't let his guard down however. Looks after all were deceiving.

"Magic doesn't work here." Smiled the woman apologetically as she walked gracefully forward – she reminded him of Queen Elsa, only more informal and… well, warm.

"Oh." Haakon could facepalm himself at that moment: that's all he had to say? Really? The wizard coughed sheepishly. "Well, thank you for the information."

"You're welcome." Spoke the woman as they walked side by side while she led him towards the right direction.

"Forgive me, but I failed to catch your name"

"I'm Sigyn." Smiled the woman with a grateful smile – so few actually started a conversation with her.

"Sigyn as in-"

"Loki's second wife? Yeah, that's all I am, isn't it?" Sigyn's face saddened at the thought of the people's image of her. She was but a small Goddess, barely as well known as Thor or Freya.

"I wanted to say the Goddess of Fidelity." Spoke Haakon softly, causing the Goddess to startle. "I've read your story, how you held the bowl up for thousands of years to keep Loki from pain… I'm truly sorry you haven't found any happiness in your marriage. That must have been hard on you, not seeing your love returned in full."

Sigyn stilled completely at that point and tears began to swim in her eyes that she quickly swept away. "Thank you… I know I don't deserve it, but…"

"What is that for nonsense!" exclaimed Haakon at her answer. "Off course you deserve recognition for what you did! You never held a grudge against either him or Skadi when you were thrown into a forced marriage! Few can stay so kind to anyone."

The Goddess flushed at his remark. "And I have met fewer wizards who are so kind as you are."

"Oh.. well…" Haakon felt his blood rush up his head at her remark. "Thank you."

The silence went on as Sigyn guided the wizard towards the great Hall. "Her majesty is behind this door." Indicated the Goddess as she pointed to the door. "Good luck, wizard."

"Haakon. My name is Haakon, please." Smiled the man.

Sigyn's face now completely split into a huge smile. "Alright, Haakon…" Suddenly the Goddess came towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll pray to the Norns for good fortune." While Haakon attempted to get the blush off his cheeks, the Goddess signalled to the two guards to open the doors for them.

He didn't dare to glance up to the woman he had an audience with. "A rather anti-climatic death, don't you think, wizard?" came Hell's voice from her throne. Her voice was sharp, with an underlying anger. After all, he had tried to kill her father several times. "Struck down by Mjolnir. Even a fool should know that the Hammer only belongs to Thor."

Sigyn meanwhile, stayed quietly in the shadows, waiting with great worry for the wizard's response.

"I.. I can not judge that, your grace." Whispered the man with his head bowed. "I only know, I have escaped you far too long, with crimes that need to be attoned for."

Hell's dark eyes shifted slightly, pleased with his answer. "Acceptance of your own death is something that takes decades if not millennia for my subjects to achieve. Even the aesir have difficulty with such feat." The Goddess of the Underworld stood up and walked towards the knelt man. "However… I loathe those who take the easy path and let Death claim them because they are too cowardly to fight." Hell's eyes flared up, slightly disgusted, slightly admiring to the man in front of her. While he had attempted to kill her father and Skadi, he had also managed to see his faults and protected them in pure honesty. He'd fought, but when his friends truly need him he sneaks away.

Her domain could be both paradise and punishment, but for this soul, the Goddess was at crossroads. For a long time, the silence grew inside her halls. Just when Hell was to open her mouth and pass judgement on Haakon, the space next to him seemed to shift and glow.

"Hallo, daughter." Smiled Loki without any mischief or lie in his face. "I see you have difficulty where to put this soul?"

"Father… but… you were still linked to the mortal…" Hell frowned, completely confused by the sudden change of game.

"not anymore." Said the trickster. "I need-"

"Stop it right there." Hissed the Goddess angrily before her father could finish his sentence. "I will not aid you in killing Odin, nor take his side." She knew that glint in his eye all too well.

"But you send troops to above!" shot Loki back. "How can you even say you do-"

"To bring the Einherjar back down where they belong!" interrupted Hell viciously. This was her domain after all. Even her father had to submit to her in this place. "The dead aren't meant to rise anymore, said by the Norns themselves. Yet Skadi played Heimdall's hand anyway-"

"It was my-"

"I don't care who's idea it was, you shouldn't have used the Horn!"

"Excuse me?" came Haakon in-between the two Gods. "But I thought it was about my judgement?"

The two gods stopped their bickering, realizing that they wasted precious time. "Why do you vouch for him?" asked Hell softly, curious as for why her father hadn't gone back to finish Odin off.

"He aided both me and Hans when we needed him the most. If he hadn't been there, I'd still be the same." Whispered Loki quietly.

"Hans." Remarked Hell as she took her father in. "You didn't say "mortal". You said his name." Hell kept staring into his eyes, noticing the slightest of change in them. Perhaps, that change would be enough to stop this endless bloodshed.

While she had never loved the aesir for imprisoning her, she hadn't loved her father either due to him simply doing nothing to persuade them. She didn't intervene in the Gods' disputes, let alone care for their struggle for power. The only thing she cared for, was the balance between the living and the dead.

But when Loki came by, telling her of Odin's plan to bind himself to Yggdrasil, it went too far even for her. Life as everyone knows it would be affected, even her realm. And even though she didn't support an all out war orchestrated by her father, it was the lesser of two evils. "What do you want me to do?"

"Let him return to Midgard to aid Hans and Elsa." Spoke Loki, who raised his hand when he saw Hell open her mouth to protest. "Our bond is broken, as will Skadi's be soon enough. When all of this is done, we will have no need of them anymore – but they will need guidance. Haakon can provide that."

"I won't ever let a dead soul return-"

"But he isn't dead." Smiled The trickster amiably to his daughter. "You didn't pass judgement to him yet, so therefore he hasn't yet passed. His death correlates with that of his path of crossroads.. let him chose which direction he wishes to go in life and then you'll be able to pass a fair judgement. " The God frowned and glanced upwards. "I'm needed above." Loki turned around, but hesitated. "It.. It was nice seeing you again, Hella."

The Goddess of the Underworld didn't betray anything on her face, however upon hearing her father's nickname to her, she let a small smile appear. "And you too, father."

The trickster turned around but stopped when he saw the familiar blonde haired woman. "Sigyn…" Oh how he wished to go to her – but he did not know how she would react. "I am so sorry. For everything." Whispered Loki with a huge bile in his throat. "I know, it may not sound honest and you may not believe me but.. I deeply, truly regret I could not love or protect you like a good husband should."

"Its fine." Smiled Sigyn with a watered smile as she went towards the trickster. "Our paths crossed, and then went apart once more. Don't hold yourself accountable, trickster. You tried – and that is more then I would ever have hoped for."

Loki let out a little chuckle. He loved her like he would a sister. How he wished he could give her what she deserved more then anyone. "I wish, we had met before my heart was stolen by Skadi. Then, in that time I would have loved you fully." With his tears barely holding back, the god of mischief kissed Sigyn's forehead, hugging her close. "You deserve someone far better then me, Sigyn." Loki put a finger against her lips when she wanted to object. "I don't ever want to see you sacrifice your happiness for me ever again. And for our dead children you so dearly loved, and so desperately tried to protect, for being so loyal to me for all those decades… I release you from your vows to me." Whispered Loki in her ear. "Accept this from me, sunflower of mine."

Silently with tears flowing over her cheeks, Sigyn nodded before kissing the man back on the forehead as well. "Be safe, sun of my heart"

With a shuddering breath, Loki unlocked from their embrace and vanished once more.

* * *

"Charge right ahead?" offered Elsa with a shrug as she saw the skeletons race towards them both.

"Not really the one for tactics are you?"

"I prefer violent negotiations" corrected Elsa, causing Nicolaj to laugh at her remark.

"Look… I'm sorry." Confessed the Gothagian prince as the skeletons were nearly upon them. "I should have trusted you with the truth, I should have aided you and Hans and then-"

"You were simply being cautious, as we all were" smiled Elsa as she laid a hand upon the man's shoulder. "No blame will be hold against you from me. And I'm sure Hans will neither."

The two readied themselves, Nicolaj by raising his sword, and Elsa by guiding her magic towards her hands. But just on the moment they wanted to strike the first enemy down…

The two had to close their eyes when a blinding light hurt their sight. Completely in shock, both the prince and the queen slowly looked through their eyelashes when the light became bearable once more. "What the…"

"I don't know." Spoke Nicolaj as he saw Elsa's unspoken question. "Wasn't me though… Only Baldr should be able to-" The man stiffened as he looked past the woman in front of him. "By the Norns, I have been blind!"

Elsa frowned at his sudden change of behaviour and glanced behind her shoulder, to see Anna and Kristoff run towards her. Her anger to her sister for putting her in danger quickly transformed in a mixture of astonishment, pride and relief as she took her sister into a hug. "Anna…" teared Elsa up, as she felt her sister's warm arms evelop hers. Baldr…"You came all the way to search me?"

"You're not so easily rid of me" stuck Anna her tongue out. The princess's eyes dulled when she saw Elsa's eyes widen. "Elsa, what is wr-"

"Watch out!" tried Elsa to warn her sister and Kristoff upon seeing the skeleton rise up from behind. She raised her hand, but she already knew she would be too late to conjure up a spike to stop the enemy from murdering her sister. Her magic may be endless, but her body was not due to the battle and the stress it was put under.

But just before the skeleton was to grab her a loud cracking sound came from above and the queen had to avert her eyes from the sudden light.

"That wasn't me." Stuttered Anna as she looked behind her. And it hadn't been Baldr either who had intervened.

"I'm afraid I'm responsible." Came a voice from behind.

The group turned into its direction, and their eyes widened. "But.. but.. you died!" brought Elsa out, with her mouth wide open like a fish.

"I did." Said Haakon flustered as he glanced to Mjolnir in his hand. He might have overdone it a bit for the first time…"Hell decided to let me return to help you."

"Which will be greatly appreciated"

"What is with the jumpscares!" yelled Kristoff as he clutched his chest – seriously, almost every single second new people come up unexpected!

"Sorry." Said Helga with a not so apologizing tone to the ice harvester. "but while you are chatting, Odin is about to kill Hans – if he hasn't already."

* * *

The southern prince meanwhile, had lost his sword, now completely entangled with the god that had taken over his brother. His hands were engulfed in flames, slowly burning through Lars' clothing.

"Get out, or –"

"You'll what? Burn your brother alive?" chuckled Odin, knowing the dilemma Hans went through.

The prince screamed from effort to keep the god away from his sword as he held his arm around lars' throat. But even red-faced from the lack of oxygen, Odin managed to get his hand closer and closer to the weapon. No!

Hans sighed in relief when he saw a foot upon lars' hand, causing Odin to scream from pain. That didn't aid him any further with the vice like grip Hans had in. The oxygen in his lungs began to dwindle even further and soon the God was overpowered.

"Get him up" ordered Anna, her hands twitching at the sight of Odin staring at her. Nicolaj and Elsa came forward to take Odin's arms and giving relief to Hans, who stood up with heavy breath.

"So.. what now?" asked Kristoff as he stared from behind Anna in case Odin would try to grab him. "We can't imprison him exactly."

"Attempt to rip my from Lars' body and I'll make sure he dies too." Grinned Odin triumphant when he saw the people overthinking their options.

"He's bluffing." Said Nicolaj this time, narrowing his eyes at the one-eyed god. "The gods can't kill their vessels – it's the only way they exist in this world."

"Do you really want to take that chance?"

 **I always admired Sigyn's character in norse mythos: her story is so inspiring and I wanted to give her a happy ending too by indicating a Haakon/Sigyn ship.**

 **I know the updates have come slower and slower each time. But I have a life besides writing too. My studies have really become exhausting at this moment and have my first priority. :) hope you all can understand that and have patience with me. Again, I can't promise when the next update will be up. I would dissappoint everyone if I didn't reach the said update, so... just keep an eye out.**


End file.
